Hijo de la luna y la noche (adoptada)
by shion145
Summary: La escuela guarda un gran secreto el cual solo lo conocen maestros, prefectos y la directora. Hinata Hyuga una prefecta y alumna ayuda con el recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos de la mañana, hasta que conoce a Naruto un alumno nuevo con el cual comenzara a relacionarse pero a la vez descubrirá secretos de su mundo.
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo integrante del clan

**Hola Banda ¿Cómo se sienten hoy? Les traigo una nueva historia que hace unos días adopte, en la historia "Renace un amor oscuro" escribí el motivo de la adopción, he hecho algunas modificaciones, así como corrección en la escritura y ortografía, además de cambiarle otras palabras para acomodarlas mejor para darle más énfasis a la historia, sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo integrante del clan

-Sabes a veces pienso que él será más fuerte que nuestras dos razas juntas– dije mientras mi esposo miraba por una ventana, y yo con mi niño en brazos, él voltea a verme con su gran sonrisa, la cual siempre me ha gustado

-Te equivocas Kushina- me dijo mi esposo, mientras se acercaba a mí con calma.

-¿A qué te refieres? Minato- le pregunte a mi esposo.

-Él ya es más fuerte que nuestras dos razas, el marcara un nuevo camino– se coloca enfrente de mí, después se arrodilla para acariciar la cabeza de nuestro niño -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- pregunto Minato mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del bebé

-Aún no se me ocurre nada, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a tu maestro? Él sabría algo sobre eso– le pregunto, pues es nuestro primer hijo que tenemos, él pone una cara de tristeza, muy raro en Minato, cada vez que pone ese semblante, significa que ocurrió algo desagradable.

–Él salió de viaje y en el camino le dieron caza – me contesto con tristeza, mientras yo me quede pasmada por lo que dijo, el me miro y me puso su mejor sonrisa –pero no te preocupes, se puso a invernar, tomo su último trago y se fue a descansar. Despertara más tarde, para que nos ayude con el nombre del bebé- contento mi esposo que seguía acariciando la cabeza dorada de mi bebé.

-¡Qué bien! ya me había asustado – suspire de alivio a lo cual el tomo mi barbilla y se acercó a mí de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando muy amorosamente, como siempre me dejo sin aire por sus besos, de un momento a otro ya me sentía mareada y él me sonría como siempre por lo que le devolví la sonrisa – sabes…algún día me dirás como haces esos besos tuyos- dije con una sonrisa algo tonta y sonrojada, cosa que el noto.

-Querida, lo que hago es mi amor hacía ti, además nuestro hijo necesita nuestro amor y… – dijo Minato, en ese momento se detuvo y me miro con ojos alegres y de euforia –¡Ya sé que nombre darle!- dijo con felicidad Minato.

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Su nombre será Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa, saque una risita de entre mis labios - ¿Qué, no te gusta?- me pregunto Minato con un toque de miedo.

-Sí, pero se me hizo irónico que se llamara igual al protagonista del libro de tu maestro- conteste muy sonriente, pero a la vez confundida.

-Tal vez, pero siento que hará igual o más grande- dijo Minato con calma, esas palabras me sonaron en mi cabeza, es muy probable que tenga razón, quizás sea alguien importante.

-tienes razón, Minato– le conteste, para después miramos a los ojos y sonreír. Él se sentó a mi lado y nos recargamos el uno junto al otro luego mire a nuestro niño. Mi bebé tenía una gran sonrisa aun mientras dormia entre mis brazos, pero no pude el aguantar mirar sus mejillas – sabes, estas marcas siempre le recordaran lo que es y le dirán a los demás lo que es- dije acariciando esas marquitas de bigotes en sus mejillas, que para mí son muy lindas.

-tal vez, pero él será feliz, cuando crezca será alguien fuerte y nos tendrá a nosotros como apoyo para los eventos que le caigan- me contesto Minato con seguridad en sus palabras.

\- tienes razón- le dije para después besar la frente de mi Naruto.

Han pasado varios año y es de mañana, en una habitación una chica se levanta con los primeros rayos del sol, en cuanto se levanta solo mira su habitación con ojos aun cansados, se los talla e inmediatamente se encamina a su baño, ella en su mente solo tiene imágenes crueles de su padre diciéndole "crece más", "eres una vergüenza" "eres débil" entre otras cosas hirientes que habían mermado su estima personal, al terminar de bañarse entra a su cuarto para colocarse una falda de color blanco, con camisa y chaleco del mismo color, pero el cuello de la camisa tiene franjas negras las cuales terminan en una cruz y el chaleco el signo de una hoja, al terminar de colocarse el uniforme ella se mira al espejo y se pone algo triste

-¿Cuando me reconocerá mi padre? – se preguntaba así misma, ya que nuca en su vida su padre le había tomado en cuenta, solo a su hermana, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha llamar a la puerta - ¿si?- pregunto Hinata.

\- Hinata, nuestro padre quiere que bajes a desayunar- contesto una voz más joven que la suya.

-voy en un momento– contesto Hinata, para inmediatamente salir de su cuarto, bajar las escaleras de su casa y entrar al comedor donde estaba su padre, el cual la miro de una forma fría y calculadora.

-¿no te había dicho que en esta casa se come cuando todos están reunidos?- recrimino el padre a Hinata, la cual agacho la cabeza en forma sumisa

\- lo…lo lamento padre – contesto con nervios y algo asustada debido al tono de voz de su padre.

-ya olvídalo y empecemos a comer, no quiero que se vuelva repetir- contesto de forma fría y sin emociones el padre de Hinata.

\- si – contesto de forma sutil Hinata para sentarse, su hermana se sienta junto a su padre sin prestarle atención a Hinata.

 _-¿Por qué siempre no puedo ser alguien para mi padre?-_ pensó Hinata que sentía que unas lágrimas intentaban escapar por sus ojos.

En una escuela, una directora de cabellos dorados se encuentra enfrente de todos los maestros y prefectos, los cuales llevaban ropa formal, hombres vestían pantalón negro, con zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca de manga corta, corbata negra, llevaban la insignia de la escuela en el hombro derecho, las mujeres vestían igual, salvo la falda recta a medio muslo negro con zapatillas de tacón mediano color negro

-Bien, lo he reunido hoy, debido a que muchos sabrán es nuevo año y los de nuevo ingreso llegan hoy- dijo Tsunade, una mujer de 50 años, que no aparentaban, la cual observaba a los presentes, pero se percató que dos faltaban –Faltan dos personas- dijo la directora del plantel.

-¿Quiénes Tsunade-sama?– pregunto un hombre de cabellos grises con un parche en uno de sus ojos y una mascada que le cubría desde la nariz hasta el mentón.

-Son Hinata y Neji Hyuga, de Hinata puedo entender el problema que tiene con su padre, pero de Neji es algo raro- contesto Tsunade, pues tenía el conocimiento que la chica Hyuga tenía graves conflictos con su padre Hiashi, debido a un asunto familiar.

-Tsunade-sama ¿checo las solicitudes que le entregue ayer?– le pregunto su ayudante una chica de cabello oscuro corto hasta la nuca, la chica llevaba un traje color negro y en sus manos un porta hojas con algunas anotaciones.

-¿Solicitudes? ¿Qué solicitudes Shizune?- pregunto extrañada la directora.

-Estas que tengo– dijo Shizune entregándole unos papeles que tiene en su tabla de trabajo, la mujer toma uno de ellos y lo mira con detenimiento.

-¡¿PERO CUANDO PASO ESTO?!– grito asombrada la directora, todos la miraban rara por la forma en que grito - ¿Cuándo le ocurrió esto?- pregunto con cierto temor la directora.

-no lo sabemos Tsunade-sama– contesto un hombre calvo de gran cantidad de cicatrices en el rostro – solo comento que quería ser pasado de turno- dijo el prefecto.

-No importa, más tarde investigamos y descubrimos el por qué pidió este cambio– le dice otro de anteojos obscuros con paliacate.

\- Ibiki, Ebisu, ustedes dos están a cargo de la seguridad del chico, no quiero incidentes dentro de la institución, ni con los alumnos ¿Entendieron?- pregunto Tsunade de forma clara.

-¡Hai!– contestaron ambos prefectos

-Los demás pueden retirarse y empezar a hacer los preparativos para los de nuevo ingreso. No tardaremos en abrir la escuela- dijo Tsunade las indicaciones.

-¡Hai!– contestarón lo demás prefectos, para salir inmediatamente de la oficina. Una vez dejada la oficina los prefectos, la directora toma otra solicitud y se queda viendo la fotografía del muchacho.

\- ¡SHIZUNE!, ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!- grito Tsunade al ver que se trataba de alguien muy especial.

Todo en la escuela se encuentra arreglado para el recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos, algunas chicas se encuentran arreglando el auditorio, hasta que son interrumpidas por una joven que entra completamente cansada.

\- lo lamento chicas, es…es que hoy tuve una mañana difícil- se disculpada Hinata que estaba cansada de correr por llegar temprano a la institución.

-Otra vez tu padre, ¿verdad?– la chica voltea y se encuentra con un joven de ojos felinos que cargaba unas sillas en sus hombros los uniformes de los hombres son iguales a los de las chicas pero ellos llevan pantalones

\- algo así Kiba-kun- contesto con timidez, pues no era raro que los amigos de Hinata conocieran esa parte de su vida.

-Hinata, deberías vivir sola, con lo que ganas en tu trabajo tú podrías vivir sola – decía una chica de cabellos chocolate con pompones en sus cabellos mientras acomodaba algunas sillas, la ojiperla inmediatamente toma algunas sillas y las empieza a colocar

-sí, tal vez, pero no me atrevo, no sé si pueda vivir sola – algo deprimida – ya que soy una i…- iba a contestar pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡ni lo digas, no quiero escucharte decirlo!– le contesto un chico rellenito que pasa con una gran cantidad de sillas a su espalda.

\- Chouji, yo…- Hinata iba a replicar, pero es detenida nuevamente.

\- oye, ¡ni lo digas ni en broma! tu eres muy fuerte, tú me ayudaste la otra vez- le dijo Chouji para animar a Hinata –ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, esto está algo pesado y ya me dio hambre– dijo Chouji iba a dejar las sillas en su lugar, los demás tienen una gotita en la nuca, pero la ojiperla sonríe un poco y luego se vuelve a entristecer un poc. Para cuando acabaron de colocar las cosas, los chicos se colocan en el escenario junto a algunos maestros, en las afueras del auditorio, dos de los prefectos de salón que son la ojiperla y la chica pelirrosa las cuales recibían a los de nuevo ingreso.

\- bien creo que son todos – dice la pelirrosa algo cansada.

-Sí, ya fueron todos, ahora hay que entrar para poder dar el discurso- dijo Hinata e ingreso junto a Sakura al auditorio.

-¿Quién lo va a dar ahora?- pregunto Sakura.

-Mmm…si no mal recuerdo le toca ahora a… - en eso Hinata siente una brisa fresca pasar cerca de ella, a lo cual se toma de hombros para frotarse por el escalofrio que sintio– Sakura ¿no…no sentiste un poco de frío?- pregunto Hinata, tratando de calmar la sensación gélida.

-¿Eh?, no, tal vez solo fue el aire, vamos hay que entrar- contesto Sakura para explicar el fenómeno.

-Sí, tienes razón– contesto Hinata y ambas entran para colocarse en el escenario enfrente de todos los de nuevo ingreso, los alumnos al ver a las alumnas que estaban junto a los maestros se quedaron babeando y las mujeres se quedaron igual al ver a los chicos, pero ninguno a Chouji (Ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a una chica, no claudique), en ese instante entra la directora todos se colocan de pie, excepto un chico que tiene un folleto sobre su cara y esta recostado en su silla, todos lo notan pero mejor lo dejan pasar.

-¡Todos siéntense por favor y relájense! espero que estén cómodos como el muchacho que esta recostado en la silla – todos se empiezan a reír pero el muchacho ni se inmuta solo escuchan un ronquido por debajo del folleto que tiene en su cara a lo cual solo le pusieron ojos de enojo y al instante todos toman asiento –como sea, sean bienvenidos a la escuela Konoha, donde se les asegurará que su estadio será muy reconfortante y aprenderán mucho para salir al mundo con las bases necesarias para alcanzar grandes aspiraciones– dio su "discurso" la directora, la cual al terminar todos aplauden, pero el chico dormido solo ronca otra vez para luego volver en silencio, uno de los prefectos no aguanta más y le quita el folleto, sin embargo nota que ya no está ahí. Los maestros, prefectos y alumnos se quedan consternados – bue…bueno dejemos eso de lado– mira al prefecto de cabello castaño y ojos obscuros el cual mira al de cabellos plateados ambos desaparecen –bien ahora todos ya conocen las reglas de la escuela, pero solo hay una la más importante –todos los alumnos ponen atención a la regla que dirá la directora – no pueden salir de sus habitaciones después de la noche, está estrictamente prohibido que ustedes salgan de sus habitaciones, eso es todos, ya pueden irse y ¡disfruten su estadía!– dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, mientras que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se retiran, después ella se dirige a los maestros -Quiero que encuentren a ese muchacho, tengo que hablar con él- dijo seria la directora.

-¿Para qué lo ocupa Tsunade-sama?- pregunto un maestro de grandes cejas.

-Quiero asegurarme de algo, bien Hinata, Sakura e Ino, es mejor se retiren ahora se está haciendo tarde y es hora que los de nuevo ingreso entren a sus clases- dijo las indicaciones la directora.

-De acuerdo– contestaron las aludidas y empiezan a caminar a la salida del auditorio.

En los patios de la escuela se encuentran dos maestros están buscando por todos lados para encontrar al muchacho que se escapó del auditorio

-Kakashi, no creo que se encuentre en los patios traseros – dijo Yamato viendo a todos lados, el nombrado se queda pensativo – ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Yamato al voltear a verlo

-Ese muchacho ¿Aun no entiendo cómo se fue sin poder verlo?…me recuerda los demás- decía muy pensativo, pues él era uno de los profesores que a pesar de tener un ojo tapado, casi nada se le escapaba.

-Kakashi, no creo que sea como ellos, tal vez sea raro pero no es de ellos, él es completamente diferente a ellos- dijo Yamato con seriedad.

-Tienes razón, tal vez solo es mi imaginación- se justificó Kakashi.

-O tal vez lo sea, pero no estás del todo equivocado, soy algo parecido a ellos – comento Gai, ambos se quedan callados, de repente los maestros voltean y se encuentran que el chico está corriendo lejos de ellos.

\- ¡Yamato, rápido que no escape!- exclamo Kakashi al ver al chico correr.

-de acuerdo- dijo Yamato e inmediatamente ambos maestros empezaron a correr tras el chico.

En una barda cerca de la escuela una gran multitud de chicos y chicas se encuentran gritando cerca de esta puerta mientras son detenidos por las prefectas.

-¡Ya cállense o las mandaremos directamente a sus dormitorios!– les grita una chica de cabellos rubios.

-¿Ehhh? ¡No es justo, queremos verlos!– grita una de las chicas que estaba en el montón.

-¡Si es cierto entramos para verlos a ellos! – les dice otra chica con cara soñadora.

-También entramos por ellas, aunque Hinata-san no está mal – dijo una chica, la nombrada se sonroja algo por lo dicho.

-Chi…¡chicos si no se comportan los mandaremos a sus dormitorios!– Les dice la ojiperla, con timidez, sin embargo en ese momento se empieza a abrir la puerta –chicas ya están aquí rápido a sus puestos –las otras se colocan en su lugar, para cuando se abre por completo de la puerta salen varios chicos, dos de ellos morenos con ojos obscuros, uno de tez seria y el otro de mirada fría, un chico con una cola en forma de caballo, uno de cabellera larga y ojos perlados

-¿Neji?– decía asombrada Hinata pero el chico la miro y le da una sonrisa, detrás de ellos una mujer de cabellos rojos con anteojos, después un chico de cabello anaranjado y de gran estatura junto con otro de cabello verde, inmediatamente entra un chico de cabello rubio largo, uno pelirrojo de ojos verdes, otro de igual manera pero de ojos azules, luego una chica de coletas rubias y ojos azul oscuro junto a su hermano moreno, otros de tez pálida y cabello en forma de hongo pero uno de ellos tiene ojos blancos con aureolas y el otro de color obscuro, una chica de cabellera castaña con una mascada en su cuello junto con otra parecida a ella pero con cabello largo, una chica de igual color de cabellera pero de gran sonrisa; al terminar de salir todos ellos la multitud se emociona más.

-¡Chicos y chicas contrólense o los mandamos de nuevo a sus dormito…! – grito Sakura, pero enfrente de la pelirrosa parece un muchacho corriendo y mirando así atrás, que sin darse cuenta se tropieza con el moreno de mirada fría ambos caen al suelo, pero el moreno se repone rápidamente y mira hacia atrás y se encuentra con el muchacho levantándose.

-Lo lamento pero es que no quiero que me atrapen– dijo el chico, las chicas lo miran con ganas me matarlo pero mira atrás del moreno de cabello rebelde rubio y marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, después ve a los maestros correr detrás él.

-¡Chicas que no escape, no lo encargo Tsunade-sama! – Grito Kakashi aun corriendo, la más cercana es la ojiperla la cual lo atrapa, mas, el muchacho solo la mira y cae en sus manos, el moreno se acerca al que lo tumbo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto enojado el chico moreno.

-lo lamento me tengo que ir– se acerca al oído del moreno –sabes deberías cambiar tu forma de recuperarte si no aras que sospechen de ti – el moreno se queda quieto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- volvió a preguntar.

-Lo siento, pero luego nos vemos – toma a la chica de la cintura y sale corriendo con ella, hasta llegar a un salón – lo lamento tú y yo llegamos hasta aquí- dijo el chico rubio.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hinata aun en los brazos del chico.

\- Yo…soy un pequeño lobo solitario – dice el joven con una gran sonrisa de par en par.

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, si lo lees Animeloco dame tu opinión de como quedo el primer capítulo, además no olviden de comentar, dejar un review, una sugerencia, puntos de vista de esta historia y más a los que fueron lectores de la misma, sin más me despido. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Día de escuela

**Hola a todos lo de Fanfiction, hoy, hoy, hoy (Ya chente)…perdón, ¡Que genio! Dejando de las payasadas, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta serie que va empezando con muchas trabas, por tener un review. Y es de:**

 **hime chan nh** **: pues gracias por tus palabras, y sobre lo que paso con el autor, es solo una muestra de lo dependientes que hemos sido con la tecnología.**

 **No los hago esperar más y siéntense a leer esta Historia.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 2: Día de escuela.

-Yo…soy un pequeño lobo solitario- contesto el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica no comprendió la respuesta bien, pero lo mira mejor y ve que el chico tiene cabellos rubio y ojos azules, los cuales la hipnotizaron, unas marcas de tres bigotes en las mejillas - oye ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el chico, haciendo que ella lo dejara de mirar a los ojos.

\- si estoy bien, solo me distraje con algo- dijo algo apenada Hinata por perderse en los zafiros del chico.

-Ya veo – dijo con simpleza, pero Hinata seguía mira mejor las mejillas del muchacho -¿son reales?- pregunto Hinata señalando las marcas en las del chico.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto el chico con calma.

-las marcas de tus mejillas, ¿son reales?- dijo Hinata, la cual seguía viendo las mejillas del chico

-¡Ah estas!- dice señalándose así mismo sus mejillas -si son reales, son de nacimiento, ¿me veo raro?- dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-No mucho– contesto Hinata sonrojada, haciendo que el chico colocara su mano en la frente de ella, pensando que está enferma.

-¿te encuentras bien?, estas toda roja- dijo el chico preocupándose de ver a Hinata toda roja.

-Sí es…estoy bi…bien- contesto con tartamudez al sentir la mano del chico en su frente y la cercanía del mismo.

-Ah bueno, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el chico rubio con calma que ya había retirado la mano de la frente de Hinata.

-yo…este…yo…soy Hi….Hinata Hyu…Hyuga- contesto Hinata de forma tímida y nerviosa porque el chico le había preguntado su nombre.

-Hinata, es un muy bonito nombre – dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la chica se sonroja, pero para cuando iba a hablar una voz los interrumpen.

-¡Hinata!- grito una de sus compañeras de la ojiperla, la cual al verla corre hacía ellos.

-Por lo visto, nos encontraron– dijo Hinata, mas, cuando voltea vio que el chico ya no se encentraba a su lado, por lo cual miraba a todos lados algo consternada, tratando de encontrarlo -¿a dónde se fue?- se preguntó así misma al no hallarlo por ningún lado.

-Hinata – llega la chica a su lado algo cansada de buscarla.

-Ino, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la ojiperla viendo a su compañera agitada del cansancio

-Lo…lo que pasa es que estas en territorio de los vespertinos y es…es que te necesitamos ahora para llevar a todos los chicos a sus salones…necesito aire…ah y también ¿Dónde está el chico que te trajo hasta acá?- pregunto Ino al no poder hallar al chico rubio que acompaño a Hinata con ella.

-No lo sé, cuando voltee ya no estaba- contesto algo consternada Hinata cuando descubrió que el chico se había ido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Qué raro?- pregunto Ino de igual forma que Hinata.

-Tienes razón- le contesto Hinata sin saber el motivo de que se haya ido el chico, ni como se escapó. Ya en el salón todos los alumnos de la tarde están esperando a su nuevo maestro.

-Oye Shikamaru, crees que ese nuevo chico vaya a ser un problema- pregunta un chico de tez pálida que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Se ve que es un problemático, pero creo que no nos pasara nada, el que me preocupa aquí es Sasuke, él nunca ha sido derribado ni por nosotros al chocar contra él, pero ese muchacho lo hizo- dijo Shikamaru recordando como un chico rubio derribo al Sasuke con facilidad.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo el chico pálido.

-¡Los estoy escuchando!- les exclamo el chico moreno de nombre Sasuke detrás de ellos–mejor déjenlo así, después de todo fue suerte- dijo para justificarse la caída que tuvo al entrar al colegio.

-¡Hermano! no creo que haya sido suerte, nadie te ha tumbado, ni siquiera accidentalmente- dice el hermano de este que estaba a su lado -además no parecía alguien común y corriente- le dijo un chico mayor a Sasuke, con los mismos rasgos excepto que tenía unas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres Itachi? – pregunto un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que estaba frente a Shikamaru.

-A que él no huele ni a humano, ni a lo que somos nosotros– dijo Itachi mostrando unos ojos rojos.

-Tienes razón, no olía como a nosotros- reafirmo Shikamaru en su lugar. Otro día en la escuela, todos los alumnos entran a sus salones, pero entre los pasillo va corriendo uno de mejillas zorrunas mirando un papelito, el cual tenía el rostro enfado.

-¡maldita sea! porque no me desperté más temprano– se dijo así mismo, pues era de esos que raras veces se levantaba temprano, pero hoy era diferente, hasta pasa al lado del prefecto con paliacate –perdón, me perdí ¿me podría decir en donde esta este salón?– dice el chico mostrando al prefecto el papel donde le indicaba el salón.

-¡Si claro!- contesto el prefecto que toma el papel y lo lee -está por ese lado hasta el fondo y luego a la derecha- dijo el prefecto indicándole como llegar al salón.

-¡gracias!– sale corriendo tomando el papel bruscamente, al hacerlo el prefecto lo mira mejor.

-¡MUCHACHO PONTE TU UNIFORME ESCOLAR!- le grito el prefecto, pues el chico rubio no llevaba el uniforme, sino que iba vestido con su ropa casual

-¡no gracias, se ve muy aburrido! – dijo el chico cuando daba la vuelta a la derecha y encuentra su salón, al llegar no se detiene entra dando un portazo y derrapando dando justamente en el escritorio del maestro –perdón por llegar tarde– aun en el piso, el cual le da el papel al maestro.

-¡Vaya! si eres tú – dijo el maestro, el chico lo miro

-¿eh?– se levanta señalándolo –es el maestro raro de un solo ojo- dijo el chico haciendo reír a los demás alumnos.

-¿Maestro raro de un solo ojo?– dice el maestro que le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo dicho del chico, para luego mira mejor al chico -¿Y tú uniforme?- pregunto el profesor de la clase.

-¿Eh? !ah! así, es que el blanco nunca me ha gustado, así que le hice unos pequeños cambios el uniforme- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Pero tenías que ponerlo de negro por completo?– dijo el maestro, y en efecto el de mejillas zorrunas cambio el color a su uniforme dejando solamente de color blanco los detalles del cuello y la insignia de la escuela

-Es que me queda mejor este color que el blanco, ¿usted qué cree?– dice mientras se rasca la nuca e chico rubio.

-Te queda bien– dijo el maestro, el chico sonríe con autosuficiencia –pero mejor cámbiatelo – dijo nuevamente el maestro haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se esfume como una nube de humo –por el momento vete a tu lugar y luego iras a la oficina de la directora, ella quería verte ayer- dijo el profesor, mientras el chico agacha la cabeza de resignación.

-Hai- simplemente contesto y empezó a caminar con un aura de resignación hacia su lugar subiendo unas escaleras, donde en cada escalón a su lado dan a las mesas, después se sienta en su lugar mientras todos le ponen cara de ¿Y a este que le ocurre? Han pasan dos horas después donde le preguntan al muchacho algunas cosas y siempre se equivocaba pero aun así mostraba su gran entusiasmo al intentar responder, al terminar la clase el maestro guardaba sus cosas.

-Chicos por hoy terminamos, esperen a que llegue la maestra Kurenai– dijo el maestro que tomaba sus cosas para luego dirigirse al chico - ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el maestro viendo al chico rubio.

-No es necesario responder, luego lo sabrán – fue lo único que respondió alumnos se quedaron mudos a tal respuesta, nadie nunca le contestaba de esa manera a un maestro

-Oye no tienes respeto a nadie, ¿verdad?- pregunto nuevamente el maestro con una mirada seria.

-No, el respeto se gana y quiero ver quien se puede ganar el mío- contesto el chico rubio que se estaba metiendo en un territorio hostil.

-¿Incluyendo maestros?– todos se alejan un poco del chico sabiendo lo que puede ocurrir, ya que el maestro hacia muy bien a su sobrenombre.

-Sí, incluyendo maes…- antes de poder terminar de hablar, el peli plateado ya tenía un codo en la garganta del chico y presionándolo hacía la pared.

-creo que debes un poco de respeto a tus maestros- dijo el peliplata haciendo presión en el cuello del chico levemente.

-no…lo creo…primero gáneselo– dijo el chico con dificultad, el cual había tomado el brazo y alejándolo poco a poco, al terminar de alejarlo, el chico utiliza el mismo brazo y lo lleva a la espalda del maestro, haciéndole una llave de sumisión, para después derribarlo al suelo.

-¿Cómo es…?- se preguntaban todos los chicos al ver como el chico rubio sometía el maestro con una llave en el suelo

-no soy como los de la tarde, se lo vuelvo a repetir- dijo el chico rubio cerca del oído del maestro.

-¿Qué eres– pregunta dificultosamente el profesor, debido al dolor que le causaba la llave en el hombro y codo, hasta que escucha el timbre.

-Eso lo sabrá después– dijo el chico rubio sueltando el brazo del maestro para dirigirse a su asiento, el maestro pasa a su lado el cual se sobaba el hombro, pero lo veía de forma seria.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el maestro antes de salir del salón de clases.

-Naruto– fue la contestación simple de Naruto hecha por el maestro.

-Naruto, eres alguien interesante, ya te ganaste mi respeto- respondio el profesor que le sonreía debajo del cubrebocas.

-Y usted el mío, casi nadie me logra retirar de mi lugar a tanta distancia como usted hizo – ambos se sonríen, mientras los alumnos se quedan sorprendidos por lo que dijo Naruto-¿Cómo se llama usted?- pregunto Naruto al maestro.

-Kakashi Hatake– respodio Kakashi, el cual abre la puerta mostrando a una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos –ella es Kurenai Yuhi dijo Kakashi presentando a la maestra -no te dejes engañar, tiene la misma fuerza que yo. De echo todos los maestros y prefectos tienen la misma fuerza, con excepción de los prefectos de salón, son un nivel menor que nosotros– ninguno de los alumnos entendía y menos Kurenai, que miraba de Naruto a Kakashi en un va y viene.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?– pregunto Kurenai mirando al maestro que salía del salón.

-Nada malo Kurenai, solo estábamos creando amistad– respondio Kakashi para luego mira al chico –recuerda que tienes que ver a la directora, hasta luego Naruto- se despidió Kakashi el cual salió del salón para ir al siguiente a dar su clase.

-Hasta luego Kakashi-sensei- se despidió Naruto al ver que se iba Kakashi y entraba Kurenai. Todos miraban incrédulos al chico incluso empezaron a interesarse en él, pero sus ánimos se fueron al diablo ver al chico con la misma tonterías que hacía en la clase anterior, incluso la maestra le llamaba la atención de vez en cuando, una vez que se cansaba la profesora de la conducta de Naruto, ella lo sacaba varias veces con un balde de agua en la cabeza y pasaba lo mismo con los demás maestros, en una de las cuantas dos prefectos de salón pasaron junto a al rubio, no le dieron importancia pero luego se acercaron a él para ver como juega con el balde de agua como si fuera un balón ya que lo tenía en el pie y luego de un movimiento lo mandaba al aire para colocarlo en su cabeza, el rubio lo nota y mira a los muchachos.

-Sí, diga ¿En qué puedo serviles?- pregunto Naruto como si estuviera en una plática informal

-¿Sabes que el uniforme de la escuela es blanco?- pregunto un chico uno de ojos felinos

-mmm…si- contesto sin importancia Naruto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto?- pregunto un chico de anteojos oscuros.

-Lo llevo puesto– contesto Naruto, los chicos miran mejor el traje -también les agradecería que dejaran de preguntar sobre eso, me está irritando un poco- los otros dos le miran con enojo.

-¿Sabes a quienes les estás hablando?- le pregunto el de ojos felinos con cara de pocos amigos.

-No y ni me interesa- contesto sin darle importancia Naruto de los prefectos que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo suena la campana dando por terminada las clases, todos salen para poder irse a casa, no sin antes tener la oportunidad de ver a los del turno de la tarde, hasta que ven a los prefectos discutir con el nuevo muchacho, más tarde llegaron los demás prefectos a calmar la situación, pero el de mejillas zorrunas mira de reojo a la chica de la vez pasada y mira como ella lo observa de una manera diferente a como lo hacen los demás, entre alegre y enojada. Para Hinata, Naruto se le hace curioso y no aparta la vista de ella, ella lo nota y se empieza a sonrojar.

-¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas?, ¿me estas escuchando? –preguntaba un rellenito a lo cual el muchacho lo mira con cara de fastidio.

-¿Me decías algo gordito?- contesto Naruto, todos los prefectos incluso maestros se quedaron callados, el muchacho lo nota y mira a todas partes sin entender hasta que ve al rellenito con la cara agachada.

-¿Ocurre algo gordito?- volvió a preguntar Naruto, todos lo que conocían al prefecto temían la integridad del chico nuevo.

-Este ya se murió – dijo el de ojos felinos a uno de cabellera en forma de tazón, el cual asintió las palabras del chico.

-Mejor alejémonos un poco– dice su compañero al chico castaño, y los demás le siguen, Naruto mira cómo se alejan todos del chico robusto, en especial las mujeres al colocarse atrás de los hombres.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?– dijo de forma enojada el chico robusto, Naruto lo voltea a ver.

-Gordito, ¿Por qué?– pregunta entre inocente y confundido, el chico apretaba los dientes y las manos en forma de puño.

-¡A mi…nadie…me dice…¡GORDITO! –estallo en furia el chico de huesos anchos, Naruto se asusta un poco y de inmediato recibe un buen golpe por parte del prefecto, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, el golpeado se levanta lentamente para ver otro puñetazo justamente en su cara incrustándolo más en la pared, los espectadores estaban aterrados a ver la escena, donde algunos rezaban por el descanso eterno del chico rubio ante semejante paliza, hasta que un rubia corre hacía el chico robusto tomando el brazo que iba a utilizar para golpear nuevamente a Naruto.

-¡Tranquilo Chouji! no volverá a decir nada después de la paliza que le diste- dijo Ino que empezaba a tranquilizar a Chouji de su ira.

-Está bien Ino– le contesta Chouji más tranquilo y se levanta para mirar a su vistima– creo que me pase de la raya – dijo Chouji, a todos les salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza, en ese momento siente una mano de alguien tomar su hombro y se sorprende al ver a la directora –Tsunade-sama- dijo Chouji asombrado por a la directora.

-Todo está bien Chouji- dijo Tsunade a un tranquilo Chouji -¡váyanse a su casa! los encargados de la puerta esta vez son Hinata, Lee, Shino, Kiba y Sakura, los demás se pueden retirar- ordeno la directora, y los alumnos se empezaban a retira a sus hogares -¿está bien?– pregunta Tsunade a dos alumnos para luego mirar a que no se habían retirado –no ocurre nada malo, pueden irse a sus casas recuerden la regla hacer enojar a sus prefectos de salón, ¿verdad? – todos los alumnos asienten y se pasan a retirar, al estar solamente la directora y los nombrados para los encargados de la puerta de los vespertinos, ella voltea y se sorprende al ver a Naruto levantarse como si no lo hubieran golpeado.

-eso dolió– dijo Naruto mientras se tienta su cara aun un poco deforme luego mira a todos un poco sorprendidos -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto como si nada el chico rubio.

-Disculpa ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta la directora, haciendo que Naruto la voltee a ver.

-Sí, Tsunade baa-chan, estoy bien – contesto Naruto, haciendo enojar a la directora que se le hincha una vena en la frente, cierra los ojos y apetando los dientes, acto que hizo que la directora le diera un golpe en la cabeza, en viando a Naruto –¡Que no me digas Así! Mocoso irrespetuoso– dijo Tsunade que levantaba el puño con humo en él, mientras que en el suelo el chico con un chichon en la cabeza del cual salía humo, sacándole una gota de sudor a los demás.

-Lo siento, pero es costumbre abuela– dijo Naruto para volverse a levantar.

-Como sea– contesto Tsunade dejando pasar el suceso, después mira a Hinata –Hinata, lleva a Naruto a la enfermería para que se recupere- le dijo la directora a la ojiperla

-¡Hai!– contesto la ojiperla acercándose para ayudar al chico a levantarse y después caminar hacia la enfermería.

-Los demás vaya a sus puestos– ordeno la directora, todos asienten retiran, pero con la pregunta en la cabeza ¿Quién es ese chico de mejillas zorrunas? –Hinata espera- dijo la directora, deteniendo a Hinata, la directora se acerca -no pases enfrente de un ventilador y pase lo que pase no descubras tu cuello ante él – susurrándole al oído a Hinata, ella se confunde, el rubio lo escucha el susurro.

-Abuela todo está bien, ya me puedo controlar– dice Naruto, al escuchar las palabras Hinata, esta se confunde más.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y ya vez como quedo la casa, todo un desastre- dijo la directora con algo de seriedad.

-Lo lamento– dice Naruto que agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose entre enfado y tristeza.

-Vayan a la enfermería – hablo Tsuande y ambos chicos empiezan a camina, al llegar a la enfermería ella lo sienta en una cama mientras se acerca con alguno ungüentos.

-No te muevas– le dice Hinata tomando uno de sus brazos lesionados.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya se me quito– dijo Naruto, Hnata lo ve mejor detenidamente y se sorprende al verlo como el primer día que lo conoció.

-Pero ¿cómo?- se preguntaba Hinata al no ver ningún moretón en su cuerpo o rasguño.

-Es de familia, me puedo recuperar rápidamente- dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa -por cierto, siempre nos encontramos de esta maneras, en donde yo estoy en problemas, ¿No lo crees Hinata-chan? – dijo Naruto con sin quitar la sonrisa sonrojando a la ojiperla.

-Je, je, je je, si lo creo, por cierto ¿La directora es algo de ti?- pregunto Hinata, pues era raro que la directora hablara con tanta familiaridad con un alumno.

-Sí, es mi Tía- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Pues se parece en el cabello- dijo Hinata ahora más asombrada por el aspecto físico que tenían ambos.

-Sí, eso dicen todos, bueno tengo que irme a mi casa Hinata-chan, se está haciendo de noche y eso aquí no es bueno- dijo Naruto para levantarse de la camilla y empezar a caminar.

-Si es mejor, aquí pueden aparecer cosa terribles– dice Hinata que acompaña a Naruto hasta la puerta de la enfermería, quien sin darse cuenta pasa junto a un ventilador moviendo su cabello, al instante Naruto en un movimiento brusco se aleja de ella recargándose en la pared, a lo cual ella se queda extrañada por la acción del rubio-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hinata preocupada por el chico.

-Sí, lo estoy bien – contesta Naruto, mientras que se tapa a nariz con su mano –lo siento, tengo que irme– dijo Naruto, el cual sale corriendo del lugar dejando a una chica un poco confundida.

-¿Y eso?– se preguntaba la ojiperla al ver a Naruto irse de forma rápida, mientras él corre hasta un salón y entra en el recargándose con una mano en la pared.

-Eso estuvo cerca- se dijo Naruto así mismo aliviado.

-¿Qué estuvo cerca?- se escuchó una voz en el salón donde ingreso, Naruto el abre los ojos rápidamente y se gira, a su nariz llega un olor dulce, ante sus ojos una gran cantidad de ojos color rojo brillante se ciernen sobre el – entonces es cierto, en esta escuela si hay de su raza- dijo un chico que estaba sentado.

-Parece que nos conoces- dice uno de tez pálida y cabello negro como la noche, Naruto solo los mira con una sonrisa.

-Mejor de lo que creen- contesto el rubio.

 **Bueno banda espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy recuerden que solo edito la historia y la corrijo de los horrores ortográficos, y cambio algunas palabras por otras. Dejen comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reviews, críticas constructivas, nos leemos después, Chao.**


	3. Capítulo 3: El cazador

**¿Cómo están todos? Hoy siendo Domingo les traigo el capítulo de esta historia, que como todos saben no es mía, sino de animeloco, lo que estoy haciendo es una redición, corrección, ortográfica, de redacción y aumento de palabras para que la trama se sienta. Bien, no los aburro más y comencemos.**

 **-Disclaimer: los personajes de la franquicia Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Mishimoto.**

Capítulo 3: El cazador.

En el salón, un grupo de chicos miraban a Naruto, el hostigado por cómo se les quedan vendo, decide salir del salón

-Lo lamento mucho, si los moleste, pero yo no puedo estar aquí – dice mientras coloca su mano su mano en la perilla.

-Oye te tengo una pregunta – dice uno de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color a Naruto antes de salir

-dime- contesto Naruto con calma

-¿Quién? Y ¿Qué eres?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-esa no fue una pregunta, sino dos, por lo tanto no responderé, con su permiso- dijo Naruto, el cual salía del salón

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA A SASUKE-SAMA?!– le grito una chica de cabellos rojos con lentes marrones, mientras los demás miran al chico con mucho odio.

-no me interesa quien sea, me tengo que ir- dijo Naruto para retomar su camino a su casa.

-¡Oye espera!– le exclamo un chico castaño con uno de ojos perla, a lo cual él se voltea a mirarlo.

-¡Oh vamos!, me tengo que ir, a mi madre no le gusta que llegue tarde- dijo con fastidio Naruto al ser detenido nuevamente -¿Ah? ¿Tú eres un Hyuga?- le pregunto Naruto al ver el chico ojiperla y saber de qué familia se trataba.

-nos conoces, solo cazadores nos conocen, tu eres uno, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico castaño por tal descubrimiento

-Si lo soy – todos se están en el salón se quedan callados –pero aquí lo importante es ¿Qué fue te ocurrió a ti?- le pregunto Naruto al ver ciertos cambios en el chico.

-Lo lamento– dijo el chico castaña como siendo el culpable, bajando la mirada al suelo, mas, el chico castaño luego se sorprende al ver al rubio sobre la mesa, donde el está mirándolo seriamente -¿cómo?- fue lo único que pregunto el chico

-¿Quién lo hizo?- dijo de forma seria Naruto aun viendo al chico.

-No…no lo sé- fue la sola contestación que dio el chico castaño.

-el que lo hizo lo pagara- dijo de forma enojada Naruto -esto es contra de todas las reglas- dijo de forma enojada.

-¿Con que eres un cazador? ¿Eh?– le refuta una voz a lo cual voltean todos para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello alborotado y un cigarrillo en su boca –eso no me lo esperaba, dime, ¿De qué clan eres?- pregunto el hombre viendo a Naruto.

-No tengo clan, soy solitario- fueron las palabras que Naruto le dijo el hombre.

-¿Eres solitario?, entonces estas aquí ¿por qué? – dijo el de ojos perlados a Naruto.

-No- respondió inmediatamente, pues sabia a donde se dirigía el asunto -estoy aquí por necesidad, tengo que estudiar o no podré continuar con el trabajo- contesto Naruto para desviar el tema.

-Ya veo- fue la contestación simple de castaño.

-Bueno, eso lo dejan para después, ahora hay un asunto muy importante, Asuma-sensei podría apagar el cigarrillo, es una molestia para nosotros- dijo el chico pelinegro al ahora identificado como Asuma.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh! es cierto lo siento- susurro el maestro que tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba para apagarlo -se me había olvidado por completo Shikamaru- le contesto Asuma a Shikamaru bueno, ¿señor?- preguntaba Asuma el nombre del chico rubio.

-Naruto- fue lo único que dijo Naruto por nombre.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Podría salir por favor? La prefecta que se encargó de llevarlo a la enfermería lo está esperando afuera- dijo Asuma a Naruto, el cual no se percataba que había dejado a Hinata esperando.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto la hora Naruto

-Son las 12:00 a.m.- le contesto Asuma viendo su reloj de mano.

-¡TAN TARDE! – Naruto sale del salón a todo lo que da, sin embargo se encuentra con la Hinata que lo ayudo, por lo cual se tapa la nariz.

\- por fin te encuentro, ne…- solo eso dijo Hinata al ver salir a Naruto con prisa.

-¡Lo lamento me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo tarde!– grito Naruto aun tapándose la nariz con la mano –¡gracias por todo!– se despedía Naruto corriendo como loco, a lo cual la chica se pone algo preocupada por la actitud del chico, ella instintivamente se lleva su cabello a su nariz.

-No huelo mal, creo que le repugno- se dijo de forma triste así misma Hinata - _otro más que al que le desagrado_ – era el pensamiento que tenía así misma Hinata, ella mira y se encuentra con su primo, para solo notar como se voltea para otro lado en cuanto la mira - _incluso mi primo_ \- nuevamente Hinata pensaba en su imagen corporal.

-Hinata, regresa a casa, no hagas enojar más a tu padre – le dice el Asuma algo serio.

-Lo haré, gracias Asuma-sensei- dijo Hinata y para ir a la salida del colegio.

-Si él te dice algo, dinos cuanto antes, en especial a la directora- fue lo su que le dijo Neji a su prima de forma preocupada.

-¡Gracias Neji!– fue el agradecimiento de Hinata que se aleja caminando, mientras el maestro entra al salón y mira a los estudiantes.

-Tranquilo Neji, bien vamos a comenzar la clase- Asuma tranquilizo a Neji, los estudiantes y maestro tomaron su lugar para tomar la clase.

Al llegar a su casa, Hinata no le fue tan bien. En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la misma, su padre inmediatamente le dio una de sus tantas reprendidas, junto con su hermana, esto solo logro su estado de ánimo se agravara, haciéndola sentir más triste y con menos ganas de estar ahí, al llegar se desviste y entra a la ducha

-Creo que no le agrado a nadie– dijo Hinata, al momento una lagrima traicionera sale de ella confundiéndose con el agua que cae de la regadera; al salir ella Hinata de la regadera, se coloca un pijama de color blanca para sentarse en la cama y tomar una fotografía de una mujer igual a ella –mamá, ¿Qué harías en esta situación? realmente te extraño mucho – dijo muy triste la ojiperla, y con ese pensamiento se duerme.

Otro día de escuela, todos los prefectos de salón están en la puerta de la escuela checando que todos llevaran puesto su uniforme, hasta que vieron a Naruto llegar, el chico rubio pasó ante ellos bostezando.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? – pregunto una rubia de ojos azul cielo.

-Lo tengo puesto– dijo Naruto pasando por entre ellos sin emoción alguna solo bostezando por el sueño.

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu sempai? – Le pregunto una chica de cabello rosas de forma molesta, el solo continúo caminando sin prestar atención, sin embargo ella lo toma de un hombro y lo gira notando, que sus ojos estaban de forma felina -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo la chica, asombrada por el cambio en sus ojos.

-¿Tenías algo que decirme?- pregunto Naruto _-por su expresión de asombro me dice que mi estado aun no mejora_ \- pensó Naruto al no haber controlado ese cambio.

-¡Oye! ¿No te dije ayer sobre tu uniforme? – dijo un chico uno de ojos felinos de forma molesta, Naruto lo mira, -¿Qué?- mas, el chico queda perplejo a lo que vio.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Naruto haciendo molestar al muchacho-

-¡Maldito te voy a matar!– dijo de forma enojada por la forma en que Naruto se dirigió, el chico intento atacarlo pero sus amigos lo detuvieron – ¡suéltenme, suéltenme, lo voy a matar!- decía el chico que intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros

-¡Tranquilízate Kiba! – le dijo una chica de cabello oscuro largo.

-Tenten tiene razón, solo es alguien con muy malos modales– dijo un chico de cejas de gran tamaño, Naruto simplemente se limitó a observarlos.

-Me voy, tengo clases– dijo Naruto que se alejaba caminando, pero la pelirrosa lo gira de golpe, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla lanzándolo contra la pared del edificio, Naruto se levanta dificultosamente.

-¡Eso, es por saltarnos el respeto!- dijo la chica pelirrosa que se sacudia las manos.

-Vaya tienes problemas de carácter, señorita rosa- comento Naruto de forma sarcástica.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto la chica pelirrosa con ira en su mirada.

-¡Nada! solo me voy– contesto Naruto para darse la vuelta y camina como si nada, ella corre hacía él, pero de inmediato el chico se gira parándola de seco, con sus dos manos sobre los hombros – te aconsejo que cambies de carácter– la suelta y se mete a la escuela dejando a todos completamente enojados.

-¡Tengo ganas de matar a ese chico!- exclamaron al unisono los prefectos, Naruto solo caminaba por los pasillos, todos tenían las miradas sobre él, lo cual le incomodaba un poco pero no lo suficiente como para alterarse, sin más al dar vuelta por una esquina choca con alguien que estaba corriendo en esa misma dirección, pero el no callo solo la persona.

-¡Lo…lo lamento mucho! – dijo una chica nerviosa, Naruto la miro en el suelo.

-¡Ah eres tú de nuevo Hinata-chan!– exclamo Naruto con alegría, ella volteo a mirando, viendo que Naruto tenía una sonrisa.

-¡Tú…tú eres el de ayer! – dijo un Hinata sorprendida, Naruto le tiende la mano para poder levantarla, Hinata toma la mano del rubio, ella se sorprende por la fuerza del chico ya que la levanta sin el menor esfuerzo –gracias- dijo Hinata que se acomodaba su ropa.

-no hay de que…por cierto – ella voltea a verlo -lamento lo de ayer, es que tengo una enfermedad muy rara y me afecta mucho los sentidos, en especial los del olfato, esto provoca que cualquier olor tanto agradable o desagradable me saque un poco de quicio por así decirlo – ella lo mira con asombro – realmente lo lamento, creo que di una imagen mala de ti, ¿verdad? – ella empieza a llorar un poco –oye ¿te…te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto, el cual se preocupó por ver a Hinata llorar.

-Si – dice volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Segura?, como estas llorando- hablo Naruto al ver aun las lágrimas de Hinata.

-No…no es nada– se limpia las lágrimas –solo es una basura que se metió en los ojos- se justificó Hinata sus lágrimas.

-Está bien, bueno me voy tengo clases, hasta luego – se aleja caminando Naruto con calma

\- si…yo también, por cierto – dijo Hinata que empezaba a caminar - ¿Có…Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Hinata al Naruto antes de ir a sus respectivos salones.

-mi nombre es Naruto, mucho gusto– se presentó Naruro con una sonrisa, mientras se aleja caminando.

-Naruto- dijo simplemente Hinata _-por lo visto no le desagrado-_ pensó la ojiperla, la chica continua caminando en dirección a su salón con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no pasa desapercibida todos incluyendo sus compañeros de clases al entrar a su salón

-Hola Hinata-san ¿Por qué tan alegre?– pregunta una compañera a la ojiperla

-¿Eh? es que me encontré con un conocido- dijo sonrojada Hinata que movía sus dedos.

-¿hombre o mujer? – pregunta uno de los compañeros con intriga.

-hombre– llega su lugar aun con la sonrisa

-Que mal ya tiene novio y yo que quería invitarla a cenar– dice un chico de cabellos castaños y revueltos de la misma edad que ella, al instante de escucharlo se puso roja

\- ¡Konohamaru!- exclamo Hinata sonrojada por lo que dijo el chico.

-¡Perdón, perdón! entonces no tiene novio, je ,je, je, je, tengo oportunidad – al chico le dan un coscorrón, una chica de su misma edad

-No seas tonto Konohamaru, tú no tendrías oportunidad con Hinata-sama ya que eres un tonto- mencionaba Moegi, mientras se levantaba

-Moegi, no seas así realmente me dolió– dice acariciándose el golpe.

-Te lo mereces por decir cosas que no, perdónalo Hinata-sama, pero de bebé calló de cabeza de la cuna- Hinata sonreía un poco nerviosa por lo que dijo Moegi, mientras que Konohamaru se sentía insultado.

-¡Oye, no soy tan tonto! recuerda que saque más puntaje en el último examen que tu- se defendía Konohamaru.

-Eso no cuenta, solo por dos puntos- prosiguió a atacar la chica de coletas

-¡Pero fueron dos puntos mayores que los tuyos!– la chica se enoja dando un golpe en la cabeza al chico dejándolo en el escritorio con el alma de fuera.

-tonto– susurra, mientras se sienta en su lugar. Hinata saca una visita de la escena que acaba de presenciar, luego mira cómo se abre la puerta para entrar su amiga de cabellos oscuros

-¡Chicos, prefecto, todos de pie!– ordeno la ojiperla al instante todos se ponen de pie

\- chicos no sean tan formales, vamos siéntense – todos lo hacen – Hinata, tenemos reunión en la oficina de la directora- fue lo que dijo la chica.

-¿Una reunión?- pregunto Hinata.

\- Sí, dice que es sobre un nuevo estudiante- le respondió la chica

-Bien, voy para allá– Hinata toma su bracera de color blanco con la insignia de la escuela para dirigirse con su compañera.

-Por cierto chicos– dice la de cabellos oscuros a lo cual todos la miran –su maestro me pidió que les dijera que hicieran sus ejercicios de las paginas 35, 40, 59 y 38 de su libro de Cálculo de varias variables y que los quiere para cuando vuelva- dio las indicaciones de las actividades a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué?!– gritaron todos, para cuando se dieron cuenta ellas ya no estaban las chicas.

En el salón de los primero grados, entra la chica de cabellos rosas junto con el chico de ojos felinos.

-Una biga tiene un ángulo de 45º de la pared a esta misma, con una fuerza de 50N, determinar su fuerza en términos de x y de y – dice el maestro de cabellos plateados el cual nota a la chica

-Sakura, dime ¿Para qué soy bueno?- pregunto Kakashi a ver a Sakura en la entrada del salón

-Kakashi-sensei, tenemos una reunión con la directora sobre un chico nuevo, el cual está en esta clase y me mando venir por ustedes dos- respondió Sakura, aún estaba en la entrada del salón.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿Quién es?- nuevamente pregunto el peligris.

-Se llama Naruto U…- la chica pelirrosa no alcanzo a decir el apellido, pues era un secreto.

-¿Me busca la abuela?, esto se pone interesante– ella voltea para ver al chico de la puerta.

-¡¿TU?!– grito ella por la sorpresa al ver a Naruto.

-¡Pero que sorpresa es la señorita rosa!- Sakura al escuchar cómo le dijo Naruto, se puso fueriosa

-¿Señorita rosa?– pregunta el maestro confundido –¡Ah! es por el cabello, bien pensado- dijo con una sonrisa de ojo Kakashi.

-Gracias- agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Ustedes dos, directo a la oficina de la directora ¡AHORA!- después de ese grito, dio la vuelta y se fue a la oficina de la directora.

-¡Hai! – dijeron tanto maestro como alumno por la reacción de la chica.

-Chicos para cuando vuelva quiero el ejercicio resuelto, Naruto vayámonos- ambos hombre se fueron a la dirección.

-¡Hai! Kakashi-sensei –pero la chica se interpuso con el de las mejillas -¿dime?– ella le da una bofetada - ¿y eso?- pregunto tomándose la mejilla roja.

-Por insultarnos– retomando su camino

\- Naruto ¿hiciste algo que no debías?- pregunto Kakashi un poco sorprendido por lo que hizo Sakura.

-Solo les dije que no me preguntaran tanto por el uniforme, no me acorde de uno de ellos y a ella no sé qué trae- respondió un sobándose la mejilla.

-Ella es muy estricta en cuanto a las reglas es una de las más lista de la escuela se llama Sakura Haruno- contesto Kakashi con calma

-Da miedo- dijo haciéndome estremecer por esa sensación

-Sí, lo sé- afirmo el maestro.

-¿dijeron algo?– giro Sakura con cara de dar miedo.

-¡Nada!– respondieron asustados.

-Eso pensé- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa, empezando a reiniciar a caminar. Ya en la dirección todos se sorprendieron al ver al chico.

-¡hola abuela!– saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, perro recibe un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa.

-¡No le digas así a la directora! ¡Más respeto!– regaño Sakura, el chico se levanta sobándose a cabeza

-¡Eso me dolió! abuela ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Naruto aun sobándose la cabeza

-¡QUE NO LE DIGAS ASI A LA DIRECTORA!- grito Sakura muy enojada

-Está bien Sakura, él es mi sobrino– la chica se quedó sorprendida al igual que los demás cuando la directora excepto una de ellos, el chico la miro y la saludo, ella le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa –bien chicos los nombre aquí porque voy a nombrar a un nuevo prefecto –ninguno dijo nada –Naruto toma– le extiende una bracera blanca con el signo de la escuela –tú serás el nuevo prefecto– todos en silencio nadie dijo nada, el chico toma su insignia y se la coloca.

-Gracias abuela– luego mira a todos –creo que tanto ustedes como yo no se la esperaban ¿verdad?- la mayoría aún seguía en shock por la decisión de la directora, hasta que Sakura salió del estupor.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Él un prefecto?, ni siquiera sigue las reglas– reclamo la pelirrosa muy indignada de la decisión.

-¡Es cierto es un busca pleitos de lo más grande!– dice el de ojos felinos con enojo.

-Tsunade-sama esto es porque él es su sobrino, ¿verdad?– pregunto enojada la maestra de ojos rojos.

-No, esto no es por familia, esto es por habilidades, él está encargado de cuidar personalmente a los de la tarde, por eso le permití cambiar de color su uniforme– todos se quedan sorprendidos.

-¡Abuela no seas mentirosa!– ella se queda callada, mientras los demás la miran con ojos asesinos.

-Naruto- reclamo la directora, pero…

-¡A no esta vez no, con permiso! tengo clase – antes de salir lo detuvo su abuela.

-Naruto, también tengo que hablar sobre de ayer en la noche con todos ellos y quiero saber exactamente a que viniste a la escuela– todos miran al chico con algo de intriga a lo cual sin voltear a ellos saca de su chaleco una insignia diferente

-Vine aquí porque escuche que uno de ellos está atacando a varios alumnos de la escuela, según se ya desaparecieron tres – nadie dijo nada de lo que se escuchó en la dirección

-Entonces vienes por trabajo- comentaba la directora, haciendo asentir.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es Naruto?– pregunto el maestro de cabellos plateados

\- Kakashi él es un…- respondía la rubia, pero se le adelanto alguien

-Cazador– le responde el del cigarrillo, todos se quedaron paralizados –ayer se lo dijo a Neji Hyuga y dijo algo sobre unas reglas- fue lo que contó cuando lo encontró en el salón de clases.

-Entre los cazadores y ellos tenemos reglas, la más importante es, si uno ataca a un humano, será eliminado, sin importar nivel de sangre o social, además ocupo la escuela para poder seguir trabajando, tú sabes cuál es el estado de mi madre y mi padre abuela- Naruto comento, mientras que los alumnos no sabía a lo que se refería

-Está bien, lo dejaremos así, pero ten cuidado- daba por finalizado la plática.

-Tú sabes que no lo ocupo, ahora si me disculpan- la directora asintió a lo que dijo su familiar.

-¡ah! Por cierto, ya es momento de decirte algo – el chico voltea –necesitas pareja, todos los prefectos tiene una pareja, te tocara con Hinata- declaro la directora.

-¡¿Qué?!– todos gritan sorprendidos en especial la nombrada ya que ella nunca tuvo compañero

-Pero ¿Tsunade-sama…?- iba a protesta Sakura, pero la directora la detuvo

-No te preocupes, ahora que lo recuerdo, estas son las reglas de estar cerca de Naruto- dijo la directora que sacaba una hoja y la leía en voz alta

-¿Reglas?- preguntaron el resto de los presentes.

-Abuela…- Naruto también iba a protestar por lo que comento la directora, pero la rubia siguió.

-Esta son: no utilizar mucho perfume, tener cuidado de pasar junto a ventiladores u otras cosas similares cuando estén cerca de él que llevé su aroma, no tengan descubierto su cuello, y la más importante, no lo hagan enojar, les podría costar la vida– la escuchar la última regla se quedan mudos y algo angustiados, sin embargo escucharon la risa de la directora y del chico, y todos se cayeron al suelo estilo anime

\- no se crean son bromas de mi abuela, bueno, me voy, te veo luego Hinata- dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su pareja.

-¡Hai!– se despidió nerviosa Hinata, después el resto fue dejando la oficina de la directora, dejando a está muy pensativa.

-Naruto ten cuidado, mucho cuidado, estos no son como los que cazas- eran las palabras que cruzaban en la mente de a directora referente a su sobrino.

 **Aquí finaliza el capítulo de hoy, me he tardado, pues tengo otros proyectos que debo acabar, así como otras actividades personales. Dejen sus Reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, además pasen y vean otros trabajos que tengo en mi perfil, sin más me despido. Shion145, fuera.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Familia cruel

**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfic., les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta serie, que como sabrán es adoptada del autor animeloco. Sin más dilación comenzamos.**

 **-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertencen, el autor de dicha obra es Masami Kishimoto.**

Capítulo 4: Familia cruel.

En la noche la escuela se ve tranquila, pues nadie está merodeando, aun así algunos alumnos se aventuran a entrar rápidamente. Tres chicas se adentran más y más hasta llegar a su objetivo una ventana de un salón, una de las chicas trajo una escalera desplegable, colocándola en posición cerca de la pared, una a una se suben por ella con el objetivo de poder mirar a través de la ventana, ambas chicas muestran cara de felicidad al ver el resultado de su misión las tres se encuentran con el salón de los alumnos del turno vespertino. Embelesadas por lo que ven no notan que son observadas por unos ojos azules que muestran un poco de enojo y alegría, una de ellas mira el ultimo nivel del balcón de las mesas para encontrarse con un muchacho rubio con mejillas zorrunas mirar con una cara seria y de aparente enojo, la chica mira a las otras que la acompañan

-Chicas él está aquí- dice una de las chicas muy nerviosa y asustada, las otras la miran para percatarse que es cierto, solo que este se encontraba en la ventana con una cara de enojo y un cuaderno pegado a la ventana con el letrero a letras grandes "¡LARGENSE!", las chicas miran el enojo del rostro y salen corriendo a más no poder, dejando la escalera.

Atrás el rubio de mejillas zorrunas arranca la hoja del cuaderno y se la deja a una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes, la cual está algo enojada con el muchacho, ya que se lo quito sin previo aviso y se lo devuelve sin un gracias alguna. Mientras al maestro de grandes cejas le entrega el marcador dándole "un gracias" para cuando estaba por salir la chica lo detiene

-¡Oye! Ya van dos semanas que estas como nuestro prefecto, pero ¡Para cuando vas a dejar de ser tan idiota como para meterte con nosotros!– el grito hizo que los demás vieran al muchacho el cual solo la miro con una cara de aburrimiento, para inmediatamente salir del salón, los demás voltean a verla con una verdadera cara de enfado a lo cual antes de poder salir por el un chico de cabellos azul plateado la detiene.

-Karin tranquilízate, él no puede contra ti es muy débil, vamos tranquilízate, ya se fue– intento tranquilizarla pero fue inútil hasta que el maestro cansado mira a la chica.

-¡Karin si no te tranquilizas yo lo hare y sabes muy bien que soy uno de los más fuertes!– la chica ante tal amenaza se sienta con una cara de angustia y el otro se acomoda en su asiento.

-Vaya sí que son problemáticas las chicas– dice el de cabellos azules.

-Ya no te juntes tanto con Shikamaru, ya te está afectando– dice su amigo de gran tamaño .y cabello anaranjado, el nombrado no le da importancia y se echa una siesta.

 _-Estos realmente hacen lo que quieran, pero ese prefecto…–_ pensaba el profesor mientras mira el marcador – _no me di cuenta de cuando me lo quito-_ finalizo su línea de pensamientos mientras regresaba a sus actividades -bien continuemos, ¡Shikamaru pon atención! ¡Juugo, Suigetsu los dos se calman o los calmo! ¿Qué prefieren?– los nombrados ponen atención –vaya, esto sí que difícil– comenta finalmente y prosigue su clase, entre los pasillos las chicas corren lo más que pueden hasta llegar a la puerta de sus dormitorios.

-¡Vaya! eso estuvo cerca– dice una de ellas muy agotada de la carrera.

-Sí es cierto, por poco y el zorro nos atrapa– dice otra igual de agotada que su amiga.

-Bueno ya es tarde, mejor vamos a nuestras habita…- no pudo acabar su oración, pues alguien ya los esperaba.

-¿Con que me pusieron zorro? ¿Eh? –Las tres voltean para ver al chico con miedo –¡las tres a su dormitorio con reporte doble!- ordeno Naruto dándoles su reporte al trio de mujeres

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron con miedo.

-Uno por llamarme zorro, y el otro es por estar a altas horas en la escuela y fuera de sus dormitorios, y lo más importante; es estar cuando es el turno de la tarde, tienen suerte de que no les ponga triple, ahora de regreso- ordeno Naruto, las chicas tristes y cabizbaja solo obedecían.

-Sí– contestaron las chicas, que empezaban a caminar pesadamente, el rubio al terminar de verlas saca un suspiro y relaja la mirada.

-Tener mirada seria y el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo es cansado– dijo para después mirar su reloj –es hora de regresar a casa– dicho esto se aleja, mientras algunos alumnos de la tarde miran como el chico camina tranquilamente.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te interesa del? – pregunto Itachi.

-Todo– contesto con seriedad, para después irse a los dormitorios

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban calmados ante los prefectos que estaban revisando los uniformes, esto se les hizo raro, pues nunca lograban calmarlos a este punto, todos se miraron intrigados, hasta que en la lejanía ven a su compañera de ojos plateados

\- hola chicos, ¿cómo va todo?- pregunto la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata, bien, aunque…algo raro ocurre, los alumnos están más tranquilos de lo normal– dijo Sakura, Hinata voltea y corrobora que es cierto.

-¿Cómo?– le pregunto a su compañera, en eso mira como varios de ellos se hacen a un lado para dar paso a un chico rubio de mejillas zorrunas. Todos los alumnos susurraban al mismo tiempo, algunas los alcanzo a escuchar molestando un poco al chico.

-¡Todos tienen reporte!– grito, el resto de los alumnos se mudos, sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos la pelirrosa se acerca a él.

-¿Por qué les pones reporte?- pregunto enojada Sakura.

-Por decirle al prefecto monstruo– la chica mira a los alumnos mientras su compañero se marcha -en las reglas dice no molestar a los prefectos y otras cosas pero ¿decirle monstruo…?- se defendía Naruto, pero alguien hablo.

-¡Es un monstruo!– dijo el de ojos felinos –ha reportado tanto a alumnos de bajo y alto nivel social, no le importa quién sea los toma por igual, en ese punto es justo, pero todos le tienen miedo, dicen que es un monstruo, por sus mejillas, además que tiene una mirada muy dura- dijo Kiba con mucha admiración.

-Bueno él se lo busco por querer molestarlo- le respondió una rubia de coleta.

-No es tan malo- comento Chouji- me ayudo en algunas cosas de la escuela- dijo el rellenito.

-A mí me ayudo en mi entrenamiento, no es tan malo, solo que no lo comprenden-+ contesto un chico de corte de tazón.

-Para mí es un tonto- respondió Sakura enojada.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo la ojiperla que empezaba a correr al interior de la escuela sin embargo Naruto le estraño ese comportamiento.

-Hinata ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?- le pregunto Naruto al ver la chica muy ansiosa de retirarse.

-Na…Naruto-kun…primero quiero tomar aire- dio una cansada chica.

-Claro- contesta Naruto, la chica mientras descansa lo mira.

-¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?- pegunta al ver que los alumnos están tranquilos.

-Solo tuve que ser algo rubo, ninguno respeta a los otros prefectos. No quería utilizar los castigos, asi que no tuve de otra, además me sirvió la mirada dura. Todos se tranquilizan- explicaban Naruto con calma.

-¿Mirada dura?- inquirio Hinata al escuchar la técnica de mantener bajo control a los alumnos.

-Si esta- dijo e inmediatamente realizo la acción, en cuanto Hinata ver esa mirada, se asusta y le llegan recuerdos de su padre, la forma de mirarla, algo que hizo que ella retrocediera un poco, Naruto nota la acción; or lo cual deja de mirarla de esa forma, para inmediatamente tomarla por los hombros. Mas, al hacerlo Hinata hace un gesto de dolor, Naruto al ver el gesto hace una ligera presión en el hombro derecho, lo cual hace que Hinata realice la misma expresión de dolor. Naruto sin explicarle toma a la ojiperla de la muñeca y la lleva a la enfermería, una vez dentro la dentro del lugar –Espera aquí- dijo algo serio para ir por unas cosas y luego regresar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hinata algo preocupada.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?- inquiero Naruto tenía en sus manos un frasco con alcohol, algodón y unas pinzas.

-¿Ha…hacerme qué?– pregunta algo nerviosa, pues sabía de antemano que el chico había descubierto su secreto.

–Acuéstate- pidió Naruto la chica hace lo que pide, después él le quita el chaleco con algo de brusquedad asustando a la chica -no te asustes, no te haré daño, pero dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?– dijo mostrando el hombro derecho donde se muestra claramente un moretón de gran tamaño producto de un golpe muy fuerte, Naruto la mira seriamente -¿Quién te lo hizo?– volvió a preguntar, mientras humedecía el algodón para luego frotarlo en el hematoma con la solución. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor, pero al instante la bajo su rostro, pues no quería que el chico la viera esa expresión, mas, el chico sabía de antemano que era esa expresión. Tristeza y el dolor de ser rechazada por alguien –si no quieres no me digas, pero si te lo vuelve a hacer házmelo saber para darle un paliza– ella lo mira.

-No será necesario, no te preocupes no es nada– dijo como quitándole importancia, descubre un poco más el lado del hombro para notar algo.

-Hinata, quítate la camisa- le pidió Naruto, pues sabía que ese no era el único moretón

-¿Eh?– fue lo que dijo, sonrojándose a mas no poder por lo pedido, él toma la prenda y se la quita., ella se cubre, sin embargo muestra algo que al chico le conmociono, horrorizo e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¿Quién te hizo esto Hinata-chan?– dijo muy enojado Naruto ante lo que veía.

-¡No…no mires!– decía entre lágrimas, el chico la toma del rostro y la mira seriamente, con una mirada que de algún modo la hipnotizo,sin más se rindió y cerrando sus ojos tapa su rostro con su manos –fue…- Hinata al borde del llanto empezó a contar quien era el responsable de los golpes que tenía en su cuerpo.

Todos en la escuela miran a Naruto caminar con pasos apresurados, su rostro reflejaba el más puro de enojo, tanto que daba miedo, incluso los mismos maestros se alejan de su paso por evitar se lastimados. La chica de cabellos chocolates al verlo intento detenerlo, pero al ver su mirada que reflejaba la misma ira, lo dejo en paz, nadie se atrevía a acercársele, sus pasos se dirigían a un solo lugar, a la oficina de la directora. Al llegar a la oficina entre rápidamente golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos, la mujer al ver el rostro de su sobrino, noto que algo malo pasaba, ya que es muy raro que el chico tenga ese semblante en su rostro, menos de que sea algo realmente serio.

-Shizune, por favor sal y cierra la puerta y nadie entre- dijo Tsunade con seriedad.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama – Shizune al instante sale y cierra la puerta, vigilando que nadie pase. Mientras que en el interior de la oficina iniciaba la discusión.

-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que des…?- preguntaba Tsunade, pero Naruto la calló

-¡Quiero que mi compañera se queda en mi casa, lejos de su familia!- contesto de forma enojada por lo que había visto en Hinata.

\- ¿Qué, estás loco?- pregunto igual de enojada la directora.

-¡No lo estoy! vi lo que ese miserable le está haciendo a ella – le dijo muy enojado Naruto, la directora lo mira y suspira

-Te lo dijo- afirmo la rubia, haciendo asentir al chico.

-No solo eso, sino que lo note al tocarla en los hombros, pensé que sería un golpe por descuido, pero luego revise su espalda, abdomen y brazos ¡la quiero alejada de ese bastardo!- nuevamente grito Naruto con mucho enojo.

-No puedo, son familia de cazadores respetados y de elite, no puedo sacarla a menos de que otro ca… ¿utilizaras tu apellido?- pregunto lo último Tsunade pues sabía que su sobrino haría algo.

-Si es necesario, lo haré, la tendré en casa hasta que encuentre otro lugar para ella- contesto con convicción Naruto.

-Pero ¿Tu padre…?- iba a preguntar Tsunade, pero nuevamente el chico intercedió

-Mi madre la cuidara bien, además ella sabe controlarlo, así que no te preocupes por ello- le contesto más calmado Naruto.

-Está bien lo haré, pero tendrás que hablar con su padre. Es muy desgraciado, que la recrimina por todo- comento Tsunade igual de enojada que su sobrino.

-Un padre no le hace eso a su hija, él no es padre, es un maldito bastardo– dijo para después retirarse de la oficina, no sin antes girar y volver a ver a la directora –un padre no hace eso, un verdadero padre cuida, protege, enseña, guía, a veces reprende, pero nunca maltrata a una hija por algo tan estúpido– dijo para después suspira –mañana llega el abuelo, estate lista– dijo para inmediatamente salir de la oficina, dejado a la directora completamente sorprendida.

-Ya era hora de que regresaras viejo pervertido– dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de las clases al igual que siempre, todos los alumnos del turno matutino están sobre los del turno vespertino. De no ser por la presencia del rubio los de la mañana se abalanzarían sobre ellos, pero no se pudieron mover ni un segundo pues Naruto siempre los estaba vigilando, al terminar su turno corre a la puerta para encontrarse a la chica intentar subir a una limusina blanca.

-¡Hinata-chan, espera!– ella se detiene para que Naruto iba corriendo hacia ella –tengo que hablar con tu padre de algo importante– dijo Naruto, ella asiente asustada por la revelación de ese día, ambos ingresar al vehículo, el chico se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos, ella lo mira con detenimiento.

\- Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Hinata muy nerviosa de lo que podía pasar.

-Nada, solo que tú vas a pasar unos días en mi casa– la chica se sorprende por lo dicho del chico –hasta que encontremos una casa para ti- dijo seriamente

-Pero mi padre…- Hinata iba a protestar lo dicho de Naruto, sin embargo el detuvo su protesta

-¡Ese no es padre!– dijo con enojo, la chica se quedó muda por la expresión de Naruto.

-Estarás en mi casa hasta que encontremos una mejor para ti, por el momento es más seguro vivir en casa de cazador que en el del demonio- le dijo con más calma Naruto

-Mi padre es muy estricto y demasiado duro, ten cuidado por favor- le decía Hinata muy nerviosa y asustada por el chico.

-Los Hyuga son muy fuertes, pero yo soy más fuerte, ya que soy invencible– dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual ella se la corresponde con otra. Al llegar a la casa el padre, ambos bajaron del coche e ingresaron a la casa. Su padre la esperaba en la entrada, Hyashi se acercó ella enfurecido, con una mano levantada, exclamando "que no se llegaba tarde a la casa", pero al mirar a un invitado se detuvo en seco, para ver el rostro del más puro enojo, el chico tenía una mirada más dura que él propio Hiashi.

–¡Quiero hablar con usted!– fue lo único que Naruto, el rubio luego miro a un niña con los mismo ojos que Hinata, le saludo, pero la niña solo lo ignoro y miro con desprecio a su hermana _-ahora entiendo porque siempre muestra tristeza en su mirada-_ dedujo en su mente Naruto.

-Pasa– le dijo el hombre mirando con enojo a su hija mayor, Hinata se escondió atrás de Naruto, a lo cual el padre se sorprende un poco, pero no le dio importancia. Los cuatro ingresaron a una sala, el rubio y la ojiperla se sentaron juntos, Hinata se pegó más al rubio por el miedo a su padre, su hermana miraba a ambos con despreci, de igual forma que su padre

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hiashi sin emociones-

-Vengo a decirle que de ahora en adelante Hinata vivirá conmigo y mi familia- fue directo a lo venía.

-Por mi puedes llevártela, es una niña débil, que no vale nada- Hiashi desvalorizaba a Hinata frente a Naruto, la chica abrazaba al rubio por cada palabras que su padre decía de ella. Naruto se sorprendió de esas palabras, nunca en su vida había conocido a una persona con una sangre tan helada como el padre de Hinata. El rubio tomo de la mano a Hinata, ambos subieron por las escaleras hasta a planta alta de la casa, ella lo guio a su cuarto y entre ambos juntaron la ropa y otras cosas que le pertenecían a Hinata, después bajaron con las maletas hechas, al llegar a la puerta, Hinata miro a su padre y se le acercó. Naruto miro la escena donde ella le da un golpe en la barbilla y se aleja con él para poder irse de una vez dejando a un padre y una hermana sorprendidos, En la casa del chico una mujer de cabellos rojos mira la luna.

-Querida, ya desperté- dijo un hombre rubio, similar a Naruto, que se acercaba a la mujer -creo que tengo que ver a nuestro hijo para darle la sorpresa- comento el hombre con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- le contesto la mujer -debes continuar con su entrenamiento– la mujer se gira para encuentras atrapada por unos labio, después de su momento ambos se separan y lo mira – te extrañe Minato- dijo la mujer que seguía abrazado al hombre

-Y yo a ti Kushina- respondió Minato el mismo afecto, pero con una sonrisa.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, recuerden dejar un Review, duda o comentario, nos leemos la siguiente ocasión, se despide de ustedes Shion145. Bye.**


	5. Capítulo 5: una nueva familia

**¿Qué onda banda? Hoy les traigo un capítulo más del muchacho chicho de la Bondojo…perdón ese es otro cuento. Bueno sé que tarde mucho en publicar la historia, pero estoy algo ocupado por mis actividades personales, aun aspi no dejare ninguna historia sin concluir. Empecemos el capítulo de HOY.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 5: una nueva familia.

Era media noche, dos personas estaban preocupadas porque no llegaba su hijo, el padre se mueve de un lado a otro mientras ella lo ve con algo de desesperación recostada en el sillón de la sala.

-Cariño– Kushina lo llamaba, mientras Minato caminaba por la sala -¡Cariño!– alzo la voz Kushina, pero Minato aún seguía caminando por la sala, cual león enjaulado, ella no soporto más, por lo que opto por levantarse e inmediatamente se acerca al oído de su amado.

-¡CARIÑO!– Minato con el grito que le dio su esposa se queda inclinado y rígido como una estatua.

-¡Hai!- contesto con temor Minato.

-Deja de ir de un lado a otro, me estas desesperando- dijo Kushina algo molesta -ya llegara, sabes muy bien que es muy fuerte- le dijo, Minato sabía que su hijo puede defenderse solo

-Sí, pero aun así él nunca llega tan tarde- Minato se encontraba muy nerviosos que si hijo llegara a tal altas horas de la noche.

-Ya déjalo, de seguro está cuidando de nuevo a los del turno de la tarde en la escuela y como siempre le toco quedarse hasta tarde– dice mientras coloca sus manos en la nuca y se acomoda de nuevo en el sillón

-¿Escuela? ¿Está en una escuela?- Minato estaba sorprendido de que su hijo estuviera en una escuela.

-Sí, tu sabes que ser cazador es muy difícil y le puse de regla que debe de estudiar o si no le quitare el trabajo- comento Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- solamente eso contesto el rubio _-pobre de mi hijo, tiene una madre muy demandante-_ se lamentaba en la mente -creo heredo tu carácter- susurro Minata, pero Kushina lo escucho bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?– pregunto con cara asesina la pelirroja.

-¡Nada amorcito!– respondió lo más rápido que pudo, pues sabía que su esposa era alguien de temer _–no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo–_ en ese mismo instante escuchan abrirse la puerta de la entrada, en ese momento, ambos adultos corren para recibir al recién llegado, sin embargo cuando, se llevan una sorpresa, su hijo venía acompañado de una chica y ambos tenían unas maletas.

-Naruto ¿Y esa chica?- pregunto Kushina que no salía de la impresión. El ojiazul ve a su madre y también a su padre. Ambos chicos ingresan a la casa.

-Hola mamá, Hola papá, ella es Hinata y el motivo es…- el rubio empieza a contar lo sucedido.

Flash Back

Después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Hinata, los chicos toman un taxi al salir de la casa de la mencionada, ambos no decían ninguna palabra, Naruto la veía a cada momento esperando que ella tuviera una reacción de dolor o algo parecido, ya que la alejo de su familia aunque la trataran mal, pero nada ella solo miraba por la ventana, hasta que noto que su compañero la miraba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun?- inquirió Hinata al ser observada por el rubio

-Bueno…esperaba una reacción tuya, por lo de hace rato- le contesto algo nervioso.

-No…es…estoy bien – el miro los ojos de ella, esperando encontrar una mentira.

-No me mientas– dijo Naruto mientras miraba al frente –tus ojos demuestran alegría y tristeza– ella se sorprendo por las palabras de Naruto –ser cazador deja muchas habilidades– el taxista lo mira por el retrovisor –soy cazador de peces, no es nada solo tengo que adelantarme al pez – el hombre nuevamente se fija en el camino –no me lo escondas Hinata-chan, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Naruto dándole confianza a la ojiperla.

-Gracias– dijo con un susurro, mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas, Naruto la abrazo dejando que se desahogara, al llegar a la casa, el rubio la ayuda a bajar a su compañera mientras el taxista dejaba las cosas en la acera, Naruto pago al taxista el viaje, este se alejó del lugar, Naruto toma las maletas y mira a la chica.

-Bien, entremos– ambos se encaminan a la entrada, al llegar el rubio saca unas llaves y abre la puerta, al entrar a la casa la ojiperla ve con asombro la casa una casa de dos pisos con arquitectura francesa en la sala y Victoriana en otras partes, tal casa era para ella mejor que en la que vivía antes – bien venida seas a tu nueva y temporal casa – le dijo el, a lo cual al instante mira cómo llegan dos personas más ella se queda sorprendida por la similitud que tiene el rubio con el joven que tiene enfrente de él, ambas personas con cara de sorpresa.

Fin Flash Back.

-Hi…hijo, ¿qui…quien es ella?– dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo- presento Naruto a la chica.

-Pe…pero hijo, esto es tan…repentino– dijo entre confusión y algo de alegría Kushina.

-Mamá, ella es mi compañera en la escuela, Hinata ha tenido problemas familiares muy fuertes- la pelirroja se sorprendio de lo dicho por su hijo.

-¿Tanto como para que se quede con nosotros?– esta vez fue el joven el que hablo, el rubio lo mira y se tira a sus brazos.

-Por fin ya era tiempo de que volvieras padre- comento Naruto con una sonrisa

-Sí, lo lamento me tarde mucho en volver- Minato se disculpa por el hecho de no ver a su hijo por un buen tiempo

-¿Es tú padre? –los tres voltean hacía Hinata, que está sorprendida –¿él es tu padre?- nuevamente pregunto Hinata, estando aun sorprendida del hombre frente a ella.

-No lo aparenta, ¿verdad?– dijo mostrando una sonrisa su compañero –deja te presento, ella es mi madre Kushina Uzumaki y él es mi padre Minato Uzumaki – Naruto presentaba a sus padre a Hinata, la chica aún seguía sin salir de su sorpresa de que las personas sean muy jóvenes para ser padres de su compañero

-Tus…¡Tus padres son muy jóvenes!– se escuchó el grito de Hinata hasta media cuadra de donde vivían.

-Creo que la dejamos muy sorprendida– comento la pelirroja, haciendo asentir a los hombres.

-Bueno, es normal que gritara, no se esperaba esto- dijo Naruto, sus padres tenían razón sobre la reacción de la ojiperla.

-Si tienes razón- reafirmo Minato con calma.

-Bien hijo, cuéntame ¿Cómo es la escuela? ¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Amigos? ¿O tal vez ya embarazaste a una mujer y no se lo has contado a tu madre? O… – Minato mira a Hinata - ¿Ella es tu prometida?- señalo, algo que a la ojiperla la hizo sonrojar por el comentario.

-¡No digas más tonterías!– gritaron tanto madre e hijo al padre mientras la invitada aún seguía sonroja por los comentarios por el papá de Naruto. Entre gritos y regañidas al pobre Minato por parte del hijo como de la madre, la conversación paso a una más amena con la invitada en la sala, al terminar de platicar ella bostezaba.

-Hinata, es hora de que vayas a dormir, Naruto te mostrara tu habitación- le sugirió Kushina al a chica que casi se caía de cansancio.

-Gracias señora- agradeció Hinata con sueño.

-No me digas señora, dime Kushina- esto hizo que la ojiperla se sintiera diferente a como estaba en casa de su padre.

-Sí, muchas gracias– Hinata se levantó y mira su alrededor para notar que el rubio ya no estaba junto a su familia, si no en el pie de la escalera con las maletas, la chica no entendía de como llego tan rápido a ese lugar.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, te mostrare tu habitación– Naruto empezaba a subir por las escaleras, Hinata lo mira y empieza a seguirlo por las escaleras

-No te preocupes, es por su trabajo– le dijo el padre que la mira de manera tierna, casi como un padre. Hinata empezaba a caminar, pero se detuvo y giro a hacer una pregunta, cosa que hizo detener a Naruto.

-Así, quería preguntarles, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se volvió un cazador?- los padres del rubio al escuchar lo que pregunta la chica empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-Eso es porque…- Kushina trataba de buscar una respuesta, pero intervino Minato

-Porque hace mucho atacaron a toda mi familia, casi logramos salir con vida – contesto entre tristeza y enojo el rubio mayor, sorprendiendo a Hinata que se entristece un poco.

-Lo…lo lamento…no…no que…- Hinata trataba de disculparse por haber hecho la pregunta, pero Kushina la detiene.

-No te preocupes, es algo que paso hace mucho, aunque no lo aparente Minato también es un cazador, él nos protegió esa vez y entreno muy bien a Naruto y a mí, con ayuda de su abuelo, por cierto ¿no sabes cuando llega mi suegro?- pregunto Kushina a Minato, que se mantuvo pensativo un momento.

-No, no lo sé, no mando ningún mensaje o algo por el estilo – luego mira a su hijo con algo de dureza, él lo entiende, sube las escaleras seguido de la invitada, al llegar a la habitación Hinata entra y se sorprende al ver el estilo de esta. Un estilo de europeo muy alegre, pintada de color azul cielo con toques de blanco en los bordes de las paredes y una ventana con alcoba, la chica luego mira al rubio

-¡Increíble! ¿Quién fue su arquitecto?- pregunto la ojiperla asombrada por el estilo de su habitación.

-Aunque no lo aparente, mi padre y yo la diseñamos hace unos que serán cinco años tal vez- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, Hinata estaba sorprendida de tal habilidad.

-¿Tu padre y tú?- nuevamente pregunto

-Sí, yo opte por el estilo francés, pero él quería el Italiano y el Victoriano creando esta casa-

-¡Increíble! Tu padre y tú se llevan bien – dijo con algo de amargura que no paso de desapercibida para Naruto, pues sabía que entre ella y su padre Hiashi no tenian una relación familiar estable.

-Sí, tal vez pero aun así tus estas en familia, aquí estas a salvo entre nosotros. Bien vayamos a dormir, mañana hay escuela temprano- Naruto salía de la habitación de Hinata

-Sí, está bien- contesto Hinata con calma.

-Buenas noches– se despedía Naruto que estaba por cerrar la puerta.

\- Na…Naruto-kun- la chica lo llamo, impidiendo que él saliera de la habitación.

\- Si ¿dime?- pregunto Naruto ante de salir.

\- Gra…gracias por todo- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, haciendo sonreír la chico rubio.

-No hay porque, para eso son los amigos. Ahora descansa que mañana es un día ajetreado– dijo finalmente Naruto para cerrar la puerta de la habitación son suavidad, la chica se queda sorprendida y saca una sonrisa para luego preparase para ir a dormir. En la sala ambos padres miraban de manera algo enojada a su hijo.

-Sabes que casi te descubre– dice una molesta Kushina

-Lo lamento, pero ella ya sabe que soy cazador, la abuela se los contó todos a los prefectos, de ahí no saben más que eso, excepto por ella que sabe sobre mis sentidos– ambos padres se alarmaron por la noticia.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?– pregunto Minato con temor a que su hijo haya sido descubierto.

-Paso por accidente, ella se cruzó entre un ventilador de la enfermería, el aire que provocaba envió su aroma hacia mí, lo bueno me pude contener a tiempo antes de que saliera de mis casillas– ambos se sorprenden de que su hijo se haya contenido.

-¿A qué nivel? – pregunta su madre con miedo.

-El más alto que pude haber tenido– el padre lo ve manera picara y el solo se queda un poco confundido - ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Naruto al ver la expresión de su padre.

-Creo que pronto tendremos nuera– dijo Minato en tono de burla, pero recibe un coscorrón por parte de su esposa e hijo.

-¡No digas tonterías!– gritaron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo, mientras que Minato se sobaba la cabeza.

-Aun así ¿Qué le contaste sobre eso?- Minato quería saber la reacción de Hinata ante lo que sucedía con Naruto.

-Le conté que tenía una enfermedad, de ahí nada más, para eso tengo mi medicamento no es cierto – contesto el rubio con calma

-¿Si a eso le llamas medicamento? – pregunto Kushina entre queja y preocupación

-Querida por el momento es lo único que le funciona, dejémoslo un poco más de tiempo- sugirió Minato haciendo tranquilizar a Kushina.

-Está bien, es hora de ir a dormir jovencito tienes clases mañana – Naruto se retiraba a su cuarto a descansar, pero recordó algo importante, metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón del cual saco una hoja de papel y se la entregó a su padre.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mirando la hoja doblada que tenía en sus manos.

-Es mi investigación en la escuela, también estoy contratado ahí. Algunos estudiantes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, cuando examine zonas encontré ese símbolo, tiene olor al de ellos- contesto Naruto, dejando intrigado a sus padre

-Lo investigare después, ahora ve a dormir- ordeno Minato.

-Está bien– Naruto sube a su cuarto dejando solo a su madre y a su padre.

-Ha crecido mucho- dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo– contesto Kushina mirándolo a los ojos –cariño ya que estamos solos, ¿Por qué no vamos a…? tú ya sabes– dice jugando con uno de sus dedos en el pecho del hombre el cual entiende la indirecta.

-¡Ha! ¿Con que picara? ¿Eh? – en ese momento Minato carga en brazos a Kushina –me tarde en llegar y ya quieres de nuevo, está bien a mi reina se le cumple- le contesto con una sonrisa predatoria y llena de lujuria.

-¡Y a mí rey también hay que cumplirle!– dice Kushina, ambos se dan un tierno beso y suben a su cuarto, al llegar ambos se recostaron en la cama dejándose llevar por el momento.

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse es la ojiperla, que empieza a vestirse con su uniforma, al acabar se encamina a la cocina para encontrarse con la madre del rubio cocinando con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kushina-san ¿Y esa sonrisa?– la pelirroja se sonroja por el comentario de Hinata.

-¡Aaaah! Hace mucho que no lo veo y sigue igual de vigoroso– contesto Kushina mientras se toma el rostro mostrando una sonrisa, la ojiperla se sonroja, pues más o menos sabe a lo que refiriere la madre de Naruto, en ese momento padre del rubio entra a la cocina, cargando al rubio en su hombro, porque todavía está dormido, al instante mira a las dos mujeres sonrojadas.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que estén así de rojas?– pregunto Minato dejando a su hijo sentado en la silla de la mesa.

-Nada cariño– contesto como si nada Kushina, que se acercó a darle un beso y un abrazo –solo lo de anoche- contesto como si fuera lo más normal.

-¡Ah! ya veo– contesto Minato mientras la abrazaba pícaramente.

-No te preocupes, así son todo el tiempo– contesto Naruto medio despierto, que dio un gran bostezo para despertarse completamente -¡Oigan! ¿Esta vez sí me van a dar un hermanito?– pregunto Naruto a sus padres, que lo miran con un sonrojo.

-¡No digas cosas!– ambos contestaron más sonrojados que Kushina se le confundía el rostro con su cabello.

-Sí, sí, vamos a desayunar– Naruto empieza a servir el desayuno –aquí tienes Hinata-chan- dándole su propio desayuno

-Gracias– contesto Hinata que se sienta en la mesa para ser acompañada por el rubio, miraba como los padres se decían cosas coquetas, mientras que Naruto se reían discretamente de las cursilerías que entre ellos se decían. Al terminar el desayuno, ambos se despiden y se van a la escuela.

Cuando llegan a la escuela, todos sus compañeros estaban conmocionados, pues llegaron juntos y platicando entre sí. En ese mismo instante llegan sus compañeros separándolos rápidamente el rubio de la ojiperla, dejando al primero solo con una cara de ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Al instante todos bombardearon a la chica con preguntas, mientras ella solo les sonría nerviosamente, hasta que vio que el rubio le hacía señas que se marchaba y ella le sonrió con más fuerza. Al ingresar a la escuela como siempre, pone cara dura para que todos se comportaran; ya que siempre que llegaba todo estaba en caos.

En la oficina de la directora, ella tomaba una taza de té junto con la subdirectora, hasta que entra una persona a la oficina.

\- Tsunade-sama, tengo que decirle algo importante – dijo Neji que estaba frente al escritorio de la directora.

\- Neji, ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes estar en la luz del día, si no te descubrirán!- contesto Tsuande algo alterada.

-Usted sabe muy bien, que no nos afecta, pero tengo que hablar con Naruto, necesito decirle que se quién fue el que me convirtió en…en…- Neji no encontraba las palabras exactas para su problema.

-Vampiro– todos miran atrás en la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio – te escucho, dime todo sobre ese bastardo- Neji empezaba a relatar los hechos de esa noche.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, dejen reviews comentarios, dudas sugerencias, menos criticas destructivas. Además les comento que hace unos días atrás publiqué una adaptación de una leyenda de mi país, es acerca de los volcanes del Valle de México, es al estilo Naruhina, pasen, lean dejen comentarios, no sean gandules. Nos leemos la siguiente. Bye.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Adaptándose a una nueva vida

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Si ya sé que me he tardado en actualizar la historia, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer, y además estoy preparando otra historia que saldrá en unos meses. Hoy les traigo el capítulo de esta historia que sigo acomodando para que la disfruten, espero que les guste el capítulo, nos vemos al final del mismo.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 6: Adaptándose a una vida de paz.

P.O.V. Hinata

Ya son las dos de la noche no esperaba estar cuidando a los alumnos de la tarde, ya que Naruto-kun esta fuera con la directora buscando a un vampiro muy peligroso, no entiendo muy bien el por qué pero, no tengo de otra, estoy justamente en el salón de ellos vigilándolos, ya que según Naruto-kun, se enojan o se distraen muy fácilmente y creo que tiene razón, varios de ellos me están viendo muy raro. Uno de ellos es mi propio primo, cuando lo veo le sonrió y él simplemente se voltea con cara de fastidio. Creo que todavía no le agrado, otro de ellos es el alumno destacado de aquí Sasuke Uchiha, él me ha estado viendo varias veces, cuando lo miro el me entrega una mirada fulminante, no solo él. Hay otro que me da algo de miedo bueno…son dos de ellos, uno tiene cabello azul claro, ¿creo que se llama Suigetsu? no estoy muy segura de ello y el otro es uno muy pálido, más pálido que los demás, no me acuerdo de su nombre, siempre me están sonriendo y una de las chicas me da mucho miedo, ¿por qué Sasuke me está viendo? realmente no sé cómo le hace Naruto-kun para soportarlos.

-Hinata, si te sientes intimidada no te esfuerces yo me hare cargo de ellos– fue lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei, ya que le toco dar la clase esta noche, por lo visto Naruto-kun y él se llevan bien, ya que me los dejo a cargo.

–Hinata, si te molestan dímelo- me dijo con confianza Kakashi-sensei.

-Maestro no sea tonto, ¿usted cree que le haríamos a tan deliciosa señorita?– fue el comentario que dijo un de cabello rojo, con ojos rojos, ahora que lo veo no solo los dos que se fijaron en mí, son los únicos que me ven de esa manera, todo el salón me ve así, con excepción de dos chicos una rubia de ojos verdes oscuro y la chica con lentes.

-Nagato, eso lo sentí con intenciones de hacer daño – dijo mi maestro para luego voltear a verlo con su único ojo, no sé lo que hizo para que el muchacho se quedara helado, para después mostrarle una sonrisa que solo Nagato capto su intensión –vez, no es tan difícil contenerse, ahora continuemos– Kakashi-sensei prosigue con la clase, realmente no sé lo que hizo, pero mejor lo dejo así. Ya pasaron dos horas enteras, la tensión bajo un poco pero los mismos chicos me siguen viendo igual – chicos la clase término- dijo Kakashi que guardaba sus cosas en su maleta.

-¡Todos de pie!– ordene, al instante me obedecieron –¡saluden!– todos hicimos una reverencia.

-¡Gracias por la lección!– exclamamos en conjunto.

-Bien chicos, no se les olvide ir a sus cuartos inmediatamente, no querrán ser amonestados, ¿verdad?– les dijo Kakashi-sensei ,realmente pienso que es alguien valiente o alguien muy tonto como para decir eso a ellos, realmente pienso que es más bien un tonto.

-¡Hai sensei– para mi sorpresa le respetaron, incluso creo que le temieron, al instante todos salieron del salón, yo estaba en la puerta chocando que no se les olvidara nada, según Naruto-kun, son muy olvidadizos, para cuando se fueron solo quedamos el sensei y yo.

-Kakashi-sensei- le dije para llamarle la atención.

-Sí, Hinata ¿Que sucede? – que voltea hacía mí con una sonrisa, aunque no se nota mucho con la cara tapada.

-Gracias por la ayuda de hoy- le agradecí, ya que sin él, no sabría cómo controlar a los chicos.

-No me agradezcas, Naruto me dijo que eras nueva en esto de ser prefecta de noche por eso me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ti- cuando escuche esas palabra, mi corazón se aceleró de felicidad.

-Ya, veo él se preocupa por mí- fue mi pensamiento sobre Naruto -se lo agradezco- le dije a Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas nada, Ahora ve a casa o si no tu padre te volverá a reprender– al escucharlo me sentí mal, recordé los momentos de abusos y maltratos por parte de él.

-De hecho, ya no estoy con mi padre- le contesto, Kakashi se sorprende de la noticia, pues le veo su expresión a pesar de tener la máscara.

-¿En serio? ¿Y Dónde estás viviendo ahora?- me pregunta Kakashi sin salir de su asombro.

-Estoy viviendo con Naruto-kun– tan solo de mencionar esto me puse nerviosa y empecé a jugar con mis dedos como cuando era niña.

-¿Con Naruto?– aún sigue sorprendido –¡Vaya! Esto sí que inesperado, ¿Ya lo sabe la directora?- me pregunta Kakashi-sensei con más calma

-Sí, ya lo sabe, de hecho ella lo autorizo- le respondo, Kakashi es un mar de emociones.

-Ya veo– en ese mismo instante escucho abrirse la puerta, y veo a Kakashi-sensei inmóvil de terror, en ese mismo instante volteo para encontrarme con Minato-san entrando al salón.

-Hola, vengo por Hinata-san, Naruto me pidió que te recogiera. Él está muy ocupado con su investigación– dijo Minato-san, voltee y veo a Kakashi-sensei aun paralizado de miedo-

-¿Sucede algo Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto.

-No…No es nada Hinata, todo está bien. Bueno, yo me retiro, buenas noches- de despidió Kakashi-sensei _-¡Rayos, cuando llego!–_ en ese mismo instante, salió muy rápido y noto como Minato-san se queda viendo a la puerta.

-¿Paso algo entre usted y Kakashi-sensei?- me volteo a preguntarle a Minato-san.

-No, no es nada Hinata-san, bien vámonos- Minato tomo mis cosas y las coloco en su hombro izquierdo

-Hai– ambos salimos del salón y recorrimos el pasillo de la escuela para llegar a la puerta, pero en el camino, note como varios de los alumnos de la tarde se quedaban estupefactos al ver a Minato-san; por lo tanto le pregunte que ocurría, el solo me dijo que como era cazador era natural que obtuviera esa reacción por parte de los chicos. Una vez fuera de la escuela, fuimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al coche de Minato-san. Debo decir que es algo común y corriente pensé que sería algo digno de un cazador, pero es un auto antiguo de los años 50 ¿creo? pero está bien conservado casi parece de agencia.

-Minato-san, ¿Cuándo compro este auto?- le pregunto asombrada por el vehiculo.

-Mmm…hace mucho, ya tiene algunos años. Cuando lo encontré estaba hecho trizas. Naruto y yo lo reparamos- eso me sorprendió, Naruto y su padre son una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Naruto-kun sabe de mecánica?- pregunte.

-Sabe muchas cosas Hinata– después se puso cara seria en ese momento –te recomiendo que paces más tiempo con él, te aseguro que le caería muy bien tu compañía– dijo muy serio, pero con algo de tristeza. Ahora más que nunca pienso que son una familia algo…especial, a Minato-san no lo veo salir de la casa sino hasta la noche, me dice que padece una alergia al sol.

Kushina-san bueno no tiene nada de raro con excepción de que es muy hiperactiva y Naruto-kun, bueno…él es normal por donde lo vea con excepción de su problema de sus sentidos.

Fin P.O.V Hinata.

. Naruto.

¡Vaya día! no debí desvelarme tanto en la investigación. Toda la noche me la pase con mi madre y mi padre investigando al hombre que nos dijo Neji, un hombre alto, de apariencia extranjera y con un dijo de triangulo con un circulo alrededor de la misma. De hecho esa figura que me describió se parece a los dibujados con la sangre de las víctimas, por lo visto es muy religioso eso no me lo esperaba, pero bueno, a las dos de la madrugada le pedí a mi padre que fuera por Hinata-chan, así que nos quedamos mi madre y yo solos discutiendo sobre el asunto, como nos parecemos de carácter, a veces chocamos en ideas, pero siempre salimos riendo como locos, realmente me gusta estar al lado de mi madre y de mi padre los tres nos llevamos muy bien, de hecho no parecemos familia sino hermanos, lo cual me parece lógico ya que mis padres son muy jóvenes, bueno, Hinata-chan llego como una hora después.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?– Hinata nos preguntó con una sonrisa, realmente tiene una linda sonrisa, ¡Pero qué digo! Ella no se fijaría en mí, ni de broma.

-Más o menos Hinata-chan, tenemos pocos datos, pero al menos nos dieron una buena pista de su apariencia- le relataba lo que habíamos encontrado mi madre y yo.

-Ya veo – por lo visto se preocupa por nosotros, realmente es una buena chica.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde y es mejor irnos a dormir – nos dijo mi madre, realmente es muy hiperactiva cuando está cerca papa, pero cuando no está con él, es sería, bueno también lo es cuando esta con él, pero lo muestra pocas veces, realmente se quieren mucho. Bueno aunque realmente no me gusta dormir a esta hora se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño, creo que noto mi cara de fastidio, ya que me puso cara severa, mejor hago lo que me dice, en ese mismo instante empezó a mirar por todos lados -¿Has visto a Minato?- pregunto mi madre.

-¡Ah! Sí, me dijo que le salió un trabajo inesperado y que se tuvo que ir- respondió Hinata.

-Como siempre, se fue a traer pan a la mesa– dijo mi madre, en ese momento las dos sonrieron y yo junto con ellas, al rato nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para poder descansar, lo cual fue imposible para mí, ya que no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, bueno eso paso ayer.

Hoy estoy en el salón en la clase de Estadística, es una materia sencilla si la llegas a comprender, bueno después de eso, entro el maestro Gai como siempre con una gran energía es de la clase de educación física, pero ya que más no puedo estar aquí, ya que descubrirían que soy un cazador, puesto que somos entrenados para tener mucha fuerza física y no puedo estar ya que los vencería, tengo que buscar un club deportivo de contacto, así no se notaría tanto lo que soy, al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela le pedí a Gai-sensei que me alejara de la clase, el entendió por qué y me dejo ir, me pase por el muro donde tenían una gran cantidad de carteles de clubes y otros deportes, encontré uno de mi agrado parece ser kung-fu. No tenía idea de que hubiera ese tipo de arte marcial aquí, busque otro y encontré Karate, otro era boxeo, también estaban football, basketball, voleibol, tenis y otros deportes, pero ninguno de mi agrado; hasta que me fije en uno Kendo, hace mucho que no práctico con espada, así que me inscribí en este.

Al terminar la clase tome nota del horario y salí corriendo para cambiarme de ropa ya que a la maestra Kurenai no le gusta que entre con el uniforme de educación física, al llegar el salón empezamos la clase de cálculo, Kurenai-sensei es buena maestra, a todos nos corrige nuestro errores y siempre nos pasa al pizarrón para poder hacer los ejercicios, en ese momento entra alguien, esa era Hinata-chan junto la señorita de rosa, a ella no le agrado para nada así que no me fue sorprendente el que cuando me viera me viera con enojo

-¡Naruto! te he dicho miles de veces que traigas el uniforme de la escuela– me replico ella con molestia.

-¡Ya tranquilízate señorita rosa! no viene en el reglamento nada sobre cambiar el color del uniforme, por lo tanto no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla– le dije mostrando mi típica sonrisa.

-¡Ah no! A mí no me engañas, ¡vete a cambiar el uniforme!– como siempre no me dejara en paz.

-Vamos Sakura-san, sabes muy bien que tiene razón– le dijo Hinata con mi sonrisa, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo.

-¡Hinata no lo defiendas! sabes muy bien, que solo sabes buscar pleitos para alguien de 17 años debería madurar un poco más– es cierto a los prefectos les permiten checar nuestros registros.

-¡Sakura Haruno deje de hacer escándalo y déjeme dar la clase!– la señorita de rosa se quedó callada ante el regaño de Kurenai-sansai –bien, ¿a que vinieron?- pregunto la sensei más calmada.

-Tsunade-sama nos pidió que le diéramos estos papeles a Naruto-kun- Hinata muestra los papeles a la sensei, los cuales toma y los ve

-Está bien– Kurenai-sensei me entrega los papeles en las manos.

-Me dijo que por favor esta vez tu cuidaras a los de la tarde – me sonrió y se fue a la puerta.

-¡Que calor! maestra ¿No tiene calor?– pregunto la señorita de rosa que inmediatamente prendió el ventilador que tenemos en el salón, grave error, Hinata paso enfrente a mí y su olor se mezcló con el de los demás, me tape la boca y la nariz para salir corriendo del salón

-¡Naruto, regresa inmediatamente!– le escuche gritar a Kurenai-sensei y a la señorita de rosa, en cuanto llegue a la esquina me recosté intentando tomar aire fuertemente.

-¡Rayos! esta vez no lo aguante- me dije a mi mismo, que me siento en el duelo, mi respiración estaba un poco agitada.

-Toma– me extendieron un frasco con un líquido rojo y mire que era Hinata –me lo dio tu mamá me dijo que tal vez te pasaría- Hinata me sonríe, mientras sostiene el frasco de mi medicamento.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, ella siempre se fija en todo– le agradecí, tome el frasco e ingerí el líquido, un chorrito salió por mi mejilla, intente quitármelo pero ella me sostuvo la mano, para lamer el chorrito, con esa acción me quede helado –¡Hinata-chan!- exclame con sorpresa al que hizo.

-Mi madre siempre hacía eso conmigo y con mi hermana cuando derramábamos algo de agua por tomar bien– me sonrió realmente tiene una linda sonrisa –por cierto Naruto-kun– ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos, siempre me ha gustado eso -¿tengo mal olor?- esa pregunta me dejo desconcertado

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunto viéndola un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, pues…cuando paso por el ventilador u otra cosa que despida aire, siempre sales corriendo con la nariz tapada- me responde, veo su rostro y espera mi respuesta.

-Sí, tienes un horrendo olor– ella me miro con tristeza –pero me gusta –ella me mira extrañada –tu olor es el de flores silvestres muy agradable y muy rico– en ese momento me acerco a ella, tomo un poco de cabello para olerlo y luego me tapo la nariz –son pocos los olores que me hacen hacer esto, hueles muy bien, tanto como para quedar extasiado –ella me sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme para poder volver al salón, al llegar me encontré con la mirada asesina de la señorita de rosa, ¡hoy será un día difícil! Hinata-chan les explico por qué salí corriendo, por eso me dejaron en paz, pero hoy será un día difícil; de eso estoy seguro, aunque tuve una agradable charla con Hinata-chan, al salir ella me sonrió y todos se me quedaron viendo cuando la despedí, no les di importancia pero realmente me gusto que me haya ayudado.

De noche estoy cuidando como siempre a los de la tarde, todavía me ven con enojo pero se lo merecen, y más a los que saque por lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei

-¿Entendieron el punto de no meterse con lo humanos?– les pregunte a los chicos que estaban fuera del salón.

-¡Si! – me respondieron ambos chicos.

-Hoy fue un gran día, que bueno que me equivoque– dije en susurro pero conociéndolos sus sentidos de ellos de seguro me escucharon, hace mucho que no tengo paz en mi vida, que bueno que entre a esta escuela.

 **Bueno banda, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya saben dejen Reviews, comentario, dudas sugerencias, buenas críticas, espero seguir con el ritmo de la historia y no atrasarme más de la cuenta, pues ya saben exámenes ¿A que idiota se le ocurrió inventar hacer exámenes? Cuando lo mejor son las practicas en la vida, dejemos de lado mis quejas, nos vemos en la siguiente emisión de la historia. Se despide Shio145, Bye.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Una relación que sobrepasa

**¡Hey, yei, yei, yei! Bueno niños, por aquí me piden que les cuente una historia. Bueno, primero dejen me fumo un cigarro para que la mano agarre ritmo. Vientos, ¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Es de noche y les traigo este capítulo de esta Historia, (Que aquí entre nos, son bien galletas al no dejar ningún reviews o comentario, bueno es lo de menos, si a uno le gusta escribir, pues lo demás vendrá por su propia cuenta). Acomódense en sus camitas calientitas y disfruten del capítulo, Porque ¡Señores su hijo es un transvestista! Y el tiempo lo remato. En actor de teatro de revista, disculpen por ese lapsus, pero estaba escuchando una canción y bueno, pues lo coloqué, Aquellos que quieran escucharla la rola se llama "Diva Francesa" del cantautor Rockdrigo Gonzales. Empecemos.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 7: Una relación que sobrepasa todo.

P.O.V Naruto.

¡Qué noche! realmente estuvo dura esta vez la guardia, tengo que acordarme de darle el castigo a Shikamaru por quedarse dormido y a Karin por volverse a sulfurar, tan solo porque le corregí una acción a Sasuke de tener ganas de beber sangre como responsabilidad, por eso le di una elevada de voz a lo cual todos se callaron y la única que levanto la voz fue ella creo dijo:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a elevarle la voz de esa manera a Sasuke-sama?! ¡¿Sabes bien que él es un pura sangre?!- su voz es casi igual a la señorita rosada, ¡Una molestia!

-Karin si no te callas te atravesare con un cuchillo la garganta para que te calles- la amenace con el arma en mano.

-¡Pues inténtalo!- ella me reto, grave error, mire a Yamato-sensei y me dio permiso, le enterré por completo el cuchillo, que tengo siempre conmigo, son por costumbres parte del trabajo; ella inmediatamente se quitó el cuchillo y sano por completo, luego me miro con enojo, lo cual yo le respondí con una mirada sin vida y helada, más de la que ella y su especie acostumbran a dar, ella se retiró inmediatamente en silencio, yo mire a los demás y se quedaron igual. Deje a Yamato-sensei terminar la clase y Sasuke me sonrió, yo le conteste igual, Sasuke y yo empezamos llevarnos mejor, también con su hermano Itachi me llevo muy bien, ya hasta incluso bromeamos entre los tres, pero siempre los descubro intentando percibir mi aroma; al final quedan resignados, ya que no tengo aroma. Mi familia sabe esconderlo muy bien, esto paso hoy.

Por fin llego a la casa y me dirijo de inmediato al refrigerador, a un lado de la puerta se encuentra un teclado, escribo una clave que abre una compuerta cerca del congelador y donde están guardado una gran cantidad de botellas con el líquido rojo, tomo una y la abro.

-¿Es tu medicina? – una voz conocida hace que voltee para encontrarme con Hinata medio despierta, aun se rascaba los ojos por lo somnolienta.

-Sí, es por lo que tengo- le respondo su pregunta.

-Ya veo– ella se sentó en la meza y me acerque para sentarme enfrente de ella ¿Qué es ese líquido?- pregunto Hinata que se había quitado el sueño.

-Es un compuesto de minerales y proteínas junto con otras cosas, lo que me receto el doctor, ¿por qué?- le pregunto, ella se queda un poco pensativa, posiblemente al sabor cuando ella me lamió la mejilla.

-Es que…– se sonrojo un poco, nunca me canso de ver eso en ella –es que cuando te…– se volvió a sonrojar más y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, se ve muy tierna así, pero entendí el por qué su sonrojo –Bueno…tú ya sabes, me supo cómo a metal y salado a la vez- respondió Hinata ahora con su tartamudeo, que me gusta

-¡Ha! Ya, es por lo que te dije que contiene mi medicina que sabe así- Hinata aun seguía muy apenada.

-Entonces, es por eso que sabe así – dijo un poco más calmada y sin menos sonrojo, yo asentí, después tome el líquido en un instante.

-¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas y juegas con tus dedos– se puso más roja que otras veces, me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla –buenas noches– le dije mientras iba a mi cuarto, atrás de Hinata me sigue, me detuve en su cuarto y le abrí la puerta con un gesto de caballero por mi parte, ella entro dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun – se despidió, mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, me retiro a mi cuarto a descansar un rato, pues mañana comienzan mis clases de esgrima japonés.

Es la hora del descanso y me dirijo al lugar donde se dará la clase de kendo, en cuanto llego me fijo que en realidad es un dojo, el piso de duela de madera, además de certificados de torneos junto con todas y cada una de las repisas con bouken y shinais (espadas de madera y de bambú) colocadas de cierta forma. Al pasar me quite mis zapatos, ya que es descortesía entrar a un lugar como este con ellos puestos, me coloque enfrente de una fotografía donde se encontraban los trofeos, dos de ellos pertenecían a Neji Hyuga, ahora entiendo porque es tan bueno peleando como me lo contó él, cuándo nos dijo sobre su desafortunado percance, otros eran de la chica llamada Tenten, por lo visto ellos son.

-Por lo visto tenemos visitas chicos– escuche por atrás de mi voltee y me encontré con Gai-sensei –Naruto, que sorpresa, ¿bienes a unírsenos?- Gai me sonreía como siempre, alzando el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

-Pues…si, es por lo de ya sabe que…– le dije, ya que tenía a otros alumnos atrás de él.

-Esto será interesante– me dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando pasar a los demás, al instante me acerque a él.

-¡¿Tú aquí?!– escuche la voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, a ella no le caigo muy bien como a Sakura, voltee para encontrarme con la campeona de este deporte.

-Hola Tenten– la salude con una sonrisa para suavizar el momento –por lo visto eres campeona, espero que me enseñes bien– ella paso de largo con cara de enfado –por lo visto no le agrado- me dije a mi mismo.

-Es de esperarse, eres el nieto de la directora– contesto mi sensei, al instante me puse en línea recta junto a los demás y empezamos la ceremonia de iniciación consiste en hacer reverencia a nuestros sempais, senseis y a nosotros mismos, una parte es meditación para olvidarnos de todos y entrar por completo al deporte, al terminar todos tomamos una espada, como voy empezando tome la de madera y empezamos a hacer los cortes; men, kote, do y zuki, se escuchan raros pero son importantes. Al terminar los de mayor grado empezaron a hacer keiko es un combate simulado para practicar, pude notar como muchos salían lastimados por Tenten, incluso con el bogo puesto (armadura de entrenamiento), Gai-sensei la detuvo.

-¡Tenten fue suficiente! todos están lastimados, nadie puede continuar- Gai con un enojo en su rostro la detenía.

-¡Es porque son débiles!– les dijo pero a todos les note una mirada de furia, intentando irse yo la detuve.

-Sí, sigues con esa forma de ser te odiaran– me voltearon a ver todos y luego ella.

-¡no me digas nada! tú no sabes lo que siento- pero en ella veía el claro enojo y frustración de lo que le paso a Neji, así que decidí decir unas palabras.

-Neji te manda saludos– ella volteo a verme muy enojada a lo cual tomo su Shinai y empezó a atacarme.

-¡Gai-sensei no me vaya a detener!– Tente enviaba estocadas con la espada, mientras intentaba esquivar sus ataques, realmente es rápida ahora entiendo porque es la campeona, pero alguien me arrojo un shinai, que tome en el aire, después me fije que era el mismo Gai-sensei quien me lo dio.

-¡Demuéstrale!– yo asentí con la cabeza y tome posición, con la cual empecé a batalla, ella comenzó a confundirse, ya que por lo que vi nadie le daba batalla.

-Si te enojas más, no podrás ganar, la ira solo entorpece la espada- le comente, Tenten se veía muy alterada, eso me daba pauta para leer sus movimientos, eran muy predecibles.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tú nunca has sufrido, como yo!– me grito mientras lanzaba un ataque a mi cara, yo lo esquive, al igual que otro ataque, después contraataque con uno, ella lo bloqueo.

-Neji, ¿verdad?– Me miro sorprendida –él está bien, por lo visto sabes sobre su estado, enojándote no le podrás ayudar– aun bloqueaba su ataque pero nos separamos y para vernos mejor.

-¡Cállate!- grito Tenten, por lo visto mis palabras dieron en el punto que yo deseaba, la razón Neji.

-Ya no te angusties y te culpes a ti misma, tu no tuviste la culpa, el me lo contó todo- trataba de razonar con ella, pues veía en sus ojos la culpa de no haber estado en el momento del ataque

-¡Cállate!- grito nuevamente Tenten, por lo visto tengo razón, no es casualidad que ella este en este lugar, parece que quiere enmendar ese error.

-Deja de culparte- vuelvo a empezar a razonar con ella para que viera las cosas desde otro ángulo.

-¡CALLATE!– todos la miraron sorprendidos, Tenten se arrojó al ataque de nuevo, yo me preparaba para la envestida –¡fue mi culpa, no debí dejarlo solo, pero juro que venceré al condenado que lo hizo!- nuevamente Tenten se autoculpaba por los hechos, esto se está haciendo más complicado.

-Tú…eres débil– le dije dando un corte con el shinai en el hombro cayendo a un lado de mi todos empezaron a hablar del momento por la sorpresa, los calle y le di mi mano a ella me miro con sorpresa –eres débil porque te dejaste llenar de enojo por el suceso, puedes seguir con él y apoyarlo o quedarte aquí y seguir culpándote. Hoy no le toca guardia a Hinata-chan conmigo, te podré encargar a ellos, así podrás estar con él, tú decides– ella me miro de otra manera, tomo mi mano y la levante al instante me abrazo.

-¡Gracias!– fue lo único que me dijo, al terminar la práctica regresamos a nuestros salones, ya en la noche le tocó el turno a Tenten, mientras yo estaba en el lugar donde me dijo Neji que fue atacado; encontré una que otra cosa interesante como por ejemplo: huellas de pisadas, algunas paredes destrozadas, tal vez por la pelea, hasta que escuche un grito y salí corriendo, llegue al lugar nuestro salón, me encontré a Neji sobre Tenten, mientras Iruka-sensei intentaba separarlos, yo me reía como loco ya que era una escena que no me esperaba el maestro me miro y le señale bien se empezó a reír como yo al notar que no le mordía el cuello si no que se lo besaba

Fin P.O.V. Naruto.

P.O. V Tenten.

Después de lo que me dijo Naruto en Kendo estuve muy alegre, pero no dejaban de hablar de que perdí contra él. ¡Yo la campeona tres veces de este increíble deporte! Pero no me importo, creo que todos los prefectos deberíamos respetar un poco a Naruto, por lo visto sabe mucho aunque da la pinta de tonto, ahora me encuentro en el salón de clases, la materia de Ingles la imparte Anko-sensei, no entiendo mucho ya que la maestra habla muy apresurado.

-This world by the ambient changes that happen, right now is suffer all the time is finished, for that you the new generation need thing in one solution for this several problem, bien ahora Tenten, podrías traducir está línea por favor – fue lo que me dijo la maestra y empecé a traducir

-Este mundo por los cambios ambientales que están…que están, lo siento Anko-sensei no entiendo lo demás- todos se empezaron a reír mientras yo me ponía roja de la vergüenza

-Tenten, no te preocupes, solo recuerda que tienes que estudiar más para el examen o si no repetirás esta materia– me advirtió con una sonrisa, a lo cual me puse nerviosa, ella no hace extraordinarios, por lo tanto ella cumple sus amenazas, hasta que escucho entrar a alguien, es Chouji con unos papales.

-Toma, me pidió Tsunade-sama que te los diera – Chouji me entrego los documentos, después los leí. Era una petición de que yo cuidara a los alumnos de la tarde.

-¡Gracias Chouji!- le agradecí a mi amigo.

-No te preocupes, solo cuídate. Según me dijo Tsunade-sama, se están acostumbrados a Naruto, así que te dejo consejos- dijo Chouji con una sonrisa.

-Entonces también dales las gracias a Naruto- le dijo, pues Naruto me estaba ayudando.

-claro, ahora si me disculpas me retiro– Chouji salió del salón dejándome con las miradas de todos mis compañeros y compañeras sobre mí por la noticia.

-¡Ya dejen de verme así o los dejo con reporte – todos se voltearon hacía la maestra para retomar la clase.

En cuanto terminamos la clase, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, en donde los alumnos de la tarde estaban ya formados, y sin hacer escándalo mientras las puertas se abrían, me puse en mi posición y mire a Kiba de mi lado.

-Kiba, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos los alumnos están tranquilos?- le pregunte a Kiba, pues era raro que los chicos estuvieran muy tranquilos.

-Por él– señalo a Naruto, que en cuanto vio a una alumna moverse la detuvo con la mirada y esta regreso, de hecho todos estaban al pendiente de él.

-Ya veo, tanto tiempo con problemas, que cuando llega esta hora y él los domina como si nada- dije con asombro, pues nunca había visto esa disciplina en los chicos.

-Es algo raro, pero estricto y alegre a la vez, tiene unos cambios de personalidad increíbles- comento Kiba.

-Si es cierto, pero es muy buena persona– fue lo que le dije, hubieran visto la cara de desconcertado que puso, en cuanto iba a decirme algo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los de la tarde, por lo natural todos se abalanzaron, pero los detuvimos con trabajos, sin embargo Naruto los detuvo con solo mirarlos y todos se fueron para atrás.

-¿No sé cómo no entienden? ¡Dios mío!– fue lo que dijo para devolverse a su lugar, en cuanto pasaron todos vi como entraba Neji intente saludarlo pero él me vio y miro a otro lado –no te preocupes, aún no se acostumbra a su nuevo estado– fue lo que me dijo Naruto para luego ser llamado.

-Naruto, ¿Quién nos vigilara ahora?- le pregunto un chico pelinegro.

-Por lo visto ya te pasaron el informe, ahora no voy a ser yo, le toca a otra persona- contesto con calma Naruto.

-Espero que sea buena en lo que hace– fue lo que dijo el chico, pero en cuanto se fue pude escuchar los gritos de sus admiradoras, ¡ese Sasuke! sí que sabe sacarlas de quicio.

-Bien, ¡Hora de trabajar! te los encargo Tenten– en ese mismo instante se alejó de mí; ya en el salón le toco dar clases a Iruka-sensei, es buen maestro y por lo visto todos bromean con él, en ese momento Neji se levanta y se dirige a Iruka-sensei, mientras lo hace note como algunos de ellos me miraban con sonrisas.

-¡Chicos si no me dejan de ver así juro que les daré una paliza!– mala respuesta, pues eso desato algunos comentarios no muy agradables.

-¡Niña, crees poder contra nosotros!- exclamo un chico con cabello negro.

-¡Además te vez muy apetitosa!– ahora fue el comentario de un chico de cabello castaño, pero recibió un buen golpe por parte de Neji y miro a los otros de igual manera se pusieron nerviosos, después de algunas horas todos se empezaron a retirar y yo me alivie ya que tenía una presión sobre mi muy grande.

-¿Cómo es que Naruto soporta esto?- preguntaba, pues estar con ellos es demasiado cansado.

-Simple, no le da importancia– me voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con Neji – perdón por mi actitud en la puerta, creo que te hice sentir mal- Neji se disculpaba por lo de hace rato, cosa que me sorprendió pero disimule.

-No te preocupes, sé que esto es nuevo para ti, sabes no te debí dejar solo esa noche- nuevamente me sentía culpable por lo que le paso esa noche.

-no te culpes – voltee a verlo me tomo de la barbilla y me acerco a el

-Neji…- trataba de excusarme por lo que paso pero él me detuvo.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, fue mi error– se acercó más, y yo me puse nerviosa

\- Neji, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto, cada paso que da Neji siento algo de miedo

-Tengo algo de hambre – me alarme, pero le sonreí.

-Entonces sáciate todo lo que quieras– se acercó a mi cuello y pude notar como sus colmillos tocaron mi garganta, eso me estremeció, pero me hizo sentir muy bien, me estaba gustando mucho esa sensación, para cuando me di cuenta entro Iruka-sensei y nos miró.

-¡Neji, déjala! – Ikura corrió hacía nosotros e intentaba alejarme de Neji, pero fue tarde sentí sus labios en mi cuello, en ese momento entro Naruto que empezó a reír, luego lo miro Iruka-sensei y lo acompaño, no entendía hasta que sentí otra vez sus labios, ¡me estaba besando el cuello!

-La próxima vez que vengas a visitarme te aseguro que no podré contenerme – fue lo que me dijo para luego mirarme a los ojos.

-Entonces no te contengas– me sonrió para después alejarse, dejándome con Naruto e Iruka-sensei sonriéndome, les sonreí y Naruto me miro.

-Te dije que todo iría bien- me dijo Naruto, era verdad no pasó nada, bueno…solo esa agradable sensación que siento mis mejillas calientes

-No me dijiste eso- voltee a verlo de forma molesta.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes– después él se alejó, realmente creo que le debemos respeto a este muchacho.

 **Bien niños, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, las cosas se ponen algo serias en la escuela de Naruto y co., Neji casi se cena a su compañera Tenten, bueno…digamos que casi se la chupa, literalmente ¿O será al revés? No importa, parece que a nuestra querida Hinata, eso de lamer la mejilla con la excusa que lo hacía su madre, se me hace que solamente lo hizo para...el chiste es que casi se dan entre los dos. Bien chicos, todos a la camita a soñar que ya es tarde, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden dejen reviews, comentarios, opiniones, mínimo tutéenme (Tutu, tu, tu, tuuuu) ¡Dije tutéenme! No recuérdenme el 10 de mayo, bueno que más da. Nos leemos CHAO.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Una junta peligrosa 1 parte

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero la razón es que tenía que concluir la historia principal de "Renace un amor oscuro" que llego a su fin el viernes 20 de julio, así es el viernes pasado concluí con la primera temporada del fic que fue un crossover entre Saint Seiya y Naruto (algunos le apodan "Esta bruto"), además será publicado en Wattpad por el usuario alfredgx2787 que me sigue en Fanfiction y en la plataforma que antes mencione tendrá el seudónimo alfred0071, por ese es el motivo principal por el que no he actualizado, hoy les traigo la continuación de este Remake, así que póngase cómodos y empieza el show.**

Capítulo 8: Una junta peligrosa 1° parte.

P.O.V. Neji.

Es de día, y me tiene prohibido salir a estas horas, puesto que nuestra especie, y lo digo con frustración, no tolera mucho el sol, aún no acepto del todo mi condición, pero me es más ligera gracias a Tenten,

Después de esa noche no me he acercado a ella, espero todo el tiempo poder verla de nuevo a mi compañera, amiga y la persona más querida para mi desde que era niña o más bien cuando era niño.

-Tío, dejémoslo por hoy, estoy muy exhausto- siempre le decía a mi tío, cuando yo tenía unos 8 años de edad. Para ese entonces Hinata y Hanabi ya habían nacido, en nuestra familia la cacería de seres inmortales siempre se ha práctica, pero esto nunca ha cambiado

-Neji, no importa si estás cansado o no, tienes que olvidarte de tu cansancio a ellos no les importa. Si estás débil o no te atacaran y no te dejaran respirar por tu descuido, ahora ¡levántate y comienza de nuevo!– siempre me exigía mi tío Hiashi, desde que perdió a su esposa, mi tío Hiashi es más estricto y serio, que hasta miedo, tanto que Hinata se ha vuelto muy tímida y temerosa pero con Hanabi ha vivido con la actitud de mi tío se le hace normal.

-En un momento continuo– le dije mientras me intento poner de pie, en cuanto lo hago me coloco en posición de defensa y comienzo con mi práctica, al terminar llegue a mi cuarto y mire la foto de mi padre –padre hoy fue más estricto que ayer y anteayer, ya no lo reconozco a mi tío, que hasta da miedo, pero la peor parte se la lleva Hinata-sama– Hinata-sama siempre tenía una o dos reprimendas por día, solo porque no le salía bien un movimiento al principio, es por eso que se alejaba de ella con enojo y resignación diciéndole "no vales para nada", pero cuando yo le pedía que lo volviera a intentar lo hacía mejor. Ella fue mi mejor amiga hasta, que una noche, estaba caminando a casa pues se nos había acabado el pan y otras cosas. Cuando caminaba me encontré con un grupo de niños molestando a algunas niñas, me les acerque lo más rápido posible, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que una de ellas les estaba dando una paliza a los niños, cuando acabo solamente veía a los chicos en el suelo inconsciente

-¡Todavía queda uno!– grito con fuerza y cuando voltee ella me dio una patada en la cara a lo cual me tiro –¡A ver si aprendes a no meterte con noso…!- ella me miro con las bolsas de la tienda en las manos –lo…lo lamento, pensé que eras uno de ellos- la niña pidió disculpas después que me dio el golpe, pero no me molesto.

-No, no lo soy, pero me dolió – le dije mientras me levantaba y me acariciaba el rostro, realmente fue una patada muy fuerte, que incluso se parece a la fuerza de Chouji cuando se enoja. Aun me duele el rostro por ese golpe, cuando me di cuenta todas las compras estaban en el suelo – ¡Rayos! Hinata-sama se va a enojar por esto– dije ya que se enoja cuando le arruinan algo, pero se le fue quitando con el tiempo, me agache a recoger las cosas pero ella me ayudo con ellas la mire a los ojos me sentí muy raro y sentí como mis mejillas me ardían – gracias- le dije a la chica.

-No agradezcas, fue mi culpa el haberte golpeado, por eso te ayudo– ella me miro y se puso roja también al igual que yo, cuando terminamos nos levantamos con las manos juntas.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto la niña.

-Yo me llamo Neji- yo le mencione mi nombre, la chica sonrió.

-Yo…yo soy Tenten, mucho gusto Neji- Tenten ¿Eh? Lindo nombre.

-¡Tenten vayámonos ya es muy tarde!– en ese momento le gritaron sus amigas.

-¡Ya voy!– les respondió y luego me miro –hasta luego Neji – Tenten se fue con ellas corriendo.

-Hasta luego– me despedí de ella, después de ese día nos reuníamos cada día que nos fuera posible, hasta que nos tocó en la misma escuela, ambos nos inscribimos al grupo de Kendo, yo por petición de mi tío y ella porque le gustan los deportes de contacto. En fin, así fue como paso todo. Ahora me encuentro mirando la ventana del dormitorio, viendo como todos estos inmortales se la pasan discutiendo entre sí en especial Temari y Shikamaru, ya que son pareja pero se la pasan discutiendo sobre que debían hacer o cosas así, ahora discuten por saber quién sería el prefecto para cuidarlos.

Las noches pasadas fueron Kiba junto a su mascota Akamaru, Chouji y creo que también fue Ino, pero ella se la pasaba todo el rato al pendiente de Sasuke-sama, sinceramente creo que es mejor que nos toque Naruto esta noche, al menos sabe controlar a Karin y su grupo, últimamente Gaara también ha estado preguntando por él, de echo ahora se acerca a mí.

-Neji, ¿crees que nos toque Naruto?- pregunto Gaara.

-No lo sé, por cierto ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en él?– él me mira con un rostro más del que generalmente muestra.

-Es porque siento que tiene algún secreto, por ejemplo: ¿por qué se mueve tan rápido? O su enfermedad que le afecta sus sentidos en especial la del olfato. Dice que es un cazador pero a su edad tú todavía ni lo eras- Gaara siempre analizando a las personas.

-Si lo sé, tiene muchos secretos, pero creo que te interesa algo más, ¿no es cierto?- fue lo que le respondí a mi compañero de clases, que se me queda viendo.

-Sí, es cierto, pero quiero agradecerle por haberme ayudado unas noches atrás– esto me sorprendió un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto a Gaara pasa saber que ocurrió.

-Matsuri y yo peleamos un poco, desde ese momento no nos habíamos hablado, Naruto noto eso en una de sus guardias y me aconsejo que hablara con ella, pero que cuando lo hiciera evitará que Matsuri se fuera para que me escuchara lo que le tenía que decir.

-¿Funcionó?- le pregunto con sorpresa, Gaara solo sonríe, ¿No sabía que Naruto fuera buen consejero en relaciones de pareja? O ¿realmente era el doctor corazón?

-Por eso le tengo que agradecer– respondió aun sonriendo, cosa rara en él, ya que no sonríe, ni con cosquillas, en ese momento escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta.

-Yo iré –Matsuri fue a abrir la puerta, la cual al llegar le llego una cara de terror – Na…Nagato-sama le…le llaman – mire como se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Tú aquí?, ¿Qué quieres?, no fue suficiente con el daño a un humano- grito Gaara al ver al chico en la puerta

-lo lamento Nagato– le escuche decir a esa persona, me estremecí me acerque rápidamente y lo vi, al inmortal que me transformo -mira si es el chico que transforme- comento de forma de burla, algo que me hizo enojar.

-¡Tú maldito!– me lance a él, pero me detuvieron todos mis nuevos compañeros.

-Neji tranquilízate– escuche atrás de nosotros, volteamos encontrándonos con Sasuke y su hermano, el último se colocó enfrente de todos.

-Por lo visto no solo Nagato, también tu Itachi, sabes estamos esperándolos con mucho gusto, vaya también Deidara y Sasori están aquí- comento el idiota que me transformo.

-¡Hidan si no te largas te aseguro que te ira muy mal!– le dijo el pelirrojo que me estaba deteniendo.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! solo venia de paso a saludarlos, he pedido una audiencia con la directora de la escuela, no solo humanos han desaparecido, también han desaparecido varios de nuestra especie – todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de las palabras que Hidan dijo, ¡no solo humanos, también inmortales! –bueno no solo de la nuestra, también del clan de la luna han desaparecido varios miembros, todos los cazadores han sido invitados y… - un golpe lo separo, miramos y era Naruto con una cara de enojo que hasta nosotros retrocedimos un poco, él se acercó a Itachi y Sasuke y es entrego unos papeles.

-Los esperamos en la sala de juntas, tenemos problemas– dijo Naruto para darse la vuelta y agarra a Hidan por el cuello y lo estrello en la pared –tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar por romper la regla de conversión de humanos sin permiso- le dijo de forme seria y muy siniestra, soltando a Hidan que se sobaba el cuello del agarre

\- lo…lo lamento- Hidan aún se sobaba el cuello _-ese golpe me dolió ¿Qué es el?–_ solo lo vimos desaparecer junto con Hidan, pero es mirada era de dar miedo.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Hoy en la escuela un hombre de cabello plateado se ha estado paseando por todo el colegio, lo vi detenerse un momento en la puerta de entrada principal, todos los alumnos le tienen algo de miedo y es justificado, él es un inmortal y despide su olor a sangre por todo el lugar y eso que no tengo el olfato tan sensible como Naruto-kun para poder detectarlo. Varios de mis amigos nos juntamos para encararle.

-Di…disculpa– le dije algo nerviosa, pues presencia es realmente pesada y fuerte.

-¿Sí, dime? – nos preguntó sin quitar la mirada de la pared, Kiba volteo para observar lo que veía.

-¿Te gusta el arte? esa pintura es Battle of Anghiari de Da Vinci– todos al igual que yo nos sorprendimos y nos le quedamos viendo con sorpresa – a mi madre le gusta mucho el arte – se excusó pero eso es cierto conozco a su madre y tiene un cuarto lleno de pinturas de varios artistas

-Por lo visto tu madre tiene buen gusto para que conozca esta pintura, bueno me retiro tengo que buscar a la directora- dijo el chico, que empezaba a caminar

-¿Para que la busca?– pregunto Sakura con algo de autoridad, el hombre la vio una manera algo rara, ya que no pude saber la expresión que le daba a mi compañera.

-Tengo un asunto que arreglar con ella, es muy importante- fue la simple contestación que dio el hombre.

-No hay problema, mi abuela te vera inmediatamente – volteamos y era Naruto-kun viendo al inmortal seriamente, ambas miradas chocaron y pude sentir un fuerte sentimiento de querer matar, deduje que era de Naruto-kun. Ya que ase algunas noches descubrió al inmortal que convirtió a mi primo –será mejor que esperes un poco, ya que tengo que llamar no solo a mi abuela, también tengo que llamar a varios cazadores y los encargados principales de tu tipo- comento Naruto-kun con una expresión más seria de la normal.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿ya sabes sobre mi asunto aquí?- pregunto el hombre.

-Solo un poco, pero de tu destino conmigo no te escapas –se dio la vuelta – todos de regreso a sus salones, no quiero a nadie en los pasillos- ordeno Naruto, algo que me sorprendio.

-Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre?, sabes muy bien que somos prefectos y tenemos que encargarnos de los ex…- Sakura nuevamente iba a protestar, pero Naruto-kun no la dejo continuar.

-Sakura Haruno – menciono el nombre con seriedad y en un acento que no logre identificar –¡Has lo que te digo!– fue lo último que dijo para retirarse -Hinata-chan, voy a llamar a tu padre, es mejor que vengas, mis padres también vendrán– me sorprendí y aterrorice al mismo tiempo, mi padre vendría a la escuela y yo tengo que estar aquí junto a él, soportar su mirada fría y acosadora sobre mí, casi caí de rodillas por el impacto de la noticia, pero mis amigos lo mal interpretaron, ya que estaban a mi lado preguntando si me encontraba bien, les sonreí y se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Hyuga– escuchamos atrás de nosotros y era el hombre –te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con tu amigo de mejillas zorrunas- lo que dijo ese hombre me dejo algo consternada

-¿A qué…te re…refieres?– le pregunte aun afectada por la noticia.

-Solo ten cuidado con él, esos ojos daban miedo – dijo mientras se alejaba caminando.

-Hinata, ¿era uno de ellos verdad?- pregunto Chouji con algo de miedo.

-Sí, Chouji, si lo es – Chouji es de los pocos que saben que los alumnos de en la tarde son inmortales, solo el, Tenten, Kiba y Lee son los que lo saben aparte de mí.

-Hinata, te acompaño a tu casa, creo que no te sientes bien- Kiba se preocupó por mí, pero yo desistí.

-No te preocupes Kiba, me encuentro bien, solo fue la noticia, solo eso– me levante y camine a la dirección –tengo que arreglarme para algo– dije mientras me alejaba de ellos, al poco rato llegue a la dirección toque la puerta.

-¡Pase!– escuche la voz de la directora y entre a su oficina.

-Con su permiso– dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

\- Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre?- Tsunade-sama me vio algo alterada, era raro en ella que no se percatara de su alrededor.

-Bueno, vengo a pedir un permiso para poder salir hoy de la escuela para arreglarme por lo de esta noche- le comente a la directora, que solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Naruto me trajo tus cosas– eso me sorprendo ¿Cuándo salió de la escuela sin que me diera cuenta? –él fue por tus cosas después entregarle el citatorio a Sasuke e Itachi, solo prepárate para lo de hoy, pues que tu padre vendrá. Al igual todas las familias de cazadores que han sido junto a las familias más importantes de clanes de la luna y la noche. Dos familias de la noche y dos familias de la luna, me pregunto ¿Cómo manejare esto?- Tsunade-sama estaba un poco pensativa a lo que se vendría en un rato.

-Estoy segura de que lo logrará– le sonreí y ella me correspondió con otra sonrisa una igual a la de Naruto-kun.

-Bueno, vete preparando- dijo con un suspiro pero sin quitar la sonrisa.

-¡Hai!– salí de la oficina para prepararme. Ya en la noche, yo estaba en la dirección llevando un vestido negro con cuello en forma de V, con adornos de flores en el mismo cuello, el vestido me llega hasta los pies en los cuales llevo unas zapatillas del mismo color, en mi muslo una vara de plata con un signo de extraña forma en cada extremo, bien sujeto a una tira de cuero de gran grosor, es desplegable, parece un boustaf de los que utilizan en kung fu, que venía junto con el vestido, ¿no sé cómo le hizo Naruto-kun? pero es mi arma preferida.

-¡Aquí vienen! prepárense Shizune, Hinata –cierto Shizune, la secretaria está aquí también para apoyar a Tsunade-sama en lo que pueda ocurrir.

-¡Hai!– respondimos las dos al unísono, para solo observar que entraban el hombre que vimos hoy en el día. Detrás de él, ingreso un hombre cabello oscuro, con ojos pequeños pero con una gran sonrisa; después de ese hombre otro de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos, luego otro moreno con pinta de doctor ya que parecía uno, pues traía puesta una bata blanca, y al final una mujer de cabellos azules. Shizune y yo íbamos a decir algo, cuando entraron Sasuke y su hermano, junto con otra persona. Tsunade-sama y Shizune se reverenciaron junto con los invitados, que se sentaron a un lado de nosotras y detrás de ella Gaara y sus hermanos.

-Esperamos que esto no sea aburrido– dijo el hermano medio de los tres.

-No lo será, será algo interesante Kankuro– escuchamos decir, y todos se pusieron serios eran Kakashi-sensei y su padre, que por lo visto no envejece; ya que esta joven, luego siguieron Kiba y su familia, realmente estaba sorprendida por verlos aquí.

-Ambos clanes ya están aquí, ahora solo faltan los cazadores– ¿ambos clanes?, voltee a ver a los recién llegados, Kiba y su familia al igual que Kakashi-sensei y su padre tienen a su lado a un lobo o un perro.

-Por lo visto esto es un gran problema– escuche decir la típica frase de Shikamaru, e ingresaron la familia Akimichi, seguida de las familias Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, Aburame, Hyuga. Ahí fue cuando me petrifique al ver a mi padre que me miro con enojo y desprecio, al igual que mi hermana. En ese momento entro Neji, que me miro y me dio una gran sonrisa a lo cual le correspondí. Neji se sentó junto a Sasuke y su hermano, luego entraron la familia de Tenten, Sai y Lee, todos con sus hijos. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke ahí, en si estábamos todos los presentes pero faltaba una familia cazadora.

-¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?– me pregunto al no verlo junto con sus padres.

-El estará aquí, solo que se tiene que alistar, es todo– me dijo la directora, es natural que lo diga ya que ella es la abuela de Naruto-kun.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué no comenzamos?– dijo mi padre con algo de impaciencia.

-La paciencia es una virtud Hiashi – respondió Kakashi-sensei con su típica calma.

-No todos somos como ustedes lo Hatake o mejor dicho pe…– ya iba a detener a mi hermana pero se me adelantaron.

-¡Niña más respeto! o ¿Quieres ser asesinada aquí? – le respondió Shikaku-sama, los Nara son unos cazadores algo particulares; ya que ellos están divididos en dos partes, inmortales y no inmortales, una parte de su familia es inmortal mientras que otra no, Shikamaru y su padre Shikaku son inmortales, pero sus parientes no lo son. Esto es un tanto parecido a la Yamanaka, solo que ellos son completamente inmortales.

-¡A mí no me hablas de esa manera maldito chupa sangre! – respondió mi hermana, a lo cual indigno a los del clan de la noche, sea o no cazador, pues a los clanes de la noche, les es una ofensa que les llamen de esa manera, pero mi padre le sonrió.

-Hanabi one-san, mejor deja de hablar así, recuerda que estas en una junta ante la directora de mi escuela y los jefes más importantes de cazadores y clanes de inmortales- reprocho a mi hermana por sus acciones.

-¡Hermana tú no tienes derecho de callarme de esa manera, ya que eres la más…!- yo camine hacia Hanabi y le di una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para callarla.

-Espero que con esto plantes los pies en la tierra y te bajes de las nubes. Tú y mi padre no son lo más importante aquí –le dije dándome la vuelta y caminando, mire a todos y vi caras de terror y miedo, mientras que los inmortales de la familia de la noche se relamían los labios y con ellos mi primo Neji junto con Sasuke y su hermano con cara de horror. Ahí lo entendí todo, me di vuelta y me encontré con Hanabi en el aire con su espada desenvainada, todos los cazadores siempre portan sus armas tanto en juntas como en caserías por protección, Lee se movió rápido, pero no fue muy rápido; ya que la espada estaba en mi garganta esperando entrar en ella.

-¡A mí no me humillan de esa manera y menos la fracasada de la familia! –mi padre le sonríe a mi hermana menor una de orgullo, yo cerré mis ojos para esperar que la espada entrara en mi cuello, mi garganta pues esta estaba en la superficie de mi garganta, pero nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos, todos tenía la cara de sorpresa, mi padre con cara de enojo y furia, y Tsunade-sama con una sonrisa burlesca, voltee a mirar ¿por qué todos miraban hacía enfrente de mí? En ese momento vi una mano deteniendo la espada, pero ahora apuntaba al cuello de mi hermana menor, su rostro horrorizado y sorprendido, mi padre cambio a uno de consternación y estaba pálido.

-Hinata-san, ¿te encuentras bien?– mire a ver el origen de la voz y era Kushina-san, luego mire a mi hermana que detrás de ella estaba Minato-san, no con la espada de mi hermana; ya que la de ella es una inglesa, pero con la que la estaba amenazando era una medieval.

-¡Minato-san, Kushina-san!– dije por la sorpresa, luego mire de nuevo a mi padre, ahora era Naruto-kun con sus dedos alrededor su cuello y con rostro de asesino. Me miro y lo cambio a uno de alegría, se acercó al oído de mi padre pero todos escuchamos lo que tenía que decirle.

-Si usted y su hija menor vuelven a intentar asesinar, amenazar, golpear o tocarle un solo cabello a Hinata-chan ¡los matare!– mi padre y mi hermana se quedaron callados, Minato-san envaino su espada y Naruto-kun dejo el cuello de mi padre a lo cual ambo se llevaron sus manos a este.

-Esto es tuyo– le entrego Minato-san a mi hermana su espada, pero sorprendentemente esta estaba rota –si vuelven a atacar a un familiar nuestro o amigo nuestro no solo Naruto participara en su muerte– con esta amenaza se sentaron los tres junto a Tsunade-sama, y yo junto a Naruto-kun llorando en su hombro tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas de miedo, mientras el intenta confortarme.

-Por lo visto es una noche agitada- se escuchó una vos de un hombre maduro.

-¡Ya sal, marido pervertido!– exclamo Tsunade-sama, yo aun con lágrimas mire como aparecía un hombre de cabellos blancos y aparentes 50 años.

-Bien, comencemos con la junta– fue lo que dijo mientras veía a Naruto-kun con una sonrisa suya a lo cual él me la dio a mí también para poder calmarme un poco.

 **Bien banda, hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, dependiendo de mis actividades e historias que escriba, por ejemplo estoy desarrollando la segunda temporada de mi historia principal que saldrá entre finales de agosto y principios de septiembre, otro punto importante es que en este Fic entraran otra historia del origen de ambos clanes, eso será más adelante, así como algunas canciones, por lo mientras dejen Review, comentario, sugerencias, entre otras cosas. Nos leemos después Bye.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Una junta peligrosa 2 parte

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? En este dominguito de descanso, hoy les traigo el capítulo de esta historia, así que primero a contestar un review:**

 **bixsaelm95: bueno al principio será así, pero cambiara au actitud a una más segura mientras avanza la historia.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 9: Una junta peligrosa 2° parte.

P.O.V. Hinata:

Un hombre de cabellera blanca apareció de entre las sombras, este hombre aparenta una edad de 50 años, por lo visto es el abuelo de Naruto-kun; ya que su abuela le dijo marido pervertido. Yo aún tengo algunas lágrimas en mis ojos por el suceso con mi padre y mi hermana menor, pero voltee a ver a Naruto-kun y me dio una gran sonrisa eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero no solo eso, también me seco las lágrimas con su dedos.

-Hinata-chan no te queda llorar, vamos dame una gran sonrisa – me dijo el a lo cual me sonroje mucho y le di una sonrisa, él sonrió un poco, creo que se alegró de que sonriera.

-Bien, comencemos con la junta– dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos, todos inmediatamente pusieron atención, pero muchos de las familias principales incluso Sasuke e Itachi se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?– pregunto mi padre que tenía algo de miedo, pero trata de ocultarlo.

-Hiashi, estoy aquí desde antes de que tú entraras junto con los demás invitados, y debo agregar que estoy muy desilusionado de tu familia. Me ha contado todo mi hijo, el cual le contó mi nieto; alejaste y maltrataste a tu propia hija mayor, la alejaste del amor paternal y peor aún, la degradas enfrente de los demás solo porque no puede llenar tus expectativas…- es hombre realmente se veía molesto, nunca había visto a mi padre tenerle respeto o más bien miedo.

-¿Quién es usted para hablarle de esa manera a mi padre?– pregunto mi hermana menor, estaba a punto de levantarme a darle otra bofetada sin importarme esta vez que fuera a remeter contra mí, pero Naruto-kun me detuvo aprisionándome más a su pecho, yo lo mire y note como miraba a mi hermana, se estaba conteniendo para no saltar sobre ella.

-¡Niña! se ve que tu padre no te ha contado de Jiraiya, el cazador de monstruos– le dijo Shikaku-san, me sorprendí, ¡este hombre es conocido por todo el mundo de los cazadores, un cazador de gran fuerza y agilidad! Pero desapareció misteriosamente hace algunos años, aun se me hace increíble que este hombre sea el abuelo de Naruto-kun y el padre Minato-san.

-¡No, no te conozco!– respondió mi hermana, mi padre solo miraba horrorizado al hombre –y no me interesa, ¡Respóndeme!- Hanabi estaba casi a punto de conocer a Jiraya, pero mi padre la hizo desistir.

-¡Hanabi! es suficiente por hoy, ya fuimos ridiculizados una vez por la familia de Jiraiya-sama, no creo que sea necesario una segunda más –mi hermana miro a mi padre y solo se sentó junto a él con un puchero.

-Jiraiya, ¿cuánto tiempo? mira que no has envejecido mucho– le respondió el padre de Ino

-¡Oh Mira! Si es el descendiente de los Yamanaka e Inoichi-san también está aquí– en cuanto vio a Ino le sonrío un poco –dime algo ¿ya todos aquí, saben el secreto de la escuela?- pregunto Jiraya-sama.

-No todos– respondió Tsunade-sama –solo Naruto, Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten Wong (le puse esta apellido a Tenten ya que no se sabe cuál es el verdadero), y Chouji Akimichi- enlisto la directora los que conocían el secreto.

-Ya veo, creo que es hora de destapar el champan– comento Jiraiya-sama, todos mis amigos me miraban sin comprender nada. Entonces empezó a relatar la historia -Para empezar esta escuela se fundó en el año 1870, como escuela para los de alta sociedad con un solo turno, en 1880 la escuela fue puesta como pública obteniendo el turno vespertino y matutino- sin embargo fue interrumpido por mi padre.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! el fundador de la escuela se llamaba Senju Hashirama, el cual le otorgo en diez años el control de la escuela a su hermano Tobirama Senju, que se encargó de ella durante unos 80 años- dijo mi padre un poco molesto, pero una mirada del abuelo de Naruto-kun hizo que se callará para que prosiguiera con el relato, pero siempre hay alguien que lo continua.

-Dejando como sucesor a Sarutobi Hiruzen el cual cuido por otros 40 años dejándole su legado a Tsunade-sama– le respondió Sakura, ella es muy lista por lo que se sabe la historia de la escuela.

-Muy bien, se ve que eres una chica muy inteligente señorita Haruno- expreso Jiraya-sama con calma.

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?- pregunto sorprendida mi compañera.

-Muy simple, la familia Haruno siempre se ha destacado por tener una gran mente como los Nara, solo que estos últimos son el doble de mejor que ustedes, pero no solo es esa parte ahora viene lo divertido- contesto con un sonrisa.

-Jiraiya, no te tardes mucho que tenemos un asunto pendientes que atender– le dijo Tsunade-sama algo impaciente.

-Ya voy, no me tardare mucho– miro a los presentes –bien, en el tiempo en que dejo su puesto Tobirama-san, el puesto de director se lo dejo junto con un requisito a Hiruzen para la escuela, que abriera un turno nocturno- nuevamente empezaba a relatar -El hombre muy extrañado hace lo pedido, desde ese entonces hay turno nocturno. Algunos años más tarde se da cuenta del porqué del turno nocturno, ya que siempre recibía alumnos de gran belleza y modales refinados, junto con una gran palidez aun de ser de diferente color de piel.

Más tarde después de recibir a varias personas con esta característica empezó a investigar un poco, siguió a uno de ellos, descubrió algo interesante esa persona sedujo a otra persona, espiándolo logro ver como empezaba a succionar la sangre de su víctima- Yo mire a todos mis compañeros, tenían una cara incrédula, hasta que escuche una risa, voltee y era Sakura la que estaba riendo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto Jiraiya-sama con algo de seriedad.

-Bueno, es que eso sonó a una historia de vampiros– respondió Sakura-san, mire a su padre que tenía una cara severa sobre ella.

-Niña, no has entendido, ¿verdad?- reprocho un poco Jiraya-sama.

-¿A qué se refiere?, esa historias no da miedo- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, mejor no continúes avergonzando a tu familia– le dijo Tsunade-sama, ella miro a su padre –toda la historia que contó mi marido es verídica- esta revelación ahora hizo sorprende a Sakura-san.

-¡¿QUÉ?!– grito por la sorpresa, pero solo miro a los invitados que estaban a un lado de Tsunade-sama junto con Itachi y su hermano, ella como yo logro notar una gran cantidad de ojos color rojo, trago saliva y luego miro a sus padres.

-No solo soy doctor Sakura, todas las familias aquí son cazadoras de vampiros, con excepción de la Uzumaki, ya que nunca la había escuchado- le comento su padre, Sakura estaba ahora más sorprendida.

-Cierto, error mío– miraron a Jiraiya-sama –Minato es mi hijo– todos miraron a Minato-san el solo saludo –bueno, comencemos con la junta. El asunto es muy grave, tanto vampiros como humanos están siendo raptados, mi sobrino Naruto- comento Jiraya-sama, luego lo vieron a él, Naruto-kun solo se coloca su mano en su frente negando algo, me causo algo de gracia - comenzó una investigación, puesto que el cazador Neji Hyuga fue convertido sin su permiso o consentimiento, gracias a algunas descripciones logro dar con el culpable – el miro al hombre de cabello plateado que nos visitó hoy en la mañana – por lo cual ya fue castigado, mismo castigo dado por mi sobrino- respondió Jiraya, el hombre de pelo gris simplemente tembló de miedo.

-Por cierto su sobrino da mucho miedo- comento Chouza al ver a Naruto a los ojos

-Tiene que ser, si no, no lograría ser el excelente cazador que es- respondió Jiraya-sama con una sonrisa.

Todas las cabecillas miraron a mi rubio, ¡un momento! ¿Dije mi rubio?, creo que estar mucho tiempo a su lado ya me está afectando; por lo cual me separe un poco, él me miro y entendió, así que aflojo un poco sus brazos y me senté como debe de ser, pero inmediatamente sentí frío, mire el lugar todo estaba cerrado, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga frío en un lugar cerrado completamente?, mire al rubio y el me miro con una sonrisa

-Es por la temperatura corporal de ellos– señalo a los vampiros presentes –son completamente fríos, hay más de ellos que humanos o del clan de la luna, por eso esta frío el lugar- me explico el motivo del frió a mi alrededor.

\- Ya veo- alcanzo a decir eso al comprender la situación. Naruto-kun se quitó su chamarra, la cual es de combate por cierto, y me la intento colocar pero lo rechace, él me miro extrañado, sabe muy bien que no soy ese tipo de personas, pero fue poco su desconcierto hasta que lo abrace de nuevo, creo que me sonroje y él también, ya que lo voltee a ver, nos tapamos con la chamarra, creo que me sonroje un poquito más.

-¿Ya termino la pareja de acomodarse?– nos dijo el abuelo de Naruto-kun con una cara picara, yo toda roja y el solo mirándolo – si quieren pueden…-pero fue callado por un golpe, cortersia de Kushina-san

-Estúpido viejo, déjalos en paz- dijo Kushina-san con la mano saliendo humo, pero la sonrisa de Jiraya-sama no se le borro.

-Mi pequeño nieto está creciendo eso me agra… - otro golpe pero ahora por parte de Tsunade-sama.

-¡Ya deja a los dos enamorados y continua con la junta! – yo me sonroje más que antes con las palabras de Tsunade-sama, creo que me iba a desmayar pero Naruto-kun saco una pequeña risa traviesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?– le pregunte

-Hace mucho que no veía esta escena, bueno yo seguiré la junta, ya que mis abuelos ya empezaron a pelear – todos miraban al rubio extrañados por lo que ven –no se preocupen, así se demuestran cuanto se quieren- eso me dejo algo extrañado, pero después le pregunto.

-¿Qué raro?– contesto el padre de Shikamaru –pero mejor continua- así la junta nuevamente se reinició, empezando a dar datos de la situación.

-Bueno, como sabrán el caso sobre la conversión de Hyuga Neji, se cerró dejando en claro al causante su falta hacía las reglas – dijo mirando al hombre con cabello plateado relamido por una vaca, si ya me afecto estar con Naruto-kun, él solo se estremeció un poco.

-Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer – dijo algo nervioso ese hombre, Naruto-kun volteo a ver a los demás.

-La cuestión es que durante lo que investigue, los afectados no son seres humanos o inmortales cualquiera, son de los tres bandos, humanos, de la noche y de la luna –el desconcierto se presentó en los rostros de todos, ¿Quién haría tal cosa?- pregunto a todos os presentes, que estaban analizando la situación -En un instante creí que podría ser la serpiente de Orochimaru. Así que le hice una pequeña visita, pero resulto que sus investigaciones fueron robadas junto con una gran cantidad de sus ayudantes. Mas, le deje un recordatorio de con quien estaba tratando ya que me quería utilizar para uno de sus experimentos- relato Naruto-kun, los demás aún seguía pensando en ese hombre llamado Orochimaru

-Ese hombre nunca cambia – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Bueno, al menos se acordara que conmigo no es fácil el asunto– dijo sonriendo, pero me entro una duda ¿Quién era ese tal Orochimaru? El me vio y se acercó a mi oído.

-Te lo diré más tarde – solo le asentí a las palabras de él.

-Eso explica que esta junta es un sobre aviso para estar alertas y descubrir que es lo que sigue- comento el padre de Shino con su estoica actitud.

-No, esto es para pedir cooperación y trabajar juntos– esta vez fue Minato-san el que hablo, todos se miraron entre sí, mi padre iba a decir algo pero le gano la palabra Jiraiya-sama.

-No solo para pedir su cooperación, sino poder estar al tanto de los sucesos como de información, ya que esto afecta a los tres bandos de la misma manera– todos se miraron y luego miraron a Naruto-kun, su padre, como a su abuelo.

-¡Estamos de acuerdo!– respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, aunque por lo visto a mi padre no le pareció bien esa decisión, pero no tuvo de otra.

-Muchas gracias, se los agradecemos– habló por fin Kushina-san, que no había dicho palabra alguna en lo que llevamos de la reunión –ahora, con esto terminamos la reunión– dijo levantándose y estirándose un poco para luego mirarnos –creo que están los dos muy a gusto juntos- Kushina nos sonreía, cosa que no entendí, hasta que señalo a Naruto-kun, cuando lo note estaba dormido en mi hombro, ¿Cuántas veces me puedo sonrojar en una sola noche?

-Hinata-san, cuídalo mucho– dijo Kushina, yo asentí para mirarlo de nuevo y moverlo un poco.

-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun- trataba de despertarlo, aunque la verdad se veía lindo así.

-Déjame un poquito más, estoy muy cómodo– me sonroje un poco y mire a sus padres y a los presentes.

-Debe ser el cansancio, generalmente tiene mucha energía pero se esmeró por días y noches buscando la información que necesitábamos y entrenando otro poco para lo que viene, ahora la seguridad será mayor- dijo Tsunade-sama, ¿una persona tan fuerte como Naruto-kun necesita entrenar?, realmente se me hace imposible de creer, ya que hasta ahora por lo que he visto es alguien muy poderoso, mejor no lo muevo.

-Hinata– escuche a mi padre y voltee a verlo el solo se acercó a mí y me quito la chamarra de Naruto-kun y me miro de pies a cabeza – aléjate de él- me ordeno con esa morada fría.

-¿Por…por qué?- pregunto molesta por se dirigió a Naruto-kun

-Ese chico, solo te traerá desgracias, investigue un poco sobre él, es cierto que es un cazador, pero no es ni de categoría alta, o estatus alto, solo sabe pelear y lo que es peor, viene de un Uzumaki – el mira directamente a Minato-san

-Y…¿y eso que tiene que ver?- le vuelvo a pregunta a mi padre, que no cambiaba su actitud.

-Mucho la familia Uzumaki es…- pero alguien hizo callar a mi padre

-¡Hiashi, mejor cállate o quieres morir aquí! – dijo una voz molesta, mire y era Naruto-kun levantándose y colocándome cuidadosamente su chamarra de nuevo –no te preocupes– miro a mi padre –que no se te olvide que también hay código entre cazadores, ¿quieres que les cuente tu secreto a los demás?- mi padre solo se quedó callado con una cara pálida a lo cual solo lo miro con enojo y se alejó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte muy desconcertada de ¿Cuál era el secreto de Naruto-kun?

-En mi familia hay un importante secreto, más importante que el de otras familias, y es el porqué de nuestras habilidades, pero no te lo podemos decir- respondió mi padre con miedo.

-¿Y por qué me contaste lo anterior?- le exigí molesta por lo anterior.

-Porque…– se calló un poco y mire a los demás que quedaban en la sala, solo Tsunade-sama, Minato-san, Kushina-san, Jiraiya-sama y Naruto-kun junto conmigo lo mire de nuevo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto nuevamente Hinata

-Porque eres parte de esta familia Hinata-chan- contesto Naruto regalándole una sonrisa.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, se vieron revelar algunos misterios de la escuela donde asisten los protagonistas, pero no al 100%, como siempre digo dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, entre otras cosas, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Una chica confundida

**¿Qué hay de new Divine Banda? pues aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles como cada fin de semana una capítulo más de esta serie, antes que nada me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos que llegan a salir, pero trato de corregirlos, como de asia, que muchos autores de Fic colocan, voy a explicar un poco.**

 **-Asia: es el nombre del continente que comprende desde Europa al oeste, hasta el pacifico donde termina Japón, ejemplo: un país de Asia es India.**

 **-Hacia: es cuando quieres mencionar una dirección, ejemplo: él se dirige hacia el sur.**

 **Otro de los errores que comúnmente se produce es colocar osea, que no existe, además de mal escrito, pues se acentúa en la o. entonces se escribe ósea y hace referencia al sistema óseo o lo relacionado a los huesos, ejemplo: el caparazón de la almeja es la parte ósea del animal.**

 **O sea, hace una connotación de dar entender una cosa, ejemplo: estos billetes de despintan y no tienen el número de serie, o sea que son falsos.**

 **Otro de los errores que he leído en fics, es la escritura y la pronunciación, es decir, que algunos autores escriben Naruto e Hinata, aunque sigue las reglas gramaticales, pero cuando pronuncia Naruto e Jinata (la H en Japón y otros países se pronuncia como J, y la J se pronuncia como Y) ya no concuerda, entonces la escritura correcta es Naruto y Hinata (Naruto y Jinata), espero que les haya servido para mejorar mucho su gramática, y ortografía, no soy maestro, estudio la mente humana. Los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 10: Una chica confundida.

P.O.V. Sakura.

Aun no me puedo acostumbrar a la idea de que en nuestra escuela haya una especie que siempre me negué en aceptar en que existían. Todo el tiempo me dije que seres de cuentos de hadas o de leyendas no existían, pero todo cambio cuando nos contaron en esa junta que los alumnos del turno nocturno son en realidad esa especie, pero lo que más me sorprendió es el ver a mis padres a los ojos, toda una vida de mentira pensando que seguiría su ejemplo a seguir, ser doctora y, es que ellos son doctores. Para que en una noche todo cambie diciéndome que son cazadores de seres mitológicos y de leyendas, ahora que recuerdo es de mañana y tengo que ir a la escuela, aunque no tengo muchas ganas.

-¡Sakura apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela!– fue el grito de mi madre, a lo cual me moví sin mucho interés, me levante sin ganas, fue al baño a ducharme y me coloque el uniforme, saliendo del cuarto sin muchos ánimos. En cuanto llegue a la mesa solo vi a mi padre que estaba leyendo el periódico, como todos los días, y a mi madre sirviendo el desayuno, solo mire eso, me senté y desayune sin ganas, ellos solo me vieron extrañados.

-¿Hija te ocurre algo?– me pregunto mi madre.

-No– conteste sin ánimo, mi padre solo miro a mi madre y retomo su periódico.

-Pero, te vez desanimada- mi madre me miro con detenimiento

-Estoy bien– le dije un poco sofocada por la observación de mi madre.

-¿segura?- nuevamente me pregunta.

-Sí mamá- la pregunta de mi madre me obliga a contestarle de forma tajante.

\- pero…- trata de replicar, pero me empieza a molestar.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! – le grite con fuerza. Ella me mira con cara de sorprendía, mire a mi padre el cual solo regreso a su periódico, pero en realidad era una revista médica - _mejor ve a cazar tus monstruos-_ fue lo que pensé a mi padre. Le quite su revista mientras se la arrojaba de vuelta, tome mis cosas y me fui, solo los mire un poco antes de salir. Mi padre no parecía alterado, pero mi madre sí.

En cuanto salí de casa me fui a la escuela, al llegar todos se apartaban de mí y porque no, estaba con un humor de dar miedo.

-¡Hola Sakura!– me saludaron, me gire para ver a Tenten, ella lo sabía pero no me lo contó, ahora me siento aparte como si no encajara, mire a otro lado y estaban mis demás compañeros, note que algunos estaban discutiendo con Chouji, Kiba, Hinata y Naruto – vaya sí que estamos en problemas, están como locos- comento Tenten.

-No me sorprende yo estoy igual- dije bastante molesta.

-Lo lamento Sakura, pero no podíamos decírselos algunas familias como la de Hinata o la mía heredamos esta carga, ya que no tenemos de otra po…- Kiba trataba de explicarme la situación, pero lo callé.

-¡Aun así me lo debieron de haber dicho!- grito de frustración a Kiba. Me miro y solo me aleje enojada más aun, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Es que acaso no he demostrado la suficiente fuerza para encarar esto durante mi vida? ¡me esforcé en mis clases! ¡Seguí las reglas al pie de la letra! ¡Por eso soy prefecta porque sigo las reglas! pero ¡nunca me dijeron algo de lo que escuche ayer en la noche! ahora mismo voy con la directora para pedirle un favor, quiero comprobar algo; al estar enfrente de la dirección noto a Shizune sentada tomando bocanadas de aire, ella inmediatamente me miro.

-Sakura, si es para quejas sobre lo de la junta, mejor ve con Naruto-kun, él está arreglándolo todo ahora mismo– no le hice caso y entre rápido -¡Sakura, espera!– veo inmediatamente a Tsunade-sama con la cabeza entre las manos por lo visto le duele la cabeza, hago un carraspeo y me mira.

-Sakura, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Iba a decir algo pero ella me interrumpió diciendo lo que yo le iba a decir – no me digas, también vienes a quejarte del porque no les conté nada sobre los alumnos de la noche– le asentí –ve con Naruto, él está arreglando los asuntos– en eso entra el mencionado con cara pálida, pues había un montón de chicos detrás de Naruto.

-¡Ya déjenme! no les voy a dar ese puesto ni de loco, ¡ahora déjenme en paz!- les grito a Lee que estaba en la puerta.

-Pero… - cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto Tsunade-sama

-Sí, Lee y los demás me están pidiendo a gritos que les el turno de la noche- fue lo que contesto a Tsunade-sama

-¿No se los piensas dar?- volvió a pregunta la directora.

-¡Ni de loco! sus padres me matarían- fue lo que contesto Naruto.

-Eso sería una ironía- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón – ambos empezaron a reír por lo visto el comentario de Tsunade-sama les causo mucha gracia a ambos.

-Di…disculpen – dije con algo de inseguridad, ambos me miraron

-Perdón, es la señorita de rosa, lo lamento si no te vi– ¡Como odio que me diga de esa manera! –¡Espera no me digas! bienes a quejarte sobre lo de la junta, mi respuesta es, olvídalo y sigue con tu vida- ese desgraciado cretino.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¡Por su culpa ya no tengo una vida normal!- me acerque a él y le di un buen golpe, que lo lanzo a la pared -¡¿Qué siga con mi vida?! ¡Ya no tengo vida normal! quieres decirme ¿Cómo puedo obtenerla de nuevo?, ¡Vamos dímela!- claramente estaba muy enojada _-Tu estas a gusto, ya que tus padres son cazadores y nunca te han mentido, ¿sabes cómo se siente el que te oculten cosas tus propios padres?, ¿lo sabes?-_ fue lo que pensaba _-Lo más seguro es que solo tienes que verlos a ellos como ponen atención y como demuestran su talento, al menos los de ese turno son mejores, si siguen las reglas, ellos no son como tú que solo sabes flanquearlas y violarlas –_ el solo se levantó y me miro y luego Tsunade-sama, ella le asintió y me miro.

-Si crees que la vida que tengo es fácil, estas muy en lo cierto, por eso tengo un trabajo fácil de niñera con los de la noche, lo único difícil es no perder el sueño, ya estoy cansado, te dejo el turno de esta semana a ti- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Me parece bien, después de todo son muy aplicados los de la noche- le contesto, ahora si me sentía más tranquila al saber que vigilaría a los de la noche.

-Sakura Haruno, desde hoy tendrás el puesto de la noche, Naruto tendrás el turno de la mañana y la tarde como los demás prefectos- dijo Tsuande-sama, Naruto solamente hizo un puchero.

-¡Rayos! ya me había acostumbrado a no hacer nada- se quejó el rubio de forma infantil.

-¡Cállate! estoy segura que lo haré mejor que tú– inmediatamente salí del lugar mirando como ese chico me sonreía y decía algo que alcance a leer en sus labios "le va a ir mal", realmente no entiendo a lo que se refiere pero, no me preocupa, no puede ser tan difícil si un vago como él puede hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo.

Es de tarde estoy en mi trabajo de camarera en un restaurante llamado Ichiraku's Ramen, a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no tengo turno de la tarde en la prefectura, este es mi trabajo real, a los demás también les pagan por su servicio, pero yo prefiero ganarme mi dinero fuera de la escuela, en cuanto dejo un grupo de cuencos de arroz se escucha la puerta abrirse volteo y doy una reverencia.

-!Sea bienvenido a Ichi…!- en cuanto me levante mire a un rubio de ojos azules - ¿Tú aquí?- fue lo que alcanzo a decir por la sorpresa de ver a él.

-¿Te conozco?– me pregunto ese rubio, que me sacó de quicio su estúpida pregunta.

-¿Cómo que "te conozco"? aparte de haragán bromista, ¡Naruto si para la prox…!- pero me detengo, pues veo bien que no es el rubio molesto de la escuela.

-¿Naruto?, creo que me confundiste con mi hijo, soy Minato, soy el padre de Naruto – eso me sorprendió, ahora que lo recuerdo, lo vi en la junta, él detuvo a la hermana menor de Hinata con sus propias manos y eso es decir mucho ya que es un prodigio dentro del clan.

-Lo lamento, creo que lo confundí yo…- estaba muy avergonzada de haber confundido al padre de Naruto.

-Por como hablaste de mi hijo estas pasando un mal momento, ¿verdad? – lo mire y le asentí–en ese caso te diré algo… - miro mi hombro y sucesivamente le seguí yo –por lo visto vas a cuidar hoy a los de la noche- comento el padre de Naruto.

-Sí, así es, no hay mejor opción, estoy segura que haré un mejor trabajo que su hijo- le digo con autosufuciencia en mis palabras y sonriendo.

-Ya veo, entonces, creo te va a ir mal– comento, a mí se me borro la sonrisa

-¿Disculpe?- fue lo que alcanzo a pregunta, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre dicen eso?

-¡Ah, nada! olvídalo, buena suerte y cuéntale a mi hijo como lo hiciste para que aprenda– me respondió, el hombre empezó a acercarse a Teuchi, el encargado del lugar.

-Seguro que con eso ellos se callan- respondo para mí.

Ya es de noche y me estoy preparando para este turno en la escuela, Naruto me dio un mapa de la escuela, ¿no entiendo el porque me lo dio? solo me dijo: "úsalo en cuanto puedas", sigo sin entender el por qué me lo dio. Bueno realmente es algo raro, encontré el salón y entre en el inmediatamente, mire una gran cantidad de personas con unos ojos color rojo mirándome detenidamente, pude notar como unos cuantos de ellos se lamieron los labios. Esto me preocupo un poco, luego escuche la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a Kurenai-sensei.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto, yo le entregue un recado por parte de la directora, el cual me lo dio en cuanto puse un pie en la escuela, ella me miro y luego miro a los demás –ella es Haruno Sakura, se encargara de ustedes hoy- me presento al grupo.

En ese momento empecé a escuchar murmullos volteé y mire a todos con cara desconcertada aunque fue algo difícil de notar por su palidez.

-Sensei, ¿Qué ocurrió con Hinata y Naruto, incluso Tenten, Kiba y Chouji?– pregunto un chico de cabellera roja con ojos de color purpura con aureolas.

-Nagato no lo sé, la directora dice sobre un pequeño encargo de parte de Naruto hacía ustedes, dice: "cuídenla bien, es nueva en esto"- les dio el recado Kurenai-ssensei.

Todos los presentes me miraron, ahí me sentí un poco incomoda y más cuando vi a un pelinegro de ojos oscuros mirarme fijamente, era Sasuke Uchiha. Sea lo que sea no se le quita lo lindo, pero luego siento una mirada asesina, venia de una chica de cabellara roja con lentes.

-Maestra, ¿está segura que ella podrá cuidarnos?, se ve que no sabe nada- dijo la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dijiste? – realmente me hace enojar esta chica

-Lo que escuchaste– estaba a punto de ir a darle un par de lecciones cuando Kurenai-sensei me detuvo.

-Sakura, mejor que te coloques en tu lugar y empecemos la clase– dijo, yo fui a mí lugar y al instante comenzamos la clase.

Creo que confundí muchas cosas, los únicos que se mantienen tranquilos son Sasuke y su hermano Itachi, los cuales nunca me dejan de mirar y más aparte la chica pelirroja, que es demasiado celosa y no me deja de insultar. Pero lo peor es que me da más miedo otro chico de cabello naranja y un chico de cabellos azules claros, no dejaba de verme. Un tal Shikamaru no dejaba de quejarse por todo y la maestra me ayudaba de vez en cuando con todos. Esto realmente es difícil, pero si un tonto como Naruto puede hacerlo, yo también puedo. Cuando termino todo salí del salón lo más rápido posible, ahora mismo estoy sentada en una banca , creo que me vieron la cara al decirme que es lo más fácil, pero tonta de mí por creer que así era, todos ellos son unos…unos…!Son un verdadero fastidio!

-Creo que voy a matar a Naruto y a Tsunade-sama por esto– dije con molestia, inmediatamente escucho un sonido cercano, por lo que me reacciono y me coloco en posición de pelea solo vi como salía ese chico de cabellos azul claro -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de forma molesta.

-Yo, nada solo pasaba por aquí, generalmente me vengo a esta parte a comer algo– bajo un poco la guardia.

-¿Los tuyos comen comida normal?- le pregunto por curiosidad.

-A veces, pero no comemos mucho ya que nuestra dieta es un poco diferente, creo que ya sabes cuál es nuestra dieta – me dijo mirándome con una mirada un poco rara.

-¿Y qué vas a comer?- le pregunto no muy segura de su respuesta.

-Mi comida, está enfrente a mi– contesto, antes de que hiciera algo le di un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡Con eso será suficiente para que me dejes en paz!– luego mire mejor ni siquiera lo moví, el me miro.

-Vaya tienes problemas de carácter– eso me recordó la vez que le di un golpe a Naruto, me dijo los mismo, tomo mi mano y de un movimiento me hizo una llave colocando mi brazo en mi espalda -no te muevas, no me hagas las cosas difíciles, aunque no será tanto– con una mano descubrió mi cuello –¿Sabes? lo de morder el cuello es mito, en realidad mordemos los hombros o los brazos es más fácil morder esas partes- explicaba el sujeto.

-¡Eres un…!- intente dar un golpe a las costillas, dio en el lugar pero no resulto.

-No lo hagas, realmente no funciona no tienes tantas fuerzas como Naruto o Hinata– eso me golpeo muy fuerte, ¿yo ser más débil que ese tonto y Hinata la chica más tierna de la escuela? Me enoje como nunca antes, y empecé a dar más golpes a las costillas con más fuerza que antes – por lo visto herí tus sentimientos je, je, je, je- reía de mi situación, y era verdad. Le di otro golpe, esta vez lo hice que me soltara; en cuanto me soltó le di una patada al rostro, pero de igual manera solo lo moví unos centímetros, tomo mi pierna y me lanzo a la pared, con un solo movimiento me derroto, solo mire como se acercaba, me tomo de un brazo y me alzo en el aire, las leyendas son ciertas tienen una fuerza increíble -creo que ya se ablando la carne; por lo tanto el líquido sabrá más rico– se relamió los labios, ahora entiendo el porqué de las palabras de Minato, Naruto y la forma en que me miro Kurenai-sensei – gracias por la comida- oró el desgraciado.

Cerré mis ojos, pero solo sentí como mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, después los abrí y vi a Naruto darle una paliza al chico de cabellera verde, de un puñetazo lo incrusto en la pared, luego me miro.

-Por esta razón tus padres no te dijeron sobre esta vida, en este oficio nuestras vidas corren peligro, no solo de nosotros sino también de las personas que amamos, tus padres prefirieron no contarte esta vida para que tu hicieras la tuya– fue la primera vez que vi a Naruto hablar tan maduramente, luego volteo hacía el chico ¡Y tú castigo será, dos semanas sin sangre, sin dormir durante el día y más importante nada de juegos!- dijo Naruto, el chico solo estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Estás loco Na… - el rubio llego rápidamente hacía él, colocando su garganta en su cuello.

-Suigetsu, violaste la regla de atacar humanos en la escuela y más importante, también se aplica esta regla en el exterior, créeme que si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerto- le replico sin soltarlo -ahora solo iras a clases y no harás otra cosa por dos semanas– saco tinta y un pincel, y en un instante le dibujo un símbolo en el cuello de Suigetsu, si no mal recuerdo –este sello me dirá si no estás cumpliendo tu castigo de lo contrario– el otro puso cara de miedo – te ira mal- dijo para finalmente soltar al chico, que se inmeditao salió corriendo del lugar.

Se volteó hacia mí, y me tomo en sus brazos, claro está que me dio vergüenza, nadie me había cargado. En cuenta me di cuenta estaba en un clásico deportivo, mire al rubio manejándolo, antes de decir algo nos detuvimos, él se bajó del auto y me ayudo a bajar del mismo, me condujo a la puerta de mi casa, toco la puerta, y abrió mi madre. Al verme me abrazo, mi padre le agradeció a Naruto el solo se alejaba, voltee y lo mire.

-Gracias, por enseñarme– le dije, mis padres me sonrieron.

-Solo hazte más fuerte, si tu padre te entrena, es para que seas más fuerte en la vida no para que te conviertas en lo que es él- dijo de forma sabia.

-Gracias– se despidió alzando su mano para luego subirse al auto y alejarse, creo que me está empezando a gustar Naruto, parece un tonto, pero es muy maduro, creo que me enamore.

 **Bien banda, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, se puede apreciar que Sakura empieza a tener ciertas emociones hacia Naruto, pero simplemente es algo que ella cree tener, no digo más y esperen los siguientes capítulos en las próximas semanas, como siempre digo dejen reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, entre otras cosas, criticas destructivas o juicios valorativos absténganse por favor. Nos leemos la siguiente semana, de despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Los secretos de los Uzumaki

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? ¿Cómo están en este domingo de media noche? Su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de la serie, me siento un poco triste porque no han dejado reriews y eso pues me incentiva a seguir escribiendo, pero bueno, escribir es una de mis pasiones en esta vida, además de mi carrera y otras cosas. Hoy verán un poco de la familia Uzumaki, pero solo una pequeña parte, pues después de cierto suceso se dará a conocer la verdad a Hinata, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 11: Los secretos de los Uzumaki.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Es de noche y escucho mucho ruido, casi no puedo dormir, así que de inmediato me levanto. Me pregunto ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer tanto ruido a estas horas de la noche? Veamos, dejen reviso la hora, ¡Las 2 de la madrugada! ¡Esto es una locura!

Salgo inmediatamente de mi habitación para saber que ocurre, pero al salir los sonidos se hacen menos fuertes, entro a mi cuarto y ahora se hacen más fuertes.

-Debe ser debajo de mi habitación–por lo que nuevamente salgo de mi habitación y bajo a la sala, sin embargo veo que no hay puerta debajo de mi cuarto -¿Qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto.

Comienzo a seguir el ruido esperando descubrir de donde proviene y de alguna manera llegue al sótano. Es oscuro y muy lúgubre, siento que se me pone la piel de gallina con solo estar aquí, pero los sonidos se hacen más fuertes, parecen como de una batalla.

Me acerco a una pared para cerciorarme, lo raro es que mientras más me acerco más fuerte es el sonido, de pronto se escucha un rugido muy potente, arañazos, como si de un animal se tratase, tanto que me hizo retroceder.

-¿Qué fue eso?- estaba impactada por el tremendo sonido que escuche.

-Eso fue la tubería– escuche una voz atrás de mí que me hizo asustarme, me di la vuelta y me encontré a Kushina-san.

-Kushina-san, me dio un susto- le dije tocándome el pecho.

-¿Por qué te asustas? sabes muy bien que en esta casa hay muchas cosas raras y la tubería es parte de ellas. Naruto y Minato llevan días arreglándola sin éxito alguno- me contesta Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-Pero lo más importante– en eso se me acerca sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de mi -tu sabes muy bien que está prohibido estar despierta a estas horas de la noche- me recalca la regla que me dijo cuando llegue a la casa de Naruto-kun.

-Pe…pe…pero el so… - de un dos por tres me puso en sus hombros.

-Sin excusas- me dijo tomándome como costal de papas y cargándome en su hombro

-Pe…pero Kushina-san, bájame que estoy solamente con el camisón– no debí decir eso, ella me miro con cara de pervertida.

-¡Ara, ara! Hinata-chan ¿No sabía que tenías esas costumbres?– ahora me dio un escalofrió por la espalda, creo que estoy en problemas.

-¡Espera, Kushina-san! ¿Qué hace? ¡PARÉ! – no sé si fue el grito o qué, pero rápidamente llegaron Naruto-kun y Minato-san.

-¿Kushina que ocu…?– Minato-san se quedó petrificado con cara de embobado, ¡No mire!

-Papá ¿Qué pa…? – Naruto-kun se asombró al principio y luego puso la misma cara de su padre, por favor ¡No miren!

En unos segundos una hemorragia salió de sus narices y los dos cayeron el suelo por la potencia. Tardaron un rato en reaccionar y Kushina-san apenas me dejó respirar. Después de que se recuperaran, intervinieron para apartar de mí a Kushina-san, nos fuimos a la cama, ahora Naruto-kun está en mi cuarto sentado en la silla. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué está en mi cuarto.

-Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?- pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Por mi madre, cuando se le meten ese tipo de cosas en la cabeza es muy difícil de detenerla– en eso se abre la puerta.

-Hinata-chan, ya es…Na…Naruto, creo que mejor me voy– era Kushina entrando de manera graciosa, pero vio a Naruto y se alejó.

-¡Ves!– yo solo sonreí por lo gracioso del momento luego lo mire, no parpadea.

-Naruto-kun, sobre lo que me dijiste hace algunos días – el me miro.

-¿Sobre qué?- me pregunta.

-Sobre de que soy parte de tu familia-le comenté un poco tímida.

-Sobre eso, es cierto, en principio te dijimos que estarías aquí hasta encontrarte una casa para ti sola- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Pero?- trato de justificar que no quería molestarlos, pero el simplemente me detuvo.

-Pero mi padre es muy especial, dos días después descubrimos una casa perfecta para ti, pero resulto ser que el día que íbamos a amueblarla para ti. Tu padre la obtuvo por el doble de precio, fuimos a otra y ocurrió lo mismo- escuchar que mi padre hacia eso, me hacía sentir muy enojada y a la vez triste.

-Entonces mi padre…por lo visto quiere que vuelva- le dije sin muchas ganas de volver con mi padre.

-Le preguntamos la razón del por qué siempre interviene, por lo visto te quiere de adorno. Comenzó a decirnos de que deberías estar en la casa, para que veas como son las cosas y no sé qué más, solo percibimos ego e hipocresía- mi padre sí que es un verdadero cretino -después esto mis padres y yo decidimos que es mejor para ti estar con nosotros, claro está, que necesitamos tu aprobación para esto– en ese momento me sonrió y yo me sonroje.

Es extraño, mi padre siempre buscaba un hombre para estar a mi lado, pero ellos solo pensaban en su propio bienestar, pero Naruto-kun no, él piensa en los demás, en mí.

-Yo…ya sabes mi respuesta- le respondí con una sonrisa que sentía que me desmayaría.

-Bueno, con eso me es suficiente. Desde mañana Hyuga Hinata, eres una integrante más de mi familia, creo que mi abuela también se pondrá muy feliz- Naruto me regalo una de esas sonrisa que me gustan, después de la conversación él se despidió como siempre y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Ya es de mañana y me empiezo a levantar. En cuanto bajo para desayunar noto algo interesante; de hecho todo en esta familia se me hace interesante. Pero ver bajillas de gran cantidad de dinero, cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal y otras cosas caras, me sorprendida.

El comedor parece de familia clase alta, sabía muy bien que Naruto-kun y su familia tenía algo de dinero, pero por lo que veo tienen más de lo que pensaba.

-Hola Hinata-chan, Naruto nos dio la noticia así que antes de que se vayan a la escuela, decidimos darte tu fiesta de bienvenida – me dijo Minato-san

-Pe…pero esto- trato de replicar, pero en eso escuche a Naruto.

-Te dije que se sorprendería papá, me debes 3000 yen– le extiende la mano para que su padre le pague.

-¡¿Hasta hicieron una puesta?!- casi grito de lo que veía en esta…como podría decirlo sin que se sientan ofendidos…¡Loca Familia!

-Es natural que lo hagan, ya que este es el otro secreto de nuestra familia– mire a Kushina-san con una sonrisa al estilo de Naruto, de hecho eran la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cuál secreto?- le pregunto algo anonadada de lo que veía ese día.

-Siéntate Hinata-chan y come primero– estaba por protestar pero mi estómago me traiciono, creo que se escuchó por toda la casa, a lo cual me apene, estoy segura de que estoy más roja que un tomate.

-Hinata-chan, hazle caso a tu estómago, él no miente– me dijo Naruto-kun a lo que me senté y empecé a comer ¿Qué es lo que estoy comiendo? ¿Comida gourmet? – La cocine yo – ok, estoy abrumada y sorprendida a la vez -¿Esta buena?– solo asentí, ¿Quién es esta familia? Y ¿Qué le hicieron a Naruto-kun y sus padres? ¿Qué les hicieron a las personas que me recibieron en su casa? –Me da gusto saberlo- respondió con una sonrisa. Si no me mata la sorpresa, me mata su sonrisa ¿Cómo es que alguien puede tener una sonrisa tan hermosa? No es humano, estoy segura de que Uzumaki Naruto no es humano.

-Por tu rostro, te vez sorprendida– me dijo Minato-san y la verdad estoy abrumada.

-Es natural, ya que nunca le dijimos que los que cocinan aquí, son Naruto y tú– al escuchar esto saliendo de Kushina-san mire a Naruto-kun y Minato-san muy sorprendida

-Tú también cocinas kaa-san- le dijo Naruto-kun a su madre.

-Sí, pero no como ustedes, ¡Ya denme clases de cocina!- parece que Kushina-san estaba ¿Celosa? Que sus hombres cocinaran mejor que ella.

-¡Esperen un momento!– los tres voltearon a verme –explíquenme ¿Qué ocurre aquí?– luego ellos se miraron y luego rieron.

-Lo lamentamos Hinata, no te contamos nada. Es costumbre nuestra por estar en anonimato, entre compañías y cazadores– me dijo Minato-san

-¿Anonimato entre compañías y cazadores?- les pregunte sin salir de mi impresión.

-Sí, Naruto es chef profesional y más aparte un increíble abogado– al escuchar esto lo mire más sorprendida que antes. Minato-san se acercó a mí colocando una mano para que no escuchara su hijo.

-Ayuda a su abuela para los problemas administrativos, se encarga también de otras cosas de la escuela y de la familia. Por eso le fue fácil encontrar tantas casas para ti– luego se separó y mire a Naruto-kun llevarse un bocado a la boca para poder degustar la comida -Kushina es una gran diseñadora de modas, de hecho tu ropa está diseñada por ella– la mire a ella.

-¿Sorprendida? Por lo visto tienes todos mis diseños en tu closet- contesto Kushina-san con la misma sonrisa que Naruto-kun.

-Es…es…es…- Cuando compre la ropa, decía diseñadora desconocida, le pregunte a la vendedora y me dijo que no sabían nada sobre ella.

Pero sus diseños eran muy famosos, mi padre en ese momento se comportó como padre. La única vez que lo hizo, solo fue para mostrarles a todos que su hija podría ser educada como él, pero eso, si la ropa me gustó mucho, es muy ligera y a la vez muy cómoda.

-Dime ¿Qué te parecen mis diseños?- ella pedía mi opinión de su trabajo.

-¡Son increíbles!- le respondí con admiración, nunca imagine que ella hacía esa linda ropa.

-Ya lo creo– me sonrió de la misma manera que Naruto-kun.

-Por cierto se me olvido decirte, yo soy…- iba a hablar Minato-san, pero Naruto-kun lo interrumpió.

-El jefe de la compañía Namikaze– ahora sí me sorprendí más, Minato-san el jefe de la compañía más famosa en tecnología, el que Naruto-kun me dijera esto como si nada era ¡increíble!

-Creo que necesito aire para respirar– me daba aire con mi mano, pero Kushina-san me paso un abanico, no sé de donde lo saco, pero fue de mucha ayuda.

-Hinata-chan termina de desayunar, si no llegaran tarde a la escuela – fue lo que me dijo Kushina-san, mire de nuevo el platillo y comencé a comer, la comida, realmente estaba muy buena. Una vez que acabamos de desayunar Naruto-kun y yo nos fuimos a la escuela.

Estaba en mi salón, como siempre Konohamaru-kun me intento invitar a salir, pero solo provoco que Moegi le diera un gran golpe, hasta que llego el prefecto Ibiki.

-Buenos días chicos, les tengo una noticia, el maestro Asuma esta indispuesto, por lo visto tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Consejo para todos, si van a llevar a un ebrio a su casa asegúrense de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad- dijo Ibiki, algunos nos soprendimos por la noticia que nos dio Ibika-sensei, tanto que me lleve a la boca mis manos por la impresión.

-¿Se encuentra bien?– pregunto Udon, este chico siempre le han gustado las clases de Asuma-sensei sobre política, quiere ser abogado.

-Lo estará, pero me pidió que les diera la clase otra persona, ya que es el único maestro que da esta clase. Se lo paso a un prefecto de salón– todos se miraron algo intrigados, nunca se he visto a un prefecto de salón dar clases. – Pasa, por favor- dijo Ibiki, en ese momento entraba alguien que conozco bien.

En me di la vuelta vi entrar a Naruto-kun, él me miro y después me sonrió. Yo también, pero luego me di cuenta de que todos los chicos lo estaban viendo con cara asesina, sintió esa mirada y vi cómo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, me levante y los mire.

-Mejor respeten la decisión de la directora- dijo de forma seria para controlarlos, y claro que resulto.

Todos se miraron y lo dejaron en paz, en cuanto me senté le sonreí y él me agradeció con una reverencia. En cuanto tomo el asiento del maestro, Konohamaru se levantó para reclamar y yo coloque mi mano en mi frente ¿Por qué nunca entiende este muchacho? ¡Kami-sama, Ayúdame!

-¡Oye, baka! quiero saber qué relación tiene con Hinata-chan– ¡él y su bocota! Naruto-kun lo miro sorprendido.

-Eso no te incumbe– luego miro a los demás –su maestro me dijo que estaban por fin viendo como formar una defensa ante el juez ¿es cierto?- pregunto a la clase.

-¡Hai!- todos contestaron a la pregunta que les hizo Naruto-kun.

-Perfecto, en ese caso vamos a hacer una clase demostrativa sobre ese tema ¿Quién quiere ayudarme con esto?– Ellos no dijeron nada –Vamos no se apenen, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo, bien veamos– toma la lista y comenzó a buscar una víctima.

-Udon– él mencionado se levanta y miro que Konohamaru sigue de pie –digamos que el acusado no sé, por ejemplo el chico que me está viendo con cara asesina– señalo a Konohamaru, si antes solo odiaba a Naruto-kun, ahora lo quiere matar -si el acusado esta en juicio y se le manda a pararse frente al jurado a declarar y dice haber visto algo que tu cliente no hizo, ¿Cómo responderías?- ¡Vaya! Me sorprende la forma de la clase de Naruto-kun, es toda una caja de monerías, pero ¿Qué digo?

-Bueno…yo iría a hacerle las preguntas, que tengo preparadas y…- respondía Udon, pero parece que Naruto-kun tenía otra cosa en la mente.

-Eso está bien, pero en el juicio siempre salen cuestiones que no tenemos previstas. Por eso es mejor hacer las preguntas como van apareciendo las dudas. Ahora, sabiendo esto, vuelve a evaluar la pregunta que te hice y dame una respuesta- dijo Naruto-kun, Udon empieza a pensar.

-En ese caso, si no hay evidencia alguna del hecho entonces, tal afirmación a mi cliente no es válida, ni sostenible, por lo que es algo irrelevante hasta que se demuestro lo contrario, por medio de evidencias físicas– Naruto se quedó observando a Udon.

-Asuma-sensei me dijo que tú eres alguien especial, veo que no se equivoca, cuando terminemos la clase quiero hablar contigo – Udon se sentó y luego miro a Konohamaru.

-Chico dime algo, tu cliente está acusado de que de tal hora a tal hora, estuvo en una tienda. Gracias a informantes que te avisaron a tiempo, esta información le puede salvar de ir a la cárcel ¿Qué harías?- formula la pregunta Naruto-sensei.

-Bueno en cualquier tienda se da un recibo. Si mi cliente dice que lo tiene en su poder, puedo ir a recogerlo u otra persona, pero si lo tiene en ese mismo instante, puede presentarlo ante el juez- respondió Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

-Interesante, quiero saber del ¿por qué es importante esta evidencia?- nuevamente vuelve a formular la pregunta Naruto-sensei, no suena nada mal.

-Porque en cada recibo se da la hora, el lugar y la fecha en que estuvo presente la persona- respondió la pregunta de Naruto.

-Bien dicho, por lo visto Asuma-sensei tiene muy buenos alumnos. También quiero hablar contigo Konohamaru – se gira – gracias chicos, ahora continuemos- Naruto empieza a dar la clase de Asuma-sensei.

Terminada la clase Konohamaru y Udon bajaron para hablar con Naruto, el resultado es que salieron más alegres de cuando entraron a la clase, me acerque a ellos para averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió Naruto-kun?- le pregunto.

-Lo que pasa es que les dije que Asuma-sensei los inscribió en el concurso de debate, puesto que eran muy buenos, así que les di la noticia, por cierto tengo una duda- me mira con algo serio

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte.

-¿Qué es de ti ese Konohamaru?- me pregunto.

-Un amigo ¿Por qué?– Me extraña esa pregunta, se voltea en cuanto le doy la respuesta ¿Serán celos? No, no puede ser ¿O sí?

-No, por nada– eso fue raro _–creo que me esa afectando estar muy cerca de ella-_ veo a Naruto muy raro.

-Naruto– escuchamos los dos cuando volteamos vimos a Sakura acercándose.

-¡Estoy muerto!– susurro, cosa que no entendí– dime Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto con algo de miedo.

-Ven, quiero que me ayudes con este bento– ahora entendí.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy– en cuanto se fue el me miro –Tráeme un pepto o algo para el estómago que no creo aguantar- eso fue algo raro, Naruto nunca ha pedido eso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte a Naruto-kun.

-Desde que la salve no me ha dejado en paz, luego nos vemos Hinata-chan, si es que sobrevivo- dijo con una cara que parece que sufrirá por algo.

-Naruto-kun, si vas es porque te gusta ¿Verdad? – el me miro sorprendido

-Voy porque pienso que es un lindo detalle, solo eso, además ahora que la conozco un poco mejor no parece tan mala chica– Se acerca a mí, a tal distancia que cualquier chica, estoy segura, se pondría nerviosa –Te veré en la noche, hoy nos toca a nosotros la guardia- se despidió. Solo le asentí, creo que Naruto-kun está empezando a gustarle Sakura, eso no es bueno. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Lo que estoy sintiendo son celos? No, no puede ser o… ¿Sí?

 **Bueno banda, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como leyeron Naruto le conto cosas de su familia, parece tiene lana hasta forrar a un borrego. Bien antes de cerrar el capítulo de hoy, en unas dos o tres semanas más iniciare a publicar la segunda temporada de Renacer un amor oscuro, con el titulo la saga de los Dioses, donde el Dios Hades tendrá sus aventuras y romances entre otros, así mismo aparecerán enemigos como los Akatsuki, Madara, Orochimaru, Kaguya (Aunque esta última tendrá una vida, no digo más), más los Dioses griegos como el propio Ares y su ejército de Espartanos, Perséfone, Zeus entre otros, con Sasuke como miembro de espartanos, incluso aparecerá el Dios que hará temblar al propio universo (Incluyendo a los Otsutsukis como Momoshiki y Kinshiki), ¡espérenla! muy pronto. Sin más me despido no sin ante decirles que dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas (No sean gandallas y apoyen a la causa de reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo), Nos leemos pronto. Paz.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Una hija de la noche

**¿Cómo están banda? los saluda su amigo Shion145, hoy como cada semana, les traigo el capítulo de esta emocionante historia, no hay mucho que decir de mi parte, solamente que disfruten, sin más doy paso al capítulo.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 12: Una hija de la noche muy singular.

P.V.O. Ino. (Ino y su familia pertenece al clan de la Noche).

Es de día, no importa como lo vea, siempre quiero estar en esos rayos solares pero no puedo, mejor me devuelvo a mi cama. Todavía no es hora de salir a las calles, creo que Naruto me volverá a reñir por no estar en clases, estoy mejor con Hinata-san, ella me permite salir sin contarle a Naruto, aunque de vez en cuando me pilla en la calle. La última vez me devolvió al salón de clases cargándome con una sola mano, ¡como si fuera un condije! Pero no me dice nada, no me regaña, me da un sermón u otra cosa que esperas de un prefecto, ¡Ni siquiera me da reporte por faltar a clases!

Esto me deja en conflicto con los demás, es raro, pero bueno. Mejor duermo, quiero estar bella y reluciente para mi querido Sasuke-kun, pero antes de eso escucho tocar mi puerta, en cuanto la abro me encuentro con una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos de color verde.

-¡Hola! No soy la encargada de esta área, pero Tsunade-sama me envió para darte esto– Ella me entrega una carta, en cuanto la tengo en mis manos, la abro para leerla. Me pide que vaya a su despacho en este mismo instante –Naruto-kun te está esperando afuera, junto a Kiba para poder escoltarte- me comento la chica.

-¿Junto al pulgoso? ¿Esto es una broma?– le conteste, como si fuera a permitir que ese perro del mal se acercara a mí.

-No te preocupes, también estaré yo, necesitamos que los de la mañana no se acerquen demasiado a ti- me contesto con una sonrisa que medio me tranquiliza.

-Entendido, solo deja me coloco mi uniforme- le mostrando mi mochila, pues dentro tenía el uniforme de la escuela.

-Claro- respondió la chica y fui a cambiarme, después fui a la oficina de la directora e ingrese. En cuanto cerré la puerta me acerque a ver por la ventana, ver como ese rubio se paraba en la puerta de entrada junto a ese perro, por más que lo vea me da repugnancia su clase.

Siempre huelen a perro y más aún porque siempre traen un perro junto con ellos, pero Kiba no, ¿Acaso era necesario traer un lobo blanco?

En cuanto lo veo, este empezó a gruñir, pero lo extraño es que fuera a Naruto a quien comenzara a gruñir en clara forma de advertencia. El prefecto hacía una épica ignorancia ante este hecho, pero es mejor que me apresure. Tome una sombrilla, no quiero mostrar la piel al sol, en cuanto salgo me coloco a un lado de la pelirrosa para salir. El lobo blanco del perro se acercó a mí con algo de cuidado, me gruño poco, pero en cuanto Naruto se acercó se puso en guardia.

Eso me desconcertó demasiado, este lobito, aunque no me agrade y yo no le agrade, es muy cariñoso con todos, miro al rubio para ver su reacción, pero realmente no le hacía nada de caso ante tal conducta para consigo.

-Me pasa con todos, no hay problema, ahora continuemos– Me contesto para liberarme de mi duda.

-¡Claro!– le dije para empezar a caminar a la escuela.

En cuanto pasamos por el portal que nos divide del turno diurno, todo un grupo de chicos se fue contra nosotros, estaba a punto de dar un golpe en el suelo, pero Sakura me detuvo y me señalo que mirara asía adelante. Al hacerlo vi que todos los alumnos se quedaron quietos, el porqué era algo que no entendía. Naruto se encontraba enfrente de ellos, me acerque para preguntarle la razón, pero tenía una mirada de dar miedo. Realizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y todos los chicos se hicieron a un lado.

-Continuemos– me dijo relajando su mirada y colocando sus manos en su nuca para caminar desconfiadamente.

-¿Siempre es así de día?– pregunte a la de rosa para solo mirar cómo me pasaba de largo y se colgaba de Naruto, mientras intentaba quitársela de encima pero ella se negaba.

-No te preocupes, ella es así con él– Me dijo el pulgoso, lo cual solo lo ignore y continué mi camino, pero su lobito no se despegaba de mí, aunque no me miraba yo le sonreía.

-Sabes, me siento más segura contigo que con tu amo– después de eso continuamos caminando.

Naruto aún se intentaba despegar de Sakura pero los resultados eran fallidos. El lobito blanco que me acompaña me tiene un poco más de confianza, lo note porque se acerca más a mí y Kiba pues esta atrás de nosotros. Por donde paso las miradas llegan a mí, varios chicos han intentado acercárseme pero en cuanto ven a Naruto retroceden.

En una ocasión uno hizo a un lado al lobito sin tocarlo, solo lo esquivo y llego ante mí para intentar, creo yo, abrazarme; pero apareció Naruto tomando al chico de uno de los brazos y lo alejo rápidamente. Mi sorpresa fue corta ya que Sakura volvió a acercarse para colgarse de su cuello con una gran sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Sakura-chan, ¡Ya basta! me estas asfixiando!– dijo intentado de tomar una bocanada de aire, ella lo tenía bien aprensado del cuello y eso si no perdía la sonrisa.

-No hasta que aceptes- dijo Sakura que simplemente sonreía.

-Está bien voy, pero suéltame ¡Ya!- contesto un poco molesto Naruto por la actitud de Sakura.

-De acuerdo– en cuanto cayó Naruto al suelo, pude ver como su alma salía de su cuerpo.

–te veré a las 6:00 p.m. en el parque, no llegues tarde– Inmediatamente se aleja con la sonrisa con que trato a Naruto, me acerco un poco a él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte, mientras le doy la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Mi sentencia de muerte– me dijo con lágrimas en forma de cataratas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No entiendo- me sentía un poco confundida con la respuesta.

-Estas en problemas Naruto ¿Qué le dirás a Hinata?– le pregunto el pulgoso a lo cual el prefecto o mira confundido.

-¿Cómo que, que le diré a Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto al pulgoso.

-¡Oye! Yo no le puse el chan- dijo con una sonrisa el chico castaño.

-Aun así ¿A qué te refieres?- nuevamente pregunto el chico lobo.

-Mejor olvídalo y continuemos– le dijo y el continuo su camino, pero Naruto parecía confundido.

-¿Por qué tu sentencia de muerte?- me atreví a preguntarle a Naruto.

-Creo que me llevara su comida casera y realmente no sabe cocinar, aún tengo diarrea por la última comida que hizo, otro bocado más y de seguro moriré. Realmente los de tu clase tiene suerte, aunque se enfermen se curan muy rápido- dijo con cara de que realmente sabia a lo que se arriesgaba.

-De echo para mi es una maldición– el me miro –nunca me ha gustado ser lo que soy. Yo siempre eh querido ser como ustedes, poder salir al sol sin que me afecte- fue lo que le comento a Naruto, el sigue mirándome con un rostro de comprensión y duda.

-Pero estas afuera- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Pero no puedo exponerme tanto o si no mi piel tendrá graves heridas, el sol no nos afecta mucho, de hecho no nos afecta, solo que hay cosas que no queremos mostrar de día- le respondo de forma triste, y era verdad.

-¿Hablas del efecto de su piel en el sol?- me pregunta con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Exacto, quiero salir al sol sin ese problema, sin vivir de ese líquido amargo y metálico, probar de cualquier comida y más aún, enamorarme de un chico y poder envejecer a su lado, pero no puedo ya que soy un…- iba a decir eso que soy, pero él me interrumpe.

-¡Si puedes!– me dijo inmediatamente, yo lo mire con asombro ¿A qué se refería con eso de di puedo? Soy una vampiresa, no puedo hacer nada de lo que le dije. Me tomo del brazo, me cargo con suma facilidad en uno de sus hombros. Intente protestar, pero no parecía importarle lo que le dijera o hiciera, el lobo blanco se acercó con cautela a nosotros, poniendo cuidado en lo que el prefecto hacía.

-¡Akamaru! Más te vale que sigas mi paso– el lobito le gruño –tu sabes que no me importa si te comportas de esa manera, no soy tan diferente de ti– eso lo calmo un poco y obtuvo un ladrido como respuesta.

-¡Vámonos!– no sé cómo, ni se cuándo, pero ya estábamos enfrente del despacho de la directora – Ino, yo creo que una relación con un ser humano y uno de tu especie si puede resultar- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- ante lo que dijo tenía dudas.

-Conozco a un amigo que nació de una de esas relaciones- esa revelación me sorprendió, nunca imagine que había un ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Hibrido!

-¿Entre humano y vampiro? No lo creo, ¡es imposible!- respondí muy incrédula.

-No es imposible, pero si algo complicado, la pareja afronto muchos peligros. Pero al fin tuvieron a su hijo, ese niño es mitad vampiro y mitad…- Naruto se detuvo un poco, parece dudar de lo último que iba a decir, así que completo la oración.

-¿Humano? ¿Puedo conocerlo? ¿Es muy feliz? –me bajo de su hombro, pude notar algo de tristeza en su rostro –¿sufre mucho?- le pregunto, pero aún tiene ese semblante triste.

-A veces, pero solo porque aún no se acostumbran a él, a lo que es, aun así es muy feliz porque encontró una forma de lidiar sus problemas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?- le pregunto, pues quería conocer como le hizo para vivir así de feliz.

-Acepto lo que es y de donde proviene, en otras palabras se aceptó a sí mismo. Te doy ese mismo consejo, acéptate a ti misma– Las palabras que me dijo las escuche resonar en mi cabeza, entonces lo entendí, creo que entiendo más a Naruto, parece que el aparte de ser cazador es otra cosa más.

-Gracias- le agradecí de antemano por las palabras.

-No te preocupes, pero lo que te dije nunca lo olvides– Me dijo abriéndome la puerta para poder pasar –por cierto, no te puse reportes durante este tiempo, porque siempre justificas tus ausencias, pero de ahora en adelante no te lo permitiré, así que mejor vete preparando– Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, en cuanto me hizo esta seña me cerró la puerta dejándome con la directora.

La sala estaba tranquila, pero el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que vengo a la oficina de la directora.

-¿Me ocupaba Tsunade-sama?- le pregunto a la directora con respeto.

-Sí, veras necesito un prefecto en tu turno que sea permanente, para eso te he llamado. Hinata me ha dicho que tienes unas muy buenas corazonadas, ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?- parece que Hinata dio buenas referencias para el turno a ocupar.

–Claro que lo sé, algunos de mi especie tienen ciertos atributos, en especial los de sangre pura- respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Hinata-san y los demás?- es lo que le pregunto a Tsunade-sama.

-No te preocupes por ellos, esta vez enviare de a uno en uno a vigilarlos, por su prefecto permanente- responde con calma.

-De acuerdo- acepto los que dice Tsunade-sama.

Me concentre y cerré mis ojos, mi familia tiene la habilidad de saber escoger a la persona correcta para ciertas circunstancias, por eso me comprometieron con el hijo de los Nara, aunque no lo amo. Es de la familia de los vampiros y es muy listo, ellos tienen la habilidad de tener una gran mente, saben calcular muy bien y saben cuándo poder moverse. Esperen un momento, él puede ser el prefecto perfecto para nosotros, solo tengo que cotejarlo, hay muchas imágenes y varias líneas de tela saliendo del suelo ante mí. Busco una de color roja.

-¡La localice!- dice Shikamaru Nara, vaya coincidencia, abro mis ojos y miro a la directora.

-¿Tienes a la persona?- le pregunta Tsunade-sama.

-Si- responde Shikamaru con su voz que da flojera escucharla.

-Interesante elección, pero muy buena– Saco un papel de su escritorio y empezó a escribir sobre el con esa hermosa letra suya, en cuanto termino lo guardo en un sobre y me lo dio.

–Dáselo, los prefectos para hoy son Chouji y Tenten- tomo el papel y lo guardo en una bolsa de mi uniforme

-Así lo haré, con su permiso- me iba a retirar de la oficina de la directora pero me detiene para decirme algo.

-Si ves a Naruto, dile que no se meta en problemas o si no le ira mal con ella– hay no entendí lo que quiso decir Tsunade-sama

-Está bien– salí del despacho y camine unos pasos, me encontré con el pulgoso y su lobito –¡Ven Akamaru!– le llamé y este se acercó para que lo pudiera acariciar.

-Por lo visto tú y él se están llevando muy bien, eso me alegra– Lo vi sorprendida a Kiba, nunca me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos –mi familia se lleva muy bien con los canidos, para nosotros el que uno de nuestros amigos se lleve bien con alguien más, significa que podemos confiar en ese alguien, espero que tú y yo nos podamos llevar bien- las palabras del pulgoso me hicieron sentir bien, pero no le daría el gusto de verme débil ante ellas.

-Ni de loca- le respondo de inmediato y me voy. Voltee mi rostro, pero mire con el rabillo del ojo y note como me sonreía ¿Por qué los de su tipo tienen ese carácter? Deje de mirar y vi como Naruto estaba con Hinata-san, por lo visto la chica no le parecía algo que él le decía. Me concentre en mis oídos en la conversación de ellos, esta es una ventaja en mi clase. Poder escuchar a distancias largas, no es por nada, pero yo puedo escuchar a un total de 500 metros a la redonda, todo tipo de conversaciones.

-Hinata-chan, no te pongas así, solo voy por cortesía, es un viaje entre compañeros, solo eso- escucho como Naruto trata de convencer a Hinata de ese viaje de compañeros.

-A mí no parece, últimamente ella se está pegando mucho y eso…pues a mí…- la voz de Hinata está cargada de ¿Celos? Que parece que le molesta que Naruto se vaya de viaje acompañado por lo que supongo, otra chica.

-No te preocupes, solo es una amiga, voy de paseo con ella, solo eso- Naruto parece que trata de razonar con Hinata y lo está logrando.

-Pero Naruto-kun…- vaya parece su novia ¿Acaso ellos…? No lo sé.

-Sin peros, ya lo decidí, voy a salir con ella– Creo que no le gusto lo que escucho, se puso triste por unos instantes, pero cambio su semblante cuando Naruto le acaricio el cabello y le dijera algunas palabras –te traeré unos regalos del parque de diversiones, te lo prometo– Hinata puso un puchero en su rostro y volteo a otro lado, se ve muy linda de esa manera.

-Pero aun no me agrada– Naruto le sonríe y la toma del rostro.

-Mi lema- dice Naruto al verla a los ojos.

-Este es mi camino y nunca me retracto de mis palabras- repite el lema que caracteriza a Naruto.

-Exacto, si te lo prometo es porque te lo cumpliré– Hinata aún no quita el puchero de su cara.

-Más te vale– Naruto le volvió a sonreír.

-Por lo visto ella lo perdono, por ahora– me voltee al escuchar una voz a mi lado, vi al pulgoso demasiado de cerca, casi pegados de las mejillas ¿A qué hora había aparecido? Me miro por unos instantes, creo que me sonroje al mero estilo de Hinata-san.

–Bueno mejor continuemos–dijo Kiba– Akamaru es hora de irnos- Akamaru le ladro y empezó a caminar junto a Kiba

-Espera, tengo que darles las gracias a Naruto y dejarle un mensaje- le digo a Kiba que se detiene junto a Akamaru.

-Está bien– me dirigí con dirección hacía mis prefectos, Hinata-san alcanzo a verme por lo que me saludo, en cuanto la salude mire a Naruto. Me acerque a él y le deposite un beso en sus labios.

-¡Ino-san!– me reclamo Hinata-san, a lo que la mire con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no te robare a tu novio– Ambos se sonrojaron y mire a Naruto, estaba tan rojo como la chica que está a su lado –Es mi forma de decir gracias por la ayuda de hoy- le dije a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras pero, mejor dame las gracias de otra manera- dijo un poco incómodo por el beso de agradecimiento.

-Lo intentare, por cierto Tsunade-sama me dijo que te dijera que no te metas en problemas o si no te ira mal con ella– se llevó una mano a su frente en cuanto le dije esa noticia, creo que escuche un pequeño e imperceptible, para los humanos, gruñido, tal vez es mi imaginación.

-¿En qué estaba pensando mi abuela?- se preguntaba de forma molesta.

-Bueno, hasta luego y Naruto correspóndele a tu novia. Tienes suerte de encontrar una tan bonita como ella– ambos se sonrojaron tanto como tomates, luego se me acerco Kiba.

-Ellos dos no son novios- me dijo Kiba, algo que me sorprendí por su forma de actuar.

-Pues actúan como tal- le digo lo obvio.

-Tienes razón– los tres, el pulgoso, el lobito y yo nos dirigimos al dormitorio.

Todavía es de día así que tengo que descansar, miro indiscretamente a Naruto y Hinata-san caminar muy pegados, tanto que incluso pareciera que fueran uno solo al caminar.

-Realmente actúan como si fueran novios– digo en voz alta sin que se percaten, no importa; realmente los humanos no son lo mío. Es de día todavía, ya es hora de llegar a mi cama para dormir y estar bella esta noche.

 **Bueno Banda de fanfiction, ya salió un poco de Naruto, casi se da a conocer como lo que realmente es. También Ino es una hija de la noche, ustedes chequen que es Ino. En cuanto a Sakura, bueno parece que tiene cierta atracción por el rubio cabeza hueca, tanto que los invito a salir a divertirse, esperemos que no se arrepienta y Hinata, pues…de ella salió a flote sus celos de ¿Amigovios? Realmente no sé. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoya, para finalizar posiblemente para finales de Agosto y principios de Septiembre (El mes de la patria en México) lance la segunda temporada del fic "Renace un amor oscuro" donde hará acto de presencia los Dioses griegos en la historia como Circe, Hécate, Zeus, Poseidón entre otros, recuerden que es un cross entre Saint Seiya y Naruto, también saldrán los Santos, Espectros, Marinas, Palasianos, Dioses Guerreros y los clásicos del Naruto universe, ¡Espérenlo muy pronto! Por esta página, recuerden darme un review, sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, además pronto saldrá la historia del origen de los clanes de la noche y la luna, sin más me despido. ¡Adios!**


	13. Capítulo 13: El sufrimiento de un ser os

**Hola a toda la banda Metalera, rockera, popera, de Hip hop, rap reggue, alternativa de Fanfic, aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles como cada semana, aunque hoy adelante por motivos personales. Es por eso que les traigo el capítulo del día de hoy, ¡Disfrútenla!**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 13: El sufrimiento de un ser oscuro.

P.V.O. Sakura.

Hoy es el día, hoy veré a Naruto en el parque de diversiones, estoy tan emocionada me puse una falda blanca corta lo suficientemente larga para que no se viera de más, una blusa azul y una diadema del mismo color. No me puse mucho maquillaje, solo un poco para poder relucir, en cuanto termine de vestirme baje a la sala de mi casa.

-¿Aun no llega Naruto?- le pregunto a mi madre.

-Hija, apenas son las cinco, le dijiste que viniera a las seis, falta mucho para que llegue– me respondió mi madre.

-Está bien– dije cabizbaja, pero luego apareció mi padre

-Ese Naruto, parece ser un buen chico ¿Es de tu escuela?- pregunto papá

-Sí, lo es, es de primer grado – creo que se sorprendieron mis padres al escuchar esto, sus miradas eran de ese tipo.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunta mi padre

-La misma que la mía, ¿Creo?– ya me estoy sintiendo incomoda ¿Por qué les dije que es de primer grado?

-Sakura, ¿estas segu…? – en eso tocan la puerta, salvada por la campana o por llamar a la puerta, como sea me salvaron de una larga discusión.

-Voy a abrir– al llegar a la puerta observo por la mirilla, veo a Naruto esperando en la puerta, se ve muy guapo, bien llego la hora. Doy un pequeño suspiro mientras llevo mi mano a mi pecho _–te debo una-_ abro la puerta para que poder irnos, si se veía lindo en la mirilla ahora se ve completamente guapo.

Llevaba un pantalón negro, zapatillas de caminata, una camisa naranja y un saco color beige, por alguna razón parecía un súper modelo.

-Hola Sakura-chan- me saluda Naruto

-Hola Naruto, pasa- le digo.

-Gracias– en cuanto entra Naruto mis padres se aparecieron para comenzar a hacerle mil y un preguntas.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – Le pregunto mi madre

-1…- iba a responder, pero empezaba el interrogatorio

\- ¿Trabajas? – Le pregunto mi padre

\- Bueno yo…- Naruto iba a responder, pero mi madre lo ataca con otra pregunta,

-¿Has tenido novias? – Pregunto mi madre

-Pues…- ahora mi padre lo vuelve a interrumpir

\- Dime ¿Qué grado de escuela vas?- Naruto se sentía muy incómodo por las preguntas de mis padre que también me siento incomoda por la situación.

\- Yo… - lo vi muy nervioso y un poco confundido, quien no cuando alguien se te pega y te hace muchas preguntas sin que puedas responder algo.

\- Y la más importante – le dijo mi madre.

\- ¿Lo has hecho?- definitivamente esa pregunta estuvo de más.

-¿Qué le preguntaron?- Mire al rubio y mis padres también, esperando una respuesta pero solo escuchamos una pequeña risa. Estoy segura que esa risa no es natural, suena melodiosa, contagiosa y para nada absurda.

-¡Ustedes sí que son graciosos!– Se limpió una lágrima producida por la risa –Las respuestas son 17, si trabajo; soy cazador me vieron en la junta, no he tenido novias en mi vida, estoy en primer grado y no, no lo he hecho jamás– estaba mostrando una sonrisa un poco burlona, mis padres se miraron luego, asintieron y luego lo volvieron a ver.

-Es cierto, estabas en la junta– que raro lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, me miraron y me sonrieron –escogiste bien hija– creo que me sonroje, luego me miro Naruto y me sonrió completamente cautivadora y elegante, ahora sé lo que siente Hinata-san al estar siempre a su lado, que envidia me da.

-Señores, los dejamos, su hija y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar– Me tomo de la mano y me jalo a las afueras de la casa, luego lo mire cuando llegamos a la calle.

-Perdón, creo que mis padres te pusieron en una situación algo vergonzosa- me trato de disculpar con Naruto por las molestias de mis padres.

-No te preocupes, es comprensible su actitud, es preocupación de padres, me pasaba lo mismo de niño- el justifica la acción de mis padres.

-¿También te sobreprotegían?- le pregunto, pues no veo que él se vea sobreprotegido o mimado.

-Cuando era muy niño…- Por alguna razón me pareció por unos instante verlo un tanto triste, pero luego recupero su alegría de siempre, solo en cuestión de segundos –Bueno, esa es una historia para más tarde, vámonos que si no la diversión se nos va- dice empezando a caminar y yo lo sigo.

Lo veo muy pensativo y veo también que está revisando sus bolsillos, ahora que me fijo, es la primera vez que lo veo sin el uniforme de kendo o el de la escuela, se ve muy bien con la ropa que tiene puesta. Logre notar un collar con una piedra de color verde jade, viéndolo más a fondo pude notar que su cinturón es algo gracioso, nunca había visto uno de esos, parece hecho para colocar la funda de una espada o algo parecido, pero sin la funda solo el puro cinturón.

-Naruto, ¿pasa algo? – él me miro.

-No, solo estaba buscando mi cartera– me mostró una cartera con la imagen de lo que podría ser un lobo, es la imagen del lobo de Cloe de final fantasy VII también me gusta ese juego.

-¡Ah! bueno– Nunca había visto una cartera como esas ¿Sera su escudo de armas o de otra cosa?

Nos encaminamos a la esquina y pude ver que Naruto se acercó a un carro que creí nunca ver en mi vida, un Jaguar antiguo de color negro completamente reparado.

-¡E…e…eso es…es…!- trato de hablar, pero el ver es modelo de auto es ¡Soprendente! Pues sé que quedan muy pocos

-Un Jaguar E-Type Roadster del 64, ya quedan muy pocos, lo logre rescatar de una chatarrera. Costo trabajo reconstruirlo, pero al final valió la pena– él me miro y creo que sonrió por mi rostro de sorpresa que tenía.

Realmente estaba sorprendida, este carro aun en mal estado cuesta más que mi casa ¿Quién rayos es Uzumaki Naruto? Toco mi hombro para sacarme de mi transe de sorpresa.

-Vamos, sube– me guío hasta la puerta del copiloto para después abrir la puerta señalándome con la mano el asiento, realmente es un caballero. Me subí después cerró la puerta para después dirigirse a su asiento del consuctory así poder continuar con nuestra cita.

P.O.V. Desconocido

-¡Me duele, me duele! – grito mientras estoy recargado en la pared sufriendo de un dolor increíble.

Siento que me arden mis brazos y mis piernas, es como si me hubieran cambiado la sangre por acido. Comienzo a caminar, necesito moverme, ¡tengo que buscarlas! pero todo me duele. El dar un solo paso es como si miles de agujas se clavaran en los pies, cuando respiro siento que mis pulmones me arden, mover mis manos es como si me desgarraran todos los músculos.

Mucha gente pasa cerca de mí pero corren, se alejan de mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se alejan?, miro mis manos, mi uñas, mis brazos ¡¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! Quiero a mi hija, a mi esposa, ¡las necesito! Ahora no camino, sino que corro para encontrarlas. Mis dos luces, mis esperanzas.

La gente se aleja de mí, veo en sus caras el miedo y de terror, pero los niños no cambian su ánimo, ellos me señalan con una gran sonrisa, pero no entienden lo que realmente están viendo. Piensan que estoy disfrazado, pero sus padres no, ellos si me ven como estoy ahora, un sacerdote que estaba de paso me ve. Yo me detengo, tal vez me pueda ayudar.

Intento hablar pero no puedo ¡Perdí mi voz! Ahora solo es un gruñido gutural, ¡Esto tiene ser una pesadilla! sí, eso debe ser ¿Qué más puede ser? Solo necesito que alguien me despierte, por favor, ¡Alguien…despiérteme de esta terrible pesadilla! Es demasiado, me abrazo, lloro y caigo al suelo mientras siento las lágrimas salir. El padre se me acerca con algo de temor, pero se acerca.

-¡Hijo! Dime ¿Qué ocurrió? – lo mire y pudo ver algo en mis ojos que lo tranquilizo, me entiendo, gracias, realmente gracias.

-No… - Una palabra, dije una palabra, pero no con mi voz, sino que con otra voz diferente, no puede ser mi voz ¿O sí?

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo dimelo- el padre trata de calmarme y que le diga lo que me sucede.

\- No…lo…se, des…desper…te…a…, so…lo…quiero…familia…- trato de hilar mis recuerdos, pero me cuesta trabajo hacerlo.

\- ¿Familia? ¿Quieres ver a tu familia? – Asentí, me entiende, gracias a dios me entiende. - ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Al…otro…ciudad– No me acuerdo bien donde, ¿Por qué no me acuerdo bien en dónde?

Pero la imagen llega de golpe a mi mente, mi casa y mi hija, un lugar, un lugar cerca de mi casa, ese lugar lo conozco, íbamos seguido los fines de semana. Recuerdo a mi pequeña reír, correr y jugar en ese lugar, no lo soporto más rompo en llanto y el padre me sostiene para consolarme.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya recorda…- toque su mano, un pequeño apretón, no quiero lastimarlo, no con estas no con otras manos, es un buen hombre.

-Es…tán…par…que…diversiones…- recordé donde estaban mi esposa e hija.

-De acuerdo te llevare, pero primero ponte esto– el sacerdote de su mochila saca una sudadera con capucha, que la coloca sobre mí - Si te ven así las personas, estoy seguro de que te aran algo terrible- dice el padre, algo sabe de lo que me está pasando, pero me preocupa más mi familia.

-Gra…cias- agradezco y me acomodo la sudadera, colando la gorra sobre mí cabeza para evitar que me vean.

-Ven sígueme– me acogió en sus brazos y nos subimos a un autobús, el buen hombre me pago mi pasaje, tengo que agradecerle después de esto, realmente tengo que agradecérselo.

P.O.V. Sakura.

Nos la estamos pasando genial, nos subimos a los carritos chocones, ya hemos subido a la montaña rusa, entrado a la casa del terror, no era de terror exactamente, pero de vez en cuando me sacaban un buen susto algunos empleados y les di uno que otro golpe por el susto. Cada vez que pasaba me disculpaba y Naruto estaba riendo a escondidas, después de eso, aunque algo infantil, pero nos subimos a un barco Vikingo. Créanme, nunca había visto tanto cabello volar por los aires.

Las tazas locas, el laberinto de espejos, sí que fue romperse la cabeza para salir, de no ser porque Naruto-kun me guio muy fácilmente a la salida, de vez en cuando llegaba con él, Naruto fruncía su nariz como de haber olido algo mal, eso me entristeció un poco, pero luego me señalo un ventilador atrás de mí, recordé en ese entonces la advertencia de Tsunade-sama.

Flash Back.

-Estas son las reglas de estar cerca de Naruto: No utilizar mucho perfume, tener cuidado de pasar junto a ventiladores u otras cosas que le puedan hacer llegar su aroma, no tengan descubierto su cuello y más importante, no lo hagan enojar, les podría costar la vida.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Es por el ventilador ¿Verdad? Ahora me acuerdo, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que no nos pusiéramos frente a un ventilador cuando estamos contigo– me voltee hacía él y note como sacaba un frasco pequeño con un líquido rojo -¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte viendo el contenido del frasco que Naruto bebió de inmediato.

-Esto es un pequeño brebaje para mi enfermedad– en cuanto tapo la botellita se la guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón y continuamos nuestra cita.

Nos compramos algunos algodones de azúcar, a veces se manchaba la cara con el algodón, pero qué más da, se veía gracioso así. Después de comerse el algodón, llevo algunos dedos a su rostro y se quitó con ellos algunos trozos para comérselos, me ofreció un poco pero me negué, aun así continuamos un poco hasta que llegamos a un juego de medir fuerzas.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?– Le dije y me acerque a un puesto donde decías debias de prober tu fuerza para ganar un premio, tome un mazo y golpee una plataforma, el cual se elevo algo parecido a una cubo de metal, pero alcanzo la campana, aun lado había un letrero que decía "eres muy fuerte" –No llegue- digo con desanimo.

-Déjame intentarlo– tomo el mazo y se preparó para golpearlo.

-Por favor, Naruto, no puedes ni aguantar el detener uno de mis golpes ¿Cómo es que…?- sin embargo escucho el sonido de la campana ser golpeado por el cubo.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!– exclamo el encargado del juego, voltee asombrada y vi como recibía un osito de peluche de color negro, con un corazón de color blanco y con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-¿Pero cómo es que…?– nuevamente tomo el mazo y lo volvió a golpear contra la plataforma.

-¡Volvió a ganar! Chico si continúas nos vas a dejar en vergüenza- dijo con algo de risa el encargado del juego.

-Lo lamento, ¿me puede pasar esos dos últimos ositos?– dijo Naruto señalando a uno de color blanco y otro de color gris de la misma forma que el primero que gano.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto el encargado.

-Gane otra vez, me debe de dar uno de esos ositos, pero no me iré sin el otro, así que volveré a golpear la plataforma y volverá a subir hasta el tope, así que volveré a ganar- Naruto tomo el mazo otra vez y volvió golpear la plataforma y nuevamente gano.

-En un momento te los doy– Como dijo, le dio los otros dos ositos.

-¡Gracias!– Naruto se acercó a una niña la cual estaba con la cabeza baja –Toma es para ti, escuche como querías uno de estos ositos– le entrego el de color gris a la niña.

-¡Gracias Oni-chan!– Le dijo la niña muy contenta y luego miro a su madre –¡Mira mami! ¡Oni-chan me dio este osito!- la niña mostraba su oso a su madre que le dio una sonrisa

-Qué bueno, dale las gracias- le dijo la madre.

-¡Gracias Oni-chan! – las dos se alejaron, la niña con el osito iba muy feliz.

-Naruto, eso fue muy tierno- le digo, él solo sonrió y se rasca la nuca.

-Gracias ¿Continuamos?- pregunto.

-Claro– Le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos pasamos por algunas tiendas, comprando algunos adornos, pero lo más interesante es que se compró dos máscaras de yeso una en forma de zorro y la otra de una zorrita, pero aun así continuamos, pasamos por un pequeño local donde se veía que grababan música. Vi como a Naruto le brillaron los ojos al ver el lugar.

-Sakura ¿Me puedes esperar un momento?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto, aunque ya me tengo una idea de a dónde se dirige.

-Es que tengo necesito hacer algo- Naruto va corriendo al interior del lugar, después Naruto salió del lugar con un disco en su mano, se tardó cerca de 10 minutos.

-Listo, ¿seguimos?- pregunto, yo solo lo vi, pero no pregunte más porque guardo le CD en su saco, Íbamos a continuar con nuestra cita, hasta que escuchamos un disturbio, Naruto parecía sobre exaltado por lo que sucedía.

-Sakura, tenemos que irnos, te voy a dejar con tus padres esta noche, tengo trabajo- la voz de Naruto ahora sonaba más serio de lo normal, pude ver como su semblante cambiaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– le pregunto algo indignada, él señalo el lugar de origen del disturbio.

Una bestia aprecio ante nosotros, parecía humano, pero al mismo tiempo como un lobo, no como un vampiro, más bien…una mezcla de ambos, en un dos por tres se fue contra nosotros.

-¡Ve al estacionamiento y espérame ahí! !Ahora!– grito mientras corría contra esa cosa, yo hice caso y me fui rápidamente al estacionamiento.

P.V.O. Desconocido.

Llegamos a mi casa, le agradecí al sacerdote por acompañarme, que se retiró en cuanto le di las gracias. Camine a la puerta e iba a tocar, pero mire mi mano, estaba peor a como estaba antes, aun siento el dolor, pero no es tan fuerte como antes, la cerré. Estoy dudando de si entrar o no a mi casa, me decido y toco mi puerta.

-¡Ya voy!– se escucha la voz de mi esposa, cuanta alegría es el escucharla, en cuanto llega abre la puerta, pero su mirada era otra, había miedo en ella. -Disculpe ¿Qué desea?- pregunta mi esposa

\- Rin, soy yo…Obito –ella me mira sorprendida y empieza a llorar - ¿Por qué…lloras?- le pregunto a Rin.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Por fin regresaste, después de dos semanas de haber desaparecido –me estremecí ante las palabras que dijo.

-Eso no…puede ser…posible, me fui de la casa…hace unas horas…hoy en la mañana – ella me miro con intriga y el miedo regreso.

-No, no me mientas. Obito, por favor no me mientas. Te fuiste hace dos semanas, tu hija y yo nos estuvimos muy preocupadas de que no aparecías por ninguna parte– Rin empezo a llorar, yo estaba a punto de llorar, así que me acerque un poco, pero en cuanto estire mi mano para tomar la suya, vio mi mano.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?– La mire y la oculte en la bolsa de mi sudadera -¿Por qué te ocultas tras esa ropa?- no sé qué me está pasando, pero lo que mi esposa vio le lleno de miedo.

-Cariño, no sé…realmente si me…aleje de ustedes…dos…semanas…o más. No lo sé, pero…lo que…si se es que – en ese momento escuche una voz en mi cabeza

 ** _-¡Mátalas!–_** me decía esa voz.

-¿Qué?– pregunte.

 ** _-¡Mátalas!-_** volvió a decirme, era como una orden o algo parecido.

-¿Qué ocurre?– me pregunta mi esposa, yo tomo mi cabeza y cierro los ojos, estoy empezando a escuchar voces diciendo que las matara. ¿Qué me está pasando?

-No lo haré- susurro ante la voz incesante.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa Obito?- me pregunta Rin que se escucha muy preocupada. Me duele de nuevo mi cuerpo, suelto un grito de dolor, el dolor se amplifica aún más. Estoy en el suelo, puedo verla a ella como baja al suelo para estar a mi nivel. Mis gritos alertan a mi hija, que baja de su cuarto a la sala, la puedo escuchar cómo llama a su madre, se acerca a ella, intento alcanzarla. Pero ve mi mano y se asusta un poco.

 ** _-Mátalas, no las necesitamos-_** vuelve esa molesta voz a susurrarme que las mate.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Son el amor de mi vida- le pregunto.

 ** _-No las necesita, mátalas, asesínalas, comételas-_** me ordena.

¿Comér…melas?- pregunto nuevamente

 ** _-Sí, se ven deliciosas, su sangre te llama, su carne te llama, tienes hambre, lo sé, yo lo sé-_** dice con una voz cargada de sed de sangre

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?-_ pregunto en mi mente, esto se está saliendo de control, siento la necesidad de hacerle caso a la voz.

-¡Co…corran, no…no quie…quiero…ha…hacerles…da…daño!– mi esposa e hija estan confundidas por mis palabras.

 ** _-Mátalas ahora que lo están-_** me vuelve a decir la voz.

-¡No lo haré!- confronto a la voz.

 ** _-Si tu no lo haces_** _-_ me dio miedo escuchar eso _-yo lo haré-_ mi cuerpo se levanta y es acompañado de una sed de sangre, junto con el un potente gruñido. Mi cuerpo ¡No lo controlo! Solo miro como ocurren las cosas. Mi cuerpo empieza a crece un metro más que desgarra mi ropa, mi uñas se deforman aún más, ahora son curvas y filosas como garras, lo mismo pasa con las uñas e los pies. Ahora estas cambiaron a una forma canina, mis músculos también se incrementaron, mi rostro, no puedo ver mi rostro, pero sé que se está deformando.

Ruedo acompañado por un dolor inmenso, dejo de rugir y miro a mi familia ¿Qué hago? No lo hagas, por favor ¡Te lo suplico!

 ** _-Debemos hacerlo, no las necesitas_** **-** me acerca a ellas, y las veo asustadas. Mi cuerpo, no lo puedo detener, siento algo en mis mejillas, es líquido y cálido.

¡Lágrimas! son mis lágrimas, alguien, quien sea, por favor deténgame, no las quiero lastimar, son mi vida ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME DETENGA, POR FAVOR! Mi brazo baja, pero de alguna manera me logro detener.

-Lo…lo…lo la…lamento…yo…yo…- trato de decirles algo, pero la bestia en mi interior ruje, no te dejare lastimarlas.

 ** _-¡Eres un inútil!-_** salgo de mi casa para no hacerles daño.

-¡No te dejare!- le digo un poco enojado.

 ** _-¿Qué haces? ¡Mátalas!-_** vuelve a gritarme.

-¡NUNCA!- tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude. Increíblemente mi velocidad es más rápida, pero escucho algo a la distancia. Pasos, no, más bien son zancadas, me volteo para mirar a mi hija y esposa corriendo tras de mí. Llego a caer, creo que choque con alguien en mi carrera; un joven tal vez unos cinco años menor que yo.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pa…?- el chico gira un poco molesto, pero su rostro cambia a uno de terror absoluto. Yo rujo con un sonido muy fuerte y potente que infundiría miedo, incluso al más valiente soldado. El muchacho grito de miedo y las personas a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, ya no tengo control sobre él, solo la bestia lo tiene.

De nuevo empiezo a atacar a todos, no lo logro controlarme, no puedo controlarme.

 ** _-Eso es porque no me escuchaste, te dije que las mataras, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que yo quiera-_** dijo la voz con furia.

 _-¡No quiero, detente o detenme como sea! ¡Alguien deténgame!-_ gritaba, pero parece que nadie me escucha.

-¡Papi!– escuche atrás de mí, me voltee y la vi mi hija y a mi esposa. Rin tomo a nuestra hija en brazos y dio pasos hacia atrás –¡No mami, es papi! Pero está confundido- mi hija trata de convencer a Rin

-¿Qué dices?, ese ya no es tu pa…- Rin iba a replicarle a mi hija, pero no desiste.

-¡No digas eso de papá!- grito mi hija que se zafa de los brazos de Rin y corre hacía mí.

Mi cuerpo se coloca en posición amenazadora con las cuatro extremidades en la tierra mientras gruño mostrando los dientes, también crecieron ahora son colmillos. Mi hija continúa corriendo. Perfecto viene hacia mí, tengo por fin alimento esta noche; mi cuerpo se prepara para saltar, pero al último momento logro desviarlo y caigo cerca de un puesto de palomitas de maíz, logro distinguir a la gente correr, pero un olor, hay un olor en el aire que me es familiar, es idéntico al mío. Miro adelante a una chica de cabellos rosas, junto a un chico rubio, el chico se ve preocupado, pero el olor me atrae ¿Por qué huele a mí?

-¡Sakura, tenemos que irnos! Te voy a dejar con tus padres esta noche, tengo trabajo– Le dijo el rubio que está a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– pregunto la del cabello rosa y el chico me señala.

-¡Ve al estacionamiento y espérame ahí! – le dijo y ella corre del lugar.

El chico deja sus cosas a un lado, se quita algunas máscaras y el saco también, por lo visto no me tiene miedo, saca su teléfono celular.

-Tenemos un problema de tamaño gigante con nosotros. !Ven inmediatamente! Y una cosa más, dile a mamá que se lleve a Sakura a su casa…No, no es broma, tráete el equipo especial- el chico acaba de hacer la llamada y me mira cómo sino me tuviese miedo o más bien me está retando.

Note algunos cambios en ese chico. Sus ojos cambiaron, ahora eran felinos llenos de sed de sangre, parecía amenazador, imponente y poderoso. Pero el cambio más grande no provenía de este joven, era de mi cuerpo. Aun este cuerpo, después del terror que sembró al llegar a este lugar y en mi familia, tiene miedo.

Si, miedo, estoy temblando de miedo ante el chico rubio que esta frente a mi ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué tiemblo ante esta persona?

El chico se lanza en mi dirección y siento las terribles ganas de salir huyendo del lugar, este muchacho es peligroso; si no lo mato él me matara a mí. Mi cuerpo da un golpe con las garras, el chico se cubre e increíblemente logra darme una patada en la cara que me derriba. Eso me sorprendió ¿Cómo un chico de su edad tiene tanta fuerza? porque choque contra un puesto de palomitas de maíz, aunque no son muy macizas, pero no caen tan fácilmente y deja un buen golpe a la persona, pero yo lo derribe como si se tratara de un castillo naipe o algo por el estilo.

¡Este chico me derribo de una patada! Se acercó a mí y yo o mi cuerpo, le respondió con un zarpazo en el rostro, tres líneas se fijaron en la mejilla del chico, sin embargo mire mejor y tenía otras en la otra mejilla. Le di otro golpe y lo mando a volar algunos metros, el chico cayo de pie como si fuera un felino o algo parecido y corrió hacía mí una vez se repuso. Salto desde una distancia considerable, con puño preparado para golpearme el rostro, pero lo tome entre mis brazos como su fueran barras de acero.

Comenzó a tirar golpes en mi rostro y en mi abdomen con sus rodillas. ¡Es fuerte! bastante fuerte, apenas y logro mantenerme en pie por esos golpes ¿Qué es este chico? Comencé a dar arañazos y mordiscos, algunos a los hombros, otros al abdomen, gracias a esto pude notar que tiene buen cuerpo. Lo solté y aprovechando el momento lance zarpazo con mis garras, haciéndole un corte a la tela, pude notar un tatuaje en su abdomen, que tapo de inmediato con su brazos y luego me golpeo en la barbilla, retrocedí unos metros y él se mantuvo de pie.

Estoy mareado, apenas y puedo ponerme de pie ¿Qué o quién es ese chico? Nos reponemos y volvemos a arremeter el uno contra el otro, chocamos al principio, pero él me tira al suelo para golpearme en el rostro y el pecho. De alguna manera clavo las garras al hombro y sujeta mi brazo. Con mis garras libres logro conectar un zarpazo mayor en el cuerpo del chico, que va desde el ombligo hasta el pecho, pero fue tan fuerte que cayó a unos 10 m. a lo mucho. Me puse en cuatro y corrí en su dirección. ¡Es fuerte! Él puede detenerme, te lo suplico ¡MÁTAME! ¿Qué esperas? levántate y detenme.

Vamos ¡hazlo!, no quiero esta forma, no quiero este cuerpo. Salte con mis garras preparadas para clavárselas en su carne; estaba a punto de hundirlas en su rostro, sin embargo su mano logro detener la mía a unos centímetros y más aún, me alejo con un poco de esfuerzo. Se levantó y estiro su brazo izquierdo, para atrapar una espada medieval que llego por su espalda.

-¡Llegas tarde!- regaño a la persona que le arrojo la espada.

-¡Lo lamento!– en ese momento llego una persona, un joven como el, de hecho son casi iguales, tal vez parientes –Tu madre llevo a tu amiga a su casa- dijo el hombre que había llegado.

-¿Hinata-chan sabe sobre esto?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-Le conté que tienes un trabajo, pero solo eso- respondió a la pregunta del chico.

-Mejor, mientras menos sepa mejor– mi cuerpo se movió de nuevo, dio un rugido más para después saltar hacía ellos con los brazos extendidos. Dio un zarpazo en contra de los dos rubios, pero sus espadas detuvieron el ataque, el otro rubio me miro mejor.

-Oye, este es un…- ¡el hombre sabe algo de lo que soy!

-Sí, lo es, lo peor es que no sé cómo es que hay otro de esta especie- le dice el chico.

Lo saben, así como saben cómo detenerme. Una patada por parte de cada uno de los rubios me alejo, y comenzamos de nuevo, pero se movían a una velocidad increíble, el chico con el que comencé a pelear es el más rápido. Sin darme cuenta de cómo, pero ya estaba en el suelo con grandes heridas, mi cuerpo se empieza a regenerar.

-Tienes que terminar con esto, antes de que se regenere por completo- escuche las palabras del hombre. El chico se acercó a mí, mire como coloca su espada en mi corazón, alistándola para clavarla.

- ** _No, que no nos mate, si no, no podremos seguir con vida-_** me dijo la bestia con miedo.

-Qué caso tiene seguir con vida si seguiré lastimando a las personas a las que más amo- le dije a la bestia interna. El chico estaba a punto de clavar la espada, parecía no haber duda alguna en su mirada, significa que lo ha hecho antes, pelear contra monstruos como yo. Un mundo completamente diferente al que conozco. Gracias, gracias por poder detenerme, ya lo he aceptado, es hora de irme de este mundo.

Escucho pasos, gritos, dos olores diferentes pero conocidos, la espada empieza a bajar, pero mi hija se interpuso en su camino, la punta está a solo centímetros de su rostro y mi esposa llega para tomarla y abrazarla lejos de mí, pero vuelve a zafarse de sus brazos, no lo hagas, aléjate de mí, aléjate de este monstruo que ya no es tu padre.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!– se interpuso entre él y yo, el chico rubio la miro.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunta el chico

-¡Es mi papi!- responde mi hija con suma preocupación

-¿Era así?- nuevamente le vuelve a preguntar.

-No- responde con honestidad mi hija.

El chico bajo su espada, y de una de las heridas tomo sangre, con ella comenzó a escribir signos extraños algo parecido a una fórmula mágica en su espada y empezó a decir algunas palabras en un idioma que desconozco. Aparto con gentileza a mi hija y me mira a los ojos, le entendí; deje libre mi abdomen y mi esposa tomo a nuestra niña una vez más. Clavo su espada en mi abdomen, mientras que mi hija está gritando e intenta detenerlo, pero el rubio mayor la detiene en brazos, mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad de una forma dolorosa.

Los huesos crujen, se contraen, lo mismo con mis músculos y nervios, mi cuerpo convulsiona por el dolor, suelto un alarido lastimero desde el fondo de mi ser. La voz que se incorporó dentro de mí, la que me pedía asesinar, ya no la escucho, deja de existir. En un último espasmo giro boca abajo y escupo o más bien vomito una masa oscura.

-Tenemos nuestra muestra para analizar- dijo el chico rubio.

-Bien dicho– Le contesto el mayor, soltando a mi hija la cual corre hacia mí para poder abrazarla, estoy de vuelta.

-¿Cómo?– le pregunte

-Muy simple, eras un hibrido de dos clases de razas que estuvieron y están en guerra desde hace muchos siglos. Te llevaremos con nosotros a un parte especial, para poder interrogarte de todo lo que te acuerdes. El cómo te regrese a tu forma original, me costó un poco de sangre para ese hechizo de separación de mal. Soy un cazador de monstruos y demonios, como ustedes no llaman actualmente, de alguna manera te convertiste o te convirtieron en algo que no eres- respondió mi pregunta el chico.

-Te lo agradezco profundamente– abrazo a mi hija y por fin puedo llorar, miro a mi esposa y se une a nosotros, por fin esta pesadilla ha terminado, por fin puedo estar con mi familia.

-Por cierto serán asignados a vivir en otro lugar, por su seguridad– nos dijo el rubio mayor, los dos estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, radiante llena de alegría y un calor que solo puedo ver en la sonrisa de mi hija y mi esposa.

Pero ahora que veo al rubio menor, observo detenidamente sus heridas y me lamento por ellas. Parece captar mi mirada y luego se mira así mismo, parece no importarle y me sonríe de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, soy de curación rápida– Dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo y haciendo alarde de su fuerza de voluntad, pero no le duro mucho, se le vio muy claramente en su rostro algo de dolor.

Su compañero lo golpeo en la espada y soltó el grito de dolor que esperaba escuchar, todos comenzamos a reír. Gracias dios que nos mandaste estos ángeles, te lo agradezco a ti y a ellos, no sé qué pasaría y ni lo quiero saber, si no me hubieran detenido a tiempo, realmente gracias.

 **Bien banda locochona, hasta aquí llego el capítulo del día de hoy, ya apareció una criatura que conecta con Naruto y su familia, además de sus secretos, ¿Qué contendrá el disco que tenía en la mano Naruto? ¿Será para Hinata? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, donde empezará la salir más secretos del protagonista, antes de finalizar. Banda informo, en el medio de Facfiction, es un lugar donde se expresa la imaginación, la creatividad, la palabra entre otras cosas. Los autores somos libres de jugar con los personajes de anime, mangas, comics, caricaturas, de libros, etc. Sin embargo todos estos llevan un disclairme, es decir, que nosotros lo creadores de este contenido somos dueños de ellos, solamente los tomamos prestados, pero en este medio, como en la literatura, no está exenta del plagio, por lo que informó:**

 **El día lunes 20 de Agosto de este año, un autor y amigo mío hizo un acto de reclamo a una persona, motivo: el plagio de su obra y publicación en la plataforma de Wattpad, bajo en nombre de la obra sin permiso y/o autorización del autor.**

 **Debemos saber que el plagio es de carácter ilegal, incluso entre plataformas, la situación en Wattpad se publicó su obra "Hijo de una Deidad", el autor de dicha obra es Animebot02, esta persona la empezó a publicar desde el año pasado, AnimeBot02 padece lo que se conoce como disgrafía a causa de una accidente automovilístico, es decir que su sistema nerviosos (Central o periférico) sufrió grave daño, entonces lo que ocasiona que a veces teclee una letra por otra a pesar de que la tiene en la mente que es correcta, por eso su falta de ortografía. Sin embargo el plagio se realizó y puse manos a la obra para que el pseudoautor lo borrara, había puesto la excusa que le dio permiso para publicarlo, cosa que fue mentira, el borrado fue el miércoles. Pero surgió otro pseudoautor que lo está publicando, su nombre de usuario es D12NEYNickWilde, usuario que está en Wattpad, bajo el nombre de "Hijo de una Deidad (Naruto)", actualmente está en el capítulo 10 de la obra. A toda la banda, pido el apoyo para que esta persona deje de plagiar y publicar la historia como si fuera suya, ya lo he denunciado a la plataforma y tiene un comentario mío donde está el link de la página del autor, todos mis lectores, tanto en Fanfiction como Wattpad, pongamos un alto a esta, no sé cómo llamarlo, "persona" para que deje de incurrir en el delito, entre escritores debemos de apoyarnos para evitar el plagio, en mi caso en Wattpad se publica la historia que acabo de concluir bajo mi autorización, esta historia la adopte de Animeloco, y doy crédito a él por la historia, la historia de "Camino al perdón" de Sakura1736 pedí permiso, aunque no logre ponerme en contacto, le di el crédito que merece por ser la autora de dicho trabajo. www. wattpad 616057347-hijo-de-una-deidad-naruto-shichibukai/page/8** **este es el link del lugar donde se esta publicando, solo llenen los espacios, apoyen no le tengan miedo, mientras más este ladrón caerá.** **Sin más concluyo.**


	14. Capítulo 14: los sentimientos de una chi

**Bueno banda, dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, ideas, y nos leemos hasta la próxima semana, se despide de ustedes Shion145, Adió. ¡YEEEAAAH! Iw/**

 **Hola Banda Metal hard, ¿Cómo están? Aquí su metalero amigo Shion145 trayéndoles el capítulo de la semana, como siempre, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios. En fin al final del capítulo pondré un anuncio importante, sin más pásenle a lo barrido.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 14: los sentimientos de una chica.

P.V.O. Naruto

Después de mi pelea con esa persona que se había convertido en un hibrido, llegue junto con mi padre a nuestra casa. En las puertas están mi madre y Hinata-chan, en cuanto llegue la última corrió a abrazarme, sin embargo se retiró un poco de mí y coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla herida, en ese instante me tomo del brazo y me condujo a la cocina. Mi madre y mi padre solo miraban como me jalaba a la cocina, al llegar coloco su mano de nuevo en mi mejilla herida.

-¿Peleaste?- pregunto muy preocupada.

-Sí, pero fue por un buen motivo– Le dije mientras tomaba su mano con la mía –No te preocupes, solo necesito un poco de descanso y estaré como nuevo- le dije con calma

-Está bien– le dije mientras le sonreía, mi madre me encamino al comedor.

Me senté en una de las sillas y me quite mi camisa, que por suerte no noto Hinata-chan si no tendríamos un buen de problemas. Mi madre mira algo horrorizada la gravedad de mis heridas con sus manos en su rostro.

-¡Hijo! ¿Quién te hizo semejantes heridas?– Se acercó a mí y empezó a analizar las heridas de mi abdomen, hombros y espalda –¡Esto es horrible, tienes…todas tus heridas!– note como lloraba, me gire y la abrase. –Lo sabía, no debí permitirte este trabajo- me dijo con algo de enojo mezclado con tristeza.

-Si no lo hago, nuestro clan desaparecerá para siempre y prefiero que continuemos con vida- fue lo que le respondí en forma de excusa a mi madre. Le quite algunas lágrimas de su rostro y se irguió, pero logramos escuchar un sonido de un suspiro de miedo, volteamos y era Hinata-chan con un rostro de miedo y tristeza. De inmediato corrió hacia mí y medio un abrazo, para luego abofetearme, decir que me dolió la herida fue poco ¿Por qué hoy soy yo el golpeado por todos?

-¿Un poco de descanso? ¡Estas heridas no se curan con un poco de descanso!– ella miró sus manos ya impregnadas con mi sangre, tome un de ellas y la bese.

-Estaré bien, esto no es nada, te aseguro de que estaré bien – ella oculto su rostro en mi pecho y empezó a golpearlo.

-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! no me digas eso, yo sé muy bien que esas heridas son mortales, mi…mi…mi madre…- ella empezaba a llorar, algo en su mente recordó un incidente con su madre, pero decidí no preguntarle.

-Hinata-san, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que se recupera con más velocidad que otras personas, en una semana ni las cicatrices le quedaran– Fue lo que le dijo mi padre, pero ella seguía muy preocupada, por lo que coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hey! no me llores, no me gusta que llores de esa forma y más si es por mí. Haz caso a mi padre, te aseguro que tiene razón – aunque exagero un poco con el tiempo.

-Está bien– me dijo para separase de mí y ella continuo caminando hasta su cuarto

En cuanto ella se fue me levante para ir al refrigerador. Tenemos un pequeño compartimiento en el congelador, solo pongo mi palma en la puerta y aparece un teclado táctico. Tecleo mi clave rápidamente, así la pequeña compuerta se abre y pudo tomar una de las botellas para beber su líquido por completo, ya que el otro me lo tome después de pelear.

-Naruto, ven es hora de curarte– me dijo mi madre. Me senté de nuevo en la silla, para que empezaran a cubrir mis heridas.

P.O.V. Hinata.

En cuanto vi las heridas de Naruto-kun por todo su cuerpo me asuste, pensé que tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería, ya que sus heridas eran de muerte. Ese tipo de heridas me recuerdan a mi madre, el momento en que llego a nuestra casa con heridas mortales, realmente me dolió el verlo de esa manera tan lastimado, hasta incluso sentí el dolor que debe de sentir en este momento. Me recosté en mi cama y empecé a cerrar mis ojos, al final caí por el sueño, solo espero que Naruto-kun se recupere pronto, mi querido…Na…ru…to…-kun, con un bostezo caigo profundamente dormida.

Mis ojos se empiezan a abrir de poco en poco, al principio borroso y luego más claro, cuando los enfoco, logro ver que al final de mi cama esta un Osito de color blanco, con un corazón de color negro siendo abrazado por el propio oso. Ademas tiene una cara tan tierna que hasta me dan ganas de abrazarlo, colocada a un lado veo una máscara de una zorrita, de igual manera como el osito tiene una linda cara y aun lado de la máscara hay un CD que deja intrigada, me levanto y tomo al oso y a la máscara para abrazarlos como niña.

-¿Pero quién me los dio? – en ese momento siento un papelito en la espalda del osito, la tomo y la leo "te dije que te traería un recuerdo".

¡Fue Naruto-kun, el me trajo esto! inmediatamente salgo de mi cama y saco el CD del estuche, que dice "Para: Hinata" así que lo saco del estuche y busco un reproductor de música, y meto el CD en la bandeja, este empieza a reproducir el contenido.

-¿Estamos listos?- se escuchó una voz que siento reconocer –bueno, entonces empecemos- ¿Es Naruto-kun? En ese momento empieza a sonar una melodía, como Rock Con la voz inconfundible de Naruto-kun.

 _Cae la noche y amanece en Paris,_

 _En el día en que todo ocurrió._

 _Como un sueño de loco sin fin_

 _La fortuna se ha reído de ti,_

 _ja, ja, sorprendido espiando_

 _el lobo escapa aullando_

 _y es mordido, por el mago del Siam._

 _La luna llena sobre Paris_

 _ha transformado en hombre a Dennis._

 _Rueda por los bares del bulevar_

 _se ha alojado en un sucio hostal_

 _ja, ja, mientras esta cenando_

 _junto a él se ha sentado_

 _una joven, con la que irá a contemplar._

 _La luna llena sobre París_

 _algunos francos cobra Dennis._

 _Auuuh lobo-hombre en París_

 _Auuuh su nombre es Dennis._

 _El hombre-lobo está en Paris_

 _Su nombre Dennis_

 _La luna llena sobre París_

 _ha transformado en hombre a Dennis._

 _Mientras esta cenando_

 _junto a él se ha sentado_

 _una joven ¡con la que irá a contemplar!_

 _La luna llena sobre París_

 _ha transformado en hombre a Dennis._

 _Auuuh…lobo-hombre en Paris._

¿Naruto-kun sabe cantar? Me dejo sorprendida por ese detalle, así que salgo de mi habitación con mi peluche y mi mascara en brazos para corro rápidamente a su cuarto, en cuanto llego abro la puerta de golpe, Naruto-kun se sobre exalta y se recuesta en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?– dice mirando de un lado al otro, pero luego cae a la cama, porque yo estoy abrazada a él.

-¡Gracias Naruto-kun! ¡Gracias Naruto-kun!– le decía repetidamente, pero él me tomo del rostro y vi un rostro de sorpresa y de alegría.

-No me lo agradezcas de esa manera- dijo con una sonrisa, pero con rastros de sueño

-Entonces ¿De qué manera te lo agradezco?- le pregunto aun mirándolo a los ojos

-Sonriendo y siendo feliz – me dijo acercándose poco a poco, me estoy poniendo nerviosa y algo ansiosa, ¡Creo que me va a besar!

P.O.V. Naruto.

Ella me sorprendió entrando a mi cuarto de una manera algo brusca, pero me dio la sorpresa de que se arroja a mí con una linda sonrisa en su rostro para abrazarme, así caímos los dos a mi cama, ¡Auuhg! creo que me rompió las costillas sanas.

-¡Gracias Naruto-kun! ¡Gracias Naruto-kun!- me decía una y otra vez. No entiendo el por qué me da las gracias, hasta que veo el osito blanco en su mano y creo que escucho la melodía que cante, ella ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho; así que lo tome con delicadeza para que me viera, así puede ver el suyo. Le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que tengo, bueno no entiendo eso ya que solo creo que tengo una sola sonrisa.

-No me lo agradezcas de esa manera- le digo con una sonrisa, pero la verdad tengo algo de sueño después de lo de ayer

-Entonces ¿De qué manera te lo agradezco?– Le intento responder, pero antes de hacerlo sus ojos me engancharon, no puedo dejar de verlos, me hipnotizan esos hermosos ojos perla que tiene.

-Sonriendo y siendo feliz– Inconscientemente me muevo a ella, pero para mi sorpresa ella parece dudar por un instante, pero también se empieza a acercar a mí.

Solo un poco y los podré tocar, esos hermosos labios, pero en ese momento escucho abrirse la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Naruto, ya es hora de…- es mi madre interrumpiendo el momento –lo…lo lamento, creo que interrumpo, bueno los dejo solos– ambos vimos cómo se retiraba ella de mi cuarto, para luego mirarnos al rostro, ambos nos ruborizamos.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar- digo algo apenado por la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-S…si eso creo– Ella se levantó de mi cama poco a poco, pero la detuve tomando uno de sus brazos y la jale hacia mí, tal vez nos hayan interrumpido un lindo momento pero esto no me lo van a interrumpir.

Cayo a mi pecho y la rodee con mis brazos, luego le levante el rostro y la bese en la frente, su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Etto…yo…etto- Hinata trataba de hablar, pero no le salían bien las palabras por el beso que le di en la frente.

-Por levantarme de una muy linda manera– le dije, a lo cual me levante, pero vi como su rostro demostraba algo de tristeza, y no la culpaba.

Estaba viendo en ese momento mi cuerpo mal herido, todo mi dorso, mis brazos y mi mejilla derecha están vendados, bueno mi mejilla tiene un parche de gasa. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, volvió a ponerse roja.

-Por preocuparte por mí– Ella me sonrió, le ayude a levantarse de mi cama y créanme que nunca había visto un ángel en mi vida, pero lo que tenía enfrente de mí.

Era eso o algo mucho más hermoso, ella esta vestida en un camisón largo de color blanco hasta las rodillas, en cuanto me mira yo volteo mi mirada para evitar que me vea sonrojado

-Te veo abajo– Le dije, mire de reojo y alcance a observar que se miró ella misma y se sonrojo, pese a su vergüenza ella se ve muy tierna cuando se sonroja, después de desayunar mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Bueno– conteste el celular –abuela, ¿Qué ocurre?...si, te lo pedí, es para que el este a salvo al igual que su familia…te aseguro que estará bien, no hay muchos efectos secundarios, bueno solo uno y tú ya sabes cuál es…si te veré en la escuela– cuelgo mi celular

-¿Era Tsunade-sama?– me pregunto Hinata-chan

-Sí, me preguntaba si estaba seguro de que contratara a un nuevo maestro para los alumnos de la noche- le contesto.

-¿Qué le dijiste?– me pregunto mi padre tomando una taza de café

-Que sí estaba seguro, es el hombre de ayer en la noche– al escuchar esto derramo su café

-¿Qué clase va a dar?- pregunto mi padre.

-Creo que, programación, últimamente están llegando nuevos avances tecnológicos, entre ellos programar algunas cosas y por lo que vi es de buen colmillo- le respondo a mi padre.

-Ya veo, bueno apresúrense ustedes dos o si no llegaran tarde a la escuela – Hinata-chan y yo miramos el reloj que tenemos en la pared y tenía razón, ya era algo tarde.

-Hinata-chan, toma tus cosas y vámonos- dije para parerme de volada de mi silla.

-Pe…pero Naruto-kun, aun no termino de desa…- la tome del cuello como si fuera un muñequito y antes de que otra cosa se me olvidara tome dos panes tostados para el camino, uno de ellos me lo coloque en mi boca y salí con Hinata-chan a la cochera.

-Naruto-kun, aun no terminaba de desayunar, además mis co…- le mostré su maleta escolar –¿y mi desayuno?– Me puso una cara de interrogante pero le sonreí a lo cual ella cambio su rostro.

-¡Di ah!– le mostré el pan tostado que traje, ella se ruborizo un poco, pero hizo lo que le dije aun ruborizada. Le di de comer, en cuanto dio el mordisco ella volteo el rostro.

-¿Quieres más?– no sé por qué, pero estoy alegre de que ayer no fuera mi último día.

En cuanto termino de comer, la guíe a un vehículo aun tapado por una lona, ella se quedó viendo el objeto.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Qué hay debajo de la lona?- fue lo que me pregunto cuando llegamos a la cochera.

-Ya lo veras– le pase un casco, ella me miro un poco asustada, en cambio yo quite la lona y le deje ver mi motocicleta Harley-Davidson Panhead, me encanta esa motocicleta, sobretodo cuando Ghost Ride la maneja, me subí a ella– Ven, sube- le dije desde la moto, pero ella se quedó estática, me baje y le coloque el casco, pero ella en cuanto lo noto, iba a protestar. Pero para ese momento ya la había subido al asiento trasero de la máquina, mientras que yo me coloque mi casco ya sentado en mi lugar correspondiente.

-Na…Naruto-kun, no, no creo que…- solo encendí el motor y ella se aferró a mí.

-Hinata-chan no te preocupes, solo aférrate a mí– ella me asintió –¡Vámonos! ¡Yeaah!- en cuanto puse en marcha la motocicleta ella lanzo un gran grito, yo solo reí por debajo de mi casco.

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela y estacione la moto, ayude a bajar a Hinata-chan, estaba tiesa como una roca por el susto –¡Vamos, no te preocupes!– le empecé a quitar el casco.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Realmente me dio miedo!- grito con el rostro algo pálido y molesta.

-Lo sé, pero te dije que no te preocuparas, no va a pasar nada malo estando conmigo y lo sabes muy bien– ella me sonrió y así los dos caminamos entramos a la escuela.

P.O.V. Sakura.

En cuanto entre a la escuela empecé a buscar con la mirada Naruto, hasta que lo encuentro, así que salgo corriendo hacia él.

-Hola Naruto– le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Ho…hola Sakura-chan– me saludo.

-¡Ejem!– escuche un garrapeo, me voltee y me fije que Hinata está a su lado

-Hola Hinata, perdón no te vi- salude a Hinata que se veía algo ¿celosa?

-No hay problema– en cuanto dijo esto me voltee hacía él –Dime ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu trabajo?- le pregunte.

-Pues…más o menos– me dijo rascándose su mejilla izquierda, pero noto su mejilla derecha cubierta con un parche, intento tocarla pero.

-Sakura, ya es hora de ir a clases, ya sonó la campana- ¿Cuándo fue eso que no la escuche?

-Está bien, te veo en clases Naruto- me despedí con un beso en su mejilla izquierda para no lastimar la derecha,

-¡Claro!– en cuanto me alejo lo suficiente me voltee y mire como Hinata se pegó al brazo de Naruto, eso si no se lo permito, casi voy a separarla pero lamentablemente apareció Yamato-sensei.

-Sakura, apúrate, tienes clase- me ordeno Yamato-senesi

-Pero…- trato de replicar para ir a separarlos.

-Vámonos– me tomo por el brazo y me llevo de jalón al salón

-Pero ¿Naruto?- le dije al verlo que se iba a otro lado.

-Él no está de prefecto, esta de maestro, está dando clases a los alumnos de Asuma- respondió Yamato-sensei.

-¿Naruto da clases?- eso si me dejo sorprendida.

-Solo hasta que Asuma se recupere, ahora apurémonos– de alguna forma llegamos al salón

P.O.V. Hinata

En cuanto vi que Sakura le va a tocar su mejilla herida me comí mis celos, pero no significa que la fuera a detener, esa fue una; pero el que lo besara ¡Eso sí que no! Estaba a punto de irme sobre ella pero Naruto me detuvo rodeándome con su brazo.

-¿No sabía que fueras así de celosa?- me pregunto con clara evidencia.

-Yo…bueno…etto– me sonroje tanto que hasta Naruto me sonrió de forma burlona

-Te sonrojas mucho– luego saca una discreta risita

-¡No te rías!– le di un pequeño golpe en hombro, pero se cubrió solo moviendo su hombro

-Bueno, pero te ves tierna de esa manera – me dijo, a lo que yo me acomode en su brazo.

-No me dejes sola- le dije en sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo, nuca lo haré, eres mi amiga, mi confidente y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida- dijo Naruto lo cual me volví a ruborizar, no hay duda alguna, este rubio que está a mi lado es con quien quiero pasar mi vida.

 **Bien banda, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana, la canción que puse en el disco de Naruto a Hinata se titula Lobo-hombre en Paris, del grupo de rock en español La unión, ya les deje una pista de lo que es Naruto. Otra cosa banda: como dije al principio tengo noticias, el plagio de la historia Hijo de una deidad de detuvo. Así es chicos, la historia plagiada ha sido borrada de Wattpad con éxito, gracias a todos por su apoyo, para mí una persona que plagia es un huevon que no le gusta pensar, tener creatividad, ni inventiva y que solo es un oportunista. Pero se logro, aun asi hay que estar pendientes de que no haya más plagios aquí en fanfiction como en Wattpad. Otra cosa mis niños, en unos momentos publicaré el prólogo de la segunda temporada de "Renace un amor oscuro" que llevara de título Naruto: la saga de los Dioses. Chéquela, sin más me despido de ustedes y los veo en la siguiente semana. Chao.**


	15. Capítulo 15: La carta, un mundo secreto

**¡Yeah! ¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Aquí su humilde servidor trayéndoles como cada semana un nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia, donde nuestro querido rubio ojos azules, marcas de zorro, cabeza hueca, número uno en sorprender a la gente se va de viaje (Y yo sin tener vacaciones), en fin empieza el arco donde Hinata conocerá un poco más el mundo secreto de Naruto. Así mis niños, nuestra estimada Hinata, la que no rompe ni un plato, según ella, viajara al país de origen de la familia Namikaze, no sin antes pasar por la locura del papeleo escolar, sin más los dejo que lean el capítulo.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 15: La carta, un mundo secreto 1° parte.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Son las 10:00 a.m. y estamos en la clase de probabilidad y estadísticas, aun no sé qué tiene que ver con ser abogado, pero no importa.

-Bien chicos, es todo por hoy– Nos dijo Ebisu-sensei, es un poco raro ya que siempre gafas de sol puestas – chicos les tengo una noti…- iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido Naruto-kun

-Ebisu-sensei yo soy el que tiene que dar ese aviso – todo el grupo giro su mirada al rubio que entro, en especial tres chicos Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi y claro yo también.

-Naruto, ¿Aún no sé porque continuas dando clase? deberías estar estudiando- le dijo Ebisu-sensei.

-Le acabo de dar mi tarea a Kurenai-sensei y aquí tiene la mía– todos miramos como le daba una carpeta– creo que con esto puedo hacer el examen- dijo Naruto-kun. Ebisu-sensei solo tomo los papeles y salió del salón, en cuanto salió todos estaban riéndose del maestro.

-Bien hecho Naruto-sensei– dijo uno de mis compañeros.

-Sabía que ese maestro solo aparentaba– dijo una de las chicas, Konohamaru y sus amigos también estaban adulando a Naruto

-Chi…chicos no creo que deban de decir esto de Ebisu-sensei– todos me miraron, ¿Por qué abrí mi bocota?

-Hinata-san, no deberías de defender a ese maestro, tu sabes muy bien lo creído que es ade…- empezaba a decir uno de los chicos, pero pero eso me molesto mucho, así que hice una cosa.

-¡Si alguien más intenta decir algo mal de algún maestro no me darán más opción de ponerles reporte a todos!– Fue lo que les grite, pero ellos se miraron y luego se empezaron a reír, mire a Naruto quien me sonreía.

-Chicos, tienen razón es algo creído el maestro- dijo Naruto-kun.

-¿Verdad que si?– refuto una de mis compañeras, yo lo mire nuevamente para saber de esa respuesta. No lo entiendo, hace un momento me dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

-También sé que Hinata-chan es algo suave– Ellos le sonrieron, por lo visto realmente me equivoque con él. Lo mire, pero aún me miraba con su sonrisa que siempre me da ánimos, retiro lo dicho, ahora lo recuerdo siempre me da sorpresas de ese tipo.

-Pero les diré algo importante a todos ustedes– Ellos lo miraron, creo que como vieron esa sonrisa burlona creyeron que estaba de su lado, se llevaran una gran sorpresa–Todos ustedes, tienen reporte – el salón se quedó en silencio.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!– Naruto-kun incremento su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Creyeron que saldrían airosos por molestar a un maestro? ¡Pue no es así! Su prefecta les dará sus reportes– se da la vuelta –Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi– los nombrados lo miran desconcertados, están pálidos y asustados por lo que les vaya a decir, el mismo me ha dicho que le caían muy bien ese grupo.

Son los seleccionados para el concurso de debates de la escuela, incluso les está dando clases especiales para tal evento, ahora si estoy preocupada por lo que les vaya a decir.

-Esperaba más de ustedes– todos miramos a los chicos, sus rostros eran de sorpresa y de angustia –hablare con ustedes más tarde, ahora comencemos con la clase– de inmediato la comenzamos. Pobre de los chicos, intentare hablar más tarde con Naruto-kun para que no sea muy severo con ellos.

P.O.V. Shizune:

Ahora mismo estoy molida, no puedo mover ningún dedo ¿Por qué siempre Tsunade-sama me deja todo el papeleo cuando se va con él?

Flash Back

-Shizune, mañana es mi luna de miel, me voy con mi esposo, te dejo la escuela- dijo la Directora, Shizune solamente tenía lagrimas estilo anime porque significa una cosa. Pelear con el dichoso papeleo

Fin del Flash Back.

-No puedo más- digo al aire, estoy cansada, desde que se fue, la oficina se llenó de peticiones, reportes de mala y buena conducta, claro la mayoría hechas por Naruto, presupuestos y quien sabe que más cosas. No doy para más, estoy segura de que si veo un reporte más sobre los alumnos de la noche, voy a estallar y quemare sus residencias yo misma. Del montón que tengo a mi izquierda tomo una hoja más, que para mi sorpresa es una carta, muy elegante si me permiten decirlo. La miro mejor, tiene escrito algo, con una letra muy rara, parece cursiva o gótica, tal vez taquigrafía, ya casi no se utiliza este tipo de escritura.

No le entiendo muy bien, pero creo que dice "Para Tsunade Uzumaki" bueno la guardare para cuando llegue de su luna de miel, de seguro se la ha de estar pasando muy bien, continuare con mi trabajo. Mientras guardo la carta en uno de los cajones, veo la pila de trabajo faltante, ahora me faltan por revisar solo cinco torretas de papeles que llegan literalmente hasta el techo ¡Tsunade-sama esta me las pagara con creces cuando regrese!

. Minato.

-¡Rayos! Esta cosa sí que es complicada- en este momento me encuentro realizando algunas pruebas a la sustancia que saco ese hombre después de que Naruto le aplicara el hechizo hace una semana. No le he quitado la vista ni un segundo desde que la obtuvimos, pero aun así es algo intrigante, no descubro casi nada de esto.

-Minato, cariño, deja eso un momento y descansa. Este es el tercer día desde que lo empezaste a examinar– me voltee para encontrarme con mi linda esposa.

-De acuerdo, aunque que es nuestra única pista sobre lo que está ocurriendo y no he descubierto casi nada- le contesto a Kushina, la verdad estoy muy cansado.

-Aun así debes de descansar, más tarde Naruto y tú podrán analizarla con más calma- replica Kushina.

-Si lo sé, pero…- empiezo a dar mis razones para no parar de investigar.

-¿Pero?- pregunta simplemente Kushina.

-Pero Tsunade se fue con Jiraiya a su luna de miel cuando la reunión está cerca– El trabajo es mucho y se acumula a cada rato, necesito unas vacaciones.

No pude evitar taparme mis oídos ya que ella saco un potente grito, que bueno que las ventanas de la caza son antibalas, si no se romperían por el grito. Lo digo en serio, hace mucho tiempo rompió las ventanas de casas anteriores, al escuchar quien era yo cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Están locos o qué? ¿Cómo es posible que se vayan de luna de miel cuando la reunión está cerca? – dijo caminando de un lado a otro de la casa

-Bueno, tu sabes que ya cumplen 2… - ella puso esa cara de miedo muy cerca de mí

-¡No me importa si cumplen 300 o 500 años de casados! tenemos que ir a esa reunión, no te has puesto a pensar, de que tal vez ya llego la invitación– ahora si me quede paralizado ante lo que dijo Kushina.

-¡Tienes razón!– empecé a correr como loco por casi toda la casa.

-No lo pensaste, ¿verdad?– creo que tiene una gotita en su nuca, bueno eso no importa, tengo que llamar a Naruto.

P.O.V. Naruto.

-Y si hacemos este movimiento, lo más seguro es que la eviden…- mi celular empezó a sonar –chicos, lamento la interrupción, por hoy es todo, se pueden retirar. Cierto, una cosa más, Asuma-sensei ya está mejor, regresara dentro de algunos días– todos pusieron cara de decepción, no me esperaba esa reacción, creí que querían que me fuera pronto.

-Se pueden retirar. Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, se quedan tengo que hablar con ustedes – en cuanto salí del salón conteste el celular – Bueno- espero que alguien conteste del otro lado.

-Naruto- es mi padre el que contesta.

-Padre, ¿Qué ocurre? Te escuchas algo alarmado- es lo que le contesto.

-¡Como no me voy a alarmar! S tu abuela salió de luna de miel- responde con la misma desesperación.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?– escuche como le quitaban el teléfono.

-Naruto, escúchame muy bien, ¿recuerdas que día es la reunión?- pregunto mi madre por el teléfono.

-Sí, dentro de una semana- es lo que le respondo, pues siempre escuchaba de ella.

-¿También sabes cuánto se tardan tus abuelos en su lunas de miel?- vuelve a preguntar mi mamá.

-Una semana máximo tres…¿Ya enviaron la carta?- ahora hago la pregunta.

-Eso es lo que te quiero pedir, ve a la dirección de la escuela y pídele a Shizune que revise si ya llego una carta dirigida a tu abuela, tu sabes cómo abrirla- dijo casi de inmediato.

-¿Eh?...No sé a qué te refieres– ¿cuándo lo descubrió?

-¡Naruto! No te hagas que la virgen te habla, sé muy bien que una vez tú la abriste y con una de las invitaciones te colaste en la reunión- vaya me realmente me chaco.

-Je, je, je, je- rio con nerviosismo por ese momento.

-¡Solo ve a investigar!- grito mi mamá por el teléfono, ¡Auch! Casi me deja sordo.

-¡Si señor!– en cuanto colgué el celular, alcance a observar como todos los alumnos me miran algo extrañados -¿Ocurrió algo?- les pregunto.

-No nada– me contestaron al unísono –a los que nombre pasen conmigo– entre de nuevo al salón mientras los demás salían dejándome solo con los chicos

-Naruto-niichan lo lamentamos, nos dejamos lle…- se disculpaba Konohamaru conmigo.

-Eso no es de lo que les quería hablar– los tres se miraron confundidos por mi respuesta.

-¿Entonces? – me pregunto Moegi.

-Eso ya está arreglado con su reporte, más tarde se los van a entregar. De los que les quiero hablar es sobre los resultados del concurso de debate– los tres me miraron impacientes por conocer sus resultados.

-¿Cómo nos fue?– me pregunto Udon con algo de miedo.

-Según los jueces ustedes tres… - se acercaron a mí para poder escuchar mejor –ustedes tres pasaron– ellos estaban incrédulos no se la creían, pero al final reaccionaron y empezaron a brincar de emoción y de alegría -chicos esperen, que aún falta más, también se les da la opción de escoger quien será el jefe del equipo, puede ser el que los inscribió o uno de sus maestros, o ambos. Ese es el requisito, también se les pondrá a prueba para saber quién será el capitán de cada equipo- fue lo que les comente a los chicos sobre los requisitos.

-Esperaremos a que llegue Asuma-sensei para escoger – dijo Udon.

-Por cierto Naruto nii-chan– me dijo picándome las costillas con uno de sus codos y una cara picarona – Ya notamos que te gusta Hinata-san- dijo sin quitarme la vista sobre mí, haciendo que me sonroje.

-¡Muy bien, salgan los tres ahora mismo a su siguiente clase o les juro que les pongo otro reporte!- cuando les dije estas palabras los tres salieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esos tres sí que serán personas incluso más grandes que yo. Bueno, es momento de ir la dirección, de seguro Shizune esta como loca con los papeles, tendré que ayudarle un poco.

Me pregunto ¿Cuándo mi abuela aprenderá a no dejar su trabajo a otros? En cuanto me levanto me dirijo a tratar a una mujer en apuros. Después de caminar ya me encuentro en la puerta. A mal camino buena cara, o eso dicen, en cuanto entro descubro que ni una buena cara podría contra esto. Literalmente hay pilas de papeles en la oficina, miro a todos lado pero no veo a Shizune.

-Shizune, ¿te encuentras aquí?- la llamo para encontrarla

-Naruto-kun, ¡Por aquí! – escuche su voz por algún lado de la habitación, pero no logro verla.

-¡Habla de nuevo, para poder localizarte!- vuelvo a hablarle para guiarme con su voz.

-¡Aquí estoy!– escuche de nuevo y mire como una montaña de papeles remplaza el escritorio de mi abuela.

-Ya te encontré– meto mi brazo en la montaña de papeles y tome la mano de Shizune-nee, para sacarla de la montaña de papeles, a lo que ella me abrazo.

-Gracias, creía que iba a morir – Me decía entre lágrimas y la verdad no la culpo.

-Ya tranquila, todo está bien– la aparte de mi -por cierto ¿Y estos papeles? – la mire y de nuevo tenia esas cataratas de lágrimas -entendido, te ayudaré– lo que había pensado, no dure mucho, solo casi todas mis clases desde la mañana hasta la tarde, hoy es el turno de cuidar a los de la noche a Chouji, todavía no es bueno con esto, solo espero que Shikamaru le ayude con lo que se atore.

-Mañana te daré un justificante para tus clases- que buena es Shizune-nee.

-No será necesario– esperaba esa mirada, esta confundida.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta, pero mejor cambio de tema y voy a lo más importante.

-Shizune, de casualidad ¿No te ha llegado una carta para mi abuela?– inmediatamente Shizune-nee empezó a hacer memoria.

-Ahora que lo dices– Fue directo al escritorio, y de uno de los cajones saco el sobre que esperaba ver y entregármelo en las manos.

-¡Shizune! eres nuestra confidente desde varios años, tanto como para que te hayan dado ese obsequio y no te lo dieron injustamente– ella agacho su cabeza -Préstame tu mano– ella me miro algo confundida –te aseguro que todo saldrá bien– sin titubear me la dio. Ustedes ya saben que siempre cargo un cuchillo por mi trabajo, pues lo saque y corte la mano de Shizune, ella me miro

-Tranquila– le digo para que se relajara, de la herida que le hice, la sangre empezó a salir, solo necesite algunas gotas de ella para colocarla en el sello de la carta –listo– de mi bolsillo saque un pañuelo y se lo coloque en la herida – pronto estarás bien- le digo mientras que le vendo la mano para cerrar la herida.

-¿Para qué ocupas mi sangre?– me pregunto, en ese momento el sello se empezó a disolver.

-Para abrir la carta y poderla leer– una vez abierta empecé a leer.

 _"Estimada familia Uzumaki: Como sabrán muy pronto es la reunión del clan de la luna, por lo que nos honraría el poder contar con su presencia. De ante mano, hemos sabido que han peleado contra una abominación de la naturaleza al enfrentarse con un híbrido y aunque no quisiéramos, pero es de suma importancia, que su cachorro asista también a la reunión que será el 10 de octubre, espero que comprendan que no podemos empezar esta reunión sin los guardianes de la familia principal._

 _Atentamente. W.C."_

Una vez que la carta, llamo a mi padre para que venga a la escuela, mi padre no tardo más de 30 minutos en llegar. Después le enseño la carta y la comienza a leer.

-Por lo visto ahora si nos quieren a toda la familia, será mejor que vayamos a la casa y le digamos a tu madre, tú también vienes Shuzune– Es lo que dijo mi padre cuando le enseñe la carta, yo fui por Hinata y todos nos fuimos a la casa, cuando llegamos Hinata había subido a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras que mi padre, Shizune-nee y yo estabamos en la sala hablando del tema.

-Minato-sama, usted cree que esta vez yo pueda par…- Shizune iba a decir algo, pero mi padre la calla.

-Shizune, te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas sama, y si puedes acompañarnos, que haríamos sin nuestra confidente y amiga– le dijo mi padre sonriendo. Ella le sonrió, yo me acerque a mi padre para susurrarle al oído.

-Yo creo que ya se lo merece, ha estado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto para que ya tenga 29 años, ya se lo merece- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes las reglas, es hasta que tenga 30 y falta un año para eso- le digo también sonriéndole.

-Chicos, no estén ahí parados y ayúdenme con las cosas– escuchamos decir a mi madre.

-Shizune, ven a ayudarnos, creo que se querrá llevar toda la casa como la última vez- dijo mi padre.

-A la orden Minato-sa…–ella miro el rostro de mi padre– digo Minato-san- Shizune corrige de inmediato.

-Mucho mejor– vi cómo se alejaban, voltee para encontré con Hinata-chan, me acerque a ella a lo cual me abrazo poniendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- me pregunto Hinata-chan con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-No estoy seguro, esa reunión llega a durar semanas- fue lo que le respondo.

-¿Y si mi padre se entera?- se siente muy al verse que no estaría con ella y su padre pueda tomar represalias contra ella.

-Por eso ya planee algo- le comento, ella me mira a los ojos.

-¿En serio?- me pregunta, se ve en su rostro una esperanza.

-Sí, pero esto lo tuve que pelear a espada con mi padre hace unas semanas – ella siguió mirándome a los ojos.

-Ve arreglando tu maleta, te bienes con nosotros– Hinata-chan se quedó sorprendida por lo que dije, y como no iba a estarlo; no todos los días se le hace una invitación de este tipo a una chica para que conozca el otro lado del mundo -partiremos mañana- pero ella se quedó un momento quieta.

-¿Y tú?- me pregunto con un toque de preocupación.

-Yo tengo que terminar la investigación de la muestra que obtuvimos, lo más seguro es que quieran los resultados de esos análisis. Además yo no necesito mucho, todas mis cosas están allá, en mí….casa de allá- le respondo. Cada vez que menciono mi antiguo hogar me pongo algo nostálgico, es natural, ya que en ese lugar yo…me vi sorprendido por ella dándome un beso en una de mis mejillas, la mire.

-Ve pronto a la cama para que descanses para el viaje– me dijo para después se alejarse de mí, yo lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, creo que la encontré, encontré a esa persona tan especial para todos.

-Bueno– me quito el parche de mi mejilla derecha, ya curada perfectamente sin ninguna cicatriz – Es hora de ir a casa- dije al aire con una sonrisa, recordando ese sitio que me trae bastantes recuerdos.

 **Bien chicos y chicas, la familia se va de viaje y con ellos Hinata, conocerá el mundo donde vive Naruto. Ya casi empieza la acción, no desesperen. Y dando noticias agradables, hace ocho días publique el prólogo de la segunda temporada de Renace un amor oscuro, que apenas el primer capítulo y lleva seis Reviews, ¡woow! Es algo de admiras. Como saben la publicación de la historia será lenta debido a mis actividades personales, laborales y escolares, pero no dejaré la historia de lado, también estoy desarrollando otro proyecto, pero aun no sé cuándo lo publicaré, de antemano pido comprensión y paciencia, pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Concluyo la historia, no sin antes decirles que dejen un Review, comentario, crítica, duda sugerencia para mejorar. Sin más los leo la siguiente semana, se despide de ustedes Shion145, Paz.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Un mundo secreto 2 Parte

**Hola banda, aquí Shion145 trayéndoles esta emocionante historia como cada semana, hoy verán otra parte de como es el mundo de Naruto y su familia, va a ser la mitad solamente y falta la otra mitad. Voy a leer un review que me mando:**

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19: Muchas gracias por felicitarme, siempre digo que no soy un excelente escritor, me falta mucho para ser como los grandes. Qué bueno que te esté encantando la historia; aunque discrepo mucho en que sea una moda, la razón es la siguiente:**

 **El vampirismo y el Licantropismo (U hombre lobo) han existido desde hace milenos, es decir, ya se tienen registros de estos seres, no solo en la región europea (Que comúnmente conocemos) sino que existen en otras regiones como Iraq, México, China, países Africanos, Roma (En el imperio), Grecia (la clásica) entre otros países. No obstante durante el transcurso del tiempo se han ido modificando, con la introducción del catolicismo/cristianismo se les asocio son el diablo. La moda es algo que se repite en un periodo corto de tiempo, y que es establecida por la sociedad y tiene sus reglas en donde excluye a otros estilos de vida, ejemplo: el Fidget spinner, que salió hace meses atrás y que duro unos tres a cuatro meses. Según se decía, era quitar el estrés y la ansiedad acumulados (Cosa que es totalmente falsa y no tenía ningún sustento valido, solo por mercadeo) después se le integraron otros elementos para ser más atrayente al público, sobre todo a personas que no han encontrado su propia identidad y solo la buscan fuera (Lo digo como estudiante y practicante de la psicología) y con una estima personal baja, donde siempre dice que si no tienes esto, entonces no estas a la moda o eres un perdedor, domina mucho el juicio a otras personas, y quita el cuestionar todo lo que ves, es decir mata el pensamiento crítico de la persona que está a la moda.**

 **Otro punto que posiblemente lo ves así, es gracias a la trilogía de Twilight de Stephenie Meyer, donde la autora le quito los elementos a estos seres de oscuridad:**

 **-En el vampiro (sea hombre o mujer) se caracteriza por lo siguiente: mujeres bellas de cabello largo; son persuasivas a la hora de seducir a los hombres (principalmente a los jóvenes que toman como amantes). En ellas está la sexualidad y la muerte. Hombre como mujeres caen ante el erótico atractivo, tienen una voz obsesiva que domina al incauto (igual que el hombre) que esta presenta casi todo el tiempo.**

 **En el hombre son señores de la muerte que encarnan el mal y el impuso sexual. Estos son jóvenes, sin edad y sin miramientos, atractivos y masculinos. De voz profunda y deslumbrantemente seductora. Es cruel con sus víctimas y tiende por lo general primero a satisfacer en orgías sexuales, después muerden profundamente la vena dorsal (La yugular) hasta quitarles la vida de las infortunadas muchachas.**

 **En general son seres de oscuridad escalofriante, traficantes de miedo capaces de transformarse en gatos, murciélagos, escarabajos o niebla.**

 **-El hombre lobo tiene estas características: El lobo que resulta es típicamente astuto pero sin piedad, y propenso a devorar y a la matanza de gente sin remordimiento, sin importar el carácter moral de la persona cuando este es humano. El hombre lobo se ve como la representación de la humanidad aliada con la naturaleza.**

 **El autor Whitley Strieber exploró previamente estos temas en sus novelas The Wild (en las cuales se retrata al hombre lobo como medio con el que se trae de vuelta a la naturaleza la inteligencia y espíritu humano) y The Wolfen (en el que los hombres lobo se retratan como depredadores de la humanidad, actuando como control «natural» en su población ahora que han sobrepasado los límites tradicionales de la naturaleza). (Tomado de Wikipedia, 2018).**

 **El talismán, novela de Stephen King y Peter Straub, retrata a los hombres lobo como protectores del Mundo de los Territorios. Un hombre lobo en particular (llamado Lobo) ayuda al joven Jack Sawyer en su aventura para localizar un artículo antiguo de poder. Aunque aún continúan los retratos de hombres lobos malignos en la cultura popular. (Tomado de Wikipedia, 2018).**

 **Cuando llego esta saga (Para mi mediocre, en mi opinión personal) la autora despojo de todos los elementos antes mencionados y cualidades, dejando a un vampiro metrosexual (Ojo metrosexual es un hombre que se cuida, que se pone cremas, se arregla, se peina. No confundir con el Homosexual que es una relación física, mental y espiritual (añado), entre hombre-hombre y mujer-mujer, los mal llamados Gays y Lesbianas) y un hombre lobo convertido en un perro domesticado y faldero (Muchos me odiaran por estas palabras, sobre todo mujeres menores de 25 años), sumado a la perdida de los elementos de medio gótico, el romanticismo, la parte victoriana o los elementos oscuros, pues tenemos un ser plastificado que no sirve para nada, más que para ser un adorno. La esencia de ambos seres radica en la representación arquetípica del Psicólogo Sueco Carl Gustav Jung, donde menciona que es la sombra que cada ser humano tiene en su interior y representa todo aquello que no le agrada de sí mismo, en otras palabras, el vampiro y el hombre lobo es todo lo que describí que no reconocemos y que la sociedad nos ha dicho que está mal, y reprimiéndolo esperando un día se manifieste de forma inconsciente.**

 **En cuanto a la familia Uzumaki Namikase, tendrás un capítulo donde explicare su origen, tardará más, pero será épico, Hinata será entrenada por Naruto en ciertas artes de defensa personal. En cuanto a la relación, no desesperes, ni arrojes la laptop a la pared ¿Qué culpa tiene de tu baja tolerancia a la frustración? Poco a poco se irán dando las cosas.**

 **Gracias por hacerme notar las faltas de ortografía, pero como tú sabes, el estar frente al ordenador, leer (tanto en formato digital como impreso y más para la carrera), escribir por muchas horas deja la vista cansada, los proyectos en FF (y más que uso lentes por mi miopía) y aunque uno quiera no se pueden evitar tener errores ortográficos, aunque sean mínimos, aparecerán. Además uso otras palabras que casi no se usan por ejemplo: Mas en cambio, se escribe sin tilde cuando funciona como conjunción adversativa. Normalmente reconoceremos este uso porque admitirá la sustitución por pero o, más raramente, por sino. Y otras palabras que a veces Word o el editor de FF no reconocen o ya casi no se usan.**

 **En cuanto a W.C. bueno pronto lo descubrirás que significa, otra cosa esta historia como sabes la adopte, entonces me estoy poniendo a arreglarla y acomodarla bien, la original tenia bastantes faltas de ortografías, gramaticales entre otros.**

 **Pues felicidades por presentar tu examen profesional, como bien sabes (Pronto estaré en tu lugar) lo que tienes que hacer es solamente defender tu tema con argumentos con base a lo que investigaste, lo sinodales pueden ser muy crueles, pero si tienes bien tus argumentos, todo saldrá excelente sin la suerte. Y gracias por tus besos y abrazos electrónicos, y desearme éxito. Me gusta mucho escribir aunque no reciba reviews, eso es lo bueno de un escritor, no llevarse jamás por el ego de tener los miles de reviews, sino por su pasión, traer material de calidad y si se puede de cantidad. Espero que te haya agradado la explicación y nos leemos después. Saludos.**

 **Y con esto finalizo el review dándole paso a nuestro capítulo del día de hoy, así que ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 16: Un mundo secreto 2° Parte: El clan Uzumaki

P.O.V. Naruto.

Estoy corriendo, atrás de mí una gran cantidad de lobos me siguen. En una esquina doy vuelta, estoy muy asustado, por eso corro. Los que me persiguen son del clan de la luna, pero para mí mala suerte es un camino sin salida, escucho un gruñido por atrás de mí, para voltear temblando de miedo, esos lobos, me están mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Yo que les hice?– uno de los lobos gruño más fuerte -¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo-otro lobo dio un rugido corto, lo que me respondió me helo la sangre, tanto que hasta me puso la piel blanca, me dijo "porque eres un demonio", en ese instante los lobos se abalanzaron contra mí. Uno de ellos tiene su mandíbula muy cerca de mi cuello, pude sentir su aliento, sus colmillos y su saliva cuando…

Despierto muy agitado, con el aliento entrecortado y sudando. No es más que esa pesadilla que pensé nunca la volvería a tener, aunque la verdad se sintió muy real.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? – voltee a ver a Hinata, en su rostro pude ver la preocupación.

-Sí no te preocupes, solo fue una simple pesadilla- le respondí para que no se pusiera más preocupada.

-Está bien– ella se acomodó en el asiento de la limusina de mi padre, a lo cual creo que debo una explicación de esto. Pero ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Flash Back.

Es de mañana, y todos están como locos arreglando las cosas para salir de viaje, pase al cuarto de mis padres, ellos tienen en uno de sus cajones mi pasaporte.

-Pa…- trate de preguntarle sobre mi pasaporte.

-Encima del escritorio– me dijo mi padre antes de que formulara la pregunta, él estaba intentando cerrar una maleta.

-¿Esa es tu maleta?- le pregunto señalando la inmensa maleta que parecía que llevaba muchas cosas.

-No, es la de tu madre, ya sabes que le gusta llevarse media casa- me respondió con el esfuerzo de cerrar la maleta de mi madre, en definitiva mi madre tenía esa costumbre de llevarse muchas cosas innecesarias a un viaje, que bueno que no tenemos mascota, porque si no…

-Si es cierto, déjame ayudarte– me acerque a mi padre que me hizo un poco de espacio, entre los dos logramos cerrar la maleta, nos hicimos a un lado solo por si acaso. Mi madre ha echado a perder una gran cantidad de maletas con ponerle casi todo su closet en una sola, por lo visto esta si aguanto la presión.

-¿Crees que aguante de aquí a la casa?- fue lo que me pregunta mi padre, la verdad esa pobre maleta se ve que no soportará el viaje.

-Mejor no lo averigüemos, ¡Mamá, tu maleta ya está lista!- le grito.

-¡Ya voy! estoy ayudando a Hinata con la suya– escuchamos desde la otra habitación, mire a mi padre con un nerviosismo increíble, el me miro de igual manera.

-¡Oh oh!- ambos exclamamos, pues eso significa una cosa, así que fuimos al cuarto de Hinata. En cuanto llegamos al cuarto su habitación, nos asomamos con cautela. Lo que pensábamos, ella está batallando con una maleta, pero creo que es mayor el caso, porque la habitación está completamente desocupada, mire a mi padre, él está igual de incrédulo que yo.

-Oigan ¿se piensan llevar toda la casa?– les pregunte, bueno realmente le pregunte a mi madre, sin embargo vimos cómo se miraban entre ellas con esos ojos brillantes – creo que si- mamá ya contagio a Hinata-chan con su obsesión de llevarse la casa o ¿Eso lo hacían las mujeres?

-¡Chicas apúrense! que el chófer nos está esperando– les dijo mi padre.

-¡Ya vamos!– fue lo que le contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto bajamos, a mi padre le toco cargar la maleta de mamá y a mí la de Hinata, creo que se sorprendió lo fácil que la cargaba, ya que Hinata no la podía mover ni un centímetro. Al salir de la casa note como nuestros vecinos miraban incrédulos la limusina de la compañía Namikaze, mire a mi padre, tome un paraguas de color oscuro para dárselo, mi padre lo tomo y salió de la casa sin ningún problema.

-¿Para que el paraguas? – Me pregunto Hinata-chan.

-Recuerda que es alérgico al sol, no puede estar en el sol tan fácilmente- le respondo.

-Sí, se me había olvidado- dijo con un toque de vergüenza de haber olvidado ese detalle.

-Naruto-sama, ¿le ayudo con esa maleta? – volteamos a ver a un joven de cabello castaño un poco más alto que yo con un palillo en su boca, se llama Genma, es el chofer y además mayordomo de mi familia

-¡Claro! Te la encargo, pero ten cuidado, parece estar todo un cuarto ahí– le entregue la maleta y se la llevo directamente a su hombro.

-Debe de ser de Kushina-sama- dijo Genma, pues él conocía como es mi madre en cuanto a los viajes.

-Te equivocas– el me miro confundido –es de Hinata-chan– Genma miro a Hinata-chan con una mirada analítica, tanto fue su examen, que ella se puso roja y se pasó a mi espalda.

-No es de los nuestros –alcance a escuchar, por lo que lo comencé a fulminarlo con la mirada –¡Lo…lo lamento Naruto-sama!- se disculpó con algo de miedo.

-Así está mejor– voltee a ver a Hinata-chan – sube al auto, no pasa nada- Hinata empezó a ir a la limusina, pero se detuvo y me miro.

-¿A qué se refería con "no es de los nuestros"?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No es nada, solo algo que se le ocurrió- fue lo que le respondo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, Hinata subió al auto.

Lo volví a mirar a Genma mientras subía a la limusina, en cuanto entramos alcance a ver como mi madre le da la llamada de atención de su vida, casi me da pena por él. Al terminar, mi padre sube con una sonrisa hacía nosotros, Genma termina de guardar el equipaje y sube al auto.

-Señor- dijo Genma ya en el volante listo a ir a nuestro destino.

-Al aeropuerto, tenemos que apresurarnos, ya sabes que ellos no tiene nada de paciencia – le indico mi padre.

-A la orden señor– inmediatamente Genma encendió la limusina y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, luego yo me quedé dormido.

Fin Flash Back.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió, ahora nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Sin embargo ahora que me fijo bien, todo el lugar está lleno de reporteros y cámaras. No me extraña, después de todo se trata del director de una de las compañías más grandes de Japón.

-Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde iremos?- me volteo a ver a Hinata.

-Iremos a un lugar que nadie puede ver y que nadie cree que existe– le respondió mi madre, si es verdad, es un lugar que nadie puede ver, puesto ya no creen en él, vamos a casa.

P.O.V. Kiba.

-Rayos ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer la reunión cuando estamos en temporada de clases?- fue la queja que lanzo al aire.

-Porque es urgente y no podemos ignorar la llamada– me respondió mi hermana mirando el noticiero del aeroplano en el que vamos –Por lo visto la guardia real ya está en camino- dijo Hana.

-¿La guardia real?– Me acerque para ver en el noticiero, observamos como una limusina entraba al aeropuerto –Esa limusina ¿Qué no es de la corporación Namikaze?- le pregunto a Hana, que al igual que yo veía el noticiero.

-Así es, pero ¿Sabes quién es el director de la compañía?- me pregunta, yo solo pienso antes de responder

-Si no mal recuerdo….no, no lo sé– pude mirar como ella agacho su rostro, tal vez porque no sé la respuesta.

-Se llama….tienes razón no sé sabe– Y ella dice que yo no sé nada –Pero lo que sí sabemos, es que es uno de los dos líderes de la guardia real- esas palabras me dejaron asombrado.

-Un momento, tan importante persona es el líder de la guardia real, eso sí que es una gran sorpresa- en serio eso si fue una sorpresa, entonces eso indica que ellos estará allá.

-Sí, y no solo eso, va con toda su familia. Si va toda la familia, significa que la reunión realmente es muy importante- y es verdad, posiblemente se traté de algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la familia en esto?- le pregunto a mi hermana.

-Muy simple, toda la familia está en la guardia – ok, eso es más sorprendente.

-¿Ya los has visto antes?- vuelvo a preguntar.

-Ni una sola vez, pero dicen que la guardia siempre va a las reuniones como porta voz de la familia real. Es tanta la cercanía entre estas, que es como si la misma guardia fuera la familia- realmente me sorprendió eso.

-¡Hmp!…esto se está poniendo interesante– Lo próximo que vi por el noticiero es salir a un grupo de personas del vehículo, pero no se vio del todo bien. Gracias a que el camarógrafo está en un ángulo inadecuado.

-¡Que mal! pensé que por fin los vería- dijo mi hermana con frustración en su voz y cruzándose de brazos.

-Será hasta la reunión hermana- le respondo tratando de darle ánimos.

-Creo que si- sonrió Hana.

P.O.V. Shikamaru.

Que problemático, ¿Por qué se tenía que ir Naruto? Aun no logro controlarlos a todos del todo bien, ahora mismo estamos viendo las noticias, después de todo no siempre ves noticias tan interesantes como estas todo el tiempo.

-¿Quién se quedara cuidándonos a parte de Shikamaru? – pregunto Ino.

-Lo más seguro es que sea Kiba– respondió Temari.

-No, él se fue a la reunión que acontece en su tierra natal– les dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

Al escucharlo todos volteamos a verlo, como es tal, nos reverenciamos ante él por ser un pura sangre. Si me lo preguntan esto es problemático, además hasta donde tengo entendido no le gusta que le hagan este tipo de formalidades.

-Vamos chicos, saben muy bien que eso no me gusta– fue lo que dijo Sasuke con algo de molestia.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo, ya que usted es un sangre pura– le contesto Matsuri.

-Prefiero que no utilicen ese término conmigo y mi hermano, a ambos no nos gusta eso. Además Gaara es un pura sangre y no le das una reverencia– Matsuri se sonrojo con tan solo mencionan.

-Bu…bueno es…es que él…- la chica trataba de buscar las palabras indicadas, pero no salen.

-Ella es mi pareja, es natural que no se reverencia ante mí– le dijo Gaara y ella se sonrojo más.

Ahora que lo pienso, durante el tiempo que Hinata vino a cuidarnos, ella y Matsuri se volvieron muy buenas amigas. Para mi sorpresa, note algo curioso en las noticias, vi como una limosina se estacionaba en la entrada del aeropuerto y de ella bajaban personas, pero lo reporteros se arremolinaron ante ellos que impidió verlos bien.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Esto es increíble, esta es la primera vez que me subo a un avión de alguna compañía, ni si quiera mi padre tiene un avión como este.

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo Hinata– volteo y miro a Minato-san leyendo el periódico cómodamente en uno de los asientos.

-Sí, esta es la primera vez que me subo a un avión – Escuche como saca una risita de entre los dientes, me sentía como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

-¿Nunca te has subido a un avión?- me pregunto Minato-san.

-No, es mi primera vez– admití con mis mejillas coloreadas por la pena.

-¡Oigan con calma! los deje a ustedes dos porque son los más adecuados– ambos volteamos a ver a Naruto que estaba hablando por su celular.

-Sí, sé que ustedes acaban de llegar, pero sé que usted e Iruka-sensei lo harán bien, solo dejen el trabajo pesado para Tsunade baa-chan– Creo que a Tsunade-sama no le va a gustar lo que va a encontrar cuando llegue a la escuela y hablando de llegar a la escuela.

-¿Por qué Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama van a la reunión y también ustedes?– Minato-san miro a Kushina-san, pero luego miraron a Naruto-kun, creo que me perdí de algo.

-Se los encargo y díganle a Shikamaru que no este de holgazaneando como siempre lo hace. Los llamare luego para ayudarles en lo que pueda– finalizo la llamada y guardo su teléfono, luego tomo aire y nos miró a todos.

Pareciera que le estaban preguntando algo en silencio o les estaba pidiendo permiso para algo, al final soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota.

-Está bien, se lo vamos a contar, pero solo lo importante– sus padres le asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, todavía me sorprende lo alegre que es esta familia.

-¿Qué me van a contar?- fue lo que les pregunto.

-Hinata-chan, nosotros no somos de Japón, somos de otro lugar- dijo Naruto, yo me quedo algo sorprendida.

-¿De dónde con?- pregunto para conocer un poco más.

-De Europa– me contesto Kushina-san

-¿De Europa? Sin ofender pero no parecen de Europa- en realidad se ve que son de Japón-

-Sí, lo sabemos– Esta vez fue Minato-san quien me sonrió ante tal afirmación de mi parte. En ciertas partes cambiare el tipo de letra, para mostrar un idioma diferente acompañado de una señal para el tipo de idioma -Somos de Italia, bueno al menos nosotros tres, Tsunade y su marido, a quien conocerás más tarde, son de otro lado. Tsunade es de Inglaterra y su marido de Rumanía– Creo que me están diciendo la verdad, porque no les veo ninguna intención de hacerme una broma.

-¿Es en serio?- es lo que les pregunto con algo de incredulidad.

-Sí– me contesto Naruto-kun –nos mudamos cuando apenas tenía 8 años de edad, para evitar que destruyeran nuestro clan- ¿su clan? Sé que en esta época ya no existe clanes, pero ¿clan? ¿No querrá decir familia?

-Aun no entiendo lo del clan- me es confuso todo esto.

-Esto paso cuando Naruto aún no nacía– dijo Kushina con una mirada un tanto triste –la familia Uzumaki tiene como representante a un lobo de color gris por una razón, éramos y somos los guardianes de la familia real del clan de la luna- creo que no puedo decir cuan sorprendida estoy en estos momentos, voltee a ver a Naruto-kun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miro primero a sus padres, como pidiendo permiso para algo, ellos le asintieron con una sonrisa. Volvió a tomar aire, tal vez para calmar sus nervios.

-Nosotros somos la familia real– ahora sí, estoy petrificada, ellos son la familia real, pe…pe…pero, ¿Por qué?

-Entonces ustedes son…- trato de encontrar lógica en este asunto.

-Solo cuidamos a los originales– con eso me relajo un poco, pero Naruto tiene una mirada perdida.

-Naruto… nosotros mantenemos nuestras identidades ocultas como lo has visto– me dijo Kushina-san.

-¿Por qué las ocultan?- vuelvo a preguntarles.

-Para evitar que nos exterminen– voltee a ver a Naruto-kun, tiene una mirada triste.

-El lugar a donde vamos está completamente oculto, ninguna persona lo conoce, para ocultar a los hijos de la luna se escogió esta medida. Pero alguien, no sabemos cómo, porque o quien, rompió el tratado de atacar a los humanos, eh aquí cuando nosotros entramos en acción- fue lo que me dijo Minato-san

-Platicamos con líderes y otras personas más, logramos un acuerdo, pero al final nos traicionaron, esto ocurrió cuando Naruto nació. Nos ocultamos y desaparecimos de todo contacto con el mundo, solo con nuestros empleos en el mundo exterior, Minato cuidando la compañía, Naruto es un prodigio, ya vez que sabe cocinar y además es un muy buen abogado y yo, soy diseñadora de modas- las palabras de Kushina me dejaron asombrada.

Mire a todos, siento que faltan cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo se conocieron Kushina y Minato? ¿Por qué los traicionaron? Pero mejor lo deje por el momento, por lo visto les causa algo de dolor recordar esto.

-Hinata-chan– voltee a ver a Naruto-kun –no tuve una vida que digamos alegre, pero siempre tuve a mi familia, eso es lo que nos hizo seguir adelante y a mantenernos unidos- tomo mi mano, al hacerlo mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, yo lo mire, para darme esa sonrisa que logra que se me olvidara el mundo y en donde estoy -te recuerdo que ahora eres de la familia, a donde vamos es tan peligroso que jamás bajamos la guardia, así que nos veras con algunas armas muy bien ocultas. Te daremos una a ti al llegar a nuestro destino, – solo le asentí – también toma esto- me mostró un par de botellas, las cuales saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, con mi mano libre tome el par, uno de color púrpura y otro de color rojo -el púrpura utilízalo cuando lleguemos, yo te indicaré el momento, y el rojo solo lo utilizaras cuando estés en aprietos, ¿entendido? – asentí a sus palabras.

-Señores, les aviso que hemos llegado– nos dijo el piloto, yo mire por la ventanilla del avión y logre apreciar Italia, es una vista hermosa la que tengo ante mí, así que no acomodamos en los asientos, para abrocharnos el cinturón y espera el aterrizaje.

Unas horas después de que aterrizamos, estamos en la limusina de la familia Uzumaki, es increíble, Italia es más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. El vehículo dio la vuelta en un callejón sin salida, y nos detuvimos frente a un muro del callejón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les pregunto, pues estaba un poco nerviosa de habernos detenido.

-Ya verás– me respondió Naruto-kun con una sonrisa.

El chófer abrió un panel del tablero del auto, mostrando una gran cantidad de controles, presiono uno y pude ver y sentir como la limusina se hunde. Mire a Naruto un poco aterrada, pero su sonrisa me tranquilizo un poco, en ese momento nos detuvimos y pude notar que en realidad era elevador. La limusina se bajó de la plataforma y esta volvió a subir, pero me sorprendió más lo que mis ojos estaban mirando.

¡Es una ciudad entera y toda esta debajo de Italia! esto esta sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción, eso diría cualquiera pero yo no. Ya que lo estoy viendo por mis propios ojos. Todo tipo de personas están caminando en la calle, pero me puse pálida al ver un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo caminando en dos patas, con una chica abrazándolo, ambos están cruzando la calle.

Mire a otro lado y pude ver uno igual pero de color azulado oscuro mirando algunas herramientas en una tienda, mientras lleva una gran cantidad de cajas en su espalda.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto muy impresionada del sitio donde nos encontramos.

-Esto es nuestro antiguo hogar– me dijeron Minato-san, Kushina-san y Genma-san al mismo tiempo

-Este lugar es…mi casa– me dijo Naruto-kun con tristeza –pero no te preocupes, no te harán nada- me dijo dándome más confianza ante sus palabras. Nos detuvimos enfrente de una enorme reja, que al abrirse mostraron una enorme mansión, al llegar había varias sirvientas se colocaron alrededor de la limusina -Hinata-chan colócate el perfume de color púrpura – así lo hice, me puse el líquido morado, después salimos del auto.

-¡Bienvenidos sean de nuevo!– no dieron la bienvenida todas en cuanto bajamos del vehículo.

-¡Vamos! Ya nos conocen, no nos gusta que nos traten con tanto respeto, ¡Amaru!– una chica pelirroja un poco más bajita que yo, con un lunar en una de sus mejillas se puso enfrente de Minato-san

-¿Me llamo Minato-sama?- dijo la chica con un tono servicial hacia Minato-san.

-Sí, ¿ya llegó mi padre y la madre de Kushina?- pregunto Minato con calma.

-Sí, lo están esperando junto con esa humana- respondió Amaru, aunque el gesto que hizo la chica al nombrar a Shizune no me gusto.

-Amaru-chan, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre Shizune?– le dijo Naruto-kun con un tono de reproche.

-Le ruego me disculpe Naruto-sama, no volverá a suceder – le dijo dándole una reverencia en forma de disculpa pero pude notar como se sonrojo cuando le hablo.

-Solo que no se te olvide– le coloco su mano en coronilla de su cabeza y le acaricio su cabellera, ¿Por qué hace eso con ella y no conmigo? – ¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? – la pelirroja me miro con cara de querer matarme.

-No, nada– mentí, pero ¡sí, si pasa algo! Y es que estás más cariñoso de lo usual con ella que con cualquier otra persona.

-¿Segura?– se acercó a menos de unos centímetros de mi rostro, me puse roja –estas roja– coloco su mano en mi frente como para tomar mi temperatura –no, estas normal- dijo, pero yo me sentía como si me fuera a desmayar por la cercanía.

-¡No, no es nada, en serio!– le mentí, creo que saque celos de nuevo. Me di cuenta que las sirvientas estaban sacando las cosas del vehículo para llevarlas al interior de la mansión, luego nosotros las seguimos. En un instante estamos dentro de la mansión, ¡Parece más un castillo que una mansión! Ni mi familia tiene una mansión así de grande. Mire a un lado y vi a Tsunade-sama junto a Shizune nee-san, todos fuimos con ellas. Saludamos a todos, están mirando el periódico en cuanto nos vieron se lo dieron a Kushina-san

-Por lo visto, será una reunión muy larga– en este se apreciaba el titular de "Reunión de la muerte dentro de una semana", como dijo Kushina-san esto será largo.

 **Muy bien banda, hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana, dejen sus comentarios, Reviews, puntos de vista, críticas positivas, dudas o sugerencias entre otras cosas. Se despide su amigo Shion145, Chao.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Un día en la ciudad de los

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? aquí su amigo Shion145, trayéndoles el capítulo de hoy, perdonen la hora de publicación, pero estoy algo agotado mentalmente por mis actividades y algunos problemas que tengo que resolver. En fin.**

 **Voy a responder un MP. Del autor de la obra; así como leyeron me envió un mensaje Animeloco agradeciendo de llevar esta obra, y bueno todos tenemos fallas al inicio, yo casi cumplo un año de ser escritor de Fic's, así es chicos el 26 de este mes empecé a publicar mi primer fic. (Actualmente concluido) de nombre "Renace un amor oscuro", al principio todo como todos tenía faltas de ortografía, aunque no tantas, pues yo tengo experiencia en escribir reportes, diagnósticos, discursos, ensayos, entre otras cosas.**

 **En cuanto a la cultura, pues tenemos muchos vampiros a lo largo y ancho del mundo, aspi como hombres lobos.**

 **En vampiros tenemos al clásico, pero también tenemos al Jian –shi o cuerpo saltarín en China (Lei-lei O Shien-ho de Darkstalkers es un ejemplo de estos), Vetala en la India, Yara-ma-yha-wo en Australia, el chupacabras en el caribe y Centroamérica. Existe en si el llamado vampirismo Psicológico, que son personas que se alimentan de tu necesidad de ayudarlos, se alimentan de tus más íntimos deseo y logran que cumplas con lo ellas te pidan sin que tú te des cuentas, son los llamados Vampiros energéticos, personas que les gusta indagar en las facciones de otras personas y que tienden a manipular a través de los deseos más íntimos, son muy seductoras y tienden a ser manipuladoras.**

 **Hombres lobos tenemos al Nahual en México y Centroamérica, Skin-walker en la zona escandinava y Norteamérica que son personas que visten pieles de animales, y actúan como uno, sobretodo pieles de lobo, oso, zorros, coyotes, entre otros, un ejemplo son los chamanes, y los Bersekers. El mito de Licaón en Grecia. Entonces la cultura construye sus propios mitos. También existe un trastorno mental de nombre licantropía en el que la persona se percibe en luna llena que se transforma en un lobo, actúa como uno y se mueve como un lobo, es una dismorfia corporal donde se percibe que se transforma en un lobo.**

 **Bueno, es lo que puedo dar en general, si sigo me extiendo. Es mejor que pasemos al capítulo del día de hoy, así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a: Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 17: Un día en la ciudad de los licántropos: el amor de dos jóvenes.

P.O.V. Sakura.

Es de noche y estoy cuidando a los alumnos del turno nocturno, me he acostumbrado a cada uno de ellos. El chico extraño llamado Suigetsu me ha dejado de atacar. De vez en cuando lo intenta, pero para mi suerte el sello que le puso MI Naruto aún no se lo han quitado, por lo que cada vez que lo intenta le empieza a doler el cuerpo o la ¿cabeza? La verdad no lo sé; ya que siempre se retuerce de dolor.

Shikamaru está como permanente, pero es un poco flojo, le he llamado la atención varias veces pero siempre me responde con un "Que problemático, déjalos ser como son" ¿Cómo puedo dejarlos ser como son? Si todo el tiempo no ponen atención a la clase como ahora, estamos con Iruka-sensei, pero nadie se queda en paz.

-¡Chicos pongan atención están en clase!- les llamo la atención para que no se distraigan, pero como esperaba, no me hicieron caso, así que directo al pintaron, Iruka-sensei me miro cuando le tome el marcador y lo destape, este truco me lo enseño Naruto. Tome un bolígrafo y le encaje la punta del mismo para sacar la punta del marcador, cuando se la saque, fui directamente a la enfermería, que para serles sincera no sé porque tienen una enfermería. Tome un vaso y le vertí la tinta, después le puse algo de alcohol y lo mezcle, con eso regrese al salón de clases. Al llegar me dirigí directamente al ventilador, lo encendí poniéndolo a todo lo que da, puse el vaso frente al aparato y ¡Listo!, todos se están tapando la nariz por el olor.

Ellos tienen un sentido del olfato más desarrollado que el nuestro. Cuando quite el vaso ellos me miraron con enojo, realmente me querían asesinar por ese acto.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?– pregunto el chico de cabellera roja, creo que se llama Sasori.

-Simple, se les olvido que están en clase- le respondí con una sonrisa, todos tenían los ojos rojos, señal de que me querían realmente muerta, pero había una chica en especial, y esa era la de anteojos y cabello pelirrojo. Desde que llegue me trata muy, pero muy mal y más cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke Uchiha, a veces lo noto mirándome muy fijamente, eso me pone realmente nerviosa.

-¡Naruto no haría eso!– me dijo ella con claro enojo.

-Bueno, él me dijo que tal vez ustedes dirías eso, así que le dejo esto a Neji– Saque un papelito del bolsillo del chaleco de mi uniforme y se lo di al Hyuga.

-Bu…bueno, no sé si deba hacer esto- hablo Neji con una claro nerviosismo a lo que vio.

-Sabía que dirías eso– se ve que Naruto los conoce muy bien – y que tal vez Shikamaru se comportaría como un vago, así que Iruka-sensei – lo mire a el – le dejo esto- dije, él extrañado me observo sacar un pequeño tubo de acero, que después se lo entregué -me dijo que lo utilizara cuando Shikamaru no haga su trabajo, de hecho se lo dejo a todos los maestros- Shikamaru sabía bien lo que le había dado a Iruka-sensei, porque lo vi ponerse nerviosos.

-Gracias Sakura- Iruka-sensei tomo el tubo.

-Dígame Iruka-sensei, ¿Para qué es eso?- pregunte, realmente quería saber ¿Qué era eso?

-No estoy seguro, pero lo vamos a averiguar- abrió el tubito, lo que saco de su interior fue un…un…¿No sé qué sea? Pero se ve como un silbato o algo así. Lo puso en sus labios, no creo que sirva, ya que no escucho nada, pero al voltear a ver a los alumnos veo que Shikamaru se está tapando los oídos.

-¡Es…está…está bien…! ¡Me pondré serio…pero quite ese sonido!– le dijo retorciéndose del dolor – que problemático, incluso aunque no esté presente nos controla- dijo con molestia Shikamaru.

-¿Qué fue eso?– Realmente quería saber que había ocurrido.

-Los hijos de la noche, tienen sentidos muy agudos, así que Naruto dejo algunas cosas para estarles recordando a ellos sus deberes, este pequeñito. – Me dijo mostrando el pequeñito silbato -esto es de un distribuidor no autorizado, fue creado para dejar fuera de combate a los hijos de la noche– señalo a Shikamaru, que era el único afectado –por lo visto está programado para que solo funcione en Shikamaru– luego vio a Neji -¿Qué te dejo a ti?- le pregunte a Neji, que simplemente dejo de lado esa hoja

-Créame no quiere saber- dijo con mucho miedo.

-Tal vez ese tonto solo le dejo un pequeño juguetito, no nos puede ni tocar y menos un convertido – esta vez sí se pasó Karin, mire a Neji está claramente enojado por las palabras de la chica.

-¡Para empezar yo nunca quise ser así! solo son gajes del oficio. Creo que lo que me dejo me será de ayuda- en un pestañar ya estaba sobre el pecho de Karin, mostrándole los dientes, en especial los caninos, en sus manos sostenían lo que parece ser un cuchillo, el cual clavo en el pecho de ella. Se reincorporo, ella quedo entre sus piernas mirando al techo sobre el escritorio de su compañero de atrás. En ese momento Neji se me quedo mirando, del miedo trague saliva ¿Estaría muerta?

-Está en trance, el cuchillo está marcado para que se quede paralizada, Naruto me dejo una buena herramienta- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

-Creo que es mejor que Tsunade-sama traiga a otro prefecto, creo que Kiba será de ayuda y más si trae a Akamaru – logre ver como el mira a Ino ella tiene cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte

-Él no está en la escuela, está cerca la reunión de la muerte- fue lo que me contesto Ino

-¿Qué es la reunión de la muerte?– pregunte, realmente quiero saber sobre esa reunión.

-Es una reunión donde todos los hijos de la luna de los clanes más importantes asisten. Ocurre cada cierto tiempo –me dijo Neji, ya de pie sujetando un puñal ensangrentado así que mire como Karin se recuperaba rápidamente de una herida profunda en el pecho, la cual sano casi de inmediato.

-¡Esos… plebeyos…! ¿Aun hacen reuniones?– fue lo que dijo Karin, creo que aún le cuesta trabajo hablar por la herida –sería bueno que aprendieran su lugar bajo nuestros pies– un golpe escuche, venía de parte de Itachi Uchiha.

-Por eso comenzó la guerra, por gente con pensamientos como los tuyos…¡TERMINO LA CLASE!– fue lo que sentencio Itachi y salió del salón junto con Sasori y Deidara, luego se acercó Sasuke a Karin.

-Eres una deshonra para nuestro clan, nunca vuelvas a hacer ese comentario, de seguro Naruto te hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo, en vez de un golpe por parte de mi hermano y te puedo asegura algo– la miro a ella con unos ojos que no puedo explicar, fríos sin vida, pero llenos con ganas de matar -yo estaría ayudando en ese proceso– Se alejó de nosotras con pasos lentos, sin embargo estaba igual que Karin con miedo, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada, Naruto nos haces falta aquí.

P.O.V Kushina.

Vaya noche, fue la más apasionada y salvaje que he tenido en toda mi vida, no les daré los detalles ya que es solo para adultos je, je, je, je, pero eso sí, mi marido sí que sabe cómo complacerme.

-¡Eres un salvaje!- fue lo que le digo con una sonrisa, mientras estoy dándole la espalda, pues estaba levantándome, él aún seguía acostado, pero se para para abrazarme por la espalda, conste yo estoy levantada y mirando al espejo. Cuando me toca con esos fuertes brazos suyos siento que se me va el corazón, siglos de conocernos y aun parecemos un par de jóvenes enamorados.

-Me lo dice la que sabe cómo tentarme y provocarme de manera tan salvaje- sus palabras me causan un sonrojo, me besa tan intensamente que me dejan sin aliento, pero luego escuchamos que se abre la puerta, no hacemos caso alguno, solo me importa, o más bien nos importa lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo.

-¡Madre, padre! eso déjenlo para cuando no este alguien y por favor pónganse algo de ropa, que los ayudantes están babeando, en especial las chicas- volteamos al escuchar la voz de nuestro hijo, enseguida del aviso de nuestros empleados. Naruto nos está mirando con cara de enfado, pero cubriendo la puerta con su cuerpo, necesito vestirme pronto, Minato está en la misma situación.

-¿Es en serio lo que nos dices?- pregunta Minato sin ningún pudor.

-Sí, ahora vístanse, no creo poder bloquear a los ayudantes. Tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo se ponen cuando huelen sus aromas, así que pónganse sus perfumes y más aún la ropa, están enfrente de su hijo que está muerto por la vergüenza, mientras intenta detener a un grupo de voyeristas– Fue un llamado para todos los del servicio, mi hijo la tiene difícil en este momento.

\- Na…Naruto-kun, te busca alguien en la puerta- fue la voz de Hinata que llamaba a mi hijo, en ese momento se detuvieron los empujones detrás de la puerta. Naruto olfateo algo, apresurándose a abrir la puerta, saca un brazo y jala a Hinata dentro del cuarto cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?– le pregunto, pues notamos que Naruto estaba temblando, se tapó la nariz con sus manos.

-Hinata-chan, hueles muy…demasiado cautivador, ¿Qué te pusiste?- le pregunta Naruto, que aún seguía tapándose la nariz, espero que no suceda nada malo.

-Esto– Hinata le muestra lo que creo que es, una botella de perfume, me acerco a ella, y pude ver bien el perfume, ¡El perfume es…! en cuanto llegue a ella tome el perfume y lo mire.

-¿Cuánto te pusiste de esto?– le pregunte, pues sabía que eso era algo que altera no solo a Naruto, sino a los de la servidumbre.

-Unas gotas- me respondió algo tímida Hinata.

-Sabes Hinata, este perfume lo que hace es aumentar tu olor a un 20% más– ella me miro sorprendida y luego miro a Naruto –hijo sal, no puedes estar aquí y tomate tu medicamento- Naruto parece que no estaba bien, pues lo veía ya muy tenso.

-Quisiera…pero ya me atrapo su olor- respondió, ¡Esto es alarmante! luego miro a Minato que está preparado para lo que sea, pero para nuestra sorpresa se tranquilizó. De su bolsillo saco un frasquito y se lo tomó de un sorbo, respiramos de alivio al ver la crisis superada.

-¿Huelo mal?– pregunto Hinata mirando a Naruto, ahí lo note bien, sus ojos muestran preocupación por la respuesta que le fuera a dar mi hijo.

-No…hueles asquerosamente…- Hinata ya tenía dolor en sus ojos, estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe pero termino su frase – delicioso, ya te lo había dicho en la escuela- se acercó a ella para tomar uno de sus cabellos y llevárselo a su nariz, aspiro un poco y la miro con ojos tiernos. Nunca lo había visto con esos ojos en toda su vida, desde que era niño hasta hoy en día lo habíamos visto con esos ojos. Ahora se parece mucho más a su padre, miro a Minato y él me mira de la misma manera en que Naruto mira a Hinata, me abraza mientras nos cubre con una de las sabanas y miramos la escena.

-¿A qué huelo?- pregunta Hinata con un semblante nuevo en su rostro.

-También te lo había dicho antes, hules a flores silvestres, un olor delicioso– la tomo por la cintura y se acercó a ella para olerla mejor. Ella se sonrojo y yo también, Minato hizo lo mismo empezó a oler mi cabello. – Un olor, que no quiero que se escape de mí nunca- dijo al mismo tiempo que Minato, que me volvió a besar y yo mire como Naruto abraza a Hinata tan cándidamente.

-Estos dos hacen una linda pareja– le dije a Minato.

-Lo sé, pero eso me preocupa- le respondo con preocupación a lo que les pueda pasar.

-Si a mí también, pero estoy segura de que se aceptaran tal cual son, como nosotros- y vaya que si, en ambos veía esa sensación que Minato y yo teníamos de joven. Ojala Hinata acepte a nuestro hijo tal cual.

-Creo lo mismo- fue lo que me respondió Minato.

P.V.O. Hinata.

Estoy en los brazos de Naruto-kun, se siente tan bien, que deseo que se nunca me suelte, porque no quiero que lo haga. Con una de sus manos me eleva la mirada y puedo ver esos ojos azules con…¿Desde cuándo tiene las pupilas en forma de felino? Parpadeo un momento y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto muy sorprendida del cambio en sus ojos

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta sin dejarme de mirar

-Cambiar la forma de tus pupilas- Naruto lleva su mano derecha a su ojo derecho y me sonríe.

-Es parte de mi enfermedad- responde, sin embargo siento que es otra cosa.

-Si tú lo dices– algo oculta, pero bueno lo dejare así, no intentaré presionarlo –entonces ¿Puedo salir a recorrer la ciudad? Iré acompañada por Shizune– él enarco una ceja – estaré bien, me pondré el perfume que me diste- le respondo, él solo suspira.

-De acuerdo, pero llévate tu bo, no quiero que salgas herida- dijo, realmente se preocupa por mí.

-No lo estaré- le contesto con una sonrisa, él me deja de abrazar, ¡No, sígueme abrazando! creo que entendió el mensaje, porque apreté su manga muy fuerte, él se giró a verme para pasar su brazo por mi nuca y atraerme hacía él. En ese momento abrió la puerta y pude observar como todos los sirvientes están pegados a la misma. Él lo noto, así que abrió totalmente la puerta, haciendo que todos cayeron al piso.

-¿Qué les he dicho sobre espiar a mis padres?- reprendió sumamente molesto, incluso algunos de los sirvientes le tuvieron miedo.

Todos se levantaron con temor en sus ojos, aunque se alejaron note como miraban a Naruto con odio, eso sí que es extraño, tal vez es porque no es de su especie. En cuanto salimos, nos dirigimos abrazados, yo con mi brazo en su cintura y el con el suyo en mis hombros, una vez llegamos a mi cuarto lo jale conmigo para que pasara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- antes de que dijera algo, hice lo que no podía pasar, de hecho no sé si es lo correcto, pero no podía aguantarlo. Lo bese ¡lo estoy besando en los labios! Me separo un poco sonrojada y lo miro, está confundido, ¡ya lo arruine, esto es malo!

-Cre…creo que es mejor que salga- ese instante voy por mis cosas, mientras que se queda ahí parado. Después salió de mi cuarto rápidamente, creo que no lo debí hacer. Me cambie rápidamente y fui directo a la sala, en donde ya me esperaba Shizune. Antes de salir me coloque el perfume que me dio Naruto-kun. Salgo de la casa para subir la limusina, aun me sorprende lo que veo, veo gente normal caminando junto a licántropos, espero que las historias que dicen sobre ellos sean ciertas.

P.O.V. Shizune.

Hinata y yo salimos de compras para la reunión, ya hemos comprados algunos recuerdos, pero estoy segura de haber visto una tienda de ropa por aquí.

-¡Ya la encontré!– volteo hacía Hinata que me voltea a ver –¡Mira! Hinata ya la encon… ¿Qué te ocurre?– le pregunte, se ve muy preocupada, algo paso con Naruto.

-No…nada– dijo sin importancia, pero a mí no me engaña, algo hizo, así que la miro a los ojos.

-Hinata, no me mientas, desde que salimos tienes una cara larga- Hinata baja un poco la cabeza y se ponen nerviosa.

-Cre…creo que tienes razón, bueno lo que pasa es…– se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído, estoy segura de que mis ojos se abrieron a todo lo que dan por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué tu qué…?!– Ella me tapo la boca y miro para todos lados, la tome de la mano y la jale a un callejón - ¿Cómo está eso de que besaste a Naruto?- eso me sorprendió de ella.

-Bu…bueno yo…yo no sabía qué hacer, es que te aseguro que no lo podía guardar más, yo…yo lo a…- Hinata iba a contesta, pero la detengo.

-¡Espera un momento! antes de eso ¿Lo conoces por completo?- si supieras Hinata la verdad, pero Naruto es el que tiene que decirte la verdad, espero que lo aceptes.

-Pues, es muy bueno, amable, cariñoso y me apoya mucho, así que, bueno yo creo que si- dijo Hinata, pero sentí que tenía sus dudas.

-¿Crees?- Hinata está muy confundida, aun así es comprensible.

-Bueno, si- nuevamente responde, ¡Ay Hinata!

-Pues te equivocas, él es muy diferente de ti y de mí- le digo, sin embargo mis palabras causaron un impacto.

-Ya veo– dijo en un tono de tristeza, parece que no medí mis palabras, quisiera que Hinata supiera la verdad, pero no puedo decírselo, eso será cuestión de Naruto, sé que ella lo aceptará.

-En realidad no mucho, pero estoy segura de que te estima mucho, cuando descubrió la carta, se pasó como loco buscando una solución para llevarte con él- Hinata alzo su vista y tenía una nueva mirada.

-¿En serio?– ella se sorprendió, tanto que empezó a sonreír, así me gusta, una Hinata muy animada.

-Sí, es en serio, también escuche de Tsunade-sama que siempre habla de ti cuando la vayas a visitar en su trabajo de medio tiempo- Hinata ahora parecía un tomate maduro, en verdad esta chica ama a Naruto-Nii.

-¿Trabajo de medio tiempo?- me pregunto Hinata, se ve que está sorprendida, igual yo me sorprendí cuando supe que Naruto trabajaba.

-Tú ya sabes cuál es– Hinata pensó un poco, y creo que acertó.

-¿Tiene oficina?– me lleve un dedo a mi barbilla para pensar un poco

-Pues, si eso creo- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he sabido si tiene una oficina o no. Escuchamos un sonido a nuestras espaldas, ambas volteamos para encontrarnos con un par de sujetos caminando hacia nosotras

-¿Qué desean?- les pregunto de forma seria, pues en sus rostros se ven que algo los atrajo.

-Lo lamentamos, lo que sucedes es que nos llegó un olor de humano por aquí, y lo estamos siguiendo, no se preocupen– ¡Demonios! Ahora que me acuerdo, no me coloque el perfume que me dio Tsunade-sama.

-¿Qué ocurre si encuentran a un humano en su ciudad?– les pregunto Hinata por lo que detecte algo asustada en su voz.

-Muy simple, lo eliminamos– Nos contestó con una voz llena de odio, en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de sed de sangre. Ambos comenzaron a olfatear los alrededores, después se acercaron a nosotras, primero olieron a Hinata quien estaba roja algo nerviosa. Pero yo muriéndome de miedo, pues si me detectaban seria eliminada y pondría en riesgo a Hinata.

-No, no es ella– dijo uno de ellos para después acercarse a mí y empezar a olfatearme. Cre…creo que estoy muerta, los dos abrieron sus ojos por completo y sonrieron, señal de que me descubrieron.

-¡Es ella!– exclamo el otro, que se alejaron un poco de mí, para colocarse en cuatro patas, ambos mostraron sus dientes como lo haría un perro y a emitir un gruñido. En ese momento uno de ellos se lanza a atacarme. Estoy segura de que me va a matar, así que me cubro con mis brazos para el ataque, pero no llega, en ese momento muevo mis manos y observo a Hinata cubriendo el ataque con su bo.

-Chica, aléjate de ella las reglas son claras- le dijo uno de ellos que habían tomado el arma de Hinata, pero ella no cedía.

 _-¿Reglas?, Naruto-kun nunca me dijo de reglas-_ Hinata seguía forcejeando con ambos hombres, pero se veía que empezaba a ceder por la fuerza de ambos, en ese momento uno de ellos le quito el Bo y golpeo a Hinata que la envió a una de las paredes del lugar, Hinata levanto el rostro y me miro.

-Lo...lamento Shizune-san- dijo para después quedar inconsciente, dejándome a mí a merced de ellos. Los dos sujetos vuelven a arremeter contra mí y esta vez no hay quien me proteja.

 _-Lo lamento Kushina-sama, Tsunade-sama, Minato-sama y Naruto-sama, no puedo seguir con ustedes-_ Son mis pensamientos antes de esperar mi final. Ambos obres se abalanzan contra mí y nuevamente cierro los ojos, pero en ese momento escucho un sonido. Abro mis ojos y dos perros están atacando a los sujetos; uno de piel marrón y el otro blanco. El blanco lo reconocería en donde fuera, ¡Es Akamaru! después aparecen Kiba y Kakashi.

-¡No se acerquen a ella!– Exclamo Kakashi con una voz de enojo, que hizo que ambos sujetos retrocedieran

-Pero…¡Es una humana!– exclamo uno de los sujetos, sus cuerpos empezaban a tener espasmos, eran indicios de algo muy malo está por venir. Ambos sujetos empiezan a transformarse.

-¡Shizune! Von con Hinata y checa que se encuentre bien– me dijo Kiba sin quitarle la mirada a los sujetos que se habían convertido en lobos.

-¡Claro!– no dude ni un momento, así que corrí a donde estaba ella para examinarla, al llegar a su lado puede examinarla. Solo esta inconsciente y con unos cuantos golpes, pero lo que me preocupa es Naruto –¡Está bien! Solo está inconsciente por el golpe – en ese momento sentí que alguien me toma de mi blusa, para ver que era Hinata la que empezaba a despertar –¡Está despertando!- les grite a Kakashi y a Kiba quienes veían a ambos lobos.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, en ese momento escucho la voz de Shizune, así que miro como uno de ellos se quita la ropa y para observar como uno de ellos empieza a convulsionar, ¡Me da miedo! Por lo que tomo con fuerza la blusa de Shizune.

-¡Está despertando!- grito Shizune a alguien, así que empiezo a mover mi cabeza con algo de dificultad para observar a Kakashi-sensei y a Kiba-kun que le hacían frente a esos hombres, pero algo les pasaba, su cuerpo empiezan a crecer mucho, sus pies se empiezan a deformar viendo que adquirían las características de un perro, incluso se puede escuchar el crujir de huesos y tendones para adquirir la posición, en sus pechos se puede notar como sus costillas saltan una por una a una velocidad increíble, sus manos se agranda y sus dedos se alargan; sus uñas se convierten en garras, con sus dientes empieza sobretodo sus colmillos tanto inferior como superior para adquirir la forma de unos canino como los de los perros, su rostro se alarga y da la forma de un perros; el cráneos se aplastan de tal forma que forman que adquiere la forma de un lobo; sus orejas se hacen puntiagudas, sus hombros se anchan, y sus músculos crece desmesuradamente, sin embargo sus ojos, es lo que más me da miedo; esos ojos muestran el deseo de probar sangre y miran hacía nuestra dirección. Los cuerpos se cubrieron de pelaje muy similar a la de un lobo, uno de color gris oscuro y el otro de color marrón, todo sucedió de una forma rápida y brusca, ¡Ahora eran Lobos! Ellos miraron a Kakashi y a Kiba en un forma de desafió.

-¡Esto es malo!– grito Kiba-kun – _no puedo mostrarle eso a Hinata-_ pensaba Kiba -¡Akamaru!- Akamaru acato la orden de su dueño y se colocó a la defensiva, quien mostraba sus dientes y les gruñía.

-¡Pakkun!– de igual forma ocurrió con el perro de Kakashi-sensei, que ahora estaba protegiéndonos.

-¡Defiendan a Hinata y a Shizune! ¡Ataquen! – ambos canes acataron la orden de Kakashi y Kiba para lanzarse a los Lobos. De Igual forma sus enemigos hicieron lo mismo, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, con un golpe con sus brazos, alejaron fácilmente a los canes; ahora arremetían contra Kiba y Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei logro cubrirse y Kiba se movió ágilmente para darle una patada en el estómago al licántropo, este retrocedió un poco pero se recompuso y dio un salto a la pared más cercana, empezó a correr en cuatro patas por ella, para saltar y darle un zarpazo a Kiba. El ataque lo hirió en el rostro, fue tal la fuerza que hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Kiba!– gritamos al mismo tiempo Kakashi-sensei y yo, pero el descuido fue mortal, su oponente lo tomo del cuello con una mano. La mano de esa bestia era tan grande que se lograba cerrar alrededor de su cuello, al final el licántropo que está libre dirigía hacía nosotras, fue en ese momento que me acorde de algo.

Flash Back.

-Te recuerdo que ahora eres de la familia, a donde vamos es tan peligroso que jamás bajamos la guardia, así que nos veras con algunas armas muy bien ocultas. Te daremos una a ti al llegar a nuestro destino –solo le asentí– también toma esto, Naruto-kun me dio un par de botellas, que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, con mi mano libre tome el par, uno de color púrpura y otro de color rojo -El púrpura utilízalo cuando lleguemos, yo te diré cuándo y el rojo solo lo utilizaras cuando estés en aprietos, ¿Entendido? – yo volví a asentir.

Fin del Flash Back.

En ese momento busque el frasco con contenido rojo, para hallarlo. Tome el frasquito de y lo arroje al suelo para que se quebrara, de mismo salió un humo de color rojo para luego desvanecerse, sin que ocurriera nada. El licántropo se acercó otro paso hacia nosotras, pero levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió a nosotras, cerré mis ojos mientras Shizune me cubre, un aullido de dolor escuche.

Abrir mis ojos y vi a un hombre con armadura plateada y, en uno de los brazales tenía un lobo de color gris grabado en el metal, ¡Son de la guardia real! Mire al licántropo, era el de pelaje gris que se toma su brazo y le gruñe al hombre de armadura, pues este le había amputado la mano con un corte limpio de su espada, el lobo gris perdía bastante sangre. El lobo de pelaje azul oscuro retrocede un poco, sin embargo se lanza contra el portador armadura, quien se cubre, pero el lobo cambio de dirección y corre hacía nosotras, sin embargo de nuevo fuimos salvadas, esta fue por Naruto-kun.

-¡Aléjate de ellas!- dijo con un tono muy amenazador al lobo, que le mostraba los dientes y le gruñía, Naruto- kun tomo del mango una espada medieval, de un giro en su lugar libero su espada y da una patada que aleja en el rostro a la bestia que lo mando a volar, ahí lo note. Naruto-kun tiene una extraordinaria fuerza, desenvaino su espada y dio un corte en el pecho al lobo de pelaje plateado, que había corrido contra nosotros. El licántropo lanzo un aullido de dolor, el portador de la armadura corre para golpear al lobo de pelaje azul oscuro a mano limpia; para dejarlo fuera de combate. ¡Fue sorprendente! su oponente dio algunos zarpazos pero, el de la armadura los esquivo, para después empezar la sucesión de golpes, el licántropo cayó al suelo abatido.

Naruto-kun envaino su espada camino hacía el lobo y tomo del cuello para derrumbarlo y dar un golpe a mano extendida en el pecho. Alcance a escuchar cómo se rompían las costillas de la bestia, la dejo, creo yo muerto.

-Estará bien, se repondrá pronto– me dijo, luego se acercó a nosotras dos –Shizune, yo me encargo de ella– el de la armadura ayudo a levantarla.

-Te dijimos que no salieras sin ponerte el perfume– le dijo el hombre de la armadura en forma de reproche, reconocí la voz era la de Minato-san.

-Lo lamento– se disculpó ella, Naruto me tomo en brazos.

-Luego hablamos Kakashi-sensei, llévese a Kiba y dígale a Hana que se encargue de ellos. Dijo Naruto-kun, y ambos nos marchamos posiblemente a la mansión.

-¡Cla…claro!– respondió Kakashi-sensei con algo de miedo en su voz, en cuanto salimos a la calle mire como todos se nos quedaban viendo. Algunos sorprendidos, otros con miedo, pero la mayoría con odio.

-Cre…creo que no les agrado– dije un poco apenada.

-No, te miran a ti– me contesto Naruto-kun, eso hizo que lo viera a la cara, tenía una mirada de miedo, preocupación, ira y tristeza –Me miran a mí- contesto, eso me hizo sentir con rara, ¿Por qué lo miran de esa forma? ¿Qué ocultas Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué cuando dijo esas palabras sentí en mi pecho una punzada, con si fuera un dolor inmenso? No, lo sé, sin embargo llevo mi mano hacía mi pecho y lo estrujo.

Al final llegamos a la casa, después llegaron Minato con su casco debajo de su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo iba abrazando a Shizune.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte – le dijo Minato algo molesto.

-Sí, lamento las inconveniencias que cause- se disculpó Shizune-san e hizo una reverencia

-No te preocupes, lo que paso, paso, y ya vez lo que ocurrió. No te preocupes, ahora vete con calma, no estás en problemas– nuevamente Shizune le agradeció y se fue su habitación, al final Minato-san nos dejó a Naruto-kun y a mi solos.

-Lo…lamento– me disculpo con algo de miedo a ser reprochada por él.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No pasó nada malo- dijo con comprensión.

-Pe…pero es que yo, te hice enojar- vuelvo a disculparme y tratar de excusarme de lo que paso hace rato.

-No estoy enojado ¿Por qué crees eso?- me mira a los ojos, mientras me toma de los hombros

-Bu…bueno, es que te vi enojado cuando me recogiste y pues yo…- dije bajando un poco la cabeza, no pude más y me eche a llorar, estaba fuera de control, no había llorado así desde que mi madre murió. Luego sentí como su mano tomo mi cabeza y la puso en su pecho, mire a Naruto con esos ojos azules. Esos ojos me decían que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que temer.

-No me enoje contigo, solo estaba furioso por pensar en lo que te hubiera pasado si ellos te hubieran lastimado. Y con eso realmente no podría vivir, yo…yo estoy seguro de que no podría vivir sin ti Hinata-chan- dijo con un tono triste, Mire bien a Naruto-kun, ¡Estaba temblando! señal de que está asustado y preocupado por mí, así que lleve mi mano a su mejilla, note que sus marcas, tienen profundidad pero aun así son cálidas.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, si me pasara algo, estaría feliz de por lo menos, saber que tu estas bien- fue lo que le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¡Sin ti yo… yo…! No quiero ni pensarlo, eres muy importante para mí– esas palabras me tomaron por desprevenida, me está diciendo que él ¿me a…a…ama? ¡No te desmayes, no te desmayes!

-Naruto-kun, ¿Te estas…estas…?- ¡Por Dios! ¡Naruto-kun se me está declarando!

-Oye, es algo difícil de hacer, desde esta mañana te aseguro que me puse como loco pensando en cómo hacerlo pero si, lo estoy haciendo- me responde, yo me siento ¡Feliz!

-Yo…yo creí que estabas enojado porque te bese sin tu consenti…- sin embargo siento algo en mis labios - _él…él me está ¡Besando!-_ esos labios que quería fueran míos, ahora lo son y ahora sé lo que siente Kushina-san cuando la besa Minato-san, me dejo sin aire.

-Cre…creo que me pase, te estas desmayando- nos separamos, yo me sentía muy feliz, pero también me sentía que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

-E…estoy bien- ¡Si claro! Bese al chico que me gusta y estoy al punto del desmayo.

-Creo que mejor le bajo el nivel- dijo con algo de pena

-No, enserio estoy bien, solo que…!Ay olvídalo! – yo le di otro y él lo correspondió, me abrazo por la cintura levantándome del suelo mientras me aferro a su cuello, saben algo, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, parece que la parejita ya ha empezado su relación, sin embargo aún falta el verdadero secreto de Naruto, ¿Qué será lo que esconde el rubio? Sin más los leo la siguiente semana, dejen Reviews, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias críticas positivas, etc., se despide de ustedes Shion145. Bye.**


	18. Capítulo 18: La junta

**¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? aquí Shion145 con un nuevo capítulo para todos los amantes del género oscuro, hoy inicia el capítulo con la junta, donde leerán ciertas cosas sobre lo que descubrió Naruto con la bestia que lo ataco en el parque de diversiones a Sakura y a él, sin más comenzamos.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 18: La junta.

P.O.V. Tsunade.

-¡Apúrense que se nos hace tarde!– les grite a los chicos, que siempre salen con contratiempos.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase en este lugar, aún no me acostumbro, es mi casa y la de mi hija. Nosotros la construimos este mundo para los…

-Lamento la tardanza, es que Naruto está arreglando las cosas para la junta- vi a Kushina que está muy agitada y detrás de ella Minato de igual manera se ve muy tenso; ambos van bien arreglados. Kushina con un vestido de color naranja con unos pendientes de oro y Minato de smoking blanco.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?– ellos me miraron sonrojados –ustedes dos…- mejor no digo nada, ya los conozco bien. En ese instante aparece Jiraya usando un traje sastre.

-Vamos cariño, déjalos. Son jóvenes, además…– Jiraiya me abraza, aun me siento rara cuando me abraza, como si mi mundo se alejara ¿Le pasara lo mismo a mi hija con Minato? –Tú y yo también lo hacemos- me dice en un tono seductor, Me besa en los labios, no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre me deja sin aire después de hacerlo.

-¡Oigan, hay menores de edad enfrente de ustedes, déjenlo para más tarde!- todos miramos a Naruto trayendo en su hombro derecho una enorme caja de metal y debajo del izquierdo otra más grande, detrás de él venía Hinata con una maleta. Mi nieto intento ayudarla, pero ella se negó ante el gesto.

-No, estoy bien Naruto-kun, ¡En serio!- dijo Hinata, parece que no quiere incomodar a mi nieto

-Si claro, desde aquí puedo ver que te cuesta trabajo cargarla, deja ayudarte- en ese momento Naruto bajo la caja que tiene bajo su brazo izquierdo al suelo, para tomar la maleta que traía Hinata, para después colocarla sobre la que tiene en el hombro, luego vuelve tomar la caja.

-Naruto-kun, era en serio…- ¿Le está haciendo un puchero? Vaya nunca vi eso de Hinata, espero que cuando sepa lo de Naruto lo acepte, pero viendo bien como se están llevando es fácil de deducir que Hinata lo aceptara, pero le costará algo de trabajo.

-Vamos Hina-chan, sabes muy bien que se cuándo me mientes- le dijo mi nieto, y es verdad, Hinata es pésima en mentir. ¿Naruto se está comportando como un joven normal? Muy bien ¿En qué mundo estoy? Mire a Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina, todos tenemos la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Naruto– al escucharme llamarlo, mi nieto se gira a verme, esto se está tornado un tanto extraño.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto muy curioso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo en privado?- es lo que le digo, ya que esto se está poniendo muy raro.

-Claro abuela, solo espera un poco ¡Raido, Amaru-chan!- los nombrados aparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Amaru es una pelirroja de corta estatura, de muy buen cuerpo. Raido, es uno de nuestros más fieles ayudantes, su nombre completo es Raido Namiashi.

-Nos llamó Naruto-sa…- Naruto les puso una cara de disgusto –perdón Naruto– Amaru corrigió con una sonrisa, a mi nieto nunca le gusto los formalismo.

-Sí, ¿Me podrían ayudar con las cosas? por favor- les dijo señalando las dos cajas y la maleta de HInata

-En un instante, Naruto-kun – le dijo Amaru dándole una sonrisa.

No cabe duda esta chica está enamorada de mi nieto, dieron una reverencia y pasaron a tomar las cosas que cargaba Naruto. Raido tomo la caja del hombro derecho y Amaru la del brazo, junto con la maleta. Logre ver por un momento cómo Amaru le tomo la mano, pero Naruto no reacciono al gesto, solo le sonrió. Luego se retiraron, Naruto llego a mi lado y nos separamos de los demás, necesito revisar algo importante con él.

-Naruto ¿Ocurre algo entre Hinata y tú?- pregunto, Naruto se pone algo nerviosos.

-Pues…veras – me susurra al oído.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!- vaya grito que pegue al cielo al escuchar la respuesta, luego mire a Hinata por un momento, ella se sonrojo, creo que ya sabe del por qué mi grito. Después mire a Minato y a Kushina. Todos parecían alegres por la noticia, no podía más, reaccione de una sola manera. Tome a Naruto de los hombros como cuando era niño y lo levante, estaba eufórica de alegría por mi muchacho.

-¡A…abuela, bá…bájame! ¡Hina-chan nos está mirando!- le grita, pero la verdad me alegra esa noticia.

-¡Eso que importa!- le dije con euforia, pero me di cuenta de lo que hice, así que deje caer a Naruto, o sea que no se lo ha dicho la verdad, después mire a Hinata quien tenía una cara de sorpresa y luego a Naruto, creo que metí la pata, Minato y Kushina tiene sus manos en la frente.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Y esa fuerza?– está sorprendida, metí la pata hasta el fondo.

-Bu…bueno veras es que yo…etto…yo…Hinata yo- trato de explicarle, pero sin Naruto no le ha dicho…

-Lo que sucedes es que desde que nació tiene una fuerza sobre humana, la heredo mi madre y luego yo– le dijo Naruto ella lo miro convencida, me salvo.

-¿Por eso tu fuerza?– le pregunto Hinata

-Sí, nuestra familia es algo rara ¿verdad?- dije con algo de alegría, pero solo era para despistar a Hinata.

-Sí, mucho. Minato tiene alergia al sol y es extremadamente veloz. Kushina tiene unos sentidos increíblemente altos. Tsunade-sama tiene fuerza sobre humana, Jiraiya-sama…es Jiraiya-sama- dijo Naruto sin más

-¡Oye!– la cara de mi marido es cómica.

-Pero Naruto-kun– ella se acero para abrazarlo y cayeron al piso, ella sobre él –es mi Naru-kun, con esa enfermedad extraña, pero es mi Naru-kun- ellos se besan, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo a Naruto feliz. Desde que nació siempre ha estado, o más bien, se ha sentido solo. Aun con sus padres cerca, pero ahora parece relucir de alegría.

-Bien, es hora de irnos a la junta- dijo Naruto, luego se levantó cargando a Hinata en sus brazos como recién casados. Lo que me encanta de esta chica es cuando se sonroja. No se sonroja de la cara, sino de toda su cara y eso la hace ver muy linda.

-Na…Naruto-kun, bájame– Se tapa la cara con el hombro de Naruto. – Nos están viendo- sí que se apena mucho mi nueva nieta.

-Eso que importa- dijo Naruto. Definitivamente está feliz, hace mucho que esperaba ver este momento. Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya también se ven felices de ver el momento, ahora que me acuerdo.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Shizune?- pregunto, pues ya es un poco tarde y es ella la que falta

-Lamento la tardanza– llega corriendo –es que…no encontraba mi perfume- comento Shizune que muestra el frasco que le di para evitar un nuevo incidente.

-Shizune, ayúdame con esto– le dije señalando a Hinata y Naruto aun besándose; si no los separamos llegaremos tarde.

-Ahora mismo tengo algo mejor que el ramen– nos dijo abrazando a Hinata y ella sonrojándose más, y esto me sorprende ¿enserio este es mi nieto? – Pero es cierto ya casi es la hora, tenemos que irnos- Naruto dejo a Hinata en el suelo, se acercó a nosotros con una radiante sonrisa, salió de la casa seguida de Hinata.

-Hay que irnos, Shizune ponte tu perfume- fue lo que le dije.

-Claro– en cuanto se lo puso salimos, ya nos estaban esperando en una camioneta con todas las cosas en la parte de atrás, Genma es el que maneja.

-Mi padre y yo los estaremos en la camioneta, ustedes váyanse en la limo– Nos dijo Naruto mientras ellos iban a la camioneta.

\- Pero… - trata Hinata de ir con mi nieto, se ve que se quieren mucho, Hinata no se quiere separar de él.

-Tranquila será de aquí al lugar de la reunión, nos veremos en el lugar de la reunión, no es tan retirado- se acercó a ella, le puso su mano en la cabeza para alborotársela un poco el cabello, cosa que la hizo bufar un poco, pero al final le saco una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se subió a la camioneta, su padre siguió el ejemplo de su hijo.

-Vamos Hinata, tenemos que irnos– le dijo Kushina.

-Sí, ya voy– y así ambas se subieron al auto.

-Se ve un gran cambio en él, ¿verdad Tsunade-sama?– me pregunto Shizune, quien se colocó a mi lado, pero observando a los chicos.

-Sí, uno muy grande– le comente e inmediatamente nos alejamos junto con los demás. En menos de una hora nos encontrábamos en un edificio algo alto, esta es la cede de la reunión. En cuanto los guardias vieron el símbolo de la familia real, nos dejaron el paso libre. En cuanto llegamos, Naruto bajo una de las cajas y la maleta, Minato bajo la otra. Hinata sigue atónita por la fuerza de Naruto y Minato, nosotros nos bajamos de la limosina.

-Bien, es como siempre. Kushina y yo nos cambiaremos de ropa en aquel lugar, Minato y Jiraiya se colocaran sus armaduras, Shizune entraras como mi ayudante. Hinata– la voltee a ver, se veía un tanto sorprendida – tu entraras como ayudante de Naruto- le indiqué.

-Pe…pero yo…yo no sé qué hacer ¿Qué hace un ayudante?- ella estaba muy nerviosa por el papel que desempeñará.

-En otras palabras, la sirvienta particular de Naruto– Le dijo Kushina mientras sacaba su ropa, Hinata miro a Naruto y luego se sonrojo.

-Hina-chan ¿En qué estás pensando?– Le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa se ve más radiante que antes – Hina-chan, no sabía que pudieras ser así de pervertida- pobre de Hinata, se puso más roja que el cabello de Kushina.

-Yo…etto…yo…-empezó a jugar con sus dedos, estos dos se llevan mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, ya está bien. Todos a sus posiciones, tenemos una junta que dar- fue lo que les ordene. Naruto le dio sus cosas a Raido, él estaba conduciendo la limosina y Minato le dio sus cosas a Genma. Para cuando se alejaron, Jiraiya y Minato se desnudaron enfrente de nosotras.

Kushina y yo tuvimos que voltear a Hinata, si no de seguro se nos desmaya. Estos dos chicos tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer quisiera tener en sus manos, lastima son nuestros.

Para cuando la volteamos, ella se encontró con Naruto, también cambiándose de ropa. No importa lo que cause este pensamiento y aunque sea mi nieto, tiene un cuerpo de un Dios, ¡Santo cielo! Hinata se desmayó al verlo, la pequeña hemorragia de sangre en su nariz nos decía del por qué.

-Naruto, por el amor de dios ponte algo de ropa- nos miró unos momentos, luego a Hinata quien se encontraba en el suelo y luego se observó así mismo. Reacción tardía tal cual su abuelo, en solo segundos se encontraba al lado de la chica para intentar despertarla.

-Se encuentra bien, solo se desmayó, pero hazme el favor de ponerte algo– le dijo su madre, quien tenía su mano en la frente.

-¡En eso estoy!– Se alejó de nosotros para ponerse un esmoquin de color negro, una corbata con la insignia de la familia y se colocó un arete en su oreja izquierda –probando intercomunicador ¿Todos los escuadrones me escuchan?– escuchamos un pequeño chasqueo por el arete de Naruto.

-Aquí el grupo de cazadores, estamos en nuestra posición, Kitzune-sama- respondió uno de los hombres que Naruto tiene bajo su mando.

-Copiado, recibirán órdenes De Kamikari y mías. Quiero que nos den un reporte de la situación cada hora sin falta alguna, estaremos siempre en contacto y protegiendo a la familia real; no quiero fallas, estaremos en contacto. Cambio y fuera –indico mi nieto para cortar comunicación.

-A la orden señor– dijo el sujeto, estas reuniones hay mucha seguridad.

-Padre ¿Me puedes escuchar?- ahora está llamando a Minato.

-Claro que sí, me di cuenta de que desmayaste a Hinata, se ve que tienes los genes de tu padre y tu abuelo- respondió por el intercomunicador

-¿Les paso lo mismo con mi abuela y mi madre?- le pregunto Naruto.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿Verdad padre?- ahora le pregunto a mi esposo.

-Sí, a tu abuela le provoque varios desmayos cuando salimos juntos– eso lo escuche, estoy segura de que me puse roja y Kushina está de igual manera ¿Qué tipo de conversación es esa? Esos dos nunca cambian, aunque admito que realmente esta eso de desmayar a sus esposas en sus genes.

-Chicos déjenlo para más tarde, tenemos una reunión a la que asistir- les dijo Kushina, para que Naruto terminara charla, después cargo a Hinata y nos adentramos a una sala junto con Shizune a mi lado. Las cosas ya están en su lugar, para cuando entramos todos los presentes nos miraron. Entre ellos logre distinguir a Kiba, junto con su hermana mayor Hana y su madre Tsume; en otra parte están Kakashi y Yamato, sigo sus miradas y es a Naruto a quien miran.

-La familia real, que bueno que llegan- nos recibió un hombre de cabello blanco, de entre 20 o 30 años, las miradas de Kiba y su familia, junto con la Kakashi y Yamato eran de sorpresa.

-Por lo visto tienen a su cachorro ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? Sus guardias personales, se ven igual de amenazantes, generalmente solo vienen ellos, esto es inusual. Veo que vienen con alguien más… - huele el aire – humanas- fue lo que dijo. Un enorme grupo de rugidos y cuchicheos se escuchó en la sala, pero uno más grande los silenció, es Kushina pidiendo el silencio del grupo. Con voz autoritaria, presencia poderosa, después de todo es la reina de los hijos de la luna.

-He de recordarles, que aún no olvidamos los sucesos que ustedes cometieron contra nosotros, así que si alguien se atreve a tocar a nuestras ayudantes, pagaran con su vida. Por una razón hicimos las reglas, para protegernos de nosotros mismo y evitar la guerra- los demás dejaron de platicar entre ellos, luego se dirigió al hombre.

-¿Hay algún problema ante esto? William Corvinus, hijo de Alexander Corvinus, del clan Corvinus, el cual su hermano menor es un vampiro- pregunto con ese tono que caracteriza a mi hija.

-No, Kushina-sama, claro que no. De hecho mi hermano le manda saludos. Durante el tiempo en que ustedes no se presentaban, nos ocupamos de cuidar todo lo posible lo que ustedes nos dejaron de legado, esperamos que sea de agrado- le respondió de forma respetuosa.

-Lo han hecho bien cuidando el reino, me sorprenden mucho– me dirigí a él, al momento de verme muchos se encogieron en su lugar –Hay algunas personas que yo conozco, espero que no le digan a otras personas, ya que es nuestro gran secreto– ellos nos asintieron, realmente saben lo que les conviene.

-Eso espero, estamos poniendo en riesgo a nuestra familia completa por esta junta; ahora mismo les mostraremos un ataque que creo que querrán observar, Naruto- él me miro unos momentos, él sabía lo que iba a pasar. Así que dejo a Hinata recostada en una silla, y se encamino a la mesa. Un monitor que lo sujetada una base de metal.

-Lo que les estoy a punto de mostrar es algo peor que todos ustedes juntos. Un ser más poderoso que los Vampiros y los Licántropos– Empezó a narrar en un idioma diferente, de su mano unos zarcillos de color rojo se asomaron, coloco la mano en la pantalla; en ese momento comenzó la reunión.

Narrador.

En las afueras del edificio un hombre cabello negro se acercó a la entrada, no parecía realmente mucho, tal vez solo alguien perdido. Los guardias al verlo se acercaron a él, era su obligación evitar que la junta fuera interrumpida.

-¡Alto! Identifíquese- el hombre se detuvo ante la orden, observo a los guardias, solo un simple hombre más, pero tomo ambos guardias por el cuello; lanzándolos lejos como si fueran de trapo, ambos colisionaron contra una de las paredes. Al escuchar la conmoción llego otro guardia, pero el intruso se acercó rápidamente, para tomarlo de la espalda, después golpeo la parte trasera de la rodilla derecha con su pie para hacerlo hincarse. El guardia no se podía levantar, estaba seguro de que escucho romperse sus huesos, no le tomaría mucho recuperarse, pero en ese momento estaba indefenso en el suelo. El intruso tomo el cuello, colocando una mano en la nuca y la otra en el rostro, de un giro de 180° le rompió el cuello, para después tomar la cabeza con ambas manos y empezar a tirar de ella. Hasta que le arranco la cabeza, dejo el cuerpo caer y luego la cabeza la azoto, se limpió las manos y tiro el trapo sobre el cuerpo sin vida.

-Licántropos, son un asco– dijo el sujeto con desdeño. De inmediato entro al edificio, el primer guardia que observo todo el momento, paralizado por la brutalidad del ataque, toma su comunicador con la esperanza de dar su último mensaje.

-¡Ki…Kitzune-sama, hay problemas!– logro dar el mensaje, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, porque lo siguiente que vio fue unas garras colisionar con su rostro.

P.O.V Naruto

Les estoy mostrando a los presentes mi batalla contra el hibrido, que me encontré en el parque de diversiones cuando salí con Sakura-chan, hasta que mi comunicador se activa.

-¡Ki…Kitzune-sama, hay problemas!– me concentre en mi hechizo, deje ese recuerdo en la base de la pantalla, como si de una flama fuera para proyectarse en el cristal. Luego me lleve mi mano a mi comunicador para empezar a hablar en italiano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- trato de comunicarme con el guardia.

-¡Kitzune-sama! acaban de irrumpir en el lobby- contesto de forma desesperada uno de mis hombres

-¡Reconocimiento del enemigo!- exclamo de forma sutil para no generar un pánico en la reunión.

-¡Señor, es un vampiro!– en cuanto lo escuche mire a mi padre, ahora empecé a hablar en ruso.

-¡Quiero a todo el equipo buscándolo ahora mismo! Busquen en cada lugar del edificio ¡Rápido!– sin embargo solo escucho estática, esto no era bueno. Mande de nuevo el mensaje, esta vez a todo los guardias. Mire a mi padre, entendió al instante.

-Señores, la reunión se acaba, hay una violación de seguridad. Se les pide, que por favor desalojen el lugar, con toda la calma posible– les dije, mi padre tomo el liderazgo de la situación, y ahora mi prioridad era poner a salvo a mi madre, a mi abuela y a Hinata. En cuanto pude, recogí a Hinata-chan para despertarla, solo la moví un poco.

-Un poquito más– me dijo, yo sonreí, pero en este momento lo importante es ponerla a salvo.

-Vamos amor, tenemos que irnos– En cuanto abrió los ojos lentamente, me sonrió.

-Tengo a un ángel ante mí- me dice con ternura, sin embargo yo me siento, no sé.

-No, tienes a un monstruo, aquí el ángel eres tu – fue lo que le dije. Luego la ayude a levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un poco extrañada de la situación

-Tenemos que irnos, salió un problema– En cuanto gire el salón se encontraba casi vació, con excepción de Kiba y los demás.

-Naruto ¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí?- me pregunto Kiba

-Historia larga, luego te la cuento- lleve de nuevo mi mano a mi comunicador, mi padre se quitó el casco en ese momento. Kakashi y Yamato lo miraron con cara de enojo, es natural, a los licántropos no les agrada mi padre, ni mi abuelo.

-¡Informe!– me comuniquen en ruso

-Señor, se ha evacuado a todo el personal, solo faltan usted y su familia- me dijo el guardia, yo mire a Hinata y mi familia.

-Bien hecho, manden un equipo para extracción de nueve personas, entre ellos mi madre, mi abuela y Hinata. Kaminari los acompañara- fue lo que les ordene.

-¡A la orden señor!– se cortó la llamada.

-Bien, ya está listo se irán pronto de aquí- dije para inmediatamente empezar a salir de la sala, pero una voz me detuvo.

-No lo creo muchachito- en ese momento voltee a ver de quien se trataba, pero no habia nadie, en un segundo el techo se colapsó, dejando caer algo entre nosotros. Mi padre y mi abuelo se colocaron de nuevo los cascos y sacaron sus espadas.

Yo me puse en guardia, mi madre saco de detrás de su vestido un par de espadas japonesas, me las arroja para tomarlas en el aire.

-Por lo visto, ustedes la familia real, está bien preparada para estas situaciones- dijo la persona que resultó ser un hombre, de más o menos mi estatura, cabello oscuro el cual se podía observar salir de una capucha. No me sorprendió ver un rostro Nosferatu al momento de retirar esa capucha.

Este comenzó a olfatear el aire, se percató de cierto olor particular en el aire.

Hay humanas aquí– Dijo mirando a Shizune y luego a Hina-chan ¿Cómo es que puede reconocerlas aun con el perfume? –¿Sorprendido? Puedo reconocer el aroma de la esencia que utilizo para que ser detectado, bueno comencemos con mi misión- si es cierto lo que dice, entonces debe ser un…Todos estamos en guardia, incluyendo a Kiba y su familia, junto con Kakashi y Yamato-sensei.

-Matar a la familia real– sus ojos empiezan a ponerse de color rojo. Enviando una sed de sangre.

 **Pues bien banda de Fanfic. He aquí el primer ataque a la junta de la ciudad de los Licántropos, un Nosferatus, en el siguiente capítulo les diré que es un Nosferatus, está relacionado con el Vampiro, pero de manera distinta. Ojala les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, Reviews, dudas, sugerencias, críticas positivas, entre otras. Ha sido Shion145, nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	19. Capítulo 19: secreto del cazador

**Hola banda, aquí su escritor Shion145 con el capítulo de esta semana, donde descubrirá nuestra querida Hinata el secreto de su novio Naruto, vamos a pasar a leer unos reviews.**

 **Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: bueno, será mejor que tú misma lo leas para que lo compruebes.**

 **ZoyNarutera: pues es un placer traerles este trabajo que por situaciones del anterior escritor me lo cedió. Y aquí les traigo esta historia.**

 **Sin más damos inicio a la historia. ¡Que empiece!**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 19: El secreto del cazador.

P.O.V. Hinata.

No lo podía creer, todos se encontraban en guardia, con armas en manos y preparados para pelear. No sé de donde ni como, pero apareció un hombre de cabello blanquecino, piel morena, cara de niño con unos ojos de color rojo y vestido de una capa de color negro.

-Debo de elogiar este lugar, la luz artificial fue bien planeada para copiar el tiempo del mundo exterior; en este momento son las tres de la tarde– creo que en hora de Italia –y en este lugar está representando la hora del mundo exterior. Realmente impresionante, además, eso me ayuda a caminar sin estarme preocupando por el sol, esto es increíble- dijo el hombre, ¿Preocupado por el sol?

-¡Ya basta de palabras sin valor! ¿Quién eres? – le reclamo Naruto-kun con sus dos espadas preparadas para pelear.

-Tenemos a un chico algo impaciente por aquí– dijo algo serio el hombre, ahora que lo veo mejor es un adolescente –Pero bueno, me presento, mi nombre Karfanov Punspitin- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su mano, como todo un caballero lo haría en tiempos donde la etiqueta era importante –y como dije antes, vengo por la familia real- dijo el sujeto que sonreía de forma espeluznante.

-¿Quién te envía?– voltee para encontrarme con Minato-san completamente cubierto por su armadura..

-No puedo decirles eso, si no me ira muy mal- respondió

-¿En dónde se encuentran? Es necesario sacar a la familia real de aquí ¡Rápido!– le escuche decir en un perfecto Italiano a Naruto-kun.

-Estamos a diez pasos de usted, no tardaremos en llegar a su posición– se escuchó por el comunicador. En poco tiempo, la puerta de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos se abrió de golpe. Entraron un gran grupo de hombres vestidos con pantalones negros militar, botas de combate, camisa militar de color negra, un chaleco antibalas y varios cartuchos para sus ametralladoras, todas apuntando al intruso.

-¡Kitsune-sama, ya nos encontramos aquí!- dijo uno de los guardias que hacían una señal.

-Bien, escolten a la familia real a la salida del edificio junto con los civiles– les ordeno Naruto-kun sin bajar su guardia, pero lo extraño es que los guardias al verlo se sorprendieron y lo miraron extrañado -¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¿Un memo?! ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!- dijo de forma molesta que no obedecían sus órdenes.

-¡A la orden!– dijeron todos al mismo tiempo –vamos, dejémosle esto a Kitsune-sama y Kaminari-sama– Nos dijo uno de los guardias. Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, pero me logre escapar del agarre por lo que corrí hacía Naruto, en cuanto llegue lo abrase de la cintura.

-Ve con ellos, esto es demasiado peligroso- me dijo algo serio, pero sin bajar guardia.

-No quiero irme sin ti- fue lo que le dije con mucho dolor.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo exponerte a esto. Mamá, llévate a Hinata de aquí- Kushina-san me tomo del brazo.

-Vamos Hinata, el estará bien, está acompañado de Minato y Jiraya- me dijo Kushina que me llevaba caminando junto a Tsunade y Shizune que estaba siendo protegidas por los guardias.

-Pero…- trato de decir algo, pero Kushina no me deja hablar, Cuando volteo, veo a Kakashi-sensei y Kiba junto a Naruto-kun, ambos tomando posiciones.

-¡Kiba! ¿Qué estás haciendo?– escuche un grito, así que voltee y era la madre de Kiba junto con su hermana, apenas repare que ellas se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Oye! Aunque no lo aparente, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar yo solo a este Nosferatu– le dijo con una sonrisa, mire a Kakashi-sensei el cual observaba a la madre de mi amigo.

-No te preocupes Tsume, yo te lo cuido- dijo Kakashi-sensei, quien hizo que la madre de Kiba y su hermana se relajará

-¡No necesito ayuda! ¡Yo puedo solo!- respondio algo enojado Kiba por lo que dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi, te lo encargo- Le pidió su madre, se veía preocupada al igual que su hermana. Ambas nos alcanzaron en unos momentos para empezar a salir. Los guardias se colocaron a nuestro alrededor, cubriendo todos los ángulos, para así evitar cualquier abertura a nosotros. En cuestión de momentos empezamos a salir del edificio, no pude evitar mirar atrás para verlo una última vez. Ya estábamos lejos cuando escuchamos muchos sonidos de algo destrozarse, me tape mis oídos, los sonidos eran demasiado fuertes, con cada sonido el edificio retumba; no hay duda alguna, estaban peleando fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ellos son muy fuertes, Kina y Kakashi están con ellos– Tsunade-sama, tiene razón. Minato-san y Jiraiya-sama están con él, más aparte Kiba y Kakashi-sensei, no le pasara nada.

Escuchamos algo derrumbarse atrás de nosotros, todos nos volteamos para observar que era. El vampiro estaba detrás de nosotros.

-Para lo que me duraste– Dejo caer el cuerpo de Kiba, parecía estar inconsciente y con varias heridas –¿No dijiste que tu solo serias suficiente para matarme?- le dio una patada sobre el pecho, todos escuchamos como se rompen las costillas.

-¡Todos, ataquen!– Ordeno un guardia y se abrió fuego.

-¡Vamos, huyan de aquí!- nos dijo otro de los guardias disparando contra el vampiro, su enemigo esquiva cada bala con su velocidad, es extremadamente rápido, no se podía ver a simple vista. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo junto con las demás; atrás de nosotros sonidos de disparos y gritos de agonía. Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estás?

P.O.V. Kakashi.

-Sensei, por favor quítese esa armadura, sé muy bien que es usted- le dije a Minato-sensei, que reconocería ese aroma donde sea.

-Pensé que no te agradaba ver mi cara Kakashi– Minato-sensei quita su casco para tirarla de lado, nuestro enemigo se ve confundido –es bueno ver que estas bien ¿Cómo se ha portado Naruto en tu clase?- me pregunta como si esto fuese un día ordinario.

-De lujo, parece un tonto, pero en realidad es uno de los más brillantes alumnos de mi clase- le respondo como si nada.

-Naruto ¿Te estás haciendo el tonto de nuevo?– parecía que Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío, se voltea hacía mi sensei.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención– tiene cara de desconcierto por lo que dijo Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto, sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que hagas eso- le dijo en forma de reproche.

-Lo sé, pero si destaco mucho, lo más seguro es que empiecen a interesarse en mí y en realidad no me gustaría eso- buen argumento.

-Tienes razón- fue lo que le dije.

-Chicos, que no se les olvide que tenemos un problema aquí– mi sensei me miro.

-Como siempre, primero los problemas– me sonrió –no has cambiado nada– Se colocó en su guardia, la otra persona no se movió, no dejo su guardia ni un segundo.

-De acuerdo, es mejor que nos movamos en equi…¡KIBA!– el muchacho se movió muy rápido, demasiado impulsivo para que se controlé, creo que le fallare a su madre en proteger a ese muchacho.

-No hay problema, yo puedo con él- dijo mientras que corria contra el Nosferatus. Dio un golpe en dirección al rostro, pero el Nosferatu se hizo a un lado y corrió hacía nosotros.

Cargo directo contra Naruto, que le lanzo un golpe, pero Naruto lo bloqueo con una de sus espadas y con la otra intento dar un corte. Su oponente lo detuvo con su muñeca, se podía ver la sangre deslizarse en el filo, pero no podía cortar el miembro; piel dura, será difícil cortarlo.

Entre los dos empezaron a forcejar, después ambos estaban mostrando los dientes. Un aire paso rápidamente cerca de mí, bueno que sean dos, eran mi sensei y el otro guardia. Ambos dan un remate con sus espadas, pero el Nosferatu se separó del con Naruto, que se flexiono hacía atrás de una manera imposible, su espalda esta recta por seguro que la espada del otro guardia casi le toca la nariz.

El Nosferatu da una pirueta en el aire, logrando pasar por la abertura que hicieron las dos espadas. Cayendo de pie logrando bloquear el golpe de Kiba con una sola mano, con un movimiento rápido lo sometió a Kiba, haciéndolo arrodillarse por el dolor. Corrí hacía él dando una patada, sin embargo la bloqueo con la mano libre y agarrar mí pierna, dio un giro en su propio eje y me lanzo contra la pared. Comencé a ver borroso por el tremendo impacto que me llevé, pero estoy seguro que nuestro enemigo le dio un golpe bastante fuerte a Kiba, que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación para quedar igual que yo.

Mi sensei y el guardia arremeten con sus espadas, el solo utilizo sus antebrazos y detuvo ambas espadas en seco, ambos tiraron de ellas y empezaron a dar cortes. Fuertes, rápidos y estoy seguro de perfectos. Las mangas del Nosferatu se desgarraron, mostrando unos antebrazos de metal, me reincorpore y de nuevo arremetí, esta vez saque mis garras y logre dar un corte en su mejilla.

Me fui de largo, pero me puse en cuatro para evitar continuar patinando en el piso, que mal que tenga mi mascara puesta, si no ya le estaría mostrando mis colmillos. Todo se puso en un silencio sepulcral, se llevó una mano a su mejilla y se limpió la sangre; en cuanto la vio me miro, se veía el odio en sus rojizos ojos.

-¡Ahora si estás muerto!- de un impulso salto para estar detrás de mi espalda, de un golpe a palma limpia me derrumbo al suelo, levanto su pierna y con ella comenzó a golpear mi espalda, a cada momento siento que estoy siendo incrustado más al suelo. Estoy a punto de perder la conciencia, saco mi cabeza, dejo que mi enojo me cubra. Mi transformación es una de las más agresivas, en cuanto me transforme, mi sensei me miro con ira y luego, creo yo, con lastima.

Miro a Naruto, él está confundido. Tan confundido que no evito que un golpe del enemigo al rostro lo hizo traspasar la pared, para quedar en ese lugar, con las piernas colgando fuera de la pared, ahora estoy furioso. ¡Nadie toca a uno de mis alumnos y menos uno de mis preferidos sin pagar las consecuencias! Corrí hacía él en mis cuatro extremidades, dando una gruido increíble. Le di un zarpazo al rostro, que a duras penas lo esquivo, pero no me detengo, dio otro más y otro; no importa cuántos di, si no que él los esquiva como si nada.

Él toma distancia con una patada que lanzo a mi pecho. Después da un salto hacía mi, mientras me muestra sus dientes y dando un siseo, me lance contra él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos impactara. Ese estruendo nunca lo olvidare, fue un abrazo de puros forcejeos. Cuando caímos, él cayó sobre mí para darme de puñetazos en el rostro, estoy seguro que me dejaron algunas contusiones. En un punto donde dejo su guardia baja, yo le di un zarpazo al rostro que lo dejo desorientado, después le mordí el brazo y ahora era yo quien lo tenía sometido.

De un movimiento rápido cambio de posición, esta vez deje su mano y lo mordí en el hombro; soltó un grito muy grande. Sin embargo se recuperó pronto, con sus manos empezó a abrir mis mandíbulas y de un movimiento rapido me las disloco. El dolor insoportable, necesito recuperarme pronto, mi mandíbula inferior está colgando. Me tomo del rostro y me tiro al suelo, intente dar un corte con mis garras para alejarlo de mí, pero detuvo mi ataque sujetando mi brazo con sus manos desnudas.

El dolor que sentí cuando me lo rompió fue demasiado intenso, más si juntamos el que tengo la mandíbula dislocada. Subió de nuevo su pierna, lo último que veo es su pie acercarse a mi rostro.

P.O.V. Kiba.

Me reincorpore después del golpe, sí que golpea fuerte el tipo. Lo primero que veo, es al Nosferatu propinarle una patada a Kakashi ya transformado. Es impensable e improbable que alguien pudiera derrotar a Kakashi-sensei tan fácilmente. Es uno de los mejores guerreros de nuestro clan y un ex-oficial de la guardia real, esto no se lo perdonare.

-¡Maldito!– Le grite corriendo contra él.

Casi lo golpeo de no ser porque me detuvo con un golpe en el pecho, tan fuerte, que me hizo volar por el aire y cayera en el suelo, sin embargo siento que me rompió el esternón y algunas costillas. Intento respirar, pero se me dificulta; creo que una costilla perforo mi pulmón. Mire como acercarse a mí, estoy viendo como sus heridas se empiezan a regenerar a una velocidad impresionante.

Ningún Nosferatu, de los que he visto en toda mi existencia, regenerar sus heridas a esa velocidad. Mi madre una vez me contó, que hubo una familia que lo hacía, creo que su clan empieza con N.

Eso no importa ahora, me intento recuperar, pero dos borrones pasaron rápidamente sobre mí para colisionar contra el vampiro. Eran el guardia que Kakashi-sensei y el otro guardia aun con la armadura. El vampiro dio un salto aprovechando la presión que tenía impuesta, para dejarlos caer al suelo y así poder caer sobre ellos, ambos se incrustaron en el piso por la fuerza recibida del ataque. El Nosferatu se acercó al rubio, tomándolo del cabello para colocarlo a la altura de su rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que te he visto en alguna parte- dijo con un toque de sadismo en su voz

-No, no lo creo- responde el hombre rubio.

-Que lastima- dijo con sarcasmo. Lo deja caer al suelo, el rostro del hombre impacto en los escombros que están suelo. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su pie, pero un brazo lo detiene, siendo este el guardia, lo tomo del brazo como si nada y lo lanza lejos, tiene una fuerza equiparable a la del Nosferatu. De un giro en el piso se puso de pie, se quitó la armadura del cuerpo, para mi sorpresa era el mismísimo Jiraiya-sama.

-Sabes creo que estamos rompiendo las reglas- dijo el hombre.

-Creo…lo mismo– el otro rubio se levantó al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya-sama con pesadez, pero lo hizo, estoy sorprendido.

-¿Contra él?- le pregunto Jiraya al rubio.

-Contra él– ambos se lanzaron, el enemigo los miro y siseo, para impulsarse en su dirección.

Entre ambos hombres le dieron un golpe al rostro que lo mando al suelo, parecía inconsciente después de ese poderoso ataque.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo el hombre rubio.

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos- respondió Jiraya

-Por cierto ¿Naruto donde se encuentra?- pregunto Jiraya.

-En la pared– les dije a ambos para que me observaran y luego en dirección del par de piernas colgantes.

-Se va a levantar de mal humor– dijeron al mismo tiempo, no comprendí bien lo que dijeron, pero no me intereso, me acerque a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No me esperaba al gran cazador Jiraiya– los tres miramos como se levantaba con sorpresa –pero no es suficiente- dijo para sonreírnos. Su cuerpo se empezó a deformar, antes de ver todo, unas garras nos tumbaron a todos. Lo último que supe fue que estaba en el cuarto, de pie junto a los guardias que resultaron ser Jiraiya-sama y el rubio que se me hace parecido a Naruto. Estoy seguro de haberlo visto en alguna parte, después estoy en un pasillo con el Nosferatu en su forma humana, tomándome del cuello de mi camisa.

-Para lo que me duraste– me azota en el suelo, estoy cansado, y no puedo más. Este tipo es más fuerte que nosotros -¿No dijiste que tu solo serias suficiente para matarme?- dijo con sarcasmo para después de una patada en el pecho me dejo más lastimado, creo que me rompió más costillas, sin embargo por el dolor y mi cansancio quede inconsciente.

P.O.V. Naruto

Estoy seguro de que esto me dolerá mañana. Logre salir aunque no sé de qué manera, pero salí de la pared y mire a mí alrededor. El lugar está destrozado, había dos fisuras en el piso, ambas del tamaño de mi padre y mi abuelo. Dos paredes destrozadas y un licántropo completamente mal herido. Me acerco para observarlo mejor, su pelaje de color plata y su forma nunca la olvidare. Este fue uno de los que me ataco cuando niño, pero eso no me importa, me sorprende más el que fuera mi maestro, Kakashi-sensei. Le di unos toques delicados en uno de sus labios que hizo que reaccionara y me viera.

-Hola, veo que te dieron una paliza– le dije para que soltara una ligera carcajada, pero la confundí con una tos o un gruñido no estoy seguro –¿Recuerda un chico pequeño rubio de marcas zorrunas?– el me asintió un poco extrañado.

-Yo era ese niño, gracias por darme los peores días de mi vida– ese rostro me lo dijo todo. Se encontraba asustado, confundido y más que nada triste –No te preocupes, no estoy enojado- dije para dejarlo de mirar -en cierta forma, se los agradezco. Me hice maduro muy rápido– más de lo que creía –ahora respondeme ¿En dónde están los demás?– miro un agujero en una de las paredes –Ya veo, recupérate pronto, te ocupare. Ahora hazme un pequeño favor, guárdame un secreto- le dije y empece a correr para buscar el miserable.

Momento de la venganza, no lo dejare con vida cuando lo atrape.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Estoy corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas, atrás de mi siento que unos ojos rojos me siguen. A mi lado están Tsunade-sama y Kushina-san.

-Hinata, hazme un favor– Mire a Tsunade-sama, su rostro mostraba preocupación, luego mire a Kushina-san esta igual que ella –Corre lo más rápido que puedas- dijo Tsunade-sama, pero ambas se detuvieron de golpe y yo junto con ellas.

-Pero, Tusnade-sama- trato de hablar

-Ya me escuchaste ¡hazlo!- dijo de forma enojada

-Pero…- trato de volve a hablar.

-¡Sin peros!- nuevamente grito Tsunade-sama.

-Hinata, hazle caso a mi madre, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien– y así ambas giraron y corrieron en sentido contrario.

Genial ahora estoy sola, con un maldito vampiro que nos esta persiguiendo y además nos intenta matarnos, pero les hice caso. Salí corriendo, sin embargo escuche dos grandes estruendos, eso hizo que corriera más fuerte. Sin darme cuenta el miedo me envolvió, ya me encontraba fuera del edificio. Al correr me percate de varias personas, como otras en su forma lobuna, están mirando el edificio. Sin importar que corrí entre ellas, no los mire solo corrí, hasta que tropecé y escuche una carcajada a mis espaldas.

-Sabes, una humana como tú con ese olor, atraería a cualquier licántropo o vampiro en esta ciudad. Claro, yo soy el único vampiro- dijo el hombre, así que salí corriendo completamente aterrada, ya vi su fuerza y estoy segura de que no puedo contra él. He peleado varias veces contra vampiros en mi escuela, pero este les gana de seguro o eso creo. Los únicos que no nos dan problemas son Karin y Suigetzu. Me detuve al ver unos ojos de color rojo vivo mirarme completamente, me aterre más de lo que estaba, ahora estaba a su merced.

Se relamió sus labios al tenerme frente a él. Para colmo de males nos encontrábamos en un lugar oscuro, justo el lugar en el que esto podía pasar, esto parece sacado de mis peores pesadillas. Realmente tengo miedo, doy un paso hacia atrás pero el dio dos hacía mí. Estaba a punto de correr, cuando las sentí, dos manos en mis hombros; una en cada hombro.

En vez de aterrarme me tranquilice, solo una persona me toca de esta manera. Lo sentía observar solamente a su adversario, por lo que tampoco yo lo quitaba la vista.

-Perdóname, lo lamento, pero…no me dejes- fue lo que escuche, parece que es Naruto, aunque no lo entiendo ¿Por qué debo de perdonarlo? ¿Por qué tengo que dejarlo? Pero corrió, dio un salto hacía el vampiro, el otro también se impulsó con sus dientes de al aire. La ropa se destrozó, todo cae al suelo en trizas, su cuerpo se estira, se llena de pelaje rojo, sus ojos se ensanchan y muestran fiereza; su rostro se achata, sus dientes se convierten en colmillos, sus orejas se vuelven largas y puntiagudas. Sus pies se hacen al estilo de un licántropo, con la excepción de que estas solo se alargaron. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras, sus músculos se ancharon también, un rugido potente, destructivo, fuerte y que a cualquiera lo pondría de pelos en punta; yo estaba temblando de pavor tan solo de escucharlo, salió de su garganta. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que de la parte baja de su espalda le salió una cola.

Atrapo al vampiro en el aire, mordiendo el hombro derecho para caer al suelo. El Nosferatu grita de dolor, intenta alejarlo, pero los mordiscos siguen, los cortes a la piel son sin perdón. Escucho el crujir de huesos, el grito de agonía y la carnicería continua frente a mí.

Estoy pasmada, miro como a mordiscos y zarpazos lo está matando, tan grácil y a la vez brutal. El vampiro esta aterrado, intenta dar golpes, defenderse de alguna manera; pero aun cuando los conecta esa…!Esa bestia! me mordí el labio de tan solo pensar eso.

Pero era cierto, los golpes no le hicieron efecto alguno, golpes en el estómago, la cara y el hombro pero no cae, no cede, no se inmuta. Solo un zarpazo de la criatura fue suficiente para tirarlo, un rugido de victoria al aire salió de esta. Esos rugidos parecen lastimeros, casi lo miro llorar a través de esos ojos fieros. Otro rugido, me lleve la mano a mi pecho, no por miedo, si no por compasión. Dejo el vampiro tirado, su estado estaba más allá de su punto de auto curación, moriría pronto. Él me observo, luego observo al Nosferatu, quien se iba acercando, el vampiro se paró dificultad, pero él le dio un zarpazo en el estómago, cosa que me sorprendió pues fue muy rápido, el vampiro se tomó el área afectada, pero luego sonrió.

-Parece que no me hiciste nada- dijo con esa sonrisa llena de sadismo, el vampiro se puso en posición de pelea, pero algo paso para que borrara su sonrisa, vi que escupió algo parecido a la sangre, luego bajo la mirada y observo aterrado ¡Su intestinos estaban afuera! El hombre se tomó del área afectada, sus vísceras colgaban de una manera horripilante y después vio con miedo a la bestia –Espera- daba paso a hacia atrás, mientras el lobo o esa cosa se acercaba, yo sentía más pena al verlo, de un salto se acercó, para tomarle de los brazos -¿Qué vas…? ¡AAARGH!- grito al ver como ambos brazos fueron arrancados de solo un tirón hasta el hombro, luego los arrojo al suelo, la bestia se acercó más al vampiro que se alejaba de él.

-¡No, espera, solo sigo órdenes!–no me había fijado antes por la conmoción y brutalidad del momento, pero de perfil su rostro muestra su forma parecida a la del hombre lobo o zorro. No le importaban sus ruegos, el licántropo enterró su mano en el pecho del vampiro, yo solo me tape la boca para evitar gritar –te…lo juro, por favor…me envía Ne– se detuvo, lo miro, se acercó y lo olisqueo. No notaba su nariz, pero es pequeña, casi imperceptible –¡Te lo juro!- lo observo unos momentos, de un movimiento rápido saco su mano del pecho del vampiro, pero no estaba vacía, sino que tenía el corazón palpitante, el lobo se lo llevo a la boca y lo devoro sin más. Pero parece que un seguía con vida, tomo su cabeza con su gran garra -¡Por…favor!- pedía clemencia, luego me miro -¡A…yu…da…me!- me grito, pero yo solamente quería verlo muerto. Sin piedad le arranco la cabeza de un solo tirón, para después meterla en el lugar donde antes estaba el corazón, vi como el cuerpo del vampiro cayó al suelo.

-¡AUUUUH!- emitió un gran aullido, aunque note que se sentía con dolor, pero a la vez de victoria. Sin demora comenzó a lamer la sangre del cuerpo y del piso, no dejo gota alguna a desperdiciar. Ahora sin tener distracción se giró hacía mí, mientras el cuerpo del Nosferatu se convertía en cenizas. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, de manera lenta, tranquila pero sin pereza; como si el cazador observara una presa, yo era la presa.

Pero esto no era lo que me clavaba al suelo; no, es el miedo, la sorpresa, el shock, una mezcla de todo. Mi cuerpo tiembla, comienzo a sudar frío, quiero llorar, quiero gritar pidiendo clemencia, quiero que alguien me salve. Pero ¿Quién? Naruto-kun estaba frente a mí, convertido en un monstruo que tenía la capacidad de asesinar a cualquiera.

Antes de darme cuenta su cola me rodeo, pelaje rojo, sedoso y suave. Baje la mirada al sentir sus manos convertidas en garras sobre mis hombros, al elevar la mirada sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Me miro con esos ojos azules, ahora de forma felina, me están mirando. De lejos no se notan, parecen blancos por completo, pero de cerca sus ojos son de color azul. Esos ojos que siempre me hipnotizan tienen una forma fiera y felina. Una gota surge de mis ojos, la toma con una de sus manos, no hay mucho pelaje en sus manos por lo que pude sentir su piel.

-¿Na…Naruto-kun?- él me miro y sentí como cayó una lagrima suya en mi rostro.

 **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo del día de hoy, como pudieron leer Naruto le conto la verdad a Hinata de que era, es un híbrido de nacimiento. También espero que les haya gustado el gore con el Nosferatu. Sin más me despido y los leo la siguiente semana; No olviden dejar su review, comentario, critica, sugerencias, puntos de vista. Fue Shion145 hasta la próxima.**


	20. Capítulo 21: Conociendo mi otro yo

**Hola Banda Fanficquera, ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, el motivo fue que se descompuso el cargador de la laptop y tarde tres días para comprarlo (Ya saben ya somos muy dependientes a la tecnología). Pasamos a contestar un review y es de:**

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19: Gracias por tu halago (Espero que no aumente mi complejo de superioridad, ni mi narcisismo) y antes de comentar tu review.**

 **¡FELICIDADES! Por haberte titulado de la carrera de Ciencias de la Educación. Interesante carrera aunada a las ciencias sociales. Por ahí vamos en el mismo ramo, solo que yo voy para la comprensión de la mente humana, la conducta, las emociones, los sentimientos, entre otros rublos que maneja la psicología. Y estaré en el banquillo de los acusados muy pronto. Espero que a partir de tu carrera esté al servicio del bien común, y no por el dinero, que eso viene después o mediante la inversión. Si tienes duda de tu carrera hazte esta pregunta ¿Para qué escogí esta carrera? Y ahí te vas a guiar. Y por no dejar reviews no te preocupes, yo no exijo para subir más capítulos, yo lo hago por pasión y amor a la escritura, y lo tuyo es comprensible el estudiar una carrera exige parte de nuestro tiempo como estudia-hambre…perdón estudiante.**

 **Me encanto tu crítica en cada episodio y reseñas, no cualquiera recibe este tipo de comentarios y mucho menos las toleraría. Si tengo fallos en mi ortografía y gramática, no solo por la inspiración o el teclazo, sino también por el cansancio visual de estar frente a laptop tiempo investigando, viendo videos, leyendo libros, copias, realizando reportes de casos, reportes de lecturas, trabajos de para dar pláticas o exposiciones de temas, redactar interpretaciones de pruebas psicológicas, en fin muchas cosas, eso sumándole a que uso lentes con aumento pues cansa la vista.**

 **Con la relación de NaruHina, pues debe ser lo más natural que se pueda, si es paso caracol pues respetar. En esta sociedad donde ya todo es inmediato las relaciones de pareja ya tienen el escarceo, el acercamiento, la intimidad (No solo a lo sexual, sino a lo personal) y la concreción, ahora son (Voy a ser vulgar) te conozco, vamos a un bar a tomar a una fiesta, etc., cogemos y ya somos felices, y ¡Oh Surprise! No era lo que esperaba. ¡Vaya mujer! No conocía ese lado tuyo (Y me refiero a lo que pides de regalo) lo haré en su respectivo tiempo y con algunas cosas, espero hacer volar tu imaginación.**

 **Me gusta compartir información, de igual forma aclarar dudas con todo respeto en cuanto al tema, y si no lo conozco pues investigo y lo dejo aquí escrito, no soy una enciclopedia, eso te lo admito. Karin es una posibilidad que este con Sasuke, pero debo bajarle mucho su ego a la pelirroja, no le quitare personalidad. Pero eso se verá poco a poco. Es muy difícil escribir desde el punto de vista del personaje, porque es introyectarse en el mismo y ser el personaje. Este fic., el anterior escrito así manejaba. Como bien dices es muy confuso manejar varios puntos de vista. Más adelante cambiara al punto de vista del autor para que no tenga muchas vueltas.**

 **Bueno la pelea en si no fue mía, pero el final de tipo gore sí es mío. Me inspire en el juego de Mortal Kombat, me gusta el gore y una de mis películas favoritas es Hannibal. Al igual que el terror y más que viene día de muertos donde salen varias películas de terror mexicana, tres de ellas que me gustan son hasta el viento tiene miedo (Versión antigua de los años 70's), más negro que la noche (A mi gato que es negro le puse Berker) y el libro de piedra, todas en versión original, bueno aquí tienes tu dosis de capítulo, en cuanto a los caípitulos tengo contemplado un máximo de 40 más menos. En fin todo de acuerdo a mi escritura.**

 **Gracias por tus besos y abrazos virtuales, y en cuanto a lo que pides te lo realizaré, especial para ti.**

 **Bien así termina este review y damos paso al capítulo del día de hoy, al finalizar el mismo daré una noticia importante. Espérenlo.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 20: Conociendo mi otro yo.

P.O.V. Hinata.

-¿Na…Naruto-kun?- pregunte, sabía que era él, aun me observaba, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, en ese momento observe como una lágrima salía de sus ojos, la cual cayo en mi mejilla. ¡No me lo puedo creer! de hecho no lo creo y esta ante mí. Estoy enojada, confundida y muy asustada. Intento abrazarme, pero al ver esas manos como garras, mi reacción fue la de retirarme. Su rostro está lleno de miedo, terror, tristeza. Se mira las manos, luego se toca su rostro, lanza un aullido y de un salto se aleja. En ese momento retome aire, no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

Atrás de mí escucho pasos y gritos, vi como Kushina-san se acerca junto con Tsunade-sama y Minato-san, al llegar se quedan observándome, notan que algo paso.

-¿Qué viste?– me pregunto cautelosamente Minato.

Su armadura está completamente destrozada, puedo ver algunos cortes, golpes y también como se curan las heridas por sí mismas, estoy más sorprendida que antes ¿Qué tanto me escondieron?

-¡Me mintieron!– ellos se miran, Minato me toma en sus brazos y mira a su acompañantes.

-Las veo en casa, busquen a mi padre, estoy seguro de que Naruto está en casa- dijo Minato-san

-De acuerdo– Kushina-sama se acerca para besarlo.

-Regrese pronto– las dos se alejaron, él me miro.

-Ahora, solo no abras los ojos- yo sigo sus órdenes. Salimos rápido del lugar, no puedo distinguir las casas, pasan muy distorsionadas ante mí, nos detuvimos en cuestión de segundos para bajarme. Apenas toque el suelo caí por el mareo, se rio un poco y me levanto con una sola mano. Estoy seguro de que estoy algo pesada, al menos en mi peso, pero me levanto como si nada, con una sola mano -ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar– cuando abrió la puerta, vimos que dentro estaba destrozada. Marcas de garras por todos lados, los ayudantes temblando de miedo, una pelirroja abrazo a Minato-san.

–Está en casa, ¿verdad?- dijo Minato, la chica seguía temblando de miedo.

-¡Sí, ese monstruo está de vuelta, pido permiso para matar…!- gritaba con desesperación

-¡NO!– grito molesto Minato-san. Ella lo miro sorprendida –hay cosas que tienes que guardar en esta casa, una de esas cosas es lo que está ahora mismo como loca destrozando el lugar- loa dejo a un lado, yo no me moví, no quería hacer que esa cosa o alguien más nos atacaran.

-Naruto, sal de donde estés, sé que la estas mirando- dijo Minato al aire. Un gruñido se escuchó por el lugar. Esa…cosa se acercó a nosotros en cuatro patas, saliendo de la oscuridad, con cautela, evaluando cómo reaccionarían todos ante su presencia. Su apariencia me da miedo, parece un zorro, pero no es así. Se puede reconocer partes de lobo con partes de no sé, humano tal vez. No sería un hombre lobo, pero parece algo más, no estoy segura, veía que movía sus colas al aire.

Me le quedo observando, él lo nota. Intenta acercarse, pero apenas dio un paso hacia mi yo me aleje dos, al ver esa acción se detuvo. Sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro, con eso puso sus garras en la pared y subió por la pared de forma vertical. Al llegar al segundo piso, me miro por una última vez, para desaparecer en la oscuridad. Se escuchó como se cerraba una puerta, en ese momento todos se relajaron.

Aún estoy aterrada ¿Cómo eso puede ser Naruto-kun? No, ¡Esto debe de ser una broma, o una pesadilla, o yo que sé! Aun no puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! Quiero que todo sea como antes, pero escucho mi nombre. Minato-san intenta hacerme reaccionar.

-¡Quiero irme a mi casa!- grito con lágrimas, tanto de miedo como de sorpresa.

-Lo haremos– me voltee al escuchar Jiraiya-san pero cuando arreglemos este desastre– Dijo señalando la casa –Chicas, por favor ayúdenos un poco, necesitamos dejar como nuevo el lugar- las ayudantes se miraron, luego se levantaron y miraron a la familia. Parecían estar evaluando la situación, no las culpo, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-¡No servimos a ningún traidor!– dijeron al unísono, se quitaron sus delantales y los tiraron al suelo –¡Nos mintieron todo este tiempo con esa cosa, ustedes la estaban protegiendo, sabiendo que estaba prohibido y más aún…que es una abominación viviente!– Les dijo la pelirroja, creo que se llama Amaru.

Un gruñido la puso muy alterada en ese momento, miro a su espalda, y vio a Kushina se encontraba detrás de ella, no se veía nada alegre. Sus ojos se muestran completamente azules, un azul brillante y mucha ira en ellos. La ayudante da un paso atrás, pude ver como Kushina se hacía más grande, más musculosa, también estaba por transformarse, no puedo más ¿Por qué todos me ocultan cosas?

-Kushina, cariño, tranquilízate– no fue suficiente la voz de Minato-san. Ella se lanzó hacia Amaru, en el aire se transformó. La tomo por el cuello con sus garras, para colocarla frente a su lobuno rostro. Su pelaje es de color rojo vivo y su figura es femenina, no como la de los licántropos hombre.

 **-Amaru, hazme el favor de mantener tu hocico cerrado, en este momento tenemos un gran problema–** Minato-san se acercó a la loba y la abrazo, parecía ser que se tranquilizaba.

–Tranquilízate, ya todo estará bien- dijo con suavidad, Kushina-san comenzó a tomar su forma humana de nuevo, por lo visto se estaba tranquilizando. Pero aún tiene a la chica en su mano, levantándola del suelo, como si pesara como una pluma.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kushina-san. Dejo caer a Amaru para adentrarse más en los brazos de Minato-san, ocultando su rostro en el pecho. Amaru al tocar suelo comenzó a retirarse, con la mano en cuello mientras sus heridas se cierran. En este momento como quisiera que alguien me abrazara, necesito ayuda para poder aguantar esto. Pero las lágrimas de Kushina-san me partieron el corazón más, estaba triste por algo, por alguien, por la situación. Su único consuelo era Minato-san, yo también quiero que alguien haga eso conmigo.

-No…no pensé que este día llegaría– ella se soltó para verme, en cuestión de segundos me estaba abrazando –lo lamento Hinata, no queríamos ocultártelo, te lo juro– dijo abrazándome y sollozando, después me separo un poco, para mirarme, yo pude mirarla a los ojos.

Estaba completamente desnuda, ahora que la veo, tiene un cuerpo increíble. Pero eso no era lo que tenía mi mente ahora, era la situación actual. Quería decirles mil y un cosas, pedir explicaciones a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Por qué me mintieron? ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que son?... ¡¿Por qué me mintieron?!- les grito con impotencia a lo que pasaba, vi como Jiraiya le hace una seña a las ayudantes y estas se retiraron, en especial Amaru que me miraba confundida y luego…con hambre.

Se acurruco, estaba a punto de saltarme, cuando una garra roja la tomo del cuello. Esa cosa de nuevo estaba ante mí, gruñéndole al rostro de Amaru, mostrando sus colmillos, y ondeando sus colas. Ella se veía atemorizada, yo también lo estaba. Esa cosa tenía los pelos de punta. Mi instinto gritaba que corriera por mi vida, que me alejara del lugar, pero las acciones de la criatura fueron otras.

Coloco en su hombro a Amaru para alejarse de nosotros, miro en nuestra dirección. Pude ver que tiene una mirada triste, bajo la mirada y desapareció en la cocina de la casa.

-Voy a darle su cura ahora mismo, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar– Jiraiya-san se retiró a la cocina, Kushina solo desvió mi mira.

-Hay cosas que tenemos que contar, pero en nuestra casa- dijo Kushina, ella se veía triste, pero para mí nuestra casa ya no es una palabra que pueda utilizar, en cuanto llegue tomare mis cosas y me iré a la casa de mi padre. Aunque me lleve a una condena de regaños, maltratos y otras cosas, por lo menos hay no me mentirán nunca.

P.O.V. Jiraya

Después de dejar a los muchachos solos, me quede en la cocina al lado de Naruto, estaba transformado, temblando de miedo e ira. Amaru está sentada frente a él, en una de las sillas de la mesa. Naruto no dejaba de gruñirle, señal de que no la dejaría acercarse a Hinata.

-No te hará nada, siempre y cuando no lo provoques a atacarte– le dije a Amaru para que tranquilizara y no hiciera algo precipitado. De inmediato apareció Shizune con una copa vacía en su mano.

-Pensé, que tal vez la ocuparía– me entrego la copa, yo le agradecí en ese momento, realmente ocupaba esa copa de sangre para Naruto.

-Gracias, mañana es el día, ve pensando que es lo que quieres- le dije a Shizune.

-Claro, ya decidí en que me convertiré- dijo Shizune para estar a un lado de Naruto.

Voltee al refrigerador y lo abrí, tome un par de botellas para verterlas en la copa. Él olfateo en el aire, se encamino a mí. Tomo la copa, y tomo el contenido de un solo golpe. Despues de eso Naruto empezó a convertirse en un ser humano. Ahora podía ver su rostro mejor, realmente se veía preocupado y consternado ante la situación actual.

-Deberías empezar a controlarte mejor, pensé que ya estabas listo- fue lo que le dije, Naruto solamente bajaba más el rostro.

-Lo estoy– Me dijo en ese momento, dejando la copa en la mesa frente a Amaru –solo que…no quiero que le pase algo a ella– dijo Naruto para después sentarse, yo aún veo su rostro de tristeza y decepción.

-Tantos años de búsqueda y la encuentras. Me dijiste, me prometiste, juraste; que no le mostrarías tu forma, hasta que ella haya escuchado tu historia- le reprocho, pero la verdad no debería hacerlo, pues fue algo de vida o muerte.

-Todo se fue al caño, ahora ni siquiera me quiere cerca. Me tiene miedo y no la culpo. Dime ¿Quién quiere estar con…con un monstruo?– Nos dijo señalándose a sí mismo, y sonrie.

Esa sonrisa de tristeza, mezclado con algo de miedo, no es como las nuevas que nos ha estado mostrando, se veía devastado por el momento –¡Díganme! ¿Quién puede realmente amarme?- Naruto se paró de la silla y fue a un mueble del cual tomo un cajón y lo abrió, del interior saco un cuchillo y se lo enterró en el pecho, Shizune fue a quitárselo alterada por tal acto.

-¡Estas lo…!- dijo enojada Shizune, pero Naruto no dice nada.

-¡Como si pudiera morir!– exclamo Naruto quitándose el cuchillo del pecho, dejándolo de un golpe sobre la mesa, asustando más a la pobre Amaru.

Fue a la ventana para arrancar una de las cortinas, y usarla como ropa, es natural que este desnudo después de transformarse. Amaru parecía estar embobada y luego cambio a asustada.

-Todo el tiempo ¿Tú eras el monstruo de esta ciudad? – le grito Amaru. Naruto la miro.

-¡Bienvenida a nuestro mundo!– dijo con algo de sarcasmo, luego miro a Shizune en ese momento –no te angusties, tengo más parte de la familia de mi madre que la de mi padre, le dijo Naruto, después salió de la cocina, lo seguí de cerca para ver qué haría. Se acercó cuidadosamente a Hinata, que ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala, en uno de los sillones mirando a la fogata encendida.

-Hinata, tengo algo que contarte- dijo con calma a Hinata que aun seguía sentada.

-¿Qué? ¿Más mentiras?– respondió Hinata. Él entristeció ante tales palabras, la tendría difícil con ella. Y era comprensible, todo fue de repente para ambos.

-Sí, sabía que pensarías eso, pero te conté toda la verdad cuando te dije que tú eres un ángel y yo el monstruo– le dio una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres un…un…?- Hinata se veía molesto e iba a completar la frase, pero mi nieto se adelantó.

-¿Monstruo?– Ella se puso mal al escucharlo de el –sí, también crees que soy uno– Su mirada se puso triste, se colocó justo detrás de ella y la abrazo. Sin embargo ella se lo quitó de encima, levantándose del sillón para girarse.

-¡No me toques con esas manos!– Está completamente enojada, retuve a Amaru antes de que saliera de un salto para matarla –Tú…mon…¡monstruo! ¡Demonio y maldito degenerado!- Hinata se tapó la boca pues ella lo dijo, Naruto la miro sorprendido y destrozado. Tanto que su rostro lo demuestra, está destrozado por esas palabras. Cualquier otro lo ignoraría, pero de ella es otra historia -Yo…yo no…- Se levanta de su lugar, pero está hecho, Naruto tiene su mirada es sin vida, ha regresado el antiguo Naruto a casa

-Por lo visto, ya no puedo ser tu amado…- se acerca a ella, intenta abrazarla pero se detiene. Esta dudando, al final se rinde y se aleja; ella se queda estática. Lo voltea a ver, alarga un brazo y lo toma de la cortina deteniéndolo.

-Yo…lo…lo lamento, es que esto…esto es– empieza a llorar -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Tu maldito tonto ¡Me lo hubieras dicho! Te dije toda mi vida y tú no me cuentas nada de la tuya ¡No es justo!– Realmente exploto, ella está llorando y a la vez está sacando todo lo que tiene, miramos a Naruto.

-Hinata, dime ¿Te enamorarías de un monstruo como yo?– se transformó de nuevo, ahora su transformación no es tan violenta, de hecho solo cambia. Se giró para colocar sus manos en su rostro, ella se estremeció al verlo de esa manera.

-No me importa– Lo abraza, nunca pensé ver que mi nieto la encontraría –solo, ya no me ocultes nada- dijo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Vuelve a ser humano y la abraza, tomo la cortina tirada en el suelo y se las coloco a los dos.

-Toma, si no te resfriaras- le dijo con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió, esa sonrisa me gusta, su tristeza se alejó de su rostro, ahora esta alegre. Ella lo miro y se puso completamente roja, tanto que se desmayó en los brazos de mi loco nieto.

-Es la impresión, tienes nuestro don, incluso Amaru casi se desmaya por verte en esta forma– Naruto la mira, se veía un tanto penoso con ella.

-Amaru-chan, sé muy bien que tú sientes algo por mí– ella lo mira con ojos de cachorrito. – Pero tú no eres ella– pero mira a Hinata dándole una sonrisa, quien está en sus brazos –sí, me hubieras conocido por completo, te aseguro que tal vez si- dijo mi nieto para después retirarse a su cuarto con Hinata en brazos. Yo mire a Amaru quien parece estar destrozada y le puse mi mano en su cabeza, ella me observa.

-Está todo bien, encontraras a alguien mejor, de eso estoy seguro. Por el momento, solo lo ayudaras como siempre, después de todo eres su ayudante personal. Ahora solo quiero una cosa, empezar a remodelar la casa- dije sin más, Amaru asiente y se va a ayudar a levantar las cosas que mi nieto destrozo.

P.O.V. Naruto

Estoy en el cuarto de Hinata-chan, en cuanto llegue la acosté sobre su cama, despues le puso sus cobijas. Sin embargo en unos momentos se empezó a despertar y me mira algo apenada.

-En… ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto?- dijo un poco desorientada.

-Te desmayaste- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno, estoy segura de que vi transformarte en un monstruo, creo fue una mala pesadilla, pero tuvo un gran final- dijo Hinata, yo solo sonreí, pero aun siento un poco de miedo.

-No era una pesadilla, es real– fue lo que respondí, ella me miro sorprendida, luego algo triste.

-Yo, lo lamento, te dije monstruo, demonio, degenerado y te pensé en ti como una cosa horrible. Yo lo lamento– Hinata empezó a llorar de nuevo. Mire a todos lados y encontré el oso que le regale cuando fui al parque de diversiones, lo tome y se lo puse en su cama, ella lo miro. Yo empecé a usarlo como un títere y a hacer una voz chistosa.

-¿Por qué lloras?– le pregunte con el oso, para empezar a mover el peluche, mi madre me lo hacía cuando estaba triste –dime linda niña ¿Por qué lloras?- le volví a pregunta, o más bien con ayuda del oso.

-Porque soy una tonta- responde Hinata algo triste.

-Eso no es cierto, yo sé muy bien que eres una buena chica- le respondo, aunque la verdad me siento algo tonto con eso, pero es divertido a la vez.

-No, es mentira, mi padre me lo dijo. Soy una deshonra, soy una tonta, ve estoy llorando porque soy tonta y débil– hice que el osito me mirara, y yo miré al oso. Ahora comprendo, ese idiota. Así que me acerco al oso y le hablo a la oreja del peluche, después lo acerco a Hinata.

-Sabes, mi amigo no piensa así– moví su brazo señalándome. Yo solo sonrió.

-¿Qué piensa de mí?– pregunto Hinata, yo me acerco de nuevo al oso e hice como que le decía algunas cosas a su oreja, luego lo coloque de nuevo enfrente de ella.

-Me dice, que eres una chica rara, extraña, boba y tímida, en otras palabras un bicho raro– Ella se puso algo triste, aunque es cierto, pero… –pero también me dice que eres muy alegre, lista, hermosa, valiente, tímida, comprensiva y de buen corazón– Hinata me miro y yo nuevamente le sonreí -dice que te ama tal como eres, y que no le gusta que llores por sus tonterías- le dije con la voz del oso -también le faltó decirte que te amo como nadie lo ha hecho – le dije usando voz normal, me acomode a su lado y la abrase para después besarla. Se asustó un poco, me separe para ver ese tierno sonrojo en su rostro -creo que ya no te gustara besar…- me está besando ella y yo le correspondí, después nos separamos –te amo- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo- y nuevamente nos besamos -pero cuéntame ¿Qué eres?- parece que empezaré a contar todo, y bueno es algo que haré de inmediato

-Es una larga historia, pero mis padres te contaran mejor que yo. Mejor hazme preguntas y tratare de contestarte todo lo que pueda- es lo que le sugiero a Hinata.

-De acuerdo– respondió y luego pensó un poco –tú edad ¿Eres mayor que yo?- pregunto Hinata-chan.

-De todas las preguntas que me puedes hacer ¿Te preocupas por mi edad?- dije con un poco de enojo, pero ella me mira algo raro.

-¡Oye! Puedes ser mayor que yo y eso me hace sentir mal- dijo con algo de enojo, pero yo accedí.

-De acuerdo, pero eso sí, soy más viejo que tú– se estremeció ante mi respuesta –nací el 10 de octubre de 1800, estuve tanto en la primera como en la segunda guerra mundial protegiendo mi país y ayudando a otros. También participe en otras guerras, vi caer el muro de Berlín, viví la era industrial, el nacimiento del comunismo, asistí a eventos importantes como el concierto de Woodstock, el movimiento de la contra cultura Hippie, si tengo dos siglos de edad – Ella me mira sorprendida –¿Algo más?- le pregunto, Hinata aún sigue sorprendida.

-¡Eres un anciano! – exclama, yo solo me reí un poco.

-Si tal vez, otra pregunta– Hinata nuevamente empieza a pensar.

-¿Novias?- lanzo su pregunta.

-Solo una, tú.- le respondo con sinceridad.

-¿Nunca has tenido novia? Mentiroso– dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Es cierto! Eres la primera. En ninguna raza me aceptan por ser lo que soy, hasta ahora– haciendo que me mire y le sonrío.

-¿Tienes tus sentidos agudos?- pregunta nuevamente.

-Si- le respondo.

-¿Qué tanto?- en ese momento enfoco mi oído a la sala de la casa y la cocina.

-Están arreglando la casa, mi madre todavía está preocupada por no haberte dicho la verdad, mi padre la está abrazando y…!UUUGH! ¡Eso debió de doler!- le narró todo lo que pasa en la parte baja de la casa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta muy curiosa de lo que paso.

-Mi abuela le dio un una buena bofetada a mi abuelo por estar molestando a una ayudante-le respondí, el abuelo siempre hace eso, pero mi abuela lo controla. Ella me sonrió.

-Se lo merece, ahora ¿Eres el único de tu especie?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, soy el único pero dejémoslo luego. Hazme la pregunta que te está comiendo por dentro– Hinata me miro con algo de dudas, pero al momento tomo la decisión.

-¿Qué eres?- esa me agarro desprevenido, pero no puedo ocultarlo más.

-Esa es una de las tres preguntas más importantes– me miro esperando mi respuesta, está ansiosa por saber la verdad –soy mitad vampiro y mitad licántropo– Hinata esta estupefacta, ya me esperaba esa reacción.

-Espera, entonces, ¿Minato-san es un Vampiro?- pregunto mi Hime.

-Exacto, mis padres se conocieron en medio de una batalla– por mí, la imagen de un lugar lleno de fuego por todos lados, con dos personas en medio. Una era Kushina, mostrando sus dientes en su forma humana, con armadura y hollín en su rostro, todo por una batalla. El otro era Minato, con una postura igual a la de Kushina, pero ambos mirándose con alegría -estaban peleando con armadura, cuando sus cascos se destruyeron se miraron. Fue amor a primera vista. Fue en la primera guerra entre licántropos y vampiros- le narré una pequeña parte de la historia de mis padres.

-Muy bien, estoy sorprendida, pero ahora la segunda pregunta ¿De…de que te alimentas? – esa es la otra pregunta importante, así que tome un frasco de la cocina pensando en esto, y se lo muestro.

-¿Qué crees que es?- le pregunte poniendo el frasco frente a ella.

-¡Oye, yo hago las preguntas!- exclamo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Es parte de la respuesta- le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-Tú medicina, sabe a metal- me respondió, aunque no del todo.

-Exacto, es porque parte de ella es metal ¿Recuerdas que te dije que contiene?– ella recordó, y asintió –es sangre– Hinata se sobresaltó ante el recuerdo de ese día.

-¿Te lamí la sangre que salió de tus labios esa vez?- dijo muy sorprendida.

-Sí, me sorprendió mucho eso– se llevó una mano a su boca, pero yo la tome -tengo colmillos que son retractiles como los de mi padre, pero al ser un hibrido los inferiores también son retractiles. Tengo todo sus dones y ninguna de sus debilidades, excepto por la sed, además que tengo una cola– Hinata se tapó el cuello haciendo broma de esas palabras –tengo dos siglos, ya se controlarme. De hecho no necesité la sangre, hasta hace algunos meses- fue lo que le respondo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo curiosa.

-Por ti- respondo algo triste.

-¿Por mí?- me pregunta señalándose.

-Sí, veraz, tu sangre me llama. Me invita a beberla, eres como un paquete de heroína personal, eres mi droga o mi vino preferido; simplemente no puedo dejarlo. Te quiero mucho como para hacer algo tan cruel como eso– La rodee con uno de mis brazos –Te amo mucho- dije viéndola a sus hermosos ojos.

-Bueno, eso lo sé – Hinata se acomodó en mi brazo y me rodeo con los suyos -ahora la tercera pregunta- dijo sin despegarse de mí.

-¡Lánzala!- dije esperando la pregunta.

-¿Me abandonaras algún día?- esa pregunta me hizo algo de eco en mi cabeza.

-Nunca– le respondí, sus brazos me abrazaron con más fuerza y su rostro lo hundió en mi pecho.

-Mentiroso, cuando esta vieja me dejaras, estoy segura de eso- me respondió con tristeza, aunque es verdad, no la dejaré por vieja sino por lo que le pasan a los humanos cuando llegan a esa etapa.

-No, no lo haré- le respondo, ahora la abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿Puedes convertirme?– me pregunto, yo la mire sorprendido ¿Me está pidiendo que la convierta en lo que soy? Me mira con esos ojos aperlados, esperando una respuesta mía -¿Puedes convertirme?- me pregunta sin despegar sus ojos.

-Sí– le respondí, su rostro se ilumino

-Hazlo- me pidió, no sé en qué pensar, aunque quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.

-No– dejo de iluminarse su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta, la verdad es algo más.

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? No lo haré, no sin tu consentimiento y el de mis padres- le respondo, pues es uno de las condiciones que piden los míos para transformar a un humano en vampiro o licántropo.

-El mío lo tienes y luego le preguntare a tus padres- dijo con una sonrisa, pero yo tenía otros pensamientos.

-Hina-chan, por favor, esto no. Ser inmortal no es un don, es una maldición, la soledad es mucha, muy larga- trato de convencer, aunque la verdad quiero estar con ella, sin embargo el ser como yo es algo muy duro, sobretodo para los humanos.

-Pero no estaré sola, estarás conmigo y yo contigo– la mire, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición- le comento.

-¿Cuál?- ella me pregunta.

-Que escuches la historia de mis padres y el origen de las razas- le dije mis condiciones.

-Hecho, ¿Cuándo lo harás?- Me pregunta, pero me falta una condición

-Espera, aun no termino falta una– me acerco a su oído y le susurro algo. Al separarme ella se sonroja y empieza a jugar con sus dedos -¿Qué dices?- le pregunto ante la última condición.

-Yo…etto…esto es muy repentino- dijo aun sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Aceptas?– Ella me mira a los ojos, empieza a llorar, pero son lágrimas de alegría.

-Acepto– Hinata se acurruco en mis brazos, me acomode debajo de las sabanas y la abrase. Esta vez estaremos juntos.

-Te amo– le dije y ella me sonrió

-Yo también- me regreso el cumplido y ambos nos besamos. Y nos acostamos para después entrar al mundo de los sueños.

 **Hasta aquí banda, como pudieron leer, la relación de Hinata y Naruto se salvó o más bien se consolido. El chico mostró su verdadero ser y a Hinata le tomo tiempo aceptarlo, pero lo hizo. Bueno en nuestra sociedad es más importante el aspecto externo, ropa de marca, que seas ultra rico, muy inteligente, muy sabiondo (Vivimos en una era Narcisista, donde se le da culto al yo, no al ser). Que conocer las cualidades de la persona. ¿Y que le habrá dicho Naruto a Hinata? Eso es un secreto.**

 **Como expuse al principio, tengo una noticia, debido a mis actividades que tengo por los próximos 7 meses, la historia se alentará. Esto debido que tengo un cronograma de dar pláticas en un Kinder a padres de familia cada mes y a profesores cada dos meses iniciando el 16 de noviembre, reduciendo mi tiempo de escritura. No significa que abandone los fics, solo irán más lento, comprenda que esto es un servicio al bien común, yo lo tomo como una campaña de prevención de enfermedades mentales en niños, guía a padres y maestros.**

 **Otra cosa, ¿Cómo escribirlo? Ya, en mi historia "Renace un amor oscuro" escribí un anuncio donde un usuario de Youtube ha estado plagiando mi historia sin mi consentimientos, en esto Android 17 ya bajo los capítulos que grabo con loquendo, excepto el capítulo seis. Esta persona ya tiene un strike, dos más y adiós canal. Agradezco a aquellas personas que mandaron reviews sugiriéndome que lo denuncie y eso hice. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **Con esto último me despido, cuídense banda, dejen sus comentarios, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, se despide de ustedes. Shion145, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Capítulo 22: La conversión de Shizune

**Hola Banda de Fanfic, vaya que he tenido tiempo en no actualizar esta historia, esto debido a mis actividades que son prioridad. Me alegro volverlos a leer. Aun así ira a paso lento la actualización.**

 **Agradezco a las personas que leyeron el especial de Día de muertos, donde estuve presente actuando como el organizador de dicho evento. En el cual Naruto y compañía hacían un desastre con la ofrenda que monte, también los puse a armar la ofrenda después de un incidente con cierto chico de huesos anchos, di información del día de muertos y como se festeja, así como los significados de la ofrenda e historia. Sin contar que los personajes actuaron en historias de terror, leyendas y mitos de mismo tema, con un toque cómico. Los que no lo hayan leído, pasen a leer y divertirse con las peripecias de los personajes. Ya que con esta historia que hice, ayude de forma indirecta a hacer la tarea de una sobrina de Animebot02, que me dedico un 10. Y reconozco que soy amante de estos temas tabus, que el la muerte, el sexo, la filosofía, mi propia carrera, entre otras cosas que a la mayoría incomoda.**

 **En este capítulo se hablara un poco de vampiros y licántropos, y leerán como se convierte una persona en un vampiro ¿Quién será? Pues chéquenlo, también habrá características de cada raza, decisiones y momento en donde se calienta las cosas, pero llega cierta personita y les cortan la inspiración. Ahora a leer un review y este es de:**

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19: desde El Estado de México, México hasta Ecuador Santa Elena y con tu obsesión, bueno yo iría hasta tu casa y te los pediría por las buenas, porque por las malas soy algo que está dentro de las sombras, y ya sino se puede, pues ir con el optometrista a hacerme unos nuevos, aunque me vea intelectual, la verdad llegue a hacer deporte de contacto por un tiempo hasta que tuve que dejarlo por la economía, aprendí a tocar guitarra, realmente no soy 100% intelectual.**

 **Con forme a tus proyectos, lo único que puedo decirte es que al principio se ve fácil, pero al ir avanzando se complican las cosas, ya sea por uno mismo o por otras cosas fuera de nuestro control, así que puedes rendirte unos días, hacerte bolita, llorar y después a sacudirse y de nuevo.**

 **En cuanto a la relación con ambos, digamos que aún le falta a Naruto dar a conocer más de él y de Hinata también y otras situaciones, pronto empezara lo bueno con ambos.**

 **Lo de tu mente sexy, en ambos coincidimos, sino tuviera, imagínate no dar platicas de sexo o terapias sexuales y en cuanto pides al lemon, pues digamos que cierta suegra de cabello rojo enseñara las tácticas de seducción, debido a la raza de un rubio mayor y será un poco más atrevida, y haré uno especial para ti. Gracias por tus sinceras palabras, lo muros a veces nos hacen detener pero para pensar y descansar. Uno cree que puede hacerlo todo, pero hay límites, eso es real. La creatividad todo la tenemos, el problema es plasmarlo en este plano material, como dije antes, uno se cansa y debe tomar un descanso (Al igual que la musa de la inspiración, capaz que a la pobre ya le dio Burned out, que es un problema mental por el exceso de trabajo)**

 **En cuanto a la edad, Naruto es una asalta cunas, pero Hinata es una asalta asilos, así que ¿Cuál es el problema? Se le denominaría Paidolifia o Gerontofilia (Amor a los niños o amor a los ancianos) tú escoges.**

 **En cuanto a lo que pides del spoiler, no puedo y es más emocionante la intriga a que pasara, así que espéralo. En cuanto a rendirme, necesito rendirme para sentirme débil y trabajar esa debilidad, mas no estar de víctima de la circunstancias (Como la mayoría de personas que vive desde México hasta las islas Malvinas por nuestro pasado conquistador) No es malo rendirse, lo malo es quedarse en el suelo.**

 **En cuanto a mi número te lo daré por MP. Ya que por este medio no puedo por privacidad y gracias por tus besos y abrazos virtuales.**

 **Bien banda así termina este review que esta lectora comparte cuando puede escaparse de sus actividades, sin más demos inicio al capítulo. Así que ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 22: La conversión de Shizune.

Por Hinata.

Es de día, si es que se le puede llamar día a la luz que viene por fuera de mi cuarto y proviene de algunos focos en el techo dándole apariencia de día, aunque esta siga la luz del día del exterior. Este mundo construido para los licántropos es muy cómodo, lo malo es lo que ocurrió ayer, solo espero que haya sido una pesadilla. No es posible que Naruto-kun sea un hibrido, más aparte, me diga que me ama más que nada en toda su vida, que Kushina-san y Minato-san sean un vampiro y una licántropo y que las únicas humanas seamos Shizune-san y yo. En dado caso de que todo eso sea cierto, el jamás se hubiera quedado a dormir a mi lado y que la cortina que se puso ayer para que no lo viera desnudo este en mi regazo.

-Sí, debió de ser un sueño- dije un poco somnolienta. Me levante de la cama para sentarme en ella, pero luego siento una tela diferente a la sabana de la cama. Al tomarla y observarla con detenimiento me doy cuenta de que es la cortina de mi sueño, luego un brazo se coloca alrededor de mis hombros y siento un beso en mis mejillas.

-No, no fue un sueño– me dijo Naruto-kun. Voltee despacio, con calma y con un enorme sonrojo en mi rostro –aun no lo crees ¿Verdad?– Me dio una sonrisa algo triste.

-Yo…yo…yo…- no pude evitarlo, mire su abdomen, su pecho y después más abajo aún; no puedo ver más o me desmayare en el acto. Gracias a dios, o tal vez no, su parte baja está cubierta por la sabana y la cortina; no pude evitar sonrojarme ante tal visión.

-¿Aún…me tienes miedo?– deje de ver su abdomen para observarlo. Desvié mi mirada al ver que la suya estaba buscando la mía ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué claro que tengo miedo? Miedo de lo que me dijo ayer como condición para que me transformara -por…por lo visto sí. En ese caso yo mejor me alejo, para no causarte más problemas- sentí como se levantaba y tomaba la cortina. Voltee y creo que me volveré a desmayar, esa espalda perfecta, con sus músculos marcados y esas piernas; vamos Hinata tranquilízate, no es momento para tus fantasías. Lo mire nuevamente, ahora con la cortina puesta para retirarse.

Alcance a detenerlo de irse, solo estire mi brazo para tomar una parte de la cortina, como ayer en la noche, él se detuvo para mirarme, esa mirada triste comenzó a romperme, me siento mal por este mal entendido.

-No…no te tengo miedo- fue lo que le digo con algo de inseguridad.

-¿Entonces qué es que aún no me aceptas como soy?- me pregunta, aunque aún me cuesta aceptar que él es así, pero la verdad no quiero estar lejos de Naruto-kun.

-Yo…yo te amo– lo deje ir con todo el corazón –te amo– le dije de nuevo abrazándolo, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba por la sorpresa y sus brazos rodear mi cintura como yo tengo mis brazos en su cuello.

-Entonces si me amas ¿Por qué aun no crees lo que paso ayer? Lo que viste, lo que te dije. – ahí lo entendí, fue mi reacción la que lo hizo colocarse en este estado, soy una tonta.

-Cre…creo que es porque siento esto, como si fuera una telenovela o como un cuento de hadas, tú eres mi príncipe querido y quiero que así sea- realmente quiero que sea así, ayer por poco y lo dejo para irme de nuevo a mi antigua vida, ahora que lo pienso, quiero estar a su lado, sin importar el costo. Quitó mis manos de su cuello bruscamente para luego tomar un poco de distancia, su mirada era más decidida que antes.

-Soy un monstruo, es una realidad que te amo, te adoro, te deseo y…y…que quiero que seas solo mía, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un monstruo. Dime, dime con el corazón ¿realmente quieres ser la…?- me empieza a decir, pero lo interrumpo.

-¿En serio sientes eso por mí? – le pregunte ilusionada con la felicidad escrita en mi rostro.

-Claro que sí, pero en serio Hinata-chan, aunque te amé, solo quiero saberlo ¿Es tan difícil aceptarme?– me lance a sus brazos nuevamente, esta vez no dejare que me suelte.

-Te amo, te acepto tal cual eres y lo que eres- fue la respuesta que le dije con mi corazón.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- me pregunta.

-No- Me acorralo en la esquina de mi cuarto con una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi cintura

-¿Ahora?- nuevamente me vuelve a pregunta, pero se no me dañará.

-No…no me harías daño, yo sé que no, porque te conozco- le respondo un poco sonrojada por la posición en la que estamos.

-¿Sabes algo?– Puedo sentir su aliento en mi rostro, un olor dulce, un olor que me despierta mis sentidos e instintos más bajos. Lo quiero, quiero sus labios, ahora mismo –no tienes razón, porque si te puedo hacer daño– me esta…embriagando, quiero esos labios, ahora – por eso me da miedo el que me exceda contigo, más cuando tu estés cerca de mí y te pueda morder antes de que cumpla mi condición- escucho su tristeza en sus palabras.

-Yo…yo… - no aguanto más los quiero, esto ya es una tortura ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo hace para hacerme sentir esto por él?

-Hinata-chan ¿Me temes?- vuelve a preguntarme.

-Si…- le dije llena de ese sentimiento, su aliento me dejo sin aire, rayos lo quiero ahora mismo –sí, tengo miedo de que me dejes sola, de…- creo que estoy a punto de llegar al éxtasis y solo por su aliento – de que no estés a mi lado- le respondo ya muy excitada por la situación

-¿Tanto me amas? ¿Tanto amas a este monstruo?- pregunta varias veces, no puedo más, mi mente se pone muy blanca.

-Ahora quien no cree en si – le reproche. Aflojo un poco sus manos y lo aproveche, me colgué de su cuello y lo empecé a besar con desesperación. Estos labios son lo que quería y los que quiero, ¡Son mis labios! nadie me los quitara. Me besa con la misma pasión lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, ¡LO AMO!

P.O.V. Naruto.

En un instante ya la tengo colgada de mi cuello y besándome con mucha pasión por cierto, pero qué más da que me lleven al mismo infierno, si ella está conmigo. Le correspondí, la estoy besando con todo lo que tengo guardado. La deseo tanto, sin más ya estamos en la cama, ella encima de mí y ambos aun besándonos, sus labios son…¿Cómo decirlo? Suaves, tersos, blandos y deliciosos, no cabe duda a esta mujer la busque por 200 años y ahora mismo la estoy besando.

Aumentó el nivel, ella está recorriendo mi abdomen por debajo de la cortina y yo estoy acariciando su espalda, luego empezamos a acariciarnos nuestras piernas frotándolas entre sí. Mi mano encontró la cremallera de su vestido, la baje un poco para sentir aún más su piel, es muy suave. Dios, si no me detengo estoy seguro de que no podré aguantarme por mucho tiempo, pero la deseo tanto como la amo; una de sus manos tomo la mía, la cual está en su espalda, me ayudo a terminar de bajar el cierre por completo.

Su vestido esta algo flojo, me dejo de besar y nos miramos a los ojos, esos ojos aperlados, dios gracias por dejarme encontrarla. Estoy a punto de besarla pero abrieron la puerta del cuarto, ella se levantó de un salto por la sorpresa y sus manos sostienen su vestido. Con algo de mal humor observe quien nos interrumpió; es mi madre con una cara de sorpresa, la cual luego cambio a un picarona, esto no lo va a olvidar jamás, estoy condenado.

-Bueno, mejor los dejo, parece que interrumpí algo importante. Hijo, más te vale que me la devuelvas con vida, no quiero quedarme sin nuera- dijo mi madre de forma picara. Hinata-chan se sonrojo por el comentario, sin soltar su vestido empezó a jugar con sus deditos, se ve tierna de esta manera.

-Madre, me haces el favor de dejarnos solos- le dije de forma molesta, siempre hace eso, no sabe que ya soy un adulto.

-Sí, claro, ahora mismo– se fue con esa cara picara, estoy seguro de que le va a contar a todo el mundo.

-Na…Naruto-kun– voltee a verla –yo…yo lo lamento no….no sé…no sé qué me sucedió – me levante y camine asía ella – yo…yo…- Hinata está llorando, lo más seguro es de que este algo avergonzada, tome su rostro con cuidado y la hice mirarme.

-No te disculpes, para mí, no pudo haber sido mejor– la bese y ella me corresponde, me abraza y la dejo de besar solo unos segundos –ahora es mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa y bajemos a desayunar- ella sonrojo llego inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra actual presencia, yo sin ropa y ella con un vestido flojo, la tome en brazos como cuando un esposo carga a su esposa o mi novia.

-Vamos, tenemos que bañarnos, hay una junta que dar para luego irnos a casa- ambos salimos de su cuarto, algunas ayudantes se pusieron rojas, lo más seguro es porque no tengo la cortina, ella se quedó en la cama y si lo sé, me veo como un pervertido exhibicionista, pero que importa. Al entrar al baño, preparamos la tina y tomamos un baño juntos, nos besamos y acariciamos, no pasó nada más de esas caricias.

P.O.V Kushina.

Entro a mi cuarto con una gran sonrisa, realmente Hinata es la chica para Naruto, estoy feliz que lo aceptara. Pero Minato me noto de inmediato mi sonrisa

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- pregunta mi esposo.

-Hinata-chan acaba de aceptar a Naruto tal cual es- le dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que pronto tendremos una nuera?- me pregunta igual de feliz que yo.

-Ya creo que sí, pero no solo por eso estoy sonriente- le dije, pues creo que pronto tendré unos lindos nieto.

-¿Y eso?- me pregunta Minato quien levanta una ceja.

-Es que, los interrumpí a medio acto– le dije con sonrisa, su cara era de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿A medio acto?– se llevó una mano a su frente -estos dos no pierden el tiempo en cuanto se perdonan- me respondió, pero se veía feliz.

-¿Verdad que si?– Me encamine a él para que me tomara en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que nosotros tampoco debamos de perder el tiempo? – Me sonrió.

-Eres un animal– Le dije mientras lo beso.

-Sí, es cierto, pero soy tu animal- me responde con su sonrisa seductora.

-Ya lo creo– creo saber cómo se siente mi hijo, ya que a Minato lo conocí de una manera más o menos igual que el de ella.

P.O.V. Minato.

Después de un pequeño encuentro con mis esposa, los dos bajamos al comedor, se unieron con nosotros mi padre y mi suegra, más al rato llegaron Naruto y Hinata, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Por lo visto ustedes ya se llevan mejor y por lo que me comentaron no pierden el tiempo– les dije y ellos me miraron, después Hinata se sonrojo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Bu…bueno lo que pasa es que, paso algo curioso– me dijo mi hijo, lo mire.

-¿Quién lo comenzó?- les pregunto, pues sé que ambos son jóvenes.

-Pu…pues en cierta forma, yo lo comencé- dijo mi hijo, vaya sí que saco los genes Namikase

-¿Cómo es eso?– le pregunto mi suegra, mirándolos con una cara picarona, ahora que me fijo todos están poniendo atención a la feliz pareja.

-Es que yo…bueno nosotros…- Hinata está jugando con sus dedos y se pone más roja a cada segundo que pasa.

-Vamos a dejarlo así– todos me observaron, en especial Hinata y mi hijo con una mirada de agradecimiento –se enfría el desayuno– no pude evitar el cómo Hinata se nos quedaba viendo, era de esperarse esto.

-¿Te extraña que podamos comer comida común y corriente como nos has visto hasta ahora?– le pregunto Naruto a ella.

-No, me preguntaba otra cosa- dijo mi nuera, bueno, casi nuera.

-Entonces pregunta– Le dijo mi padre.

-¿Por qué…?- iba a pregunta Hinata, pero sé a dónde va así que completo su pregunta.

-¿Por qué no bebemos sangre? – le asintió de nuevo.

-Porque nosotros, las familias principales de cada clan, tanto el de la luna como el de la noche hicimos un pacto. En el cual evitamos la guerra con la única condición de no matar a humanos, junto a otras cosas más estipuladas en el mismo- le contesto mi esposa, Hinata pone atención a la plática.

-Por eso existe el código del cazador y sus reglas– le completo a Kushina, ambos se sentaron y al acto entro Shizune junto con los ayudantes Genma y Amaru con un carrito de comida.

-Lo lamentamos, pero huyeron la mayor parte de los ayudantes– Nos dijo Genma con un poco de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, después contratamos otros ¿Y Raido?- les pregunto, pues no lo he visto desde lo de ayer, y temo que se haya ido.

-Aún está aquí, se está encargando de la comida por el momento– que alivio, no es que sea mal cocinero, en realidad sabe cocinar como ningún otro, esta al parejo con mi hijo, el problema es que le gusta hacer unos experimentos de miedo.

-¿Qué es ahora?- le pregunto al ver el desayuno.

-Es esto- dijo Amaru que nos entrega los plata. Después Genma coloco el platillo justo frente a nosotros, al momento que destapo la bandeja, observamos un gran rollo de carne envuelto en una gran cantidad de hojas, ramas y otras cosas más, bañado en un líquido grasoso. Todos lo ven con cara de terror, incluso Hinata.

-¿Quién se atreve a dar el primer mordisco?– El primero fue Naruto, y lo hico sin vacilar, en un instante volvió a tomar otro bocado.

-¡Esta delicioso! Las ramas en realidad es orégano, lo preparo de cierta manera para que las ramas también sacaran algo de sabor, el líquido es aceite de olivo, junto con otras especias para darle un sabor algo interesante. Las hojas son hierba buena, junto con algo de azúcar, la carne esta en término medio, ¡Está realmente bueno!– Hinata tomo un bocado y empezó a comer, también puso buena cara.

-Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles– dije y empecé a comer, realmente esta delicioso, como dije antes, hace comida de dar miedo, pero está realmente deliciosa y no solo eso, hasta es nutritiva, pero eso sí, nos dimos un buen banquete.

Después del extraño, pero delicioso desayuno, fuimos de nuevo la junta de la muerte, pero esta vez tomamos el tema de lo que paso ayer. El resultado fue una votación para realizar la paz entre ambos clanes y que Naruto ya no sea cazador. La noticia nos sorprendió, el resultado fue que ellos querían que él fuera su guardián, como sabemos ya, Naruto se negó. El resultado fue unánime, todos votaron a favor y también lo hicieron con lo de Naruto.

-Chicos, si hacen eso ¿Realmente quieren a una abominación viva cuidándolos mientras su orgullo está en duda?- esas fueron las palabras de Naruto, inmediatamente cambiaron su voto, con excepción de William Corvinius, este hombre estuvo cuidando este mundo por más de 150 años, 50 años después del nacimiento de mi hijo. No dude en preguntar el motivo de no cambiar su voto.

-Para mí no hay problema que me cuide una nueva raza como Naruto-san, después de todo, gracias a él estamos con vida. No cambio mi voto, ni me retracto porque…- dejo de hablar Cornelius, pues Naruto completo la frase.

-Este es mi camino– dijo Naruto con enorme sonrisa, ese es su lema, "jamás me retracto de mis palabras, porque ese es mi camino", bueno nos salimos de tema. Al finalizar la junta, nos regresamos a la casa en la limosina de la familia, Genma es el que está conduciendo esta vez.

-Papá, mamá, abuelos, Nee-chan– cuando nos habló mi hijo, lo miramos, él estaba tomando la mano de Hinata.

-Minato-san, Kushina-san, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y Shizune, tenemos que decirles algo, bueno queremos saber su opinión- dijo Hinata quien sonreía al tomar la mano de mi hijo. Los mire con algo de duda, el que sus manos estén así de unidas es porque no se quieren separar y el que ambos nos hayan llamado de esa manera también tiene que ver con su relación.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Kushina

-Bueno verán, quiero saber que piensan sobre Hinata-chan – mire a todos los presentes y todos sonrieron, era el momento más esperados por todos.

-No pudiste encontrar mejor chica que ella, es tierna, amable, alegre, pura, tímida y llena de valor– nos miró a todos con una sonrisa y también con alivio cuando termine de decirle eso.

-Verán, hay un asunto importante que tenemos que hacer- nos dijo Naruto.

Tenemos una pregunta muy importante para ustedes – nos dijo Hinata.

-¿Pregunta?– les pregunto mi suegra con una sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan quiere que la convierta en lo que soy, les pido su visto de este asunto- dijo mi hijos, me quede sorprendido ¿Hasta este punto quiere llegar esta chica por nuestro hijo? Yo observe a los demás, Tsunade se quedó helada, Kushina es Kushina, tiene ojos de cachorrito por la alegría y en el caso de Genma creo que la sorpresa le afecto ya que casi chocamos contra un semáforo. Y mi padre, pues esta también feliz. Tanto que empezó a reir que inundo el lugar, después de eso, vio a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-Tienen mi aprobación, eres bienvenida a la familia de la forma que escojas muchacha, lo que sea por ustedes- dijo mi padre, Kushina los miraba seriamente, esto era algo de tomárselo de esta manera ya que no era un juego, el transformarse en lo que somos es una carga muy pesada, pocos son los que soportan esta maldición o bendición, dependiendo de la persona como lo vea.

-¿Se aman?– les pregunto ella.

-Con todo el corazón– Ambos contestaron.

-Tienen mi aprobación- dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa.

-No estoy muy segura, pero también acepto, con una condición– les dijo mi suegra.

-¿Otra? – pregunto Hinata.

-¿Cómo que otra? ¿Naruto, ya le pusiste condición?– Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a mirar al suelo con una cara apenada, jugando con sus dedos como es normal en ella cuando se pone nerviosa.

-Si, u…una muy alegre para mí– creo que adivine –junto con otra más- dijo mi hijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Vaya con ustedes dos- expreso mi suegra un poco cansada.

-Yo te diré mi decisión después del asunto de hoy– les dije mirando a Shizune, ella me miro también -¿Ya decidiste?- le pregunto a Shizune, que me mira.

-Sí, quiero ser como usted- respondió con una seguridad en su voz.

-De acuerdo, llegando a la casa cierra las puertas Genma, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado- Genma me vio por el retrovisor de la limusina

-Como usted ordene Minato-sama- respondió sin perder el camino.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué le van a hacer a Shizune?– nos preguntó Hinata intrigada.

-La voy a convertir en lo que soy, Un vampiro– le respondí mostrándole mis colmillos, Hinata se asustó un poco por lo que dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa –no te preocupes, este don solo se lo doy a las personas más amadas para nosotros- le dije dándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara -a los que son irremplazables para nosotros, en este caso, Shizune. Ella ha estado con nosotros desde que nació, se crio como ayudante y a la vez como una amiga e hija para nosotros, en especial para Tsunade– ambas se sonrojaron -por eso le voy a dar el beso del vampiro- dije, Hinata se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Duele?- pregunto no muy segura de la respuesta.

-Al principio, pero el resultado es único, muy pocas familias de los hijos de la noche pueden dar este don, entre ellos los descendientes del primer vampiro– le dijo Naruto.

-El primero de mi especie– le explico, en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la casa, ya reparada, trabajamos muy rápido ¿verdad?, Al ingresar a la casa mire a Shizune – descúbrete el cuello, la vena que busco es más fácil de acceder por el cuello, la cual es la yugular- ella asintió, se comenzó a desabrochar los botones del cuello de su camisa para dejar su níveo cuello al descubierto, deje que la sed me invadiera en ese momento, después de todo voy a succionar sangre de una joven.

-Contrólate quieres– me dijo mi esposa un poco molesta.

-No he tomado sangre en dos siglos y medio, no estoy tan seguro de poder hacerlo– la tome de la barbilla, agudice mi oído, escuche la plática de Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Dos siglos y medio sin beber sangre?– Pregunto ella.

-Sí, nuestra fuerza se reduce considerablemente cuando no tomamos sangre; en mi caso, no me afecta tanto. Puedo sobrevivir con alimentos normales, ellos también, pero no les aporta del todo lo que necesitan.

-La sangre humana para los de mi raza es un manjar único– le explique a Hinata sin dejar de ver a Shizune, el sentimiento, el instinto se están apoderando, espero ser capaz de controlarme –cuando tomamos, aunque sea una gota de sangre, inmediatamente entramos en frenesí- vuelvo a explicarle a Hinata, mientras tomo entre mis brazos a Shizune, ella arqueo su cabeza, dejando paso libre para mi mandíbula. Comencé a pasar mis labios por el cuello de ella, podía sentir su excitación en su piel. De esta manera logro sentir el punto en donde la sangre está más cerca de la piel. La mire a los ojos, ella entendió inmediatamente el mensaje.

-Estoy lista– me dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Cariño, recuerda lo que es, no me gusta que pongas esa cara– le dije a mi bella esposa al sentir su mirada, estoy seguro de que esta celosa en este momento.

-Es que no es justo, estás haciéndolo como si ella fuera tu esposa– escuche una ligera risa de parte de Hinata, la entiendo, se escuchó como una niña. Puedo imaginarla con un puchero en estos momentos.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto a Shizune.

-Cuando guste- me respondió Shizune, me acerco para abrir mi boca y sacar mis colmillos que se entierran en su cuello, ella saco un gemido de placer y dolor al comenzar el proceso, dicen que la mordida de un vampiro es mejor que el sexo, de eso no estoy seguro. Nunca me mordieron, nací de esta manera. No puedo hablar sobre algo que no sé. Ella suelta gemidos de placer, eso me da más impulso para seguir succionando, pero tenía que parar o si no la mataría. Hice un gran esfuerzo para soltarla, al hacerlo cayó rendida en mis brazos con una gran mueca de placer, eso se le quitara pronto y comenzara el verdadero calvario para ella.

\- Yo…yo… ¡Duele!- grito Shizune, el veneno empezó a hacer efecto en ella, ambas razas tenemos un veneno para convertir a un humano en uno de nuestros, pero se necesita algo más que solo el veneno. Con una de mis uñas me corto la muñeca izquierdo para hacer brotar mi sangre, que luego hago que la beba. La sangre es el catalizador para que el veneno comience a hacer efecto, de lo contrario podría morir o convertirse en otra cosa que no sea un vampiro, sino otra cosa, un Nosferatus.

La tomo en brazos, mientras gime y se queja por el dolor para llevarla a un lugar de reposo, donde no interfieran con su transformación. Al girar veo a mi hijo y a Hinata, la chica tenía una cara de angustia, creo que esperaba que fuera diferente el cambio, a todos les cruza eso por la mente.

-Tienen mi aprobación- les dije.

-¡Gracias!– me agradecieron ambos.

-Pero hay algo más– volteamos a ver a mi hijo –ustedes dos– nos señaló a Kushina y a mí –quiero que le cuenten su historia a Hinata-chan- nos dijo.

-¿Quieres que le contemos el cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo?- le pregunto, mieras veo a mi mujer sorprendida por lo que pidió Naruto.

-Claro, además de la historia del origen de ambas razas, pero que sea cuando lleguemos a casa- Kushina y yo dimos nuestra aprobación, es momento de revelar de dónde venimos y nuestra trágica/alegre historia y la de nuestras razas.

 **Bien banda loca, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, como leyeron: Naruto esta dando mucho de si en la reunión, tanto que ya empiezan a aceptarlo algunos, no todos. Hinata y el rubio ya casi le dan duro y directo, pero ya saben, cuando llegan invitados no deseados, la inspiración se va al diablo, y Shizune se convertirá en un vampiro. Pronto empezara la narración de la familia de Naruto y de las razas de Minato y Kushina, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Bueno amigos, por hoy es todo, recuerden dejar un review, comentario, duda, sugerencia, opinión que con gusto lo contestare, como saben tardare debido a mis actividades que tengo y se reduce mi tiempo. Esto me ayudara a tener más inspiración en la historia y otras que estoy haciendo, espero traerles el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible. Sin más me despido, Shion145 cambio y fuera.**


	22. Capítulo 23: El regreso del prefecto

**¿Qué hay de New Carnavalistos? Si creen que ya estoy muerto, pues ¡Ni mais paloma! Motivo que no he actualizado banda chida son mis actividades. Empezando por las platicas que tengo programadas para el mes que viene a padres de familia y otras que estoy realizando. La verdad es que la labor que hace uno como Psicólogo (en practica) es grande, sobretodo en estas fechas que se avecinan, donde aumentan el índice de ansiedad, estrés, adicciones, consumo desmedido de comida o atracones, vacíos existenciales, depresión (este problema no lleva al suicidio, hay intentos y pensamientos suicidas, en la ansiedad si hay el suicidio) y el aumento de suicidios. Todo esto debido a las fechas navideñas, aunado a las creencias que nos destruyen y a la presión social que nos invade con todo, eso sumado al frío (causa depresión estacional que es natural) pues aumentan los casos y es agotador, si quieren conocer un poco de la dinámica de esta fecha, les puedo sugerir leer un fic que hice el año pasado para navidad, se titula "Un ángel especial de Navidad" es para reflexionar. Dejando de lado esto, les traigo como siempre el capítulo de esta historia, en donde se revela un poco de los vampiros y de los licántropos, además Naruto y compañía regresan a sus actividades y pondrán mano de dictador, porque el parecer, bueno no cuento más y mejor leanlo. Y como siempre a responder reviews.**

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19: pues no puede reclamarme porqué siempre empiezo contigo este fic., puesto que no puedo obligar a nadie a que me de un review, eso es de cada quien dejar o no un comentario y yo responderlo.**

 **Pues mis lentes en realidad son una necesidad para mi por mi deficiencia visual, y no un lujo o algo de moda (como los hípsters que lo usaban disque para verse intelectuales, cuando ni lentes tenían el armazón), y ver directo a los ojos es ver el alma de la persona, además cuando una persona usa mucho los lente, es como poner una barrera y evitar tener contacto con el otro, dicho en otra forma, evade su realidad.**

 **En cuanto a la relación de Naruto y Hinata, ya esta consolidado casi al 100% ambos (Por así decirlo) tienen un acuerdo (Algo que falta en las relaciones de paareja, además de la comunicación), así racionamos los humanos ante lo desconocido, el miedo que Hinata tuvo al ver a Naruto en su forma híbrida, lo que ocasiono que se enojara y tuviera esas emociones exaservadas, pero después ella pudo darles su lugar. Yo no diría culpa (Ya que la culpa es, que los demás o yo me responsabilice de los problemas del otro o de mis problemas), más bien era miedo lo que tenía Naruto. Naruto es un chico que sufrió rechazo por ser diferente, y cuando uno es diferente pues la sociedad se encarga de hacernos a un lado. Naruto tenía miedo a que Hinata lo rechazara por lo que es, pero mostrando su verdadera identidad, pues es aceptado. Como personas, uno de nuestros grandes miedos es al rechazo, pues hemos sido rechazados y nunca lo superamos.**

 **Claro, Kushina le enseñara las a Hinata las artes de la cortesana y no por nada es una Licantropo y la ojiperla digamos que lo aplicara a Naruto, con mi ayuda claro.**

 **No soy malo, soy cruel. Diría que a nivel del propio Lucifer, porque me gusta tentar lo prohibido (¡Ave Lucifer! ¡Yeah! Iw/). Lo de lujuriosos y pervertido de los padres de Naruto es debido a sus naturalezas, y créeme de inocente Naruto solo tiene la cara, no me imagino a Hinata cuando se transforme en lo que es Naruto.**

 **Y gracias por tus besos y abrazos virtuales y nos leemos después.**

 **Daia Naruhina: pues con trabajo, actividades y escribiendo un poco, pues eso lo leeremos en unos capítulos más adelante.**

 **Es una forma que adopte ya que en oratoria uso este tipo de introducción cuando hago los temas a exponer (Creo que tomare el segundo curso) y gracias por tus saludos.**

 **Así concluimos los reviews y damos paso al capítulo que nos atañe, así que disfrútenlo, apague las luces, porque ¡INICIAMO!**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

Capítulo 23: El regreso del prefecto.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Estamos abordando el jet de regreso a casa, me acomode en un asiento con vista a la ventana y a mi lado esta Naruto-kun tomándome de la mano.

-¿Cómo esta Shizune?– le pregunte a Minato-san el cual la está atando con algunas cuerdas y seguros.

-Estará bien, solo necesita estar tranquila un poco más, la transformación dura por lo menos unos tres días cuando mucho- me explico Minato-san. Desde que la mordió a Shizune, no ha dejado de gemir y gritar de dolor. Kushina-san trajo un juguete sexual que sirve para amordazar la boca ¿Cómo es que tiene eso? Les diré lo mismo que Naruto-kun me dijo cuando yo se lo pregunte, "Es mejor que no sepas".

Cuando la termino de atar se sentó enfrente de nosotros y a su lado Kushina-san. Los asientos pueden girar con solo presionar un botón, ambos se colocaron de cara a cara con nosotros. Kushina parecía estar un tanto preocupada, Minato le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla, ella respiro y nos miró a ambos.

-Hinata, nosotros te contaremos todo, te lo juramos. Pero no ahora y menos en esta situación– comento Minato-san señalando a Shizune, la cual se está arqueando en su asiento, supongo que por el dolor.

-¿Duele mucho?- le pregunto, pues con ver a Shizune, ya me doy una idea.

-Sí, el dolor es inmenso– contesto Minato mirándome a los ojos –aunque los beneficios son muchos, vida eterna, no hay enfermedades, sentidos agudos y fuerza extrema- me describía los beneficios de ser uno de ellos -también la muerte no nos afecta- finalizo Minato-san.

-Con ciertas excepciones – Comento Kushina con un dedo en alto.

-Casi toda historia sobre matar vampiros en si es falsa, nos pueden dañar y dejar moribundos, pero matarnos, no- hablo Minato.

-Es virtualmente casi imposible asesinarnos también– apunto Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro – además, también hay noches placenteras– agrego recostándose en el hombro de Minato-san quien rió un poco nervioso.

-Hina-chan, el vampirismo tiene sus virtudes, pero también tiene sus maldiciones, jamás salir a la luz del día por el problema que ocurre con la piel, ver como tus seres queridos mueren al pasar del tiempo, la sed interminable por sangre y… que te cacen por ser diferente –Naruto-kun lo dijo mirando por la ventana, lo tome de la mano, eso hizo que me mirara.

-Pero te puedes enamorar– Me sonrió, Kushina-san y Minato-san también sonrieron.

-Sí, es cierto– dijo Naruto-kun quien me beso la mano, luego me observo seriamente – ¿Enserio quieres, que haga eso?- me pregunto con algo de angustia.

-Sí, sí quiero- le respondo con seguridad.

-¿A qué se refieren?– volteamos a ver a Tsunade-sama quien se sentó al lado de nosotros, junto con Jiraiya-sama.

-Por lo visto quieres saber todo sobre nuestras razas– me dijo Jiraiya-sama.

-Solo un poco- más bien bastante para conocer mejor a Naruto-kun.

-Pues ya sabes la mayoría de ellas que mitos de matar a un vampiro: ajos, cruces, luz del día– Me respondió Tsunade-sama.

-Esa una no la entiendo, a veces la toman como mito y otras no- le dijo con duda.

-Eso es simple– me dijo Minato-san –es por esto que es mito y a la vez no- dijo para después tomar el lugar para poder despegar. Por lo que abre un poco la puerta del jet y deja que un poco de luz le toque la piel.

-¿Pero qué…? – exclamo asustada de lo que le pasa a Minato-san. Naruto-kun me detiene.

-Observa– Me dijo y así lo hice, la piel comienza a cambiar de pálida a negra y luego a una piel normal.

-Lo que se ve en las historias, novelas, películas y mitos que nosotros nos prendemos en llamas en parte es cierta– la mano de Minato estaba ardiendo y el mostrando los colmillos de dolor -pero el final es algo interesante- dijo Minato-san, luego mire como su piel se dejó de quemarse para volverse morena, los mire desconcertados ante tal demostración -el cambio de color es la muerte de las células de la epidermis, luego siguen las siguientes capas de manera más agresiva, que se incendian; aún no sabemos muy bien del por qué, tal vez algo de misticismo en nosotros. Una vez que mi piel se aclimata, toma una forma más humana, así podemos pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, pero por poco tiempo. La nueva piel empieza a regenerarse con el tiempo, no es mito lo de volvernos ceniza por el sol, esta es la razón de ser mito y a la vez no– oculto su brazo y cerró la ventanilla para colocarse frente a nosotros nuevamente –lo máximo que duramos en el sol es 12 horas, después de ese momento el sol es más potente- explico con más calma.

-¿Plata?- les pregunto.

-Ningún metal nos hace efecto para matarnos, ninguno salvo el acero, es el único que puede herir de gravedad, pero no matar a cualquiera de las razas, aunque si tiene un efecto debilitador– me dijo Naruto-kun.

-¿A ambas razas les afecta la plata y el acero? – Naruto-kun asintió. -¿Cómo…pueden…morir?– Esa pregunta es la que más quiero evitar. Ya me han revelado mucho sobre sus mitos, pero esta es la delicada de todas mis preguntas. Recordé algunas cosas que me dijo mi padre, después de todo es un cazador especializado.

-Es muy difícil y pocos lo han logrado– me respondió Jiraiya-sama con su mano en el mentón -el último en matar un vampiro, aunque no lo creas, realmente fue Abraham Van Hellsing- respondió Jiraya-sama con seriedad -el respetable científico y cazador de vampiros, logro asesinar en cierta forma el primero de nuestra especie- Estoy sorprendida, pensé que ese hombre solo existía en el libro de ese famoso escritor, el cual murió después de haber terminado su obra.

-Si, extraño pero cierto– le secundo Minato-san de manera seria.

-Clavarles una estaca en el corazón, llenarles la boca de ajo, y mostrarles el crucifijo, no funciona. Ese escritor, decidió colocar esa parte solo para darle el drama, en si escribió solo la punta del iceberg de lo que ocurrió, pero si coloco la forma de matarlos – me dijo Tsunade-sama mirando a su esposo.

-No me mires así, no fue mi culpa- se defendía de forma graciosa Jiraya-sama.

-¿Qué ocurre?– Les pregunte algo interesada

-Cuando la conocí, por primera vez, cortesía de mi querido hijo– Señalo a Minato, el cual le sonrió –ella casi me degolló con una espada de acero, después de eso nos conocimos mejor y el resultado, es que estamos casados– respondió mientras la abrazaba, ella se recargo en él como respuesta.

-Aun de vez en cuando tengo ganas de revivir esa escena- dijo con un toque de maldad en sus ojos.

-Esta vez no– dijo Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama miro a otro lado con un puchero, se ve graciosa cuando hace eso.

-Aun así, la forma de matarnos, la dijo mi padre– Mire a Minato-san, esta serio – y es degollarnos y quemarnos. Abraham no quemo a nuestro antepasado, así que solo esta degollado- respondió con calma Minato-san.

-¿No mueren solamente degollados?- le pregunto, entonces ¿Cómo mueren?

-No, no los mata realmente– Mire a Kushina, luego sentí como el Jet despegaba –el degollarlos los pone en un tipo de animación suspendida o algo así, es necesario quemarlos para terminar el trabajo y liberar el alma- explico Kushina-san.

-¿El alma?- no sabía que tenían alma.

-Así le decimos, cuando nos convertimos en cenizas decimos que nuestras almas son liberadas– me explico Minato-san con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto no.

\- Ahora sí creo que tengamos. – Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto, parecía más alegre. – Bueno, lo de que reviven con una gota de sangre es verdad.

-¿Qué representa la sangre?– Les pregunte.

-En sí, la sangre tiene lo que llamamos vida- me respondió Minato-san.

-¿Vida? ¿Qué tiene que ver la vida en esto?- estoy algo intrigada por la respuesta que me dio Minato-san.

-Confundida, lo sabía, la sangre lleva en si recuerdos, sentimientos y aparte lo que nosotros llamamos, el mapa de la vida. Cuando bebemos sangre, los momentos de su vida nos llegan ante nuestros ojos y así conocemos de nuestras "presas"– si lo hizo con los dedos –además hay algo más- dijo.

-¿Qué más?– Este tema se está volviendo algo interesante.

-Ellos pueden ver nuestra vida también- respondió, algo que estoy muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte.

-Es un intercambio, pero dura poco- respondió Minata-san

-Además dicen que la mordida se siente diferente al dolor, es más parecida al placer, según mis padres, es mejor que el sexo- dijo Naruto-kun, que me tomo por los hombros y otra vez su aliento me hizo sentir ese placer, lo tome del cuello y lo bese de forma apasionante el me separo un poco.

-Te juro que me vas a sacar de quicio un día de estos y te haré algo inolvidable- le dije entre enojada y excitada.

-¿Algo bueno o malo?- me pregunto, yo solo sonreí.

-Creo que bueno– le respondí, entonces escuche la risa de Kushina, se me olvido que estábamos frente a sus padres. ¡Qué vergüenza!

P.O.V. Sakura.

-¡Chicos a clases!– les grito pero no me escuchan, desde que se fueron Naruto y algunos de los prefectos, los alumnos se han puesto más insoportables -¡Rápido! ¡Los quiero en sus salones ahora mismo!- vuelvo a gritar, pero la verdad ya estaba fastidiada de ellos.

-Si señora– me respondió uno de los alumnos sin dejar de escribir un mensaje en su celular. –Mandona– me dijo a lo bajo, según él para que no lo escuchara. Sin embargo esto me saca de mis casillas, que llegue a su lado para quitarle el celular, el chico inmediatamente se giró para confrontarme, digamos que se quedó helado al verme, no estoy de humor realmente.

-¡Confiscado y con reporte, ahora a tu salón!– me miro de mala gana, pero tomando camino rumbo a su salón de clases.

-Sabes, realmente nos hace falta– Me dijo Lee mientras se acercaba, se notaba que estaba cansado.

-Sí, digo lo mismo– le respondo, Chouji paso a un lado de nosotros con un par de chicos completamente noqueados.

-Me dijeron go…gordito– no pude evitar sacar un suspiro, cuando a Chouji le dicen así, se pone muy agresivo y los deja noqueados.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor, Iruka-sensei y Asuma-sensei hacen lo que pueden en ausencia de Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san, en serio necesitamos ayuda con los de la tarde- es lo que les digo, Lee y Chouji asienten a mis palabras. La última vez casi atacan a Tenten, de no ser porque Neji estaba para darles la paliza de su vida- les narro, pues Neji sí que estaba de mal humor ese día, que casi lo mata.

-Escuche eso, la paso mal ese día, no podía quitarle el susto con nada– Mire al cielo, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a nuestro problema en él.

-Naruto ¿Dónde estás?- digo al aire, lo extraño tanto.

-Si quieres saber, entonces espéralo, pareces una esposa desesperada por no ver a su amado- volteamos para encontramos la sorpresa de ver a Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei y a Kiba entrando por la puerta principal, el último fue el que hablo.

-¿En dónde estuvieron? ¿Tienen una idea de lo mal que estábamos aquí?– se quejó Lee algo enojado.

-Lo lamentamos, pero la junta tomo más tiempo de lo esperado– nos dijo Yamato-sensei con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-¿Junta? – le pregunto Chouji

-Sí, una junta del sindicato ¿No les dijo nada Iruka?- pregunto Kakashi-sensei.

Dijo algo de que saldrían por una reunión. – le conteste con un dedo en mi barbilla en señal de estar recordando, pero nada sobre un sindicato.

-Pues así fue, por lo visto tendremos un trabajo muy duro– nos dijo Kakashi-sensei con su ojo destapado y sonriéndonos, como siempre con su cara tapada –les voy a dar los trabajos de su vida a mis alumnos para aplacarlos – comento Kakashi-sensei entrando a la escuela.

-Yo voy a ponerles el examen sorpresa que tenía planeado, te veo en clases Chouji y deja a esos alumnos en la enfermería- señalo Yamato sensei- que entro junto a Kakashi a la escuela.

-Si Yamato-sensei– Chouji tomo a los chicos inconscientes y los llevo a la enfermería, yo mire a Kiba quien estaba sonriendo de manera un tanto maligna.

-Yo voy a ver como se comportó mi grupo, de vuelta a las andadas– dijo al aire tomando camino hacía su salón, pero luego miro a un arbusto, no tardo en poner su mano en su frente. – No puede ser- se quejó, después Kiba se acercó al arbusto para meter la mano y de entre las hojas sacar a un Ino sonriente. Kiba la tenía sujeta por el cuello de su uniforme, parecía que tenía un llavero entre sus manos, se veía graciosa con esa cara de sorpresa y su paraguas negro en el hombro -¿Qué haces afuera de tu dormitorio Ino?- pregunto Kiba molesto.

-Lo siento, ya sabes como soy de juguetona- respondió como si fuese una niña que hizo una travesura.

-Y además traviesa– Dijo a lo bajo.

-¡Te escuche!– Yo también.

-No me importa, hazme el favor de irte a tu dormitorio- La puso de pie en el suelo, ella le saco la lengua, de forma juguetona.

-¡Oblígame!- reto Ino con malicia.

-Hecho- Kiba silbo y de inmediato su perro Akamaru apareció, que corrió pasando debajo de las piernas de la chica para sentarla en su lomo –llévala a su dormitorio y mantenla vigilada, que no salga hasta su hora- le indico Kiba a Akamaru, que dio un ladrido para después salir corriendo con Ino en su lomo, mientras ella gritaba y sujetaba con fuerza su sombrilla. Kiba se despidió de nosotros y retomo su camino.

-Hasta luego Sakura-san– Me dijo Lee apurándose a la escuela.

Las clases fueron como siempre, bueno…no como siempre, de hecho el desorden ya llego a lo más alto, que ya ni respetan a los maestros. Todos los días es de estar en una batalla en el salón de clases, callarlos, ponerles reportes generales, sentarlos, rogar porque apaguen los celulares y más; entre ellas agresión al maestro. Ebisu-sensei es el más odiado de todos, no hay ni un día en que no tengamos quejas del maestro por sus alumnos.

Ya es tarde, estamos enfrente del portón para escoltar a los alumnos de la noche, ahora los maestros nos ayudan a contenerlos, y ni así podemos contra ellos. Los alumnos de la tarde, tienen que pasar a sus clases lo más pronto posible para evitar que algunos de estos fanáticos. Sino los atraparan e intentaran hacer cosas.

Al pobre de Nagato le toco un mal momento con una chica que se quedó con su chaleco, fue la noticia de la semana. Se abren las puertas, Kakashi-sensei llama a su perro guardián Pakkun, al igual que Akamaru nos apoya al llegar junto con Ino, ambos mostrando los dientes, pero no fue mucho. Apenas lograron pasar a sus salones, al irnos nos dimos un respiro, en la puerta de la escuela estaba Sasuke Uchiha, recargado en la puerta.

-Gracias, por ayudarnos– nos agradeció, yo estoy atónita, él nunca muestra gratitud, por lo que me giro, pero ya no se encuentra.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos.

Otro día más, mi trabajo en el restaurante es lo único que me ayuda a sobre llevar la escuela. Ahora estoy de nuevo peleando con los alumnos de la escuela, hasta que logran ingresar a esta. Escucho algunos pasos, una corriente de aire eleva un poco la falda de mi uniforme, por lo que con una mano evito el que se eleve y muestre más de lo que debe.

Una risa, esa risa la he escuchado antes, giro pero no hay nadie, pero la corriente de aire me recordó el primer día de clases cuando entro a la escuela, así es como lo vimos por primera vez. La misma corriente de aire, voltee al interior de la escuela, pero no vi a nadie, pensé que lo vería con su sonrisa de sol, pero no, no fue así.

-Solo fue mi imaginación- fue lo que dije a nadie en especial.

Entre a la escuela, las mismas peleas de siempre, hasta que llegó el momento de abrir las puertas para los alumnos de la tarde, esta vez todos estábamos cansados, no creo que aguantemos esta vez. La puerta se abrió, y todos empezamos a contener a los alumnos, nos fijamos preocupados a los de la tarde, no podríamos contenerlos como debía de ser, esperaba advertirles que se apresuraran, pero había algo diferente.

Todos cruzaban entre nosotros con una sonrisa, paso tranquilo y lento, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo hacen? Los alumnos nos empujan y nosotros los retenemos, pero no duro mucho, una chica me aparta de un codazo y corre hacía ellos. Yo estoy en el suelo, esa abertura fue suficiente, todos fueron contra los de la tarde, pero ellos siguen caminando como si nada.

Les grito, pero no me escuchan, están a menos de algunos metros de ellos. La corriente de aire de nuevo apareció, lo vi de nuevo, su mirada seria, sus cejas fruncidas, el enojo que mostraba era más que suficiente para detenerlos, luego me observo.

-Por maltratar a una prefecta es reporte y ¡Castigo!- grito Naruto, que corrió en dirección a los alumnos, vaya castigo les coloco, todos corrían gritando de miedo, así los detuvo. Una mano se puso frente a mí, la tome para observar que se trataba de Hinata, no pude evitar abrazarla.

-¡Qué bueno que volvieron! esto es un infierno sin ustedes- dije sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata.

-Ya, tranquila, ya estamos aquí– dijo con una sonrisa, en eso Sasuke se nos acercó.

-Haruno, buen trabajo, gracias por todo Sakura– y después se alejó de nosotras, estaba confundida pero ambas miramos a Naruto. Su mirada seria puso en orden a todos, uno intento de nuevo ir tras los de la tarde, pero una patada lo mando a su lugar.

-Empecemos a enumerar reportes y créanme, son mejores los coscorrones que les di, que lo que les voy a contar– los alumnos están aterrorizados, quien no al escuchar todo lo malo que hicieron -agresión a maestros y prefectos, violación del reglamento de cero celulares a la horas de clases, utilizar aretes o pircings, eso va para los hombres y mujeres– los alumnos tragaron saliva duro –daño a las instalaciones, los graciosos o graciosas que pusieron los prefectos son unos idiotas por los baños y paredes de la escuela, tienen hasta mañana para arreglarlo, continuo- dijo con una mirada que daba terror -¿Dónde me quede? Así, traer ropa diferente al uniforme. Los que tengan pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos y demás ropa que no sea el uniforme me hacen el favor de venir mañana a clases con el uniforme- remarco el uniforme -maquillaje, el que tenga se lo quita de inmediato y la más grave de todas, esta no la perdono, ¡Entrar en la noche a la zona de los alumnos de la tarde! Sabiendo que está estrictamente prohibido; Para los alumnos de la tarde – quienes se congelaron, en especial un grupito que no necesitan presentación -¡Castigados por molestar a sus prefectos! En especial tu Suigetsu, que no se te olvide que aun tienes eso– el nombrado se alteró, pude ver cómo le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda. Naruto volteo a los demás alumnos –¡Todos de regreso a sus casas! Traigan a sus padres, tenemos mucho de qué hablar con la directora y los prefectos con ellos mañana y si, ya les hablamos. –Todos se pusieron pálidos –sí señores, hemos vuelto y más les vale que esta vez sigan el reglamento- menciono Naruto dándoles una mirada y una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

 **Bien banda chida, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, como leyeron los padres y abuelos de Naruto revelaron más cosas de ellos a Hinata, por lo que ella se arriesgara a convertirse en lo que es Naruto. En la escuela regreso Naruto y ahora los esta metiendo en su lugar a los alumnos que se salieron del Huacal cuando no estaban los prefectos y la directora, es decir cuando el gato no esta, los ratones hacen fiesta. Qué desmother hubo en ese lugar, ya ni en la universidad nos comportamos así.**

 **Comunico antes de cerrar: Banda si recuerdan hace unos meses un usuario de Youtube estuvo plagiando un fic que realice hace meses, y que de manera más atenta dejara de subir mi fic., pues no tenía mi permiso para publicarlo, cosa que no hizo caso y tuve que tomar acciones. Lo que causo que su canal tuviera el primer Strike, en este caso iba a suceder lo mismo con otro usuario, así que lo detuve y él de manera respetuosa pues dejo de hacerlo, incluso pidió perdón, charlamos tendidos y le di mi permiso para publicarlo en Youtube después de un tiempo, debido a que tenía que hacer unos ajustes mínimos: por lo que el día 25 de Noviembre, reinicio la publicación del fic "Renace un amor oscuro" Donde Naruto es el renacimiento de Hades, Hinata de Pandora como pareja principal, pero manejo el poliamor, el Dios Hades tendrá otras parejas, pero a diferencia del Harem que solo es para mantener el heredero a un trono, el Dios aprenderá a amar sin condición, entre otras cosas, el nombre del usuario en Youtube que tiene mi permiso es: Dreskon Demons. Junto a Alfred0071 que lo publica en Wattpad. Son los únicos que tienen mi permiso, así que si ven otro que esta publicando mi obra, en estas u otras plataformas, pido que se me informe, para yo poner cartas en el asunto. Bien en la segunda temporada de Renace un amor oscuro, titulada "Naruto: la saga de los dioses" explicare la palabra esperanza, que es en realidad, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Con esto yo me despido, recuerden dejar un review, un comentario, una sugerencia, duda, critica (No obligo a nadie), los** **estaré** **leyendo en navidad con dos historias que Adaptare con los personajes de Naruto y unos villancicos. Sin más yo los dejos, se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145. ¡** **Adiós** **!**


	23. Capítulo 24: Romance prohibido 1 parte

**¿Qué hay Banda chida? Ya llegué con otro capítulo de esta historia, la verdad no tenía ganas de subir capítulo, pero ya estando en estos lares peligrosos dije: ¿Por qué no? Me tarde, neta que si. Bueno como saben en mi país (Si me leen de otros) empieza un fenómeno social llamado "Maratón Guadalupe-Reyes" donde entramos en festividades relacionadas con "Navidad" yo me desapegue de estas festividades apenas a principio de este año, pero eso es otro cuento. En estas fechas debido a mis carrera, tenemos o debemos tener muchas personas que entran en crisis emocionales, debido a que son fechas en que se recuerda distintos traumas no solucionados, eso aunado a que entramos en invierno; surge lo que se le denomina depresión estacional (Que dura todo el invierno), la propia depresión, la ansiedad, la bulimia, la anorxia, los duelos, separaciones. Lo que ocasiona que me de más trabajo, no digo que para mi sea molesto, sino que me deja con poco tiempo libre. No alargo más.**

 **En este capítulo, empieza a contarse la verdad a Hinata, ella conocerá más de la familia de Naruto; como se conocieron sus padres, durara dos capítulos, y en el tercero se le contará el origen de ambas razas. No se las pierdan, ahora a contestar reviews.**

 **Daia NaruHina: Naruto se convertirá en casi un dictador tiranizante por un rato. Y no lo culpo. Debido a que los chicos se convirtieron en unos verdaderos tiranos, anarquistas. Con relación a Sakura, pues ella aun no sabe que Naruto y Hinata son novios, aun lo ocultan, pero en unos capítulos se dará a conocer su relación y digamos que a la pelirrosa no podrá con la verdad. Y si Hinata es celosa. No me imagino cuando se transforme, eso dará miedo. Por otro lado, no sé si tengas el MP. activado para enviarte algo de información para tus historias.**

 **Bueno Banda, para los que no conocer, Daia NaruHinat esta realizando dos historias, una de nombre "Trastorno Disociativo de la personalidad" NaruHina 100% donde la ojiperla sufre de este problema mental, le conocen como Personalidad multiple y otra historia denominada "En modo de defensa" donde Naruto sufre Bullying a mano de Sasuke y de otros, temas muy controverciales, igual es NaruHina 100% no se las pierdan.**

 **Dejamos hasta aquí los reviews que tengo, y nos adentramos a la historia y yo los leo al final. Sin más ¡Iniciamos!**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

 **Leyenda:**

 **-** blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

 _-blah, blah, blah- personaje pensando._

 **-blah, blah, blah- biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.**

 _ **-blah, blah, blah- biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.**_

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 24: Romance prohibido 1° parte.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Desde que regresamos a la escuela, los alumnos han vuelto a tener respeto por los maestros, cuando regresamos, nos encontramos con Iruka-sensei y Ebisu-sensei, ambos nos contaron se comportaron los alumnos en nuestra ausencia y los daños que le estaban haciendo a la escuela; como era de esperarse, no le gusto en lo más mínimo a Naruto-kun e inmediatamente salió corriendo a reprender a los chicos. El resultado: varios golpeados por desafiarlo y una llamada a los padres de los chicos, junto con una reprimenda por parte de los padres a los chicos, aunque se escuche mal, fue graciosa la cara que pusieron. Naruto más tarde, obtuvo de nuevo su fama de monstruo y tirano por la manera que mantiene el orden; ahora mismo estamos todos reunidos en la cafetería desayunando.

Naruto-kun está comiendo unos Onigiris que yo misma le preparé, decidí que si voy a ser su pareja de por vida, entonces es mejor empezar a ser una buena esposa, por lo menos aprender a cocinar, aunque la verdad él cocina mejor que Kushina y yo juntas.

-¡Hinata-chan estos Onigiri están deliciosos!- exclamo con una sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar por el halago.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto, el los devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana

-¡Sí!– de inmediato se llevó otro a la boca, después me ofreció uno a mí -debes probar tu propia creación- dijo, lo cual hice, probé mi propia comida y me sorprendí de lo bien que saben.

-Chicos, recuerden que están en la escuela, no en su casa- dijo Kiba que estaba con Akamaru en la cafetería, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, pero luego voltee y mire Sakura-san, que hace mucho que no le caigo bien, y parece que le gusta Naruto-kun por cómo lo mira y después a mí. Cuando ella se encuentra con él se porta de forma diferente qué con nosotros, ella es más cariñosa cuando está a su lado y con nosotros es normal, o eso creo.

-Naruto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– Sakura-san parece algo preocupada, él voltea a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- le pregunto Naruto que la miro con curiosidad.

-Bueno…¿Es que…?- se está sonrojando un poco – Quería saber ¿A dónde fuiste todo este tiempo? – eso me tomo por sorpresa. Aunque la verdad era otra cosa. Kiba-kun parecía sorprendido por esa pregunta, por lo visto nos tomó por sorpresa, Naruto-kun, bueno el parece estar normal, como si se esperara esa pregunta.

-Salí por asuntos del trabajo, nada extraordinario- respondió con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Te pidieron algún trabajo con algún vampiro?- le pregunto Sakura.

-No, fue una junta de cazadores, nada del otro mundo– respondió sonriendo, mientras se comía otro de mis Onigiri.

-¿Hinata estuvo contigo en la junta?– en ese momento se atraganto un poco con la comida, tuve que ayudarle golpeando su espalda para que se pasara la comida. Todos la miramos, luego voltee a ver a Naruto-kun tomando algo de té para pasarse la comida, al terminar, también la miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- indago Sakura-san, Naruto se ve muy nervioso, no podemos decirle que fui con él a la "Junta de cazadores".

-Bueno, es que…se fueron al mismo tiempo, por eso me dio curiosidad- un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, hay algo extraño en ella. No la entiendo. Hasta hace unos meses no estaba interesada y ahora está más que apegada, me pregunto si ella siente algo por Naruto-kun.

-Pues, eso es confidencial, no puedo decir o comentar sobre el asunto- y es cierto, Naruto y yo no podemos decir el lugar a donde fuimos.

-Vamos dímelo- insistía Sakura-san poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, ¡Eso ya es demasiado! estoy a punto de levantarme y decirle un par de verdades, pero Naruto me tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa, acto que entendí bien, que no era necesario hacer nada.

-No puedo, ella es de familia cazadora, todo lo referente a ese tipo de juntas es clasificado- le respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Eso no puede ser del todo cierto– miramos a Lee comer un curry que parecía deshechos de químicos cocinados en una planta nuclear –yo soy de familia cazadora y pronto lo seré un cazador, pero siempre me dicen lo de las jun…- no continuo, pues puso un rostro de dolor. Pues Naruto-kun le dio un pisotón en un pie.

-Eso es porque la familia de cazadores son muy estrictos en cuanto a normas, pero Sakura-cha no piensa ser cazadora, así que ya sabes las normas de los cazadores ¿verdad Lee? – Naruto-kun le presiono más el pie, para hacerlo entender que hay cosas de las que no se tienen que hablar.

-¡Ha…hai!- contesto más por el bienestar de su persona que por el dolor.

-Ya veo- respondió Sakura-san resignada por el hecho. Con eso concluyó la discusión, observe a Lee-kun que se tomaba su pie, mientras se retorcía del dolor y Naruto-kun levantarse de la mesa. Lo vimos sacar de su bolsillo un celular Motorola, es de los nuevos modelos, creo que incluso aún no salen a la venta. Desbloqueo el dispositivo, accedió a la aplicación de mensajería y comenzó a escribir en él, para al terminar bloquearlo nuevamente y guardarlo.

-¿Ese celular es nuevo?– Le pregunto un tanto curiosa, no se lo había visto antes.

-Así es, me lo prestaron para estar haciendo pruebas antes de que salga al mercado- fue lo que nos dijo, después de eso no preguntamos más por el asunto. Naruto-kun se retiró antes de que sonara la campana para clases, al final cada quien regreso a sus clases.

Ahora no nos tocó hacer guardia con los del turno nocturno, en esta ocasión era el turno de Chouji y Kiba, así que les deseamos buena suerte, para posteriormente retirarnos al estacionamiento de la escuela, hay es en donde vi la moto de Naruto-kun.

-¿Por qué esta tu moto aquí? – le pregunto, él me miro y luego me sonrió.

-Al jaguar lo estamos remodelando, un cilindro reventó, mi padre me está ayudando a repararlo, por el momento traigo mi motocicleta- respondió Naruto-kun con una sonrisa.

-Pe…pero me trajiste en auto hoy- en la mañana ambos nos venimos en el auto, pero era diferente.

-Sí, el de mi madre, increíble carro no, un Audi R8- me responde, ahora si no sé qué decir.

-¿Son millonario o qué? ¿De dónde sacan tanto carro?- le pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Tal vez– me respondió, luego de colocarme el casco y me cargo en brazos para dirigirse a la moto.

-¿Qué…que haces?- dije algo asustada, aun no pasa lo de la vez pasada.

-Llevarte a la casa- dijo, solo para montarme en esa bestia. Él se puso el casco, luego se montó frente a mí para tomar en sus manos los mandos y procedió a encender el vehículo. Se pudo escuchar el ronroneo del motor bajo mis pies, al igual que el sonido de encendido, realmente parecía ser una maquina poderosa.

-¿Quién la trajo a la escuela?- le pregunte, pues no creo que el haya salido rápido a su casa y traerla.

-La trajo mi abuela utilizando su tiempo libre. También nos dejó un pequeño mensaje para los dos- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué mensaje?- le pregunto, estoy curiosa de lo que será.

-Esta noche mis padres cumplen su parte de nuestro acuerdo- me dice, no me di cuenta de en qué momento comenzamos a movernos entre las calles de la ciudad ¿Cómo es que lo escuchaba? Al observarlo note que tocaba con su dedo un par de veces su casco, parecía ser que me leyó la mente.

-Es un casco inteligente, permite la comunicación entre pasajeros, aún no sale al mercado- eso era sorprendente, realmente ellos tenían a tecnología a la que nadie tiene, realmente son una familia de tomar en cuenta. Al final llegamos a la casa, al bajarnos de la moto Naruto-kun me ayudo con el casco y a bajarme de la motocicleta, sentía entumida las piernas, me explico que es normal la primera vez, pero realmente fue la segunda vez. Al entrar a la casa dejamos las cosas en las manos de Amaru y Genma quienes ya nos esperaban en la puerta, luego pasamos a la sala. Kushina-san y Minato-san nos estaban esperando con una bandeja de té ya preparado y bocadillos.

-Qué bueno que llegan– Nos dijo Kushina con una sentándose en el sofá, Minato-san la imito.

-Papá, mamá, veo que se prepararon para esta noche- dijo Naruto-kun, y vaya que va a ser algo larga.

-Era necesario, después de todo, no todos los días contamos nuestra pequeña historia de amor- sí, parece que será interesante conocer cómo se enamoraron dos especies en guerra. El verlos reír juntos fue algo único, siempre los he visto en este modo, pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión parecía más…hermoso. Naruto y yo nos colocamos frente a ellos, en un simple movimiento nos sentamos, Naruto-kun paso su brazo por mi espalda hasta colocarse en la parte baja de mi espalda y tomarme de la cintura. Minato-san comenzó a servirnos té en las delicadas tazas de porcelana, al final los dos tomamos un pequeño sorbo.

-Bueno, es el momento de que escuches nuestra historia Hinata ¿Por dónde comenzar?- fue lo que me dijo Minato-san, mientras se masajeaba las manos en clara señal de sus nervios, su esposa coloco la suya sobre ellas, parecía que con eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Déjame contarlo, por favor– con un simple ademán se lo permitió, ahora ella nos veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Hinata, esta es la historia, de cómo nos conocimos- dijo Kushina para iniciar su relato.

Flash Back.

Italia 1623, en un castillo en la región de la Romagna, una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos de color azul verde fuerte, de la cual solo muestran la fuerza y fiereza de su ser, mira con mucho deleite el paisaje que tiene frente a ella. Un gran campo de color verde, que se extiende al horizonte, el mar de pasto y flores, lleno de las más hermosas plantas y flores que se pudieran conocer y encontrar en esos tiempos; al centro del mismo un pequeño lago artificial, el cual se encontraba lleno de peces exóticos y otras criaturas.

Esto era paz para ella, tranquilidad y un momento de relajación personal, disfrutaba con un pequeño libro en manos y el aire pasando por rostro, esto, en definitiva, para ella era el cielo.

El problema era que, como todo, la interrupción de su lectura y paz acabaron, en esta ocasión por su propia madre. La chica escuchaba gritar su nombre repetidas veces, tal vez si se quedaba callada y sin moverse no la encontraría, el problema era que no podía calmar los sonidos naturales de su cuerpo, sonidos que eran fácil de detectar para su madre.

-Sé que estás abajo en el jardín, sal de una vez, no me hagas bajar por ti– sin más, la chica mascullo en voz baja una "maldición" y salió de su escondite.

-Madre, como siempre en el momento menos indicado ¿Tienes idea alguna de cuanto disfrutaba este momento?- le reprochaba la chica. En lo alto de la escalera que conecta el castillo con los jardines, se encontraba la madre de la pelirroja; cabellera rubia, ojos azules, vestido de color verde con grabados en oro e incrustaciones de Zwarovski, un escote recatado, piel nívea. Hay que decirlo, un cuerpo que dejaría a cualquier hombre con problemas con su esposa. La hija no estaba tan perdida, después de todo era hija de esta dama, cabello rojo, mismo vestido solo de color rojo, ojos del mismo color e igual de hermosa.

Tal belleza las había puesto en la mira de varios Barones, Duques y personas de cualquier categoría social, los Uzumaki eran realmente personas de llamar la atención por donde pasaran, sin necesidad de hacer nada, más que de hacer acto de presencia. La madre bajaba de manera tranquila, hasta que se logra colocar frente a su hija.

-Me lo imagino, ya que siempre estás en las nubes cuando vienes al jardín- dijo la dama rubia que suspiraba.

-¿Para qué me buscas?- pregunto la chica que ya tenía la atención de su madre.

-Querida estas tan en las nubes, que se te olvido que hoy es la junta con el consejo- le dijo con calma.

-Madre, es el único momento que tengo de paz desde que me volví la cabecilla del clan ¿Es que no puedo por lo menos disfrutar hoy de algo de paz?- le pregunta con sus mejillas infladas.

-Hija, sé que es duro ser cabeza del clan, créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie, pero te aseguro que todo empezara a tomar su rumbo- explico la dama.

-Lo sé, pero esos ancianos solo piensan en "un hombre debe ocupar el puesto, aunque no sea de la familia principal"– Dijo imitando la voz de un hombre anciano y haciendo gestos característicos de uno, cosa que saco una pequeña riza discreta de la madre.

-Ya no bromees y ponte tu vestido, es hora de irnos, a esos ancianos no les gusta que los hagan esperar. La chica dando un suspiro guarda su libro y comienza el camino al interior de su hogar, en cada paso sentía el peso de su nueva responsabilidad. Después de todo, ser la reina de una de las razas más antiguas y poderosas de la tierra era algo pesado.

Al llegar a su cuarto, en el cual ya la esperaban las sirvientas de la casa, comenzó el proceso de desvestirse, bañarse, perfumarse, algo de maquillaje y para terminar un nuevo vestido de gala la esperaba. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor y queja apenas apretaron la faja de la cintura, o como le gustaba decirle, "máquina de tortura femenina".

Se le termino de arreglar el cabello, y dar los últimos detalles en joyería para que ella se viera en el espejo. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba ante una diosa, puesto que estaba hermosa, incluso su madre al verla se quedó embelesada al verla. Realmente una hermosa mujer, letal y hermosa, cosa que ella le gustaba. El problema era que no se sentía así en ese momento, más bien, se sentía atrapada cual pájaro enjaulado, no quería sentirse de esa manera.

-¿Cuál es el tema ahora? ¿Más presupuesto? ¿Exigencias sobre territorios humanos?- enlistaba los temas a tratar.

-El fin de la guerra- le dijo su madre.

-¿El fin de la guerra? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- preguntaba muy sorprendida la chica.

-Si pusieras más atención, sabrías que se trata sobre un grupo de ellos negociando la paz entra ambas razas, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa- explico la dama rubia algo molesta.

-¿Quién es el representante?- nuevamente pregunto la chica pelirroja.

-No lo sabemos, llego de la nada con una persona, mas, no se presentó, solo dejó un plan y acuerdos bien formados y detallados de cómo ayudarnos mutuamente- expreso la dama con seriedad

-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto la chica alzando una ceja.

-El plan era convincente, dice que hablo con varias personas y familias de su raza, muchos aceptaron, otro no, como era de esperarse, pero era vigente, no pelearíamos más de aceptarse el trato- Eso era algo nuevo, dejar las armas, las rencillas, dejar de matarse mutuamente y beneficiarse el uno al otro, era como un sueño para ella, paz, por fin la tan ansiada paz.

-Ya no tendremos que pelear más entre nosotros– dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa contagiosa ya que su madre le acompaño en ello.

-Hija, niña mía, el problema es que sabes muy bien que nunca lograremos hacer un tratado con ellos, simplemente no podemos, nos aborrecen por completo, solo por ser lo que somos- hablo la dama rubia con una voz de tristeza.

-Pero este no, este no piensa igual, además nosotros pensamos lo mismo ¿No es así?– dijo dándole sus argumentos. Su madre al escucharla le sonrío, parecía que realmente comprendía la situación, a pesar de los problemas que esto ameritaba.

-Siempre se me olvida que tienes mentalidad revolucionaria- comento la dama.

-Gracias, creo. Si no pensamos diferente no podríamos avanzar- Ante tal frase las damas decidieron que era momento de partir.

En otro lugar un joven de aparentes 20 años, aunque no sea cierto, mira desde su cuarto por la ventana, sin pasar al sol, el paisaje de los campos que el controla. Soñaba con algún momento salir al sol, caminar entre ese paisaje sin necesidad de temer al efecto del poderoso astro rey sobre su piel, realmente un sueño tonto.

-Quién iría a pensar que mandarías invitaciones a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, hijo– dijo un hombre de cabello blanco, largo hasta los tobillos de sus pies y sujeto en cola a la altura de sus hombros con un moño hecho de un listón de color negro, chaleco de color rojo, pantalones de color verde y camisa de color crema; todo mientras mostraba en su mano un sobre de papel fino con un sello de cera roja.

-Eso no tiene nada de raro, padre- dijo el chico sin dejar de ver el campo.

-Dime ¿A quiénes invitaste? Espero que sea a todo el mundo- comento de una forma graciosa.

-En sí, a casi todas las familias de renombre que están por la zona, según tu consejo- hablo sin siquiera voltear a ver al peliblanco.

-Perfecto, porque tengo ganas de un poco de una bebida real ¿Tú que piensas?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Que un día tu sed te llevara a grandes problemas, padre- le respondió dando una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo– dijo con una copa llena de un líquido de color rojo en la otra mano –es medio día, falta mucho para el momento, pero aun así hay que poner en orden las cosas- dijo para salir de la habitación de su hijo.

-En un momento voy– hablo el joven para dar un último vistazo al paisaje, y caminar a donde fue su padre -Algún día…algún día– dijo para salir de lugar como un susurro al aire.

El centro de Italia se encontraba concurrido, mucha gente cruzaba las calles para poder obtener lo último en perfumes, artes, y moda. Era casi imposible poder mover un carruaje entre tanto bullicio, y sobretodo a la mitad del día más importante de Italia, después de todo era el día en que se escogería al nuevo Papa.

Ambas damas estaban impacientes, llevaban más de una hora esperando que el carruaje de color negro avanzara, tenían lobo en pie sobre sus dos patas traseras, pelaje de color rojo, con garras a la vista en sus patas delanteras y fauces abiertas, esta era el escudo de su familia, el cual, se encontraba en cada puerta del carruaje.

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a avanzar un poco más, para más tarde el transporte se estacionará frente a una casa de estilo rustico. Ambas damas se bajaron para poder observar su destino, aún no entendían porque siempre escogían lugares como este para las juntas. Se miraron unos segundos, buscando fuerza para lo que vendría después de entrar por esa puerta, ya con confianza, ambas entran a la casa; no pasaron por alto algunos cumplidos hacia ellas antes de cerrar la puerta, al igual que algunas cuantas amenazas de las acompañantes de esos hombres, lo cual provoco un poco de risa.

-Por lo menos tenemos algo de atención– dijo su madre con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué esperabas? Somos increíbles– dijo entre risas ocultas la hija aumentando un poco su ego.

-Kushina, vamos tenemos que aguantar a algunos ancianos- aun entre risas, ambas pasan a una parte de la casa donde solo había paredes y una silla en un rincón. Ambas se colocan frente a una pared de color crema, la única con una apariencia no tan abandonada. Tsunade presiona una pequeña parte de la pared, la cual se hunde un poco permitiendo abrir una puerta secreta, al entrar la puerta se cierra por si sola.

Bajando una escalera, algo estrecha, llegan a un cuarto en el que un grupo de personas se sientan a la orilla de una mesa, la cual sigue el contorno del cuarto, haciendo que todos miren directamente a la puerta de entrada y por ende, a las recién llegadas, las cuales se colocan al centro del cuarto.

-Tsunade, Kushina, que agradable visita, es un placer saber que aceptaron nuestra cordial invita…- el hombre vestido de negro con piel pálida y cabello rubio.

-William, sabemos muy bien que nos trajiste para poder lograr alguna paz entre ambas razas- dijo Tsunade con un tono serio.

-¿Sabes cuál es la consecuencia de esa acción? – Es lo que le dijo la actual líder del clan. Aunque ella quería tal paz, sabía muy bien que no era posible decirlo de manera pública, menos frente a los más ancianos de su raza.

-Mi lady, le aseguro que es en pos de la búsqueda de la paz para ambas razas. Ya no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder más amigos, amantes y familiares- dijo William con un tono igual de serio.

-Lo sabemos muy bien, pero ¿Crees que no hemos intentado lo que tu estas proponiendo? – cuestiono Tsunade, la cual dio un paso al frente, amabas querían ver que tan decidido estaba el hombre.

-O lo que deberíamos hacer, es dar un fuerte golpe a los Vampiros, que sepan quién de los dos clanes es el más fuerte– fue lo que dijo uno de los ancianos, como se esperaba de su especie, su apariencia es de apenas 18 años.

-¿Qué tipo de golpe?– fue lo que pregunto William.

-Uno que les afecte por varias generaciones…la muerte del clan principal – El lugar quedó mudo, las dos soberanas estaban sorprendidas ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Atacar a la familia real de los Vampiros? Se les vendría el infierno en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría? La guerra jamás terminaría y en vez de solucionar algo, empeoraría la situación– William estaba más que molesto, lo podía escuchar gruñir, clara indicación de tal estado.

-Ya tengo todo eso cubierto. Es cierto que esto provocaría una reacción nada agradable…- dijo el anciano con una seriedad.

-¿Nada agradable? Se vendría el infierno sobre nosotros, ambas especies son fuertes, pero un Vampiro en plan de venganza es el infierno encarnado, claro está no nos quedamos atrás – otro anciano comentó, era una aparente joven mujer, la cual no soltaba su abanico.

-No se preocupen, como ya dije, lo tenemos cubierto todo. Aún no sabemos quiénes son, o cuantos son, pero tenemos a una rastreadora, ella está cumpliendo su misión ahora- sentencio con fuerza y rudeza, los presentes no se inmutaron, pero tres de ellos no estaban conformes con tal plan, realmente las cosas no iban a pintar bien.

-Lo pondremos a votación, decidiremos si hacemos la guerra o la paz- dijo Tsunade con mucha seriedad.

En otro lugar, varias empleadas, algo asustadas, pero trabajando; arreglaban el salón principal del castillo. Todas siendo supervisadas por un hombre de cabellos castaños y una cicatriz en su rostro, cicatriz que fue creado por años de peleas y combates.

El hombre las vigilaba desde una escalera de dos sentidos en el comienzo de la baranda, de cada lado se presentaba el escudo de la familia en forma de figura de mármol tallado. Un zorro de nueve colas, el cual muestra sus colmillos de manera amenazadora, clara referencia de su verdadera naturaleza. Una de las criadas se atreve a verlo a los ojos, al hacerlo ella se asusta de inmediato y continua con su trabajo.

-Sabes que, si continúas poniendo esa mirada, ellas no se acercaran a ti, Raido- dijo una voz detrás del mencionado Raido.

-Lord Minato, lo lamento, es que estoy a cargo de ellas. No puedo darme el lujo de bajar la presión- comento Raido sin dejar de vigilar a la servidumbre

-Lo sé, pero ten cuidado o tendrán miedo de ti, se más suave con ellas- comente en un intento de calmar el ambiente, mostró su sonrisa, el problema fue que; al hacerlo, este mostró sus colmillos, logrando que las chicas comenzaran a trabajar con más temor que antes.

-Creo que causo el efecto contrario, Lord Minato- y así lo vi, la servidumbre trabajaba más rápido.

Ver al dueño del castillo y cabeza de una de las familias más importantes, estar decaído porque sus empleados le tenían miedo fue algo digno de ver. Si alguien se reía de un lord por tal acto, terminarían en la horca o en la guillotina, en cambio, con Lord Minato tenían la libertad de bromear o divertirse, como si fuera del mismo estatus social.

El Conde era alguien realmente especial, incluso dentro de su especie, un rey vestido de plebeyo, con el entendimiento de uno, alguien digno de seguir. El hombre giro un poco su rostro, se encontró a la misma criada de antes, esta lo miraba sin miedo, casi con devoción, él le sonrió y ella se ruborizo ante tal acto.

-Creo que le gustas– Le dijo su lord mientras este lo observaba con una sonrisa y mirada picara.

-No me diga esa cruel broma mi Lord ¿Quién se enamoraría de mí? Además, no podemos relacionarnos con los humanos, está prohibido- dijo con algo de malestar Raido.

-Esa regla esta abolida, podemos relacionarnos con los humanos, solo no podemos relacionarnos con los hijos de la luna- le respondí, aunque no sé por qué se hizo esa regla.

-¿Desde cuándo la abolieron? – La sorpresa lo embargaba ¿Cómo fue posible que tal detalle de gran importancia se le escapara?

-Unos pocos años después de que hiciéramos nuestras reglas de alimentación y transformación- le relate los beneficios de esa abolición.

-Qué alegría, señor realmente me llena escuchar tal cosa- parece que está muy feliz de escuchar esa noticia.

-Raido, tranquilo, parece que saldrás de la casa de un salto- bueno, no tiene la culpa de sentirse así.

-Lo siento, es que es la mejor noticia que me pudo haber dado ¿Me permite contarle un secreto?- vaya Raido con secretos, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Claro- le dije y empezó a contarme, mientras el veía a una El encargado observo a la criada, devolviéndole la sonrisa, cosa que a la chica sorprendió. El Lord al ver tal acción, entendió el secreto, eso era lo que le sorprendía de los humanos, su capacidad de adaptarse y aceptar.

-Yo…- iba a decir Raido, pero lo detuve

-No es necesario que me lo digas, ya sé de qué se trata ¿Sabes las reglas?- le pregunto.

-Sí, las sé- dijo Raido, pues sabiendo eso me conformo.

-¿Ella acepta?- le pregunto, pues una regla fundamental es sobre nosotros.

-Si- contesto con calma.

-En ese caso, lo permito ¿Edad?- le pregunte, pero él iba a decir otra cosa.

-Lo quiere hoy en la noche- eso me sorprendió.

-¿Tan pronto?- le pregunte.

-Dijo que, si me daba el permiso, no dudaría en esa misma noche hacerlo- escuche el motivo de lo que la chica deseaba.

-Que decidida, me agrada, solo átala bien, no quiero tener problemas en nuestro terreno y enséñale bien- fue lo que le respondí.

-Así será señor– Le sonrió para darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse, su acompañante le hace una reverencia.

-Se lo agradecemos mi Lord- levanto la mano a manera de aceptación y continuo su camino, realmente tendía una familia grande, su mayor sueño era ese.

En el castillo, la monarca actual da pasos fuertes al pasar por los pasillos, clara indicación del disgusto de ese momento, solo la madre de las dos se mantenía un tanto serena, sabía muy bien que no era de una dama mostrar tales arrebatos de disgusto, menos para esa época. La hija entro se dirigió a su cuarto, al dio un golpe tan fuerte que básicamente la pared genero algunas grietas, no quería destrozar su cuarto después de todo.

-¡Esos ancianos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a denegar nuestro voto?!- dijo Kushina enojada.

-Hija, necesitas tranquilizarte, si no lo haces nos quedaremos sin casa– Le dijo su madre entrando a su cuarto y viendo el estado de la pared.

-Madre ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Qué no somos nosotras sus reinas? ¿Qué no somos nosotras las que cuidamos y decidimos por su bien?- Kushina seguía diciendo palabras contra los ancianos

-Sí, lo somos- le contesto Tsunade a su hija.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- buscaba Kushina el motivo de no haber hecho realidad su sueño.

-Porque somos mujeres. Querida, en esta época las mujeres no podemos tomar parte en las decisiones de los juzgados, solo por ser mujeres, cosa que por lo visto a ellos les gusta mucho- era verdad, en un tiempo como ese, las mujeres no tienen voz n voto.

-¿Qué somos en ese caso? ¿Títeres?- pregunto de forma molesta Kushina.

-Si tu padre estuviera aquí, estoy segura de que a todos los pondría a rezar por su vida- le respondió Tsunade con tristeza.

-Lo extraño– Ambas en ese momento observaron un cuadro de un hombre de cabello rojo, traje de época y bastón en mano.

-Estoy segura, de que un día de estos, las mujeres tendremos nuestro lugar en esas decisiones- dijo para darle ánimos a su hija

-Cuando pase, te aseguro que yo… - empezó a soltar algunos gruñidos en pos de enojo.

-Dejemos de lado eso, tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche, recuerda que tenemos una fiesta- dijo Tsunade con calma.

-Cierto, tenemos que arreglarnos, odio estos eventos- comento Kushina. Un par de aplausos al aire y las criadas entraron, era necesario buscar el vestido adecuado para ambas.

En noche, toda la entrada del castillo se encontraba con adornación desde el portón hasta la entrada principal. Iluminado con antorchas y bardeado con cuerdas trenzadas con las más hermosas flores, era algo que daba un aire alegre y romántico al lugar, al igual que algo de misterio al mismo. Los carruajes y sus caballos, se agolpaban ante la entrada principal, de cada uno de ellos una pareja de familia de renombre, condes y marqueses, salían ayudados y guiados por los criados del castillo; así fue como llegó el carruaje de las dos soberanas.

Ayudadas por sus criadas, ambas bajan de su vehículo, observaron los alrededores, por lo visto esta familia era diferente a las demás, se veía más…alegre. Tomaron camino a la entrada, al entrar se encontraron con un salón completamente transformado; adornos de varios tipos de flores y candelabros de velas con adornos de vidrio, de primera calidad, permitían una iluminación de gran calidad. La música, interpretada por un grupo de hombres tocando varios instrumentos, la comida en mesas con manteles de tela fina y varias parejas bailando al centro del lugar al ritmo del vals.

Todos estos elementos daban un ambiente especial al lugar, en la parte alta de la escalera, se encontraban Minato y su padre mirando a los invitados, el último sonriendo de alegría ante tal vista, otra fiesta exitosa, aunque preocupado por la cantidad de gente recién llegada.

-Cuando pusiste en las invitaciones "acompañante", no pensé que te referías toda la familia de los invitados– es lo que dijo Minato mirando a las personas.

-Bueno…creo que no pensé en eso tampoco– dijo de igual manera su padre –necesitaremos más bocadillos, iré con las criadas- Jiraya se retira del lado de su hijo, el cual no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa ante la situación de su padre. No tardó mucho en llegar a la cocina, al hacerlo ve a todas las chicas sentadas tomando algo de aire, no las culpaba, afuera se encontraba un océano de gente.

-Hola chicas- saludo Jiraya. Al escuchar la voz de uno de los dueños, todas las presentes se colocaron de pie nuevamente, también había algo más, en sus ojos se demostraba el miedo asía esa persona -vamos, no me tengan miedo, saben que no les hare daño –eso no las tranquilizo, en lo más mínimo, al contrario, las puso más nerviosas –no era la reacción que esperaba- comento Jiraya, en ese momento un pequeño escándalo surgió, varios utensilios de la cocina cayeron al suelo. Una de las criadas se apresuró a intentar levantarlos, era una chica pelirroja, con un lunar en una de sus mejillas -Amaru-chan, sé que eres nueva, pero tenemos una regla, hacer las cosas cuando te las piden- reprocho de forma suave a la chica.

-Lo…lo siento Jiraiya-sama, es que intentaba bajar una cacerola para preparar más bocadillos; los que están en el gran salón no serán suficientes- de disculpo Amaru, la chica se levanta, mientras intenta quitarse el dolor, pero al terminar nota que sus compañeras están horrorizadas. Siguiendo sus miradas se encuentra con la de Jiraiya, en ellos encontró algo que la hizo estremecerse del miedo, lo cual la logro poner algo tensa.

-Interesante, por lo visto eres alguien especial, no pensé que pasaría esto– observo a las demás criadas –hay mucho que hacer, a trabajar, tenemos más invitados de lo esperado. Necesitaremos más bocadillos, se los encargo– les dijo Jiraya retirándose del lugar, las criadas inmediatamente se quitaron un peso de encima.

-Eso estuvo cerca…¿Estás loca? Pudiste haber hecho que nos corrieran del castillo- recrimino una chica a Amaru.

-Lo…lo siento, es que no creo que sea mala persona. Desde que llegue, los amos me han estado tratando muy bien, por lo que he visto a ustedes también las han estado tratando bien– todas se miran y se sonríen.

-Es cierto, los amos nos tratan muy bien, pero hay ciertos rumores de ellos, que nos dan algo de miedo- dijo una de las chicas con un toque de miedo en su voz

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto Amaru.

-Pues…que toman sangre humana– esa noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿En serio?– Estaba interesada Amaru. Ella ya lo había escuchado antes, por esa misma razón había entrado a trabajar al castillo, quería saber si esos rumores eran ciertos.

En la fiesta, el Conde platicaba con otras familias, cuestiones sobre política, ejercito y negocios. Para los invitados era todo un placer hablar con él, puesto que se veía que estaba bien informado sobre estos temas, más sobre el asunto del nuevo Papa. Apenas vio una oportunidad, se liberó de la conversación, logrando escapar de las personas. En el camino tomo una copa de vino de una de las mesas y se alejó a la puerta para observar las estrellas y el campo, su padre que regresaba de la cocina logro observarlo y decidió seguirlo.

-Pasa algo ¿Minato?- le pregunto Jiraya a su hijo.

-No, no es nada, solo necesitaba algo de aire- contesto Minato un poco estresado.

-Sí, este tipo de eventos llegan a cansar, pero es tu cumpleaños, trata de disfrutarlo-+ pidió amablemente Jiraya.

-Lo sé- respondió Minato un poco cansado

-Bien, vamos a dar el anuncio- le dijo Jiraya.

-En unos momentos- sin más, Minato y su padre salieron al patio del castillo donde se llevaba el evento. El Conde observo sus terrenos, con un suspiro se tomó el vino, necesitaba fuerzas para lo que venía. Una vez hecho esto, ambos se encaminaron a la escalera, desde la cual, su padre martillo su copa para llamar la atención de los invitados, teniendo éxito prosiguió a lo suyo.

-Bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, puedo darles la noticia de tan importante reunión y además de que se están acabando las bebidas– algunas risas se escucharon a tal comentario – pero antes, ¡Un brindis!– exclamó para elevar su copa, todos los invitados le copiaron – por mi hijo Minato Namikaze que cumple años- dijo señalando a Minato.

-¡Por Minato Namikaze!– exclamaron al mismo tiempo los invitados, dando un pequeño trago a su vino.

Al terminar el brindis, la música continua y el festejado bajo las escaleras rumbo a los invitados, los cuales lo esperaban para darle sus felicitaciones y continuar con sus pláticas. En poco tiempo llego más de comida, puesto que los aperitivos se estaban acabando. En poco tiempo pasaron al comedor, donde se sirvió un gran banquete; todos esperaban que el festejado diera el primer bocado.

Ante él, una pierna de jabalí recién cazado, tomo los cubiertos y dio el corte, con eso se empezaba el banquete. Se sirvieron más de 10 platos, el resultado de la comida, un éxito. Para terminar la velada, pasaron a los jardines para bailar un poco más al son del vals y socializar.

El Conde observaba las estrellas alejado de los demás, no quería más platica, solo estar unos momentos a solas con sus pensamientos, un momento para el mismo. Cuando se disponía a regresar, pasado un poco el tiempo, se tropieza con alguien al momento de girar.

-Le pido disculpas mi Lord, no fue mi intención- dijo Raido. Parecía estar diciendo algo, pero eso no le importaba, estaba estupefacto, completamente a su merced, no podía moverse, ni articular palabra alguna ¿Estaba respirando? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo; después de todo ante él se encontraba una diva, musa…una diosa.

De inmediato sintió algo en su pecho, algo húmedo y luego algo rosando esa parte. Al bajar la mirada vio la mano de esa diosa, estaba intentando limpiar una mancha de vino, ella se veía preocupada.

-No…no fue mi intención se lo juro, fue un accidente. Venía a mirar las estrellas, se lo juro que no lo vi…- trataba Kushina se disculparse. Ella lo miro, ojos azules como el cielo, cabello amarillo como los girasoles, piel clara y una mirada que te haría rendirte con tan solo estar frente a su presencia. Para ella, esto era algo de otro mundo, una fuerza sobrenatural, tal cual ella.

\- No…no se preocupe, no es nada- dijo Minato sin tomar de mala gana el accidente. La sonrisa que mostró, la desarmo en ese momento, si tenía alguna duda o desconfianza en relación a este hombre, se fue tan solo ver esa cándida sonrisa. En el caso del Conde, sucedió lo mismo, en cuanto vio esos ojos azul verdoso, que demostraban fuerza, fiereza y pureza, quedo a su merced. Piel morena, tersa y suave a la vista, cabello rojo cual fuego, una figura, que a pesar de estar debajo de vestido tan lujoso, este no impedía mostrar una figura increíble.

Ambos quedaron cautivados, sus olfatos detectaron un aroma conocido, no lo captaron al momento, pero no importaba, lo que importaba para ellos, en ese momento, era su presencia.

Por Kushina y Minato:

-Así comenzó nuestro amor prohibido- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

 **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como leyeron, empieza a salir la verdad, Hinata conocio como se enamoraron los padres de Naruto, en una relación prohibida; esto debido a sus naturalezas opuestas. Espero que les haya agradado. Recuerden dejarme un comentario, sugerencia, duda, opinión, critica. Pronto saldrá la forma que narro la historia, donde será desde mi perspectiva y no la de los personajes, que parece que los confundio un poco. Antes de finalizar, salio a la luz mi nueva historia, un crossover entre Naruto y High School con un toque de Saint Seiya. Y referencias de otros personajes, no se la pueden perder. Estare un poco ocupado por mis actividades y por obtener más información acerca del vampirismo y el licantropismo. No quiero hacer vampiros princesos, ni lobos domesticados, así que tardaré.**

 **Sin más por el momento, yo me despido, recuerden vendrá Navidad y sacare algunas historias referente a la fecha. Yo me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	24. Capítulo 25: Romance prohibido parte 2

**¿Que onda Banda? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? No me respondan. Tiempo en no actualizar, pero en esas estoy. Este es el último capítulo que corrijo y edito del autor Animeloco, que me permitió adoptar su historia. Mas, no dignifique que concluya, al contrario, seguirá. En el siguiente capítulo empezare a usar mi redacción desde el punto de vista del narrador.**

 **En este capítulo es la continuación de como Minato y Kushina se enamora. Culminara la narración de los padres de Naruto y como es que se casaron y que paso después de ese evento. Hinata tomará su decisión definitiva.**

 **Ahora a los reviews.**

 **Daiu Naruhina: pues Gracias, y puedo recomendar otras historias de otros compañeros lectores. Pues la reacción de Sakura puede ser epico cuando se entere de la verdad de Naruto y la relación que tiene con Hinata. Te puedo adelantar que cuando Hinata se convierta en lo que es Naruto, adquirirá la seducción del Vampiro y la territorialidad del Lobo. Solo espéralo. Naruto será como un macho alfa, pues defenderá lo que es suyo, pero tambien es un seductor como su padre y abuelo.**

 **Con esto damos paso al capítulo del día de hoy, así que comencemos.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 25: Romance prohibido parte 2.

P.O.V Minato.

Hinata-chan se veía realmente interesada en la historia, no apartaba la vista de nosotros y también teníamos su completa atención. Naruto también estaba atento, a diferencia de su prometida, el ya conoce esta historia, por eso estaba tan relajado al escucharla nuevamente.

-Se conocieron en el cumpleaños de Minato-san, en la noche, ¡Eso es romántico!- exclamo nuestra futura nuera.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, fue romántico, no lo había pensado antes. – Ese comentario saco una pequeña risita de Kushina, hace mucho que no la veo tan alegre. Tiene razón, fue un momento muy romántico si lo ponemos en esa perspectiva, que loca manera de comenzar una relación.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?- pregunto cómo toda chica curiosa.

-Más cosas locas y algunas desgracias- fue lo que le respondí.

Narrador.

Era algo nuevo para ambos, puesto que es la primera vez que se quedan absortos viendo a alguien directamente, tal era su concentración en detallar cada parte de sus rostros, que olvidaron por completo el mundo a su alrededor. Cabello rubio contra cabello pelirrojo, ambos de ojos azules, piel morena contra piel pálida, rostro redondeado contra uno perfilado, alta estatura contra baja estatura, a pesar de que ella llegara a su barbilla. Solo pudieron regresar a la realidad, gracias a las llamadas del padre de Minato, el cual lo estaba buscando desde hace unos pocos minutos.

-Creo que lo buscan, mi lord- dijo Kushina un poco sonrojada

-Sí, eso parece ser- dijo Minato sin quitar los ojos de la chica pelirroja

-Realmente lamento el accidente, déjeme retribuírselo, yo le pagare la limpieza- Kushina trataba de enmendarse de ese accidente.

-No, no se preocupe, esto es nada, solo una insignificancia- dijo apuntando a la mancha en su traje.

-¿Cómo que insignificante? Le acabo de manchar tan fino traje, con vino lo que es peor aún, la mancha no saldrá tan fácilmente, tengo que enmendar mi error- Kushina trataba de disculparse y enmendar su error.

-Dígame su nombre- pidió Minato.

-Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina- dijo la pelirroja su nombre.

-Con eso el error esta enmendado- dijo con sencillez Minato, dejando perpleja a Kushina.

-¿Cómo?- vaya sorpresa fue esa ¿Qué persona pide un nombre como forma de enmendar las cosas? Solo un loco lo haría. Había escuchado que el Conde Namikaze era alguien especial, pero no esperaba que tales palabrerías de personas con bastante tiempo libre, fueran ciertas. Lo observo nuevamente, le daba una sonrisa de picardía y felicidad que le confirmaban que hablaba en serio.

-Si me doy con su nombre y, tal vez, una pieza de baile- pidió amablemente Minato.

-Mi Lord, yo hablo en serio sobre enmendar mi error y usted se burla con pedirme mi nombre y un baile como compensación ¿Cómo es eso?- Kushina pedía una explicación del acto del conde.

-No, claro que no– realmente se veía preocupado ante sus palabras, realmente una persona curiosa –no me burlo de usted, ni de su intención, es solo que, a pesar de que suene extraño solo quiero eso como compensación; se lo imploro, déjeme tener ese baile con usted- pidió con amabilidad Minato.

-Si usted dice que con eso se conforma- dijo no muy segura Kushina.

-Absolutamente mi lady- respondió con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, acepto- dijo Kushina con calma.

-Que alegría, me presento de nuevo. Soy el Conde Minato Namikaze dueño de estas tierras y de esta que es su humilde casa– le dijo haciendo una reverencia de esa época, mostrando su etiqueta y respeto a la dama, ella hizo lo mismo ante tal despliegue de etiqueta.

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, hija de Lady Tsunade Uzumaki- ahora fue el turno de Kushina presentarse.

-Sabía que ese Uzumaki me era conocido, Lady Tsunade es un personaje famoso- comenzó a hablar Minato.

-¡Minato! ¿Dónde estás diablo de muchacho? – se escuchó nuevamente el llamado del padre del chico.

-Parece ser que lo buscan, mi lord- dijo entre risas Kushina.

-Sí, es mi padre, Jiraiya Namikaze, el anterior conde- comento con un suspiro.

-Aquí estas, diablo de muchacho, te he estado buscando por… perdonen, no sabía que estabas ocupado con una dama, disculpen mi interrupción- se disculpó Jiraya al observar que su hijo estaba ante una dama, así que decidió retirarse, pero su olfato le hizo recapacitar, había algo conocido en el ambiente. Olfateando, de manera discreta, llego al punto de origen, era la dama que estaba ante su hijo. Sorprendido, no dijo nada, no quería causar una escena en la casa, menos de tener a tal enemigo.

-No te preocupes, padre, estábamos por regresar. La dama y yo tenemos un acuerdo- comento Minato.

-¿Un acuerdo? Por casualidad ¿Puedo saber cuál es ese acuerdo?- pregunto muy expectante Jiraya a la respuesta de su hijo.

-Claro que si, en manera de disculpa y forma de enmendar mi error, tengo que bailar con el conde una pieza de baile- le respondió Kushina.

-¿Bailar? ¿Minato?– eso era inusual, su hijo jamás bailaba, no al menos que encontrara a la persona indicada; según él, con otra persona sería aburrido, no quería aburrirse.

-Vamos padre, cierra la quijada, ya he bailado antes- le dijo en forma de burla. La pareja paso a su lado, en dirección a la casa, en el camino se encontraron con otra dama. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y buen físico; al igual que el padre del Conde, esta persona también buscaba a su hija, sorpresa fue verla al lado del caballero y más escuchar que tomarían un baile juntos.

Al hacerse a la dama, percibió el mismo aroma y viceversa, ambos entraron a modo defensivo, sabían que eran enemigos mortales.

-Sucia criatura ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- increpo Tsunade directamente a Jiraya.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, esta es mi casa- Jiraya fruncía el ceño. Ambos comenzaron a gruñir, mostrar garras y colmillos, al igual que el notorio cambio de color de iris. Rojo contra ámbar brillante, ambas criaturas mortales mostrando sus ganas de matarse mutuamente. Lo peor de todo era que notaban algo más, algo en su presencia, tal fuerza y poder significaban solo una cosa.

-¡Tú eres de la realeza!– Dijeron al mismo tiempo, dejando de lado su mutua discordia para pasar a la sorpresa.

-Que sorpresa, si mato a un miembro de la realeza de los Vampiros, significaría un gran golpe y victoria para nosotros- comento Jiraya son una sonrisa.

-Yo diría lo mismo, el problema es que tenemos años en estas tierras, nos costó una gran cantidad de tiempo el llegar a tal posición, no quiero que nuestra pelea sea una escena y tampoco quiero dejar al descubierto nuestras naturalezas- comento Tsunade con calma.

-Que considerado ¿Algún lugar en mente?- pregunto Jiraya con un tono de molestia.

-A pocos kilómetros existe un terreno baldío, nadie se acerca a ese lugar, es perfecto para aclarar las diferencias- sugirió Tsunade.

-Me suena perfecto- dijo el conde, solo fueron segundos de estar en un lado y luego aparecer en otro, a lo lejos solo escuchaba el casi imperceptible sonido de la batalla, algo que era opacado por la música del salón.

La joven pareja al entrar, fueron los que captaron la vista y atención de todos los invitados. Juntos parecían, no, eran la pareja perfecta, incluso la música se detuvo al verlos pasar al centro de la pista. Con delicadeza y movimientos controlados, tomaron sus posiciones para comenzar el baile. Juntos en esa forma parecían una pareja de muñecas, perfectamente hechas la una para la otra. La orquesta tomo un poco de tiempo en reponerse de tal impacto visual, más que nada, gracias al carraspeo de uno de los invitados, incitándolos a tocar un vals.

Apenas se tocó el primer acorde, la pareja comenzó a bailar. Eran movimientos precisos, coordinados, rítmicos, hermosos e hipnóticos. Todos quedaban prensados en sus pasos, sus giros, movimientos, pausas y separaciones. Lo más importante de todo este hermoso espectáculo, eran ellos; así es, puesto para ellos dos no había nadie, estaban solos en el salón, acompañados por la música y su presencia.

No podían quitarse la vista de sus ojos, el mismo color de ojos, la belleza de sus personas y de sus almas; aunque ellos creyeran que no tenían almas. Ella sentía el brazo en su cintura, fuerte, firme, al igual que delicado y gentil, signo del respeto que le tenía, al igual que sentía que este la acercaba más a él.

El sentía los delicados brazos de ella en su hombro, podía sentir como se aferraban, como si no quisiera soltarse o dejarlo ir, también sentía su fuerza y poder, significado de que no era alguien débil, como la mayoría de los humanos del salón; ella era perfecta y hermosa, realmente estaba cautivado por ella.

Estaban tan centrados en ellos, que no notaron que la música había acabado, solo se quedaron ellos dos al centro, observándose, estudiándose, grabando cada detalle de ellos en su mente. Querían tener un recuerdo de ellos, color de cabello, de piel, tacto, color de ojos, el sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos de ese momento, todo, absolutamente querían todo de ellos, no querían olvidar nada.

Fueron los aplausos los que los regresaron a la realidad, al darse cuenta de su cercanía, tomaron un poco de distancia, más no separaron sus manos en ningún momento. Dieron pequeñas reverencias en señal de agradecimiento, al igual que daban un par de saludos y sonrisas.

Pasaron al balcón, donde se podía tener un poco de privacidad, solo ella al intentar llegar al borde del balcón, fue que se dieron cuenta de que no se habían separado en ningún momento. Con sonrisa nerviosa, ambos se acercaron al borde, se recargaron y comenzaron una plática amena; pareciera que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, al igual que gustos, otras no, pero de igual manera eso no les afectaba el uno al otro.

Pasaron las horas, lo que para ellos pareciera solo minutos, fue un momento agradable, solo interrumpido por la aparición de sus padres, ambos con nuevos cambios de ropa.

Extrañados, preguntaron por su cambio, ambos dijeron solo una cosa, mancha de bebida ¿Curiosidad o vueltas del destino? Ambos observaron la mancha de vino en el traje, no pudieron evitar reírse de tal coincidencia.

Decir que estaban felices por sus hijos era poco, el problema radicaba en que eran enemigos ¿Cómo decir tal noticia sin romper sus esperanzas? Desde la fiesta, ambos jóvenes estaban más que encantados el uno con el otro, realmente se adoraban. Todos los días se escribían cartas, pasaban las tardes juntos, estaban en encuentros sociales, incluso, en algún par de ocasiones, fueron descubiertos teniendo momentos íntimos y algo elevados de tono en la privacidad.

Realmente una pareja feliz, incluso en esos momentos, sus padres llegaron a conocerse mejor, también no perdían tiempo en ponerse al corriente, les gustara o no, también ya eran pareja. El actual problema fue cuando llego la carta, se había descubierto quien era el gobernante de cada raza.

El temor de ambos padres se vio realizado, la decisión hecha, pelearían contra las personas que más amaban ahora. Escucharon los pasos de sus hijos, ambos estaban ansiosos por saber de las nuevas noticias de cada uno de ellos, esperaban con ansias sus cartas desde hace un par de días, primero leyeron la carta de cada uno.

Minato esperaba con ansias una respuesta, después de todo, pedir matrimonio era algo que jamás se le había ocurrido en toda su larga existencia, era la primera vez que hacía tal movimiento y esperaba una respuesta aprobatoria de parte de ella, realmente se sentía aterrado de ver la carta, su padre lo notaba. El ver a su padre tan sereno, de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque su mirada era algo seria y triste.

Observo la otra carta en su mano, el solo dijo que primero leyera la carta de su amada, después le pasaría la otra carta, puesto que era del grupo de ancianos de su raza; lo más seguro era que pedirían su pronto regreso a sus tierras, o eso creía él. Con calma abrió el sobre, la emoción hacía que sus manos temblaran, con calma leyó su esperada carta.

 _Para Minato:_

 _Mi estimado caballero de oro, estoy tan feliz de que me hayas escogido como tu pareja, desde ese día no he conocido a un hombre muy atento conmigo._

 _Acepto de todo corazón el ser tu esposa. Sin embargo hay algo que debo hablar contigo y es de suma importancia, pues de ello depende de que realmente me ames o no. Tal vez te estés preguntando lo que quiero decir, no puedo reverlatelo en esta carta, pues es muy confidencial y solo quiero que tu lo sepas. Aunque la verdad me da un poco de miedo lo que tengo que revelarte. Ven esta noche al parque tu solo, es ahí donde te diré mi mayor secreto, ya que es algo que puede poner a prueba nuestra relación y hacer cambiar nuestra forma actual de vida para siempre. Realmente tengo miedo atroz de que no sea lo que tú hayas pensado de mí y eso es algo que comprendo. Pero no hay marcha atrás a lo que realmente deseamos, por favor, espero que seamos sinceros el uno al otro. No tengo más que decir._

 _Siempre tuya Uzumaki Kushina_

No era un sueño, era realidad, ella aceptaba ser su pareja de por vida, ahora tenía que hacer lo que ella le pedía, no importaba el secreto, la amaría y aceptaría por siempre.

Kushina estaba igual que su amado, ella había pedido hace poco lo mismo que él, vaya coordinación la suya, la respuesta era la misma que la suya, esta noche se verían, necesitaba mostrarle su secreto, eso era lo que la tenía con miedo. Vieron a sus padres, los cuales les dieron las cartas, después de tan alegre noticia, no dejarían que esos ancianos les arruinaran su momento, el problema fue que lo hizo. Ambos soltaron las cartas al leer el contenido, al igual que una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

P.O.V. Kushina.

-Decir que ese momento fue doloroso, fue poco- realmente no sabía lo que ocurriría.

-Sí, no esperábamos que la persona que amábamos fuera de otra raza a la tuya- comento Minato.

-Sí, entiendo ese sentimiento– vimos a Hinata tomar la mano de Naruto, también la comprendíamos, más aún después de los sucesos en la ciudad de los licántropos; ella realmente es una chica fuerte.

Fin P.O.V. Kushina

Esa noche se vieron en el parque, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, perfecta para mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, aún estaba presente el contenido de esa carta. Tanto se amaban que estaban resueltos en ignorar la especie, la guerra y sus diferencias, esa noche era el principio de sus propias vidas.

Se vieron al centro del parque, ella llevaba una capa y una bolsa de tela sobre su hombro derecho; él, un hermoso traje de noche de color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo. Ambos estaban nerviosos, no sabían que decirse o cómo actuar.

-Te veo nerviosa Kushina ¿Cuál es ese secreto que me quieres mostrar?- pregunto Minato

-Te preguntare lo mismo a ti ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- ahora fue el turno de Kushina.

-Algo me dice que ya lo sabes- dijo en un tono triste Minato

-Lo mismo digo- ambos se descubrieron sus identidades.

-Vam…Vampiro- dijo Kushina.

-Licántropo- fueron las palabras de Minato. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, el dolor era grande, se sentían traicionados, asustados, preocupados ¿Cómo salir adelante con esta noticia? ¿Cómo confiar en tu enemigo? ¿Cómo podrían hacer una familia juntos? Estas preguntas eran el reto más grande sus eternas vidas.

Se acercó a ella, con ojos de color rojo y colmillos saliendo de sus labios, con su mano derecha mostrando la carta, ella hizo lo mismo. El ver el contenido de las cartas lo terminaba de confirmar, son enemigos declarados, no debería haber amor entre ellos.

-Significa que…– Kushina tomo aire para darse fuerza, su pecho dolía, sentía que caería a llorar en cualquier momento, incluso sus piernas las sentía débiles –significa que…nos veremos en el campo de batalla- hablo de forma dolorosa.

-No- respondió Minato.

-¿No? ¿Cómo de que no? ¡Somos enemigos! ¡Soy una criatura inmunda! ¡Una bestia sin razonamiento, ni pensamiento! ¡Así es como nos clasifican ustedes! ¿Me dices que no somos enemigos?- preguntaba enojada la pelirroja, viendo a Minato a los ojos.

-Exacto– Esas palabras la dejaron estática, observaba esos ojos rojos analizar la situación.

-Estás loco, demente sin sentido ¡Soy tu enemiga! ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué no me atacas?– Minato no reaccionaba, solo la observaba –ya sé, necesitas un incentivo, algo que te haga atacar- Minato la observo temblar, ver como su cuerpo se estiraba y crecía; escuchar sus huesos tronar y reacomodarse, ver crecer las uñas de Kushina y convertirse en garras, sus colmillos tomar forma, su ropa rasgarse y caer al suelo hecha girones; vio como el pelaje rojizo la cubría por completo, al final se escuchó el gruñido de la loba. Era más grande que otros licántropos, señal de ser la alfa de su especie, mas, no se inmuto ante tal criatura, ante sus ojos era algo hermoso y de gran fuerza y poder, era alguien de admirar.

De un solo golpe de Kushina, lo envió al otro lado del parque, su cuerpo se estrelló contra un árbol, el cual partió por el impacto de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre algunas bancas cercanas. Al levantarse, miro como ella ya se encontraba a su lado; lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo, dejando sus pies colgando sin tocar el suelo, aun así, el no hacía nada, solo la observaba.

Con uno de sus brazos lo estrello al suelo, luego lo elevo y después lo volvió a azotar en el suelo. Kushina tomo una de sus piernas, dando un par de giros, los cuales hizo que golpeara algunos arboles cercanos y bancas, para después arrojarlo a la otra parte del parque, Minato nuevamente se colocó de pie para verla correr en su dirección, otra escena para el dónde podía ver toda su fuerza y la belleza que era esa criatura, no había duda alguna, era amor.

Kushina envistió a Minato con su hombro para arrojarlo a una banca, Minato sintió la madera y el hierro lastimar su cuerpo, al igual que las garras de Kushina sobre su pecho; el veía como Kushina lo observaba, mientras la licántropo gruñía de enojo y frustración. Minato seguía con calma, la dejaría desahogarse por completo; no le importaba perder algún miembro de su cuerpo, se regeneraría más tarde.

La vio retomar su forma humana, podía ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo sobre su pecho, aun gruñendo. Podía ver en su rostro la preocupación, la furia… el miedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué me dejas destrozarte? ¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HACES NADA?- gritaba Kushina entre la tristeza y el dolor de lastimar a la persona que ama.

-Porque te amo- esas palabras fueron las que la derrotaron, fue en ese momento que soltó todo lo que tenía retenido en su pecho, dejo que las lágrimas salieran y se dejó llevar a sus brazos, para ser consolada, después de todo, ella también lo amaba.

En los siguientes días previos al combate, ambos planearon su muerte, no sin antes contraer matrimonio; los únicos invitados fueron sus padres y algunos sirvientes. La noche del ataque llego, ante la vista de ambas razas, los líderes pelearon a muerte, resultando en ambos incrustar sus espadas al nivel de pecho y quedando abrazados. Se comenzó el incendio y se pensó que ambos cuerpos fueron destruidos en el mismo.

Solo un puñado de ancianos de confianza, sabían el secreto de su muerte, se pidió que en los siguientes siglos fueran discretos y nadie revelarlo, pero eso sería una historia aparte.

Fin narrador

P.O.V Minato.

Después de relatar nuestra historia, observamos a una Hinata-chan muy asombrada, se veía a leguas que la historia la atrapo por completo. La dejamos que procesara toda la información y más tarde, nos contó sus planes para la boda.

-Hinata-chan, te quiero pedir solo una cosa- dije llamando la atención de ella.

-Usted dirá- respondió Hinata.

-Cuida de Naruto, por favor- fue lo que le pedí de corazón a Hinata.

-Claro que sí, también quiero darles la noticia- nosotros nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Cuál noticia es esa?- pregunte, pero parece que ya sé por dónde va la situación.

-Quiero ser como Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata dejando asombrado a los demás.

 **Bueno amigos, aquí concluye lo escrito por Animeloco, ya corregido y aumentado. El autor me pidió con amabilidad de lo adoptara, cosa que hice, y le fui corrigiendo y modificando algunas cosas del escrito original, fue un trabajo arduo, pero puedo decir que estoy satisfecho, en el siguiente capítulo es donde empieza mi forma de escribir y narrar la historia, no se la pierdan.**

 **Agradezco al autor Original de haberme permitido llevar parte de su escrito. Así que dejen un review, comentario, dudas, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con el origen de las razas, se despide de ustedes Shion145, Chao banda.**


	25. Capitulo 26: El origen de las razas

**Saludos a toda la banda de Fanfiction, ¿Qué tal se la pasaron en Navidad? Espero que no haya habido excesos, sino, bueno; prepárense para lo peor. Es una fecha donde se incentiva al materialismo y al culto al yo y no al ser. Puedo decir que para dar felicidad se debe ser feliz uno mismo. ¡Y no! No lo van a encontrar allá afuera, en la comida que parece banquete, en el regalo supermegaultra costoso, ni en la novia supermodelo, ni en el novio ultramega galán de cine; ni en la figurita de barro, madera, arcilla o yeso que representa a un hombre que vino realmente a enseñar con ejemplos, no ha estar de parlanchin como dice la religión judeo-cristiana. No, la felicidad esta dentro de cada uno de nosotros, es introyectarnos en nuestro ser y hablar con él. Como saben en estas fechas hay muchas máscaras que la sociedad y la religión nos obligan a ponernos, para decir "Feliz Navidad" sin embargo cuando uno se quita esas máscaras, lo único que hay es otra cosa que difiere a la felicidad, tristezas, perdidas, enojo, odio, miedos, ete., etc., etc.; pasando a otra cosa, agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron un tiempo en leer y dejar un review a las historias que adapte con lo personajes de Naruto y fueron publicados los días 24 y 25 de este casi extinto mes y años, estas fueron:**

 **-El cascanueces y el rey de los rayones, la versión original, que consta de 14 mini capítulos.**

 **-Y el Príncipe feliz, historia de un solo capítulo.**

 **Ahora vamos a lo que nos atañe, hoy les traigo un capítulo que es parte de mi narrativa escrita, y donde muestro el origen de las razas, leerán como es que inicio la pelea entre vampiros y hombres lobos y una profecía, entre otras cosas. Y al final haré aclaraciones de ciertos puntos. Antes a dar paso a los Reviews.**

 **Daiu NaruHina: pues debes esperar un poco más para saber que pasa con Hinata cuando se transforme.**

 **Sin más damos paso a la historia, así que yo los dejo y los leo en un ratón.**

 **Autor: Animeloco, yo solo edito y acomodo la historia de acuerdo a lo que escribió.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 26: El origen de las razas.

Tras escuchar la decisión de Hinata, los demás la miraban son asombro, pues nadie en su sano juicio, a excepción de Shizune, haría tal petición.

-¿Estas segura Hinata?- pregunto Kushina que no dejaba de estar sorprendida.

-Sí, es lo que más deseo en estos momentos para estar con él- dijo con seguridad la ojiperla, que sintió el abrazo de Naruto. Los padres de Naruto y sus abuelos la veían y sonrieron.

-De acuerdo, sin embargo tendrás que escuchar la historia del origen de nuestras razas- comento Jiraya –como sabes bien Hinata, muchas cosas sobre los hombre lobos y los Vampiros son mitos, pero algunos son reales, el escritor de Drácula, Bram Stoker, se basó en mi ancestro directo- explico Jiraya, Hinata se quedó sorprendido por las palabras del hombre.

-Entonces ¿Bram Stoker conoció a Drácula?- fue la pregunta que realizó Hinata.

-No, sino que se basó en mi ancestro, veras Hinata, mi ancestro era el príncipe de la región de Rumania que conoces como Transilvania, sin embargo, Drácula tenía un hermano- explico Jiraya.

-No sabía que Drácula tuviera un hermano- dijo con sorpresa la ojiperla, Tsunade se levantó y fue a servirse un poco de vino.

-Ese es mi ancestro directo Hinata- ahora la ojiperla estaba asombrada, la directora sea la descendiente del hermano de Drácula, por consiguiente sería un hombre lobo, pero algo no cuadraba.

-Un momento, eso quiere decir ¡Qué el vampiro y los lobos son casi parientes cercanos!- exclamo con sorpresa Hinata, los demás asintieron a la supoción de Hinata.

-Así es, mas, hubo una separación con sus descendientes que llego a una guerra de clanes, hasta que en la actualidad hay un trato de no agresión, pero déjanos contarte bien la historia- Tsunade regreso a lugar y se sentó, mientras le daba un sorbo al líquido rojo.

-Nuestro ancestro común se llamaba Erszebeth Báthory o Elizabeth Báthory, ¿Creo que la conoces bien?- pregunto Tsunade, Hinata negó conocer a esa persona.

-A ella le llamaban "La Condesa Sangrienta"- respondió Naruto, Hinata giro su rostro y se sorprendió de quien era la mujer.

-¿La condesa sangrienta? ¿La mujer que se decía que mataba a jóvenes doncellas para poder bañarse en su sangre para así tener belleza eterna?- pregunto Hinata mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa.

-Así es, ella, aunque, en parte de la leyenda es cierta pero no del todo. Volviendo al tema, Elizabeth se casó con un hombre de nombre Vlad Dracul, el cual fue soberano de la región de Valaquia- comenzó a narrar Jiraya mientras se cruzaba de brazos –la pareja después de un tiempo tuvo dos hijos, el mayor se llamó Vlad Drăculea o Vlad III, y el menor Vladislao II- Hinata estaba poniendo atención a la historia.

-Ambos hermanos eran príncipes de la región de Valaquia y por ende de Rumania, sin embargo en ese tiempo, la región fue azotada por la invasión del imperio Turco Otomano, alrededor de 1423, poniendo en riesgo a los niños de ser asesinados, puesto que el príncipe Radu II hizo un pacto con los Otomanos a cambio de su lealtad. Lo que hizo que la familia real huyera de la región hacía Grecia, donde se estableció un momento, mientras que sus hijos crecían- Tsunade ahora era la que narraba la historia mientras tenía la copa en la mano derecha y le daba suaves movimientos al objeto, mirando como el vino se movia dentro de la copa.

-Cuando los niños alcanzaron la madurez, regresaron a Rumania, tenían algo de dinero y de cosas; pero su objetivo era recuperar lo que alguna vez le perteneció a la familia. En ese tiempo los aldeanos detestaban los saqueos y la alza de impuesto por parte del rey Radu II y los turcos, así que ellos se ganaron el apoyo de toda Rumania; juntaron un pequeño ejército que asaltaba a los turcos que iban a la región a realizar sus comercio- Tsunade pauso un momento y tomo un poco del vino.

-El rey Radu II al escuchar que ambos hermanos estaban en la zona, envió a su ejército a capturarlos, pero estos eran muy escurridizos, sobretodo cuando tenían el apoyo de la población que los ayudaba a escapar, Vlad y Vladislao siempre huían, hasta que lo Turcos enviaron su ejército para detenerlos. Los hermanos se veían rodeado por sus enemigos, turcos y el ejercido de Radul. Aun así no desistieron, usaban guerrillas para poder luchar sus enemigos, pero en una escaramuza, Vlad fue atrapado por los turcos y vendido a unos piratas que se lo llevaron a una zona alejada. La guerrilla caía en una desesperación ante los ataques de Turcos y el ejercito Rumano, sin embargo su hermano menor no se dio por vencido y entre los pocos hombres que tenían fueron a rescatar a Vlad, matando a los piratas y regresando a la región, entonces recordaron a la casa de su madre, la casa Báthory, por lo que se presentaron y ganaron la adhesión de la misma para vencer a Radu II- Jiraya hizo pausa para tomar un respiro, el viejo vampiro se paro y fue a la ventana que daba al jardín.

-¿Que sucedió con la guerra?- pregunto Hinata, Minato tomo palabra.

-Durante algunos años las guerras fueron sangrientas, donde ambos bandos no daban tregua, sin embargo el ejército de Radu II fue vencido y este fue hecho prisionero, los hermanos junto a la población decidieron que Radu se le aplicaría la pena máxima, es decir, la decapitación en público, pasaron los días y llego el tan afamado evento, las personas se arremolinaban alrededor de la plaza pública, absortos de ver al prisionero que los mantuvo bajo una tiranía por años, caer. Al mediodía llego la carroza con el condenado que había perdido todo su brillo, humillado, despojado de todo brillo y poder, el hombre subió al lugar donde le cortarían la cabeza en presencia de los hermanos, sin embargo antes de su ejecución pronuncio una maldición- narraba Minato, Hinata estaba asombrada y a la vez atenta de la historia.

-¿Y qué maldición fue la que lanzó?- pregunto Hinata, ya que quería saber más de los orígenes de las razas.

-Radu II dijo: "Ustedes hijos de Vlad harán las mismas cosas que yo, la sangre de los inocentes clamara justicia, y esta llegara en forma de los seres que dominan la noche, una maldición en la cual no morirán, sufrirán eternamente, pelearan entre ustedes, comerán la carne y la sangre de sus descendientes, hasta que nazca de entre ustedes aquel que junte en su ser ambas bestias" con estas palabras Radu fue ejecutado un día de diciembre de 1456- dijo Kushina, Hinata reflexionaba las palabras, ¿Cuál medición era? Eso se preguntaba la peliazul.

-Pero ¿cuál era la maldición?- pregunto Hinata.

-Veras Hinata- dijo Jiraya que iba a retomar la narración, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana de la casa con el rostro serio –la maldición es que ambos hermanos sufrirían una transformación y tendrán vida eterna, pero para eso debo de contarte el resto de la historia- Jiraya coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda para poner en orden las ideas –después de la ejecución de Radu II, ambos hermanos se hicieron con el territorio de Valaquia y se convirtieron en gobernantes, sin embargo la amenaza de los Turcos seguía latente, pues al enterarse que su marioneta murió, decidieron invadir Rumania, en especial la región; por lo cual enviaron varios soldados para causar terror- Jiraya camino y fue a donde estaba su esposa, que tomo asiento a su lado –aunque las cosas se veían tranquilas, lo cierto que ambos hermanos no podían con esta situación, debido a que no solamente los Turcos causaban terror, sino que incitaban a la rebeldía de la población hacia los príncipes; por lo que ambos hermanos decidieron ir a la casa de su madre a pedir consejos de cómo mantener el control de la zona- Jiraya cayó un momento.

-Vlad y Vladislao fueron aconsejados por su madre, pues ella era una mujer de gran poder en la zona, así que los adiestro en los métodos de esa época- dijo Naruto, que veía a Hinata –La dama les enseño la tortura y asesinato- con estas palabras Hinata se tapó la boca, pues no sabía que la dama podía hacer eso –Erszebeth, era conocida como la condesa sangrienta, debido a que ella mataba a las mujeres que se atrevían a desafiarla o a insultarla, degollándolas y bañándose son la sangre de sus víctimas. Ella, a pesar de ser Cristiana Ortodoxa, creía que la sangre de las doncellas que mataba le daba por la juventud eterna, a causa de una leyenda, pero también se volvió una maldición para los hijos. Tiempo después de aprender las cosas de su madre ambos hermanos pusieron en práctica lo aprendido y cada uno tomo estilo de tortura- Naruto abrazaba a Hinata que se sentía incomoda por los hechos.

-Vlad en cada captura de sus enemigos, aplicaba un método de tortura muy cruel, tanto que se le llego a poner el sobrenombre de "Tepes"- Jiraya veía a Hinata un poco sorprendida y aterrorizada por la historia.

-¿Qué significa "Tepes"?- pregunto Hinata que estaba siendo abrazada por Naruto.

-Tepes significa "el empalador" y eso era lo que hacía Vlad, empalaba a sus enemigos en enormes estacas de madera que introducía por el ano y sacaba por la boca, una afición que le llego a gustar que el mismo se sentaba en el bosque de empalados a comer, viendo como sus enemigos morían lentamente- narro Tsunade, Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca con horror –por otra parte, su hermano no se quedó atrás, pues el uso un método de tortura igual de despiadado, el capturaba a sus enemigos y luego los contaba en pedazos y cocinaba, para posteriormente servirlo a los enemigos que capturará, diciéndoles que era parte de sus hospitalidad, hecho que era mentira, Vladislao saco esta tortura de un mito que leyó en Grecia acerca de Licaon, por lo que le gusto tanto el método que se cambió el nombre a Alexander Licaón en honor al rey y su método. Un día los métodos de los hermanos llegaron a afectar a los civiles, que de inmediato se rebelaron- Jiraya se paro para servirse algo de vino –las rebeliones eran aplastadas por los hermanos con los mismos métodos, después nadie intentaba hacer una revolución- Jiraya con la copa llena, se dirigió de nueva a la ventana a observar la luna llena.

-Un día los hermanos decidieron ir a cazar a un bosque cercano, ambos iban acompañados por un pequeño séquito de hombre aficionados a la caza de ciervos y otros animales, sin embargo ellos lo hicieron en la noche, muy parecida a esta. Vlad Y Licaón se separaron y cada uno fue a obtener su premio, sin embargo ese sería el despertar de la maldición. Vlad fue atacado por un murciélago vampiro que le mordió el cuello, mientras que a Licaón lo ataco un fiero lobo de la zona; Vlad y Licaón empezaron a transformarse debido a la maldición, Vlad se convirtió en el primer Vampiro, mientras que Licaón dio inicio a los Licántropos- Kushina dejo de contar la historia para tomar un respiro. La historia pareciera haber sido sacada de un cuento de terror, sin embargo este no era el caso.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que ambos los clanes se separaron?- pregunto la ojiperla que seguía en los brazos de su novio.

-Después de la trasformación, hubo sucesos en los alrededores de la región, como la desaparición de hombres, mujeres, niños y animales, algunos encontraron cuerpos mutilados o sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, la gente empezó a aterrarse sin saber que pasaba- Minato llevo sus manos a la nuca para sobarse por la incomodidad de contar la historia de sus ancestros –sin embargo la gente empezó nuevamente a sospechar de los hermanos, por lo que decidieron empezar a darles caza, pero les era imposible encontrarlos. La gente seguía desapareciendo, hasta que un día se encontraron los cuerpos de varios hombres en el bosque, los pobladores al verlos se dieron cuenta que pertenecían a las personas que habían desaparecido, mas, estos tenían marcas de una pelea, había hombres y mujeres con marcas de colmillos en el cuello y otras partes del cuerpo, y otros cuerpos con marcas de mordidas en el cuerpo, semejantes a un perro o más específicamente un lobo, la gente que sobrevivió se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de una guerra, pero no sabían bien de quien se trataba, por lo que decidieron buscar apoyo del ejército Turco para que los protegiera. El ejército llego a la región para resguardar a la población, pero mismo día llego, fue casi erradicado- Minato dejo de contar la historia, en eso Tsunade había dejado la copa vacía en la mesa de centro para seguir el relato.

-El ejército fue atacado por ambos clanes, el clan de la luna y el clan de la noche se presentaron, por el bando del clan de la luna era comandado por Licaon, que era el lobo más peligroso, mientras que en el bando del clan de la noche, estaba su rey Vlad. Ambos clanes decidieron acabarse de una vez por todas, ya que en la naturaleza el lobo y el vampiro eran enemigos hasta morir, de ahí viene nuestra rivalidad, bueno hasta que Minato y Kushina se casaron- dijo Tsunade –volviendo al relato, el ejército turco fue arrinconado por ambos clanes, que empezaron a atacarse, pero también atacaron a los humanos, muchos hombres fueron muertos y otros se transformaron a causa de las mordidas, que si bien no eran letales, pero si la transformación. Ningún clan salió ganador esa noche, pues sus fuerzas se debilitaron, mas, el clan de la luna se retiró del lugar, no sin antes enviar una mirada de odio a los vampiros, Vlad regreso a su castillo junto a sus sobrevivientes, y después sucedió lo de Van Hellsing, Licaon se fue a Italia, pero aun seguía la disputas, pero antes el príncipe Vlad había tenido cuatro hijos y Licaón tuvo tres, que eran estos la continuación del linaje, Yo soy de la línea del hijo mayor de Vlad, el cual era el sucedió a su padre después de su "muerte"- dijo Jiraya, asombrando a Hinata, pues era algo increíble de procesar, ya que si lo que contaron la familia de su novio, ellos eran los descendientes de Vlad y Licaón.

-Y yo soy de la línea sucesoria del hijo mayor de Licaon- comento Tsunade, ahora la ojiperla si estaba muy asombrada de esa revelación.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Minato-san y Kushina-san son los príncipes?- pregunto Hinata, lo adultos asintieron las palabras.

-Más específicamente los reyes, y Naruto sería el príncipe universal de ambas líneas sucesorias- contesto Tsunade, Hinata estaba impresionada de que Naruto sea el príncipe de ambos clanes.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no pueden hacer que Naruto lo dejen de perseguir?- pregunto al ojiperla, Kushina la vio con una mirada de tristeza.

-Lo que sucede Hinata es que antes de que naciera hubo una ley en donde ningún clan mezclaría su sangre, ya que a esa unión se le consideraría una aberración y hasta un monstruo o un traidor, cuando Naruto nació, sabíamos que tendría problemas por ser un híbrido de ambas razas, por eso es que lo protegíamos, pues nuestros clanes decidieron que si un vampiro o lobo tenía un hijo entre ellos, este sería casado como un animal por ensuciar la sangre- Hinata seguía procesando las palabras de Tsunade.

-Pero ustedes son los reyes, pueden eliminar dicha ley, tienen el poder de hacer o ¿No?- Minato y Kushina suspiraron y bajaron un poco la cabeza.

-Créenos, hasta hoy hemos estado intentando quitar esa ley para que Naruto sea libre, aunque hemos avanzado un poco, pero no al 100%, lo que nos detiene son los ancianos de ambos clanes que se aferran a la ley, además que no podemos interceder directamente en las decisiones de los clanes, debido a que debemos mantenernos en secreto debido a nuestro matrimonio y que para la mayoría de la gente de nuestras razas, estamos muertos y protegiendo a Naruto, únicamente están nuestros representantes llevando las riendas de nuestros clanes- dijo Kushina, Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto y este tenía un semblante de tristeza en el rostro.

-Ahora entiendes Hinata el por qué ambos clanes me tiene miedo y a veces odio, uno de los miembros de ambos clanes, no sabemos quién y que clan, intentaron asesinarme cuando era un niño, además fui golpeado y humillado- dijo Naruto con un deje de tristeza, Hinata se sorprendió de esa revelación así que lo abrazo, el chico sentía la calidez y devolvió el afecto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo no te odio, y sé que ambos llevaremos esto a un bien y nunca te haré daño- dijo Hinata que acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto y este se aferró más a la chica.

-Gracias Hinata- dijo en un susurro para después separarse.

-Bien Hinata, ya te contamos todo nuestra historia; por lo que antes de que te convirtamos en lo que es Naruto, necesitaras entrenar y aprender a defenderte- dijo con seriedad Minato, cosa que asombro a Hinata.

-Pero yo soy…- iba a replicar la ojiperla, pero Minato la hizo callar.

-Sé lo quieres decir, pero también sabemos que puedes ser mejor, nosotros te ayudaremos con tu entrenamiento, además esto te ayudara a soportar la transformación pero eso será para después, bien chicos es hora de que se vayan a descansar, mañana tienen colegio- sin más Minato se levantó junto a los demás y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Hinata se detuvo en la suya mientras que Naruto se despedía.

-Hasta mañana amor- se despedía Naruto con un beso en los labios de Hinata, que ella acepto.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata para abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación.

-¡Ah! Por cierto antes que se me olvide- dijo Naruto para que Hinata se detuviera y verlo nuevamente –Bram Stoker altero el nombre Drăculea a Drácula, además que no es un conde, sino un príncipe, bueno hasta mañana- se despidió Naruto e ingreso a su habitación a descansar para el día siguiente, Hinata lo vio ingresar y estar asombrada, pero después sonrió y entro a su habitación a descansar.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, parece que la historia de las razas tiene algo en común, aclaremos.**

 **Vlad Drăculea Vlad "Tepes" o Vlad el empalador, realmente existió, y la forma en que castigaba igual. El príncipe mandaba a empalar a sus enemigos y luego comía como si nada en el bosque de empalados, en su gobierno había cero asesinatos, cero robos, cero corrupción.**

 **-Elizabeth Báthory o "La condesa sangrienta" igual existió, era una soberana de un reino, a la cual la tacharon de realizar actos en contra de la fe, es decir, brujería, invocación al diablo, sacrificios humanos. Esto debido a que tenía mucho poder (Que les era vedado a las mujeres) en esa época, y como saber la iglesia no toleraba que una mujer fuese muy poderosa.**

 **-Vlad Dracul, también existió y era el padre de Vlad III, junto a Radul, al igual que la invasión Turca a Rumania**

 **-Alexander Licaón, es un personaje que invente, aunque Licaón es el nombre del primer Hombre Lobo que se registra en la historia, más en especifico en la mitología griega, Zeus lo castigo haciéndole creer que era un lobo y provocando que matara a sus hijos y esposa como si fuese un lobo, debido a que le dio al soberano de los dioses griegos carne humana.**

 **Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy, recuerden dejar un review, comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica para mejorar. Y ya solo faltan cuatro días para dar fin al año, espero que ya tengan sus planes listos para dar arranque al nuevo año que viene. No propósitos, sino planes; con metas, objetivos, plazos, y opciones en caso que fallé un camino. Sin más, yo los leo en mi siguiente historia. Se despide de ustedes. Shion145, sean felices pero no olviden demás emociones y sentimientos. Prospero año 2019, Chao.**


	26. Aviso

**Aviso.**

 **¿Qué hay de nuevo banda? Si pensaron que era una actualización de la historia, lamento decirles no es así. El motivo de escribir esto es debido a que voy a pausar por un tiempo la historia. con motivo de que tengo la musa de la inspiración en huelga, además que necesito más información para poder realizar la trama mucho mejor. No voy a dejar la historia. sin más yo los leo después.**

 **ATTE. SHION145**


End file.
